Six
by Sarge's Girls
Summary: Sixth sense: a special ability to know something that cannot be learned by using the five senses. Humans use 10% of their brain, but it's been proven that those with a sixth sense use more. Some wish to harness that power. With a target on us, sixxers are hunted as we try to stay hidden, blending in with the average world around us...when we are anything but average. AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N #1:**

 **Jenny: One long-ass author's note coming up... Can you believe it's been four years ( & a month!) since we posted the first chapter of **_**Coming Home**_ **? And here we are again, on our FIFTH story together. What kind of craziness is that?**

 **Deb: Really crazy, 'cause I forgot how to do everything as a team…**

 **Jenny: I don't think it took us long to get back in the swing of things…although you had to kick my muse a few times. She's a sleepy bitch nowadays! LMAO**

 **Deb: *pours coffee* LOL We found the rhythm again.**

 **Jenny: So the idea for this one… Wasn't it mine? I wanted one with different powers. You took that idea and ran with it, and voila!** _ **Six**_ **was born.**

 **Deb: I couldn't help it. I'm a sci-fi geek/action junkie! ;) So yeah…** _ **Twilight**_ **meets** _ **X-men**_ **meets my crazy mind, I guess. LOL**

 **Jenny: When we started teasing it, someone asked if we were going to make them cry. I said maybe a little bit at the beginning. But really, this is much more action-oriented coupled with a sweet Edward/Bella relationship. There is drama, but not between our lovebirds. Right?**

 **Deb: No, not really. This took a different spin, I think. Supernatural, action, romance, with some suspense thrown in occasionally. We won't keep you guys. And we won't always have a lengthy A/N. Most of them will be at the end.**

 **Jenny: Just FYI, we start off with Edward alone this chapter, so it's all Deb. Next chapter will be both Edward and Bella, and from there, it's a mix. Sometimes the characters were wordy buggers. When that happens, they got a full chapter to themselves. We'll post at least once a week, on Sundays, with a surprise chapter during the week every so often. As we finish up writing it, chapters will probably come twice a week. But for now, I'll turn this over to Deb to introduce Edward!**

 **Deb: My fierce little 11-year-old Edward. I love him so…**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 1**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Chicago – Ten years ago**_

 _Thump…thump – thump…_

 _Thump…thump – thump…_

The sound of the soft rubber ball had a rhythm I liked as it hit the concrete deck, the building's wall, and then back to my hand. It drowned out the noise in my head. There was _always_ noise in my head.

Dreams, curiosities, wishes, needs, wants, fears – they all echoed around in my brain, which hurt most days. Kids like me, whose parents got into trouble and we had no choice. And there were kids whose parents tucked them away like an ugly secret, like they'd just drop off a stray dog to the pound – we all had wants and needs. We wanted out of this institution. We needed a home, not a hospital. Well, a few of us didn't need this stupid hospital… Not all of us were crazy.

With a grunt, I threw the ball harder. It hit the concrete and then the block wall, shooting way over my head. I glanced around me, tilting my head a bit before reaching out with my mind to stop the ball from going over the fence. If it went over the fence, there was no getting it back. Mrs. Cope wouldn't let us outside the gate – ball or no ball.

I smiled when it halted midair, falling to my feet with a soft thump. I bent down to pick it up, rolling my eyes at Newton's attempt to sneak up on me. When I stood up, I turned around to glare at him eye-to-eye.

Mike Newton _was_ crazy; he'd set his own bedroom on fire just to see his brother scream. His brother had screamed and then died. And that's why he was locked up in here. His stay was court ordered. Mine was because my parents were deemed unfit.

"Evil Eddie," he said with a grin, and his voice was raspy – the only result of the fire he'd set to his house – making him sound like he was going through puberty when he was only eleven.

"Get away from me, matchstick."

I went to push past him. I wasn't scared of the crazy kid. We were the same age, and even though he was bigger than me, there wasn't much I wouldn't see coming. His thoughts were usually right there before he acted on them. Today, he wanted a fight. He was feeling edgy and twitchy from seeing his parents and the fact that he wasn't allowed anywhere near matches, lighters, or anything that could start a fire. He thought of fire like a friend, and he missed it.

Honestly, I just wanted to be alone. Alone was quieter. But with Mike usually came a group of boys that followed him around. And that meant loud, angry thoughts. My temples throbbed with it all.

 _Wonder if Masen can really move stuff without touching it._

 _I hope Masen swings on Mike; they'll put him in solitary for a few days._

 _I bet he's just as crazy as Matchstick Mike. Hearing voices is schizophrenia. I heard the nurses talking…_

I rubbed my face, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes to ease the pounding. I knew better than to answer any of those questions or show what I could do. I was a freak, according to my father, and a demon from hell according to my grandparents. Apparently, telepathy and telekinesis were evil or don't exist at all, and I knew better than to do anything in front of people. Usually, I could control it unless I got mad, which made me grimace, because that was what brought me here in the first place – losing control.

Starting for the back door of the building, I considered seeking out Alice. The tiny thing had arrived at Brookside Psychiatric Hospital the same day as me, six months ago. She was only nine – two years younger than I was – and she was blind. But her thoughts were what I loved and what I kept secret.

Alice could see visions of the future.

Mike grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. "Gimme the ball, Masen."

"No." I shrugged out of his grip and started for the door again, rolling my eyes when I heard his mind…and his footsteps. I ducked when he tried to tackle me, which sent him sprawling across the concrete of the back deck. As he started to stand, I contemplated mentally tripping him, but my head spun toward the playground area.

 _Edward!_

"Shit," I hissed, throwing the ball in my hand at Newton's face and breaking out into a run toward the sound of laughter and tears.

My temper exploded. Tiny Alice was in the center of a large group of kids – some of the more normal ones who were allowed to go outside. They'd taken her red-and-white cane from her and were moving the chairs so that she kept running into them. From behind her sunglasses, tears were streaking down her face.

 _Edward, don't! Don't do it! You'll get into so much trouble!_ she warned me.

Alice could keep secrets, too. She'd seen me and what I could do before she'd even come to Brookside.

I couldn't stop, though. I hated this place, these kids, and everything around me. If I could, I'd take Alice away from here. My head throbbed with the thoughts of the circle of kids. They wanted to watch her fall, stumble, cry. They wanted her glasses to come off so that they could see her eyes, which were almost white.

As I ran, my mind shot out of control and started to push and shove. I needed to get to Alice before she fell over the chair that was just a step or two in front of her, but as the crowd fell sprawling in several directions, so did some chairs and tables, and I was pretty sure the shrubs edging the deck ripped up from the ground. But I didn't get the chair in time, and little Alice stumbled, falling onto her butt, scraping her elbow.

"Aw, Alice," I said, falling down next to her on my knees. "Why didn't you call for me sooner?" I whispered, picking up her elbow to see it bleeding a little.

She shook her head and sniffled. Her dark hair was in her face, sticking to the tears.

"Close your eyes," I told her, ignoring the idiots around me who were trying to figure out why they were several feet away from where they'd been standing just seconds before. I took her sunglasses off and wiped away her tears and hair as best I could before putting her glasses back on. I knew what her eyes looked like, but I wouldn't let these jerks win. One more glance around, I found her cane had skidded across the grass. I opened my hand for it, and it snapped to my grip.

"Here," I said softly, putting the handle into her grasp. "Okay, you're good. Let's go see the nurse."

Alice's little hand reached for me. "Someone's coming!" she hissed.

Glancing around again, I looked for one of the nurses or even one of the security guys, but I didn't see anyone. Not yet, anyway, but it was really only a matter of time. Someone would squeal soon enough.

"No, no… Someone's coming for us, Edward."

Her visions were always so interesting. She hadn't been born blind, so her colors were right, but faces weren't always clear. However, she'd lost her sight when she'd had her first true vision – the car wreck that took her parents. It had scared her so badly that her eyes had burst just about all the blood vessels in them. She lost her sight and her parents but gained her ability to see the future.

What she was seeing right then was a tall man, blond hair, cool blue eyes, and a woman with hair the color of honey. Alice had no fear of them, and I'd never seen them before, but for some reason they gave off a sense of hope and freedom.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but…they're here."

"Whatever. Nurse first, Alice. You're bleedin'."

She nodded, letting me stand up and then pull her up from the ground. When we started for the door to go inside, Mrs. Cope loomed in front of us.

"What happened out here?!" she yelled, her round face turning red with her anger.

"She fell. Someone took her cane," I said, smirking at how dumb she was, because her thoughts were so easy to manipulate. "Mike did it."

Alice giggled softly from my side but said nothing out loud.

"I'm taking her to the nurse. Mike's over there," I told her, and she locked her beady eyes on to Newton.

"Michael Newton!" she yelled and started for him, and before she could change her mind, I guided Alice inside.

The hallways were long and echoed with Alice's tapping cane, but she kept her hand in mine. We found the first-aid room and went inside. I expected one of the usual nurses but stopped cold when the man with the blond hair from Alice's vision was right in front of me.

"Um…" I swallowed nervously. "She fell down," I finally sputtered out.

The man's smile was small but warm and kind. "Well, then… Let's take a look, shall we?" He looked to Alice. "What's your name?"

"Alice. And that's Edward. Don't make him leave."

"I wouldn't dare dream of it," he said with a grin and a wink my way. "Edward." He nodded. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Sir," I whispered, sitting on the chair in the corner as he led Alice to the table, where he sat her down and began to pull out supplies to clean her elbow.

"Quite the feat you pulled off out there," he pointed out, jerking his chin toward the window.

My eyes widened, and my brow broke out into a sweat. "I, um… I dunno…"

It was then I saw his mind. He'd been pretty quiet until that moment, but I wasn't sure it was because I'd been more focused on Alice. He knew what I could do, what Alice could do. And I suddenly panicked.

"We gotta go!" I said, reaching for her hand.

"Edward, son…calm down." He grasped my shoulders gently and settled me back onto the chair. "You're okay. And your secrets – both of your secrets are safe with me. I would never say anything. Sixxers have to stick together." He grinned my way, dabbing at Alice's elbow.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"What you can do, Edward, is a sixth sense. It's a part of your mind that works differently than most human beings. Alice's too. There are more of us out there in the world than you think."

"You?" Alice whispered, but a small smile curled her mouth as she saw flashes of his decisions to come here. "You can…sense us. Six…"

"Sixxers." Dr. Cullen chuckled softly, tapping her chin lightly. "I can. Very good, Alice. And I knew I'd find two of you here."

"No one should know. We're freaks!" I snapped, starting to stand up.

"We're different, yes," he agreed, setting a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to flinch away from him, manipulate him into just finishing up on Alice, but my curiosity overrode everything. "Some will tell you we're better, more evolved than everyone else. Others will tell you that we're possessed by devils, but I personally will tell you that you can learn to control it, to hone your skills into something useful. There are some out there who will exploit what you can do. Some will use you for terrible things."

My brow furrowed at that. "Like my parents."

Dr. Cullen frowned. "What did your parents do, son?"

"They…they…wanted me to listen," I told him, tapping my temple. "ATM PIN numbers, bank-account numbers, lock combinations. Then…then they wanted me to break open places. They wanted me to make people do things for them. When we got caught, they tried to bribe their way out. No one believed them, and they were arrested. I was brought here."

His eyes warmed to that. "You made that happen, didn't you? Helped get them caught."

I looked down at the floor and then out the window, where I could see what I'd done outside in the courtyard. It looked like a small bomb had gone off. Sighing deeply, I nodded a little as my eyes took in ripped-up bushes, bent and broken chairs and tables, not to mention a few kids still wondering what the hell had happened. It was mild in comparison to what I'd done to get my parents caught.

"I just wanted to go to school. I wanted to be normal. I hate what I am. My head hurts all the time. But they moved around so much, used me like some…some…trained dog."

"It will get better, Edward. You can learn to control it. I promise you."

I shrugged a shoulder, glancing toward Alice, whose mind was as quiet as her mouth at the moment. Except for one tiny vision she was mulling over. Dr. Cullen was taking us somewhere.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Shh!" she hushed me. _Edward, he's a good person. He saves us._

The doctor chuckled at us, shaking his head a little. His thoughts were pretty open, easy to read. A pretty lady with the honey-colored hair entered his mind, and he smiled at the thought of her. He thought she'd love Alice and me instantly. He pictured us in a house that looked like a castle or mansion with toys and holidays and laughter.

Dr. Cullen caught my stare, thinking, _How much can you see?_

"All of it. Who is she?"

"My wife, Esme. She'd like you. Both of you."

Alice's mind saw decisions made so quickly, I could barely keep up, and they were coming from the blond man still bandaging her elbow.

"They won't let you take us. Alice maybe, but not me. My parents only got a year in prison for fraud and theft. They'll get out and—"

He placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, and a small smile curled across his face. "Oh, son… Let me worry about such things."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **New York City – present day**_

I shook my head as I gazed at the blurry flashes going by the train-car window of the subway. I hadn't believed him, even when his mind was so sure, but Carlisle had patched up Alice's elbow, promising us he'd see us again really soon. The next time I saw him, he was with Esme, and they'd come for both of us.

Alice had been adopted by them first. She'd lost her family. Edward and Elizabeth Masen Sr. had taken a bit of convincing before they'd finally signed over their parental rights. By the time I was twelve and Alice was ten, we were officially Cullens.

Carlisle had volunteered that day to work the clinic of Brookside, but his sixth sense was powerful. He could sense others like us just about anywhere. And he'd later told us the draw to Brookside had been so very strong because Alice and I had the strongest abilities he'd ever encountered.

The train slowed down as it approached the next stop. I braced myself for the shift in minds around me. Carlisle had been right about the ability to control my extra senses. With time, I could focus on one mind in a room full of people. However, my temper tended to still push my control just a little.

Carlisle and Esme, though, had given us everything we could ask for in life. They gave us a calm home, a real family, stability. The good doctor came from old money and didn't do half-bad at the hospitals he'd worked throughout the last ten years, so we'd never wanted for anything.

We also weren't the only sixxers he'd taken in; there were three others. We were the first but most definitely not the last. We were, however, the only ones he'd legally adopted. Alice and I were truly his children, and Esme and Carlisle made sure that we knew that every damn day. We loved them for it.

 _I'm gonna be late!_

 _Maybe Sharon will be at the meeting this time…_

 _What if I'm pregnant? I just can't…_

 _The file for the Turner account has to be in here. I need that bastard… Please, please… Ah-HA!_

I tore my gaze from the window as people got on and off the train. The doors finally slid closed, and we pulled away from the station. The guy panicking over the file was mentally celebrating. The woman scared that she might be pregnant was wide-eyed and trying to read her book, but really, she was berating every poor decision she'd ever made, including the man who may have gotten her "knocked up." He was married to someone else.

Sighing deeply, I forced it all away. Sometimes the drama and stress and panic and fear were too much. People worried endlessly about infinite topics – jobs, relationships, health, money, bills, children. It was enough for me to concentrate on my own life.

My college courses at NYU were hard. I was close to the end of my junior year, and I still really didn't know what the hell I was going to do with my life.

I felt a nudge to my arm, and I looked over to Jasper, who was eyeing Miss Maybe-Pregnant.

"She's hot. And she's looking your way," he whispered, grinning when I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's having an affair with a married man, and she's possibly carrying his child," I answered without much emotion behind it.

"Oh. Never mind, then."

I nodded. "Right."

"Fuck, that shit must get old. Hearing everything."

I nodded again, turning my eyes back out the window. It did get old, but I was used to it. It made relationships ridiculously hard. There were no secrets from me. There was no sense of privacy if someone decided to date me.

"You should ask Tanya about that," I muttered, smiling at his scoff as he barely glanced up from his phone.

"No thank you."

Smirking his way, I said, "Exactly." Tanya was a story I'd like to forget.

Jasper was a year behind me at NYU. He'd come to live with us when he was fifteen. Carlisle had sensed a sixxer on a medical-conference trip he'd taken to Austin, Texas. Jasper had been living on the streets, trying to do odd jobs just to be able to eat. All we'd known up until meeting him were that sixxers' abilities were usually a mental talent – like Alice's visions, my own telepathy and telekinesis, and Carlisle's talent. But Jasper was different. His sixth sense gave him speed and a dexterity that was almost reptile-like. With short bursts of speed, he could move so fast, he was practically invisible, but he could also climb like Spiderman or some shit. And that last thing had developed as early as infancy. Apparently, his mother had put him in his crib and come in to check on him, only to find him clinging to the popcorn ceiling of their home in Austin. As he grew, so did her disdain for his strangeness, which is how he came to be living on the streets.

And the very second he'd stepped foot in our home, he'd been in love with my sister. The two were really rather perfect for each other.

He scrolled through his phone, showing me the screen. "Volterra Industries is on Forbes's list this year."

"Of course it is." I frowned at that. "It's amazing what you can do when ethics aren't exactly your concern."

"You still think they're looking for us?"

"Yeah, Carlisle seems to think so." I nodded. "He knew them at one time. Or at least he knew the CEO way back when. Medical school, I think." I shrugged a shoulder. "One of the brothers is a sixxer. Marcus, I think. Anyway, Aro wanted to 'fix him.' And that turned into genetic testing. Now…they want all sixxers for testing. They're willing to do anything to get them. Carlisle's been watching the missing persons' lists for years – decades, really – because he's convinced that sixxers sign up but they never come out of the lab in Washington."

The train slowed down, and we stood up when it came to a stop at the platform. Once we were out of the train station and up on the sidewalk, I turned his way.

"Anyway, Carlisle's always said that we should be able to choose. That we should be able to defend ourselves – physically or with our senses. We've had close calls, even before you came into the picture. It was why we left Chicago not long after they adopted Alice and me. Alice…" I sighed, shaking my head. "She knew someone was coming, and she's seen what they'd do to me and her, so her fear and her inability to run made her a target. I just about destroyed a McDonald's that day. You really don't want to see what they'd do to us." I tapped my temple to indicate the visions I'd seen in my sister's mind.

Jasper grimaced but nodded, pointing toward the bodega. "We need to stop in here. Mom needs a few things."

Esme had sent him a small list of things she needed to his phone, so we grabbed a basket, shooting a wave to the man behind the counter as the bell over the door chimed. Bart – which was short for something long and complicated – was a tall, thick man with an even thicker accent and impressive beard. Usually he was one to joke around, but his mind was focused on a girl's face. I couldn't read his mind, because he thought in Armenian, but I could see his distrust of her when he'd pace back and forth behind that counter in order to see which aisle she was on.

Jasper chattered away about his classes at NYU, which focused on history, but I stayed quiet. When I finally saw the girl who was making Bart so anxious, my eyebrows shot up. She was a petite thing, with dark hair pulled back into a long ponytail and even darker eyes. Her clothes had seen better days, and on her shoulder was a backpack that seemed to be filled to bursting. Her sneakers were just about worn out, and in her hands were a few cans of soup, a loaf of bread, and a jar of peanut butter. Her mind, though, was jumbled, everywhere and nowhere all at one time. It was hard to read her, except for the two thoughts that were prevalent – escape and hunger.

The one thing that outshone all of that was the fact that she was undeniably beautiful. It was natural and easy. It wasn't wrapped up in makeup or hair products. It was smooth skin and wide, scared, life-hardened eyes, and lips that were pink and full…when she wasn't chewing on the bottom one. And if I'd had to guess, I'd say she was somewhere around Alice's age, maybe a little older.

The one thought that made me freeze was the Volterra Industries emblem that swirled to the forefront of her mind. It was a red V and I, and to her, it screamed danger. In fact, she looked at my shirt for it before focusing back on her armload.

Bart muttered under his breath, but I caught the girl's eye.

"He'll beat you to the door," I warned her softly as Jasper took the next aisle. "Don't do it. He'll press charges, no shame. No matter how pretty you are."

She gasped, glancing down at what was in her hands and then toward the front counter. There was a brief moment of sheer, utter defeat on that pretty face. She looked my way again, her cheeks blooming into either anger or embarrassment – I wasn't sure which. Just when I thought she'd put some of her stuff down, she was running.

"Hey!" Bart yelled when the bell rang so hard it sounded like it would fall off the door.

"Ah, hell… Jasper, stay here!" I was fast, though Jasper could beat me any day, but Bart did beat me to and out the door. I turned the corner, shaking my head that this girl had picked a dead-end alleyway. She was as good as arrested, which for some unknown reason, I just couldn't let happen.

Bart was still yelling from the sidewalk, but I ran down the alley, where she'd darted behind some dumpsters. Just as I caught sight of a brunette ponytail and an overstuffed backpack, she stepped toward a brick wall. Her hands were still full of the things she'd stolen, but as she walked toward the brick wall, a window-like square appeared, revealing something familiar through it, but she darted into it and the window evaporated.

"Oh, shit," I whispered to myself through a laugh. "Pretty girl's a sixxer."

That thought, though, made the humor fade away instantly. She was a talented thing, and there was no telling where she'd gone, except that I was pretty sure it was another alley just like the one where I was standing. But she looked damned lost, if not homeless. The thought of her sleeping on the streets, someone that young and pretty and small, made me shake my head. In reality, her talent could take her anywhere. Hell, she could teleport into the Plaza Hotel for a night.

I snorted to myself and turned back around. I walked up to Bart, holding up a twenty. "Here, this should cover what she took."

"She has to be down there, kid!" he snapped at me, taking the money roughly. "There's no way out."

"Not down there, Bart. She must've taken another way." I forced that opinion into his head, and his eyes dulled for a split second before he finally nodded. "C'mon, ring us up. Esme will be upset if we're late for dinner."

That made him smile. The big guy had a bit of a crush on my mother.

"You tell her I took care of you."

"Will do, Bart."

He rang us up, and I could feel Jasper's gaze on me, but his thoughts were question after question. He said nothing until we toted our bags out onto the sidewalk to make our way to the large apartment building where we lived. I needed to see Carlisle. I needed to know if he could find this teleporting girl.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked as we stepped into the elevator of the building.

"She stole food."

"And?"

"She disappeared down that alleyway."

"It's a dead-fucking-end, Ed!"

Grinning, I glanced over at him. "She's a sixxer…a teleporter. Poof! Gone."

He laughed once. "No shit?"

"Yeah," I sighed, but my face had to have shown something, because his brow furrowed again. "She's running from Volterra."

"Aw, hell."

"Exactly. We need to talk to Carlisle."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: So there you have it! Next chapter, you'll get more info on Bella. That one will post next Sunday. If you're on Facebook, we'll probably post pic teases mid-week. We hope you enjoyed the start of this one. If you did, leave us a review and let us know! Mwah! ~ Deb**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N #1: Oh my gravy. You guys! I swear we have the most fantastic readers around. Thank you so much from both of us for the amazing response to chapter 1. It IS a bit of a different concept, especially for the Twilight fandom, and we're thrilled you all are embracing it wholeheartedly. This chapter, you get your first real taste of Bella. Then we'll switch to Edward to finish out the chapter, so enjoy! ~ Jenny**

 **Just a quick note from Deb… While this was greatly influenced by** _ **X-Men**_ **on my part (along with** _ **Lucy**_ **and some other things), this isn't a crossover fic. Xavier, Magneto, or Wolverine won't be making any appearances. As much as I love Ian McKellan, Patrick Stewart, and Hugh Jackman – or even James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender – this has nothing to do with the comic or the movies. Sixxers are different than mutants. ;) ~ Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 2**

 **BELLA**

 _ **New York City**_

My heart felt like it was beating through my chest, and I gasped a quick, shallow breath as I frantically looked around me. Hopefully the guy – whoever he was – wouldn't follow me. I'd jumped to another alley, one of my "safe spaces," somewhere I could appear suddenly in without running into anyone. But the guy had seen me, had somehow known what I'd planned to do, and had followed me out of the little corner store. So I needed to leave…fast. Even though he didn't have the distinctive logo for Volterra Industries on his shirt, that didn't mean he wasn't part of their group, which meant he could have been calling in reinforcements.

I shifted the backpack around to my front and unzipped it with my teeth since my hands were full. After stuffing the soup in, I grabbed the plastic knife from the baggie inside and opened the peanut butter and bread. I hadn't had anything to eat in a couple of days, and I was starving – which was why I'd resorted to taking something from the grocery. The sandwich was heavy on my stomach, but I continued to eat as I shoved the rest of the food and the knife into the backpack and swung it to my back. Looking around, I stepped out of the shadows. Using the crowd to my advantage, I immersed myself into a group of chattering teenage girls wearing prep-school uniforms, a handful of businessmen in suits, a few women pushing kids in strollers, and an obvious group of tourists as we crossed the busy city street. Once across, I turned right along with the tourists and headed into Central Park. It was a routine I'd been living for a year, and I was well-versed at how to stay hidden and how to blend in.

Keeping my head down and eyes open, I quickly but calmly moved through the walkways, my pulse finally beginning to slow from the race it had been. The trees to either side created a canopy overhead, blocking out most of the sun. Since it was a gorgeous day outside, plenty of people were in the park, walking along the paved paths or sitting on one of the many benches, just enjoying the weather. I noticed it all but didn't take the time to enjoy it. I hardly ever did.

Finally, I spotted my target: one of the stone bridges. It was one of the lesser-traveled ones, so I usually had plenty of privacy. I could eat something more and spend a few hours outside in the sunshine before finding someplace to sleep for the night.

 **~oOo~**

As the sun began to set, I grabbed my backpack, preparing to leave the park. I never stayed after dark if I could help it. I'd done that some at the beginning, shortly after escaping confinement at Volterra, but without being able to clearly see my surroundings, I didn't feel safe, and there were enough people looking for trouble that I didn't need to place myself in the middle of it all.

With one last sharp look around, I opened a virtual window – like a portal to hell, but instead it was to the secluded area behind the fleabag motel I planned to crash in. As soon as I stepped in, I felt the familiar rush of energy skate over my entire body. It was a surreal feeling, teleporting. There wasn't any pain. It wasn't entirely comfortable, either, but I was used to it after having done it almost my entire life – although it still made the hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stand on end for a second until the portal closed behind me wherever I'd jumped to. I immediately pivoted to check behind me and to either side, making sure no one had seen me jump. Satisfied that I was alone, I picked my way through the brush and trees to the backside of the motel.

Cautiously I approached the door to number fourteen. The curtains were drawn, as per usual, and I couldn't detect any light or noise from inside. Raising a fist, I knocked three times in rapid succession, calling out, "Housekeeping." When no one answered, I waited, quietly counting out sixty seconds under my breath, and then knocked again a little harder. When there was still no answer, I pictured the inside of the room and stepped through the portal that appeared.

Thankfully, the room was as empty as I'd expected it to be. Door locked and curtain double-checked, I wearily dropped my backpack to the bed and sat, rubbing my face in my hands. Between my hunger, the stress of stealing the food from the little store, and the questions I had about the good-looking guy who'd warned me about the store owner, I was exhausted. It seemed I was always tired – I'd been tense and worn out from being on the run and constantly looking over my shoulder for over a year. Damn Phil and my mother for getting me into this position in the first place!

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Seattle, Washington – Sixteen months ago**_

"Mom?" I called, stepping over the threshold into my mother's little house. Wrinkling my nose, I sighed. It smelled like rotting food and Lord knows what else, almost enough to make me gag.

I poked my head into the living room and found my mom just where I'd figured – her couch. She was curled up under a ratty afghan, her face gaunt and skin sallow, and a rough cough shook her whole body before she settled back into sleep. Her hair, once a pretty auburn, had lost its waves and lay limp across her shoulders and the arm of the couch. There were two ashtrays on the coffee table, full of ashes and cigarette butts smoked down to nubs. Beer cans littered the rest of it, but I was thankful that I didn't see any needles or other drug shit.

Once I made my way into the kitchen, I did gag. It looked like she hadn't done any dishes or taken out the trash since the last time I'd been there, the previous weekend. There were pots on the stove with old mac 'n cheese and…what I hoped was rice and not maggots crusted on the bottom. The trash can was overflowing, like she'd gotten tired enough that she just started tossing shit toward it and if it didn't make it, she didn't worry about it. I blew out a breath, set the groceries I'd brought onto the kitchen table, grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from under the sink, and started cleaning – first stop, the living room.

About the time I was rinsing the last few now-clean dishes, my mother stumbled into the kitchen, reaching up to scratch at her cheek.

"Bella? When did you get here?"

"Hey, Mom." I leaned over and kissed her left cheek – thus avoiding the sore where she'd scratched on her right – when she came up to me. "A couple of hours ago. You hungry?"

"Yeah." She frowned and reached up to scratch again. "I think I'm out of mac."

"I brought some. Don't worry." I always did. Mac 'n cheese was my mother's weakness – well, her _other_ weakness. The one that didn't leave track marks.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting at the table, already through her first bowl of food. Just as she reached for the spoon to add more, the kitchen door banged open.

"Damn it, Ren. I couldn't get any shi—" Phil growled, stopping when he saw me sitting beside my mom. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked him.

"Didn't have enough money to get…uh, to go shopping," he said, his eyes darting quickly to me and then away.

"I brought enough groceries for a week," I said, knowing that wasn't what he meant but hoping this time maybe that would be enough.

My mom looked pained and reached up to scratch at her cheek again. "Bella, baby, do you have some money I could borrow? I promise I'll pay you back. Phil's got a job he's gonna be looking into next week."

"Yeah, Bells," Phil said, looking eager. I cringed at his use of my dad's nickname for me. He knew it bothered me but couldn't seem to stop himself, even when he was asking for money. "I'm good for it. You know that."

I wanted to laugh, but there was nothing funny about the man standing in the doorway. Phil Dwyer was tall, and while he'd once been a decent-looking guy, he was now a shell of who he'd once been. He was skinny – so much so that I doubted he weighed a hundred and fifty pounds, which was nothing for someone who stood six feet. His blue eyes were dull, and his light-brown hair was shaggy and limp, like he needed a good wash and about three inches cut off. His T-shirt was stained and had a hole near the shoulder, and his jeans hung loosely off his hips, causing the bottom hem to fray from dragging on the ground. He was the one who'd gotten my mother addicted to heroin, after he got hooked on the painkillers he'd been prescribed while recovering from shoulder surgery. Until a few years ago, he was a professional baseball player, but his career ended when he got in a car wreck that ruined his arm. I'd been busy at school – my first semester of college – and by the time I came home for a visit, they were both addicts. Nothing I'd done in the last year had been able to change it.

"Sorry," I said, not really sorry at all. "I used up what I had to get groceries." Looking at Phil and then to my mom, I mentally crossed my fingers. "I can call Riverside…"

"Don't need those shrink people telling me how to get clean," Phil grumbled. "Renee and I are fine, aren't we, doll?"

Riverside Rehab Center was only a few miles from my dorm. I tried every time I saw her to talk my mother into checking herself in, but she refused. So when she got up, wrapped herself around Phil, and nodded, I knew this time was no different. They walked to the living room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I held in my sigh and then turned to start putting up the extra food when it was clear that my mom was more interested in Phil and what they could pawn than she was about eating more.

When I got into the living room, my mom was alone. I sat down beside her and took her hand. "Mom, please. Let me call Riverside and see ab—"

"Jesus, Bells!" Phil griped from the doorway. "Leave the woman alone. She don't need your help."

"Mom, please," I begged. "I can get you away from here, give you a chance to get clean and sober."

My pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Go back to school, Bella," my mom said, picking at the scab on her cheek. "Phil takes good care of me. I can't leave him."

I gaped. "Takes good care of you? Mom, the house was filthy when I got here… There were bugs in the sink! And look at you both! You haven't had a shower in days, and you look like—"

Anything more was cut off when she reached out and slapped me, making my ears ring.

"Get out," she hissed. "Phil's a good man, and I love him. He told you, we don't need those preachy people telling us how to live, and that includes you."

Tears welling in my eyes, I rubbed my cheek and then stood. "I'll be back next weekend, Mom."

"Get out!" she shouted.

I stumbled out the door and down to my car, the tears finally falling heavily down my face.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **New York City – present day**_

Pulled from my memories by the sound of a siren in the distance, I scrubbed at my face and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill. I couldn't afford to break down. I had to stay alert, prepared for anything. Volterra's goons could be right around the corner. They could have spies anywhere. I was the only one in the world I could count on.

The last person I'd trusted had turned me in to Volterra to make a few bucks in order to buy the heroin she so desperately craved…

 _My mother._

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

Stepping out onto the penthouse floor of our apartment building, I smirked back at Jasper, saying, "She's missed you too."

"Shut up, Edward," he mumbled, but a smile spread over his face.

I could hear my family on the other side of the door. Their thoughts were as clear as glass, and as much as I tried to give them privacy, it simply wasn't possible. We were all adults now, most of us having grown up together, and even though Carlisle and Esme didn't have to provide a home for us, they did.

Jasper and I walked into the apartment, and I shook my head at the chaos taking place in the living room. Apparently my mother needed to move furniture, which would require Emmett's help. He and my sister Rosalie were the last to join the family.

With one hand, Emmett reached down to pick the sofa up by one of the feet, lifting it almost level with his head. Esme beamed in pride, quickly vacuuming the now empty spot. When she was done, Emmett did the same with the love seat.

My brother was built like a football player, was as strong as the Hulk but without all the anger issues, and he'd needed the family when Carlisle had treated him. I'd been seventeen when Emmett and Rosalie had come home with Dad from the hospital. Emmett and Rose had grown up together in upstate New York – same grammar school, high school, and neighborhood – and both had figured out early on that they were different than the people around them. It wasn't long before they fell in love and got out of the small-minded town, but not before a group of boys had viciously attacked Rosalie. Emmett had snapped, unleashing every bit of strength he possessed. Bones had been broken, cars had been totaled, and guns had been drawn. The only way they could've stopped him was to shoot him. He showed up at my dad's hospital at sixteen with a bruised and battered Rosalie beside him, not to mention a gunshot wound to his shoulder.

Dad instantly knew what they were. He could sense it, feel their powers. And just like he'd explained things to Alice and me that day at Brookside, he'd done the same with Emmett and Rose. He'd offered them shelter with like-minded individuals and someplace they didn't have to hide their sixth senses. Emmett said yes, but Rosalie didn't trust us. Not at first, anyway.

Smirking at that, I turned to find her. Her sixth sense was amazing, and she tested it all the time. It wasn't uncommon to come into a room only to be face to face with a celebrity or an animal of some sort. Rosalie's talent was the ability to shape-shift into any living creature. She only had to see it in order to mimic it.

Today, a large, bluish-gray-and-white cat was sitting on the fireplace mantle watching the living room activities with her big, fluffy tail wrapped around her. Sharp yellow-green eyes locked on to me, and I chuckled, shaking my head when her thoughts were still all Rose's usual snarky, sarcastic tone.

 _Have a good day at school, Edward? Learn anything?_ she asked, stretching before dropping soundlessly to the floor, but the second her paws touched the rug, she was my human sister again – blonde, beautiful, and scarred from her attack at sixteen. They ran down one arm and a small one next to her temple. And as pretty as she was, she preferred to become someone or something else rather than be herself.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Edward! Jasper!" Esme gasped, rushing to us. We were instantly enveloped in hugs, and smooshed kisses were pressed to our cheeks. Poor Mom was the only one in the house without a sixth sense. Cupping our faces, she smiled lovingly up at us but stopped as she studied our faces. "What happened?"

"Is Dad home?" I asked instead of answering her but looked over when I heard Alice's mind.

"Edward!" she gasped, working her way seamlessly through the house with her cane.

Her hazy eyes were wide with shock, but her thoughts were everywhere. She'd "seen" the incident at Bart's store. She was stepping into the living room, which was normally a clear path, but with the cleaning going on, she was going to run into obstacles. With a light push of air, Jasper moved so swiftly he was only a blur, pushing a table out of the way.

"Thanks, Jasper," she muttered, and he grinned, kissing her temple. She focused back on me, reaching out. "Lemme see your face!"

Rolling my eyes, I stepped to her. I listened to her thoughts, watched her visions as she replayed them. Her touch was light but thorough – across my brow, along my jaw, and over my mouth.

Her head tilted a little, a slow smile spreading over her face. "She… You… She becomes… _important_."

I snorted, rolling my eyes again as I shook my head slowly. "Alice, I don't think so. She's disappeared. Literally."

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, but…not for long."

The visions that played over and over in her mind were nonstop. Even more interesting was just how detailed they were, which wasn't always the case. The sixxer girl from Bart's store was crystal clear in Alice's mind – height, hair, face, even the deep brown of her eyes. It was as if Alice had seen her in person. There were flashes of this girl with me but also alone – very much alone and someplace dark. There was fear and tears and shadows. There was also running and different people wearing the logo of Volterra.

Before I could ask, Alice said, "Carlisle will help you."

"Is… Alice, is she in trouble?" I whispered, unable to deny that this girl had piqued my curiosity to an unexplainable point.

She was pretty, yes, but she was one of us – a sixxer – and Carlisle had always tried to teach us that we all deserved a place to feel safe. Not all sixxers we'd met over the years stayed with us. There had been plenty. Even Tanya. My ex-girlfriend and her family were sixxers – some of them, anyway – and they were like us, sticking together as a unit.

But _this girl_ was alone…and running.

"Who's in trouble?" Emmett asked, looking between Alice and me and finally to Jasper, who grinned widely before speaking up.

"Bart got himself robbed by a sixxer today. Edward here covered her ass, which wasn't—"

"Shut up, Jasper!" I snapped, sighing deeply, but turned to Emmett, tapping my temple. "I heard her. She's scared, she's running, and she was hungry, with no money." I ignored his observation of her ass, because he hadn't been the only one to look her over – a thought that had me feeling guilty for a moment.

"Scared of what?" Rose asked. Her face was solemn, and a slight touch of understanding crossed her features. If anyone understood fear, it was Rose.

"Volterra."

A heavy silence fell into the room, and I turned to my mother. "Is he home?"

She nodded, her brow furrowing. "Yes, sweetheart. He's in his office."

I thanked her and made my way down the hall. Carlisle was at his desk, books open and laptop screen lighting his face. Tapping a knuckle on the door, I smiled when he glanced up.

"Edward," he greeted with the same smile he wore for all of us – loving, warm, patient, honest. "How were classes today?" he asked, gesturing to the sofa across from his desk.

"Um, fine. Got a minute?"

"Always." When I closed the door to his office, his brow furrowed and he switched to asking me questions in his mind. _Son, is everything all right?_

Sitting down on the edge of the sofa, I grimaced and then shrugged. "I dunno. I… I saw a sixxer today. Actually, I saw her at Bart's store just before we got back. She's…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain the beautiful, scared girl.

Carlisle pushed his notes aside, closed his laptop, and leaned forward on his elbows. "Just start from the beginning, son."

I told him the basics – Bart's distrust, the pretty girl who stole food, and the window she'd stepped through – because the details were why I was in his office.

"I've never seen anything like it, and I've seen some crazy shit!" I told him, smirking when he chuckled a little. "But Carlisle, it was her _thoughts_. They were so…filled with fear. Her mind at first was muddled. I mean, it happens occasionally, where someone is simply reacting without thought – instinct, I guess."

"You've mentioned it several times. Some actions don't require thought. There are some things people do that are automatic – blinking, breathing, even eating. It doesn't exactly require full attention."

"Which is what's so f-f-f…messed up," I countered. "She was stealing food without a single thought as to the consequences. The only thing she was concerned with was getting out the door and eating. She's been doing that a long damn time, and she's no more than Alice's age, if I had to guess. The fear? She's running from Volterra."

Carlisle froze, narrowing his eyes on me. "What did you see?"

"Their logo. And she's learned to look for it immediately." I sat forward, resting my elbows on my thighs. "I didn't say anything to anyone yet – not out there – but she's been there. She's been caught, and she somehow got away and has been running ever since." I glanced up at him, my eyes wide. "I thought Alice's visions were ugly. The reality is worse. A thousand times worse!" I stood up and started to pace, my hand gripping my hair. "I saw needles and labs, restraints, and…and…rows upon rows of beds with what looked to be patients, but no one was moving. Like they were in a coma…or dead." I stopped in front of him when his thoughts centered around the man he'd known in medical school.

"He's figured out how to restrain sixxers," he whispered to himself but looked to me. "Where's this girl?"

I laughed outright, but it wasn't in humor. "Seriously?"

He smiled a little. "Teleportation is quite the sixth sense."

"No shit," I agreed, shaking my head. "I didn't even get her name. Come to think of it, the girl never even spoke. Not a word, not a single thing, even when I read her mind and spoke it out loud. Most people at least deny it. She didn't. She was too damn scared."

I sat back down hard on the sofa, staying quiet for a moment, but really, I was listening to his thoughts as he got up to stare out the window over the New York skyline. He was trying to figure out how Aro was keeping sixxers restrained, how a small girl could've gotten away when no one else had, and that caused him to think about his family. He and Esme considered us all their kids – whether we shared his last name or not. All of us were important, and we were just as loyal to them. Where our real families had rejected us, used us, or were no longer around, Carlisle and Esme opened their home and arms and hearts for the five of us. And that thought made him lock gazes with me.

"You've come so far, Edward," he whispered, smiling a little in pride. "You were an angry kid when I met you, and you hated what you were. Now you're looking to help one of us. You've been the big brother, the oldest for a long time now. It's a role you've taken to very well."

I chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "I dunno. I'm still angry. I still hear everything." I tapped my temple. "Though, the headaches aren't as bad. I still hate being different, but…I can't change any of it. I wish I didn't hear every thought from people I know. Seeing someone lie straight to my face is just…bullshit, but it's bullshit that normal people accept without batting an eye. I can't do that, and I can't see people the same once I've heard some damn things."

He laughed, walking to the sofa to sit next to me. "Tanya—"

"Don't." I held up my hand to stop him. "That was a mistake of epic proportions. On both our parts. Our sixth senses did not mesh, not that we didn't try, but her ability to draw people in didn't work with my mind reading. I knew she was playing me, and I did nothing to stop it until I wasn't the only one being played. She's a—"

"Fair enough, son." He'd cut me off from calling my ex-girlfriend something nasty, but he'd been there when it all had blown up. "So back to this sixxer you want to help…"

"I do, but at what cost?" I asked him, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "If she's truly being hunted down by Volterra, then we risk everyone in the family. But she's alone and scared and barely eating. So… I dunno."

"What does your heart tell you, Edward?"

Grinning, I shook my head as that smile fell just as quickly as it appeared. "That we should help her. You've said before that you think Aro preys on the sixxers who won't be missed, the ones who are alone, or the weak, and if that's the case, then…they'll hunt her down. They'll hunt her down to keep her from saying anything. She's damned talented, but eventually, mistakes happen." I looked to him, shaking my head slowly again. "But Jesus, Carlisle. She could be _anywhere_! There's no telling where she could go. The window she threw up on the wall looked like any other alley in the city, but she could've gone anywhere from there. We don't know her name or anything other than the fact that she was stealing food to keep from starving. She could've jumped into Hawaii for all I know."

He smirked but nodded. "Well, let's start with what we know. She's here in New York, most likely for the same reasons we are – to be as far away from Volterra and Seattle as we can be and still be in this country. She probably thought that coming to one of the busiest cities in the world would help hide her – same as us. If she's struggling, she'll need assistance, which means she could show up in shelters, soup kitchens, or food banks."

"Like Aro's people don't use those places to find people like us."

"True." Carlisle got up, rubbing his face as he paced back and forth. "What's Alice say? What's she seen?"

"She says this girl is important, that she won't stay gone. She's seen her with me. But she's seen her alone in the dark too. As clear as her visions are, they're all over the place."

He stopped in front of me, studying my face. "And Jasper saw her?"

"Yeah." I nodded, hearing a plan formulate in his mind. I stood in front of him. "Do you think it'll work?"

He chuckled. "I can't see the future. Not my talent."

I shoved his shoulder a little. "I'm serious!"

His brow furrowed at my reaction, and he mentally wondered what it was about this girl that had me so out of sorts.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you," I mumbled, pushing my hands into the front pockets of my jeans. "She was…"

It was more than a pretty face. It was more than the fear and the hunger or the backpack that I feared held everything she owned. I wanted to say it was the complete defeat I saw in her mind, or the mental and physical exhaustion. Hell, it could've been the strong talent she possessed, but it wasn't any of those things, or maybe it was all of those things. And I was just an idiot trying to find a girl who had the ability to disappear into the wind…or a wall for that matter.

"Son, calm down," he soothed, setting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you find her, but I can only find sixxers in general, not any specific talent. However, the stronger the talent, the bigger the pull I have to them, so with you and maybe some of the others, we can work together to find this girl." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "We'll start close – the park, some of the local shelters, and I have a few friends in social services, so I'll get a list of places we can look."

"Okay." I let a slow breath out, finally nodding and meeting his gaze. "Okay, we can try."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: There you have it. :) Poor Bella. I am having a blast writing her, but I have to say that writing her in the first handful of chapters especially was really hard. Our girl certainly hasn't had it easy, has she?**

 **As always, we'll post again next Sunday, but keep an eye on Facebook, because we'll probably pic tease again! For those who missed the pictures for this chapter, you can find them on Deb's blog or on Facebook.**

 **See you Sunday! Mwah! ~ Jenny ( & Deb)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #1: Thank you yet again for the fantastic comments about chapter 2. You guys rock, seriously! No real questions (esp. that we can answer without giving away anything…), so I'll let you get to it. :) Enjoy! ~Jenny**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 3**

 **BELLA**

 _ **New York City**_

Sounds from the room next door had me gripping my backpack a little tighter. I'd tidied the room as best I could. I'd been able to clean the shower with the last dredge of shampoo, but there would be no way to get around the fact that someone had slept in the bed – I couldn't afford to do laundry, and I didn't want to just remake the bed and let the next guest sleep on my dirty sheets. I snorted to myself. Not that most of the guests in this particular motel cared much about the room's cleanliness. At least I hadn't resorted to that…yet, I added to my thought with a sigh.

Another noise from the housekeeping cart next door had me readying myself to open a window to jump through. I'd been here for four nights, but I couldn't stay a full fourth day. I knew they checked on the empty rooms every four days in this place, so the next room the housekeeper stopped at would be this one. I hadn't had anything to eat in two nights. I'd been so hungry that first night and the next day that all the soup and peanut butter I'd taken were gone before I could stop myself. Now I was hungry again, and I wasn't sure I had the stomach – so to speak – to steal from another shop. I hated every time I did that – it was a shame that stayed with me for a while – and tried to avoid it as much as I could.

It had been a while since I'd chanced going to the shelters, so with my mind made up, I opened a window to a dark alley a few blocks from one of the shelters/soup kitchens a couple of miles from my current position. The closer I jumped to the shelter, the better chance there was that there would be someone in the alley. Not seeing anyone in the immediate viewing area of the opening I'd made, I felt the familiar rush of energy as I made the jump. Thankfully I was alone when the window automatically disappeared behind me. I shook off the lingering feeling of static electricity as I looked around and got my bearings.

The sights and sounds of the city were all around me – car horns, exhaust as buses braked for lights and traffic, a Dumpster full of big black and green bags of trash…and the smells that came with all that. In New York, I felt like an ant in the middle of an ant colony, just one in a million, and although that sounded comforting, I was still leery everywhere I went. I still looked for the red Volterra Industries logo on every person I came into contact with. And I still avoided as many public places as I could as often as I could. Unfortunately, my growling stomach prevented me from scurrying back to another hideout, and I stepped out of the shadows.

For three blocks, I kept my head down to shield my face as much as possible while still keeping my eyes up so I could hopefully see any of Volterra's men before they saw me. I tried to stay hidden in groups of people, to get lost in the crowd, and then dropped away as I reached the building from which the shelter was run.

As I stepped in through the doorway, I scanned the room, letting out a breath when I didn't see anyone who looked threatening. I did see a few known faces, men and women who volunteered at the shelter and a few of the homeless and down-on-their-luck men, women, and children seated at tables and in line to get the meal for which they'd come. A smile curled up the corner of my mouth when a familiar voice came from my left.

"Why, if that isn't a sight for these old eyes," Mr. Jackson said in his deep but shaky voice.

When I turned to face him, my smile grew. "Hi, Mr. Jackson."

Willie Jackson was eighty-five if he was a day. What hair he had left was nearly white – including the beard and mustache he somehow kept trimmed and fairly neat – and his dark skin was speckled with age spots and etched with deep wrinkles. But when he smiled, his dark-brown eyes lit up. He was missing a couple of teeth and the others weren't the bright white I'd seen in the pictures he'd shown me of himself when he was younger, but his friendly face nearly brought me to tears. I'd met him within weeks of my arrival in New York, and we'd shared more than a few meals together at the shelter. He was a proud veteran of the US Army and had served in both Korea and Vietnam, and he loved to tell stories of his time both overseas and when he returned from the wars.

And he was one of the few people in New York who knew my real name.

"Bella Swan," he said softly as he pulled me into a gentle hug. "It's good to see ya, doll. Been a while."

I nodded, feeling tears prick my eyes. It had been well over a month since I'd last stopped in at the shelter and nearly that long since I'd had any real, true interaction with another person beyond a word or two here or there. I blinked back the tears before they could fall. "How are you, Mr. Jackson? How's that knee of yours?"

Mr. Jackson grinned and kicked out his leg, shaking his foot back and forth before wiggling his hips. "Still dancin', so I guess it's all right." He looked me up and down with a furrowed brow. "You ain't been eatin' good, missy. You'se too skinny."

Shrugging, I shifted my backpack more comfortably on my shoulder. "You know how it is," I mumbled, embarrassed.

The sympathetic look in his eyes nearly did me in and caused the tears to start up again. Mr. Jackson didn't know why I was running or who I was running from, but he knew I was scared and couldn't go to the authorities. Thankfully he'd never pushed for information.

"Well, come on, then," he said, holding out his arm. "I think they've got meatloaf and mashed today." He hummed a low sound for a moment. "And some'a that butterscotch puddin' I like."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I slipped my arm through his and relished in the moment of acceptance and normalcy for the first time in a long time.

Mr. Jackson had been correct. My stomach growled loudly – embarrassingly so – as I sat down beside him, my tray full of a large piece of meatloaf with a light ketchup glaze, a big mound of chunky mashed potatoes, some fresh broccoli and carrots, and a pudding cup. I'd also grabbed paper cups of milk and coffee. Both drinks were luxuries that I couldn't afford when I panhandled and couldn't take when I got hungry enough to steal. I wanted to chug them both but was determined to savor them, unsure when I'd get to have either one again.

"Where ya been, doll?" Mr. Jackson asked as he tucked into his meatloaf.

My gaze roamed the room even as I shrugged and answered him before taking a bite of my own. "Here and there. I've had a place the last few nights."

"Been safe?" His eyes were sharp, watching the way I looked up at any newcomer to the large room.

"Yes, sir." I smiled, trying to project an outward confidence I didn't feel, and then took a bite of the potatoes. "These are good. They put cheese in them this time…"

He nodded. "E'ry once in a while they give us the good stuff." Then he grinned, showing his missing teeth. "'Course, even the plain stuff's the good stuff when you're hungry, yeah?"

I chuckled and held up the piece of broccoli I was about to eat. "Amen."

As we continued to eat, Mr. Jackson struck up a conversation with a few of the other homeless men and women around us – all I'd seen before. He kept them all enchanted with a tale from Korea, gaining nods from the men who might've been in the war themselves. I tuned one ear into the conversation, giving the appropriate noises when needed, and kept the other ear and my eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

By the time I finished my meal and drained the last of my milk and coffee, the place was once again full of people looking to get their own meals, and I was getting anxious being around so many new people. Pushing my pudding cup to Mr. Jackson, I smiled. "Have mine too." He started to shake his head and push it back, but I stood up. "I gotta go. Besides," I teased. "I'd have preferred chocolate."

He laughed and finally accepted the dessert. "Thanks, doll. Next time there's chocolate for dessert, I'll save you one."

I handed my tray off to a worker and thanked her before stepping around the table. Bending down, I kissed his weathered cheek and gripped his shoulder lightly. "Thanks, Mr. J. Be safe."

"You too, doll," he echoed, worry straining his features.

Nodding, I smiled once more as confidently as I could and then stepped away. With my head tucked and eyes up, I skirted the crowd and left the soup kitchen, heading the opposite direction from which I'd come. I needed to find a private place to jump from and figure out what I would do with the rest of my day.

I hadn't been to the museum in about a week, so with that in mind, when I reached a dark, quiet alley, I opened a virtual window to the American Museum of Natural History. There were bathrooms on the fourth floor, and I knew the handicap stall was usually empty. I could stow my backpack in the ceiling by pushing up one of the ceiling tiles, and when I was ready to go, I simply had to grab it and jump back out from there. I stepped through, and as soon as I'd completed the jump, the window closed behind me. Holding my breath, I listened but thankfully heard nothing. Quickly, I hid my backpack and then stepped out of the bathroom.

 **~oOo~**

By five o'clock, I'd seen all there was to see of the museum. I loved everything about the place – the dinosaurs, the ocean, the butterfly conservatory… Even the human-health exhibits were fun and interesting. And I truly loved seeing and hearing kids as they walked through the museum, taking in all the wonderful sights.

Unfortunately, I knew I should get out before they closed. I quietly made my way back up to the fourth floor, happy to see the bathroom as empty as before. I decided to head into Central Park and my bridge. That would give me somewhere to chill as I figured out where I would stay for the night.

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

I leaned against the window of a closed-up pizza place, my arms crossed over my chest. The thoughts around me were mayhem – angry, determined, hungry, worried, or simply worn out from the day-to-day struggles of just trying to keep their head above water in this busy world.

Carlisle was inside the homeless shelter talking to a friend he knew from the hospital. Karla Davis was a kind mind, considering the work she did just trying to help people who were struggling or down on their luck. I could hear his thoughts clearly, even from the upstairs office where they were talking. I'd learned to focus on him from the moment he'd taken Alice and me into his home. Now – aside from my sister – he was the strongest mind I could hear, no matter where we were or how many people surrounded us.

A streak of fluffy blue-gray and white ran by my feet, and I smirked at Emmett, who was following Rosalie, only to give up and lean against the window next to me.

"She eavesdrops better when she's something no one pays attention to," he muttered, reading my face. _She wants to help you, big brother,_ he thought to me.

Smiling, I glanced down at the sidewalk for a moment and nodded once, trying to zero in on Rose at the same time I tried to pay attention to Carlisle. The feline tail was high in the air as she wove in and around people. She wandered by clusters of people just leaving the shelter for the day, but most were talking about finding work or someplace else to sleep. Other conversations weren't of any consequence, so she worked her way down the block, slipping into an alley to listen to the kitchen workers.

We'd been at this for a few days – shelters, food banks, churches. The first few times had been with Jasper, Carlisle, and myself. We'd come up empty, and we were starting to think the girl we were looking for had completely vanished.

Neither Emmett nor Rose knew what she looked like, but Jasper and I had tried our best to describe her to them. We'd started on this side of the city because that was where Alice told us to go. Her visions just that morning had been sketchy, but she had a "feeling" about this side of town. She'd call me if something changed.

 _Small, brunette, full red backpack, old blue Chucks…_ Emmett repeated these things in his mind in order to pay attention.

I shot a brief glance at him. Without meaning to, my brother scared people by simply being there. His large size and expressionless face unnerved people, but he wouldn't harm a fly – unless pushed to do so in order to protect someone he cared about. And _then_ he was an unstoppable force.

Some considered him slow, but he was far from it. His mind was an amazing, layered place to be – kind, calm, easy, loyal, sharp. He just didn't feel the need to chatter all the time. His sympathy for the people around him was on the surface of his mind because he knew what it felt like to have nothing, to feel alone with only Rose to keep him sane.

It was that last thought that had me frowning his way, the sixxer girl on my mind. Not all the minds around me were down on their luck; some were there because they chose to be, because they preyed on the weak and alone. And a young girl, a young _pretty_ girl alone in a big city was rare…and a hot commodity. Predators walked the streets right next to the nuns and students and hardworking people of New York. In the blink of an eye, a small woman could up and disappear, and _any-fucking-thing_ could happen – drugs, prostitution, human trafficking, and even Volterra – and she'd never be heard from again.

Emmett said nothing, but he met my gaze. He was the only one who didn't question why we were looking for a girl whose name we didn't even know. He didn't care. If she was one of us, then he was okay with it all. If his Rose was worried, then he'd do whatever it took to take care of it. And Rose didn't like the thought of someone hunting a young girl, especially a sixxer. She felt it was hard enough being different in a world where strange or unusual was mocked or ostracized.

My gaze shot to the second-floor offices. "Carlisle's coming," I said softly.

Our father stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk, smirking down at the fluffy cat running beside him. His love for all of us was in that smile. There was nothing more powerful than how he and Esme cared for every last one of us – human or temporary cat.

Carlisle leaned on the other side of me, and Rose plopped down on her haunches in front all three of us. Her green eyes were sharp on Carlisle as her fluffy tail wrapped clear around her.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Okay, so…a small girl with brown hair didn't ring any bells with Karla. Got it," I sighed, raking a hand through my hair.

"She sees too many people on a daily basis, son," he countered, gripping my shoulder. "She did offer up one of the bigger soup kitchens in the area. It's a few blocks away. I say we try there before calling it a day."

Rose was on the move before any of us, so we shrugged at each other and followed. That gray bottlebrush tail was a flag for us to see through the throngs of people on the street and while crossing busy intersections. It was funny to watch her. Some adults paid her no attention. Kids thought she was the best thing ever. And occasionally, the real alley cats of the area would dart away from her. They could sense she wasn't exactly the same as them. It was one of her favorite forms to take, the cat. The size, the inconspicuousness, and the physical abilities of a feline were fun for her. She could squeeze into small spaces, jump and climb over just about anything, and no one paid her a bit of attention. Because Rose _hated_ attention in certain situations, especially when in her normal human form.

Carlisle's senses started to twitch a little. He could barely make out a few sixxers here and there. There were so many people in the streets, buildings, and cars around us that there was no telling who was setting off his talent. I had a feeling that the little thief from Bart's store would bury the proverbial needle on that sixxer radar of his. He'd said all of us had been strong talents who'd drawn him in, so I couldn't imagine what this teleporter would do to him.

As we neared the next intersection, Rose stopped on the corner, but Carlisle's ability flew out of his control for just a moment. Someone extremely talented was nearby, and it wasn't us. He'd learned to focus outside the family members around him.

His steps faltered for just a moment, almost like a crack in the sidewalk tripped him, but his gaze locked with me when the feeling vanished just as quickly as he'd felt it.

"Wow," he muttered, his eyebrows rising up a little. He let out a breath but pointed toward the entrance we needed, and we went in while Rose wandered around outside.

The soup kitchen was a cacophony of noise and chatter and thoughts. There were people in line for food, volunteers chattering behind the line, and rows and rows of picnic/school lunchroom-style tables with people sitting in groups, alone, or with what looked to be small families. The smells were overwhelming – food, grease, sweat, coffee, and something altogether sweet.

My eyes scanned the whole room, looking for my sixxer girl, but I came up empty. Then I pushed through the inane thoughts of money, jobs, and drugs, trying to see if she was on anyone's mind. I couldn't be the only one who couldn't get this girl out of my damn head.

I tilted my head, only to snap it around in the direction of a table full of older men in just about every race. They were telling old war stories, but one old man wasn't giving the conversation his complete attention. While words like Vietnam, Korea, and wounded floated around him, his mind was on the young white girl he'd just seen, who he thought was "too damn skinny." When he focused on her face, I saw the brown hair and eyes I'd been looking for. It was all I could do not to grab him, force his mind to give me what I wanted, but just as I took a step his way, he looked to Carlisle, a wide, toothless grin breaking out on his wrinkled face.

"Doc Cullen, is that you?!" he called, getting up from the table.

A few stares shot our way, but my father smiled warmly at the old African-American man, reaching a hand out to shake it.

"Mr. Jackson, it's good to see you. How's the knee?" he asked, and his thoughts centered around a memory of the old man in front of me in a hospital bed when he'd taken a bad fall.

"Well, I ain't runnin' no races, but I could probably cut a rug or two. You fixed me right up, no problems, Doc. I can't thank you enough for that. See?" He grinned again, this time shimmying a little. "What'choo doin' in here?"

For a split second, I considered telling Carlisle he knew the girl, but I waited because my father smiled at the old man again, saying, "I'm actually looking for someone, Willie. Maybe you can help me."

"I'll do my best." Mr. Jackson gestured to the closest empty table, and he smiled at Emmett and me. "Are these your boys?"

Carlisle chuckled a bit. "Two of them. William Jackson, this is my oldest, Edward, and my youngest son, Emmett. I have two girls and another son, as well."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, shaking his hand.

"Sir," Emmett said softly, doing the same.

"Now that we're all acquainted, who you lookin' for?"

Carlisle explained softly about the girl I'd seen, that she seemed to be in trouble and he just wanted to offer help. Mr. Jackson's eyes narrowed, making them wrinkle up even more than they normally were, but he looked to me.

"What she look like?"

"Um, brown hair, brown eyes, red backpack, blue sneakers," I rattled off carefully. I couldn't say that her thoughts were pure fear and hunger. "She…seemed to be scared, maybe running from someone."

He sighed, looking to my dad. "Sounds like my Bella, but…that girl can disappear like a fart in the wind, Doc. And I'm a bit protective of that sweet thing. She don't let _nobody_ in, but she'll check on me every time I see her. You know what I'm sayin'? So what'choo want with her?"

"Just to help her. She…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words, but Carlisle came to my rescue.

"My wife and I take in kids with no place to go. I think I told you that when you were under my care. I have two girls at home," he said deliberately, leaving out that Rose was currently outside sitting on the curb. "I'd be worried sick if one of them were out on the streets. My son saw her taking food, and he tried to help her, but she ran."

Mr. Jackson eyed Carlisle for a moment, but then he looked to Emmett and me, assessing how we were dressed. He saw we were healthy, somewhat happy, not to mention "strapping young men." He stared at me for a second, thinking I wasn't a normal boy, if I wanted to help, and he wondered if hormones hadn't played a part in my offer. I honestly didn't have an answer for him, but I kept my expression neutral.

He sighed deeply, wrinkling his nose a little as he shook his head slowly. "I doubt she'll let you help her." He looked to Carlisle. "She's a stubborn one. That's if it's Bella you're looking for."

When her face materialized in the front of his thoughts, I shot a quick nod to Carlisle, nudging his leg with my own.

"Look, she'd tear me up for this, but…I know you're a good man, Doc. You took care of me when I had nowhere else to go. I can't say for sure, but I think you're right. That girl is runnin' like hell itself is on her tail. She hasn't told me, and it's not my place to ask. And she's so off the damn grid that you'd never find her. Honestly, I don't know how she's made it this far without turnin' to somethin' awful, but she's too smart, too pretty for the streets. If I was in a better place, I'd…" He sighed, smiling sadly. "Anyway, the only thing I know is that she occasionally likes to hide out in libraries and museums. On sunny days, she'll take to the park. Where she sleeps is anybody's guess. She tells me the bare minimum. I just saw her today. She's too thin, and she's damned tired, no matter if she says she's had someplace to stay for the last few nights. And she's always on alert. Not one moment of peace, I don't think. I don't think I've ever seen the girl relax."

Grimacing, I glared at the table. I couldn't wrap my head around that way of living. And for a brief moment, I wondered what my life would've been like if Carlisle hadn't have found Alice and me. Would my parents have brought me back into their home to use me again? Would they have forced me to con people, steal, break into places? Would they have been mad that I caused them to get caught? I wasn't sure. And I wasn't sure I cared. My last few moments with them had been pure, unadulterated chaos. My mind, my temper, and my talents had spiraled out of control when I'd decided that what I was doing was wrong.

Shaking my head to clear it of past memories, I looked back to Mr. Jackson, speaking softly. "I know it sounds crazy that we're looking for…Bella, you say?" I verified, and he nodded. "All I know is I remember when Carlisle took me in, and…and…I can tell you for a fact that there's nothing on this planet I'm more grateful for. Honestly." I smiled a little when Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "We don't want to hurt her. We just want to offer some help."

I wanted to tell him about the people who scared her, but it would open up a can of worms that couldn't be explained. If she was truly running from Volterra Industries, then her luck would eventually run out. I'd seen her mind, her memories of the place, and I'd seen Alice's visions of what would happen should we be taken in, and the picture wasn't pretty. I saw blood and bruises, fights and attempts to escape, and death. I saw my siblings and Carlisle, not to mention this Bella. All over the genetic possibilities that sixxers' blood carried. If I had to guess, they weren't searching for a "cure." They were looking to make a weapon. Volterra was widely known for their work in military bio-weapons. And that thought had me glancing at Emmett. To imagine a soldier with the strength of Emmett, the speed of Jasper, and the mental manipulation that I carried, never mind the ability that this Bella possessed… The thought of all of that in one human might have been the scariest idea I'd ever heard. And holy shit, Rose's shape-shifting would be a fucking goldmine. But these thoughts weren't my own; Carlisle had more than once considered it over the years.

"Give the park a shot," Mr. Jackson whispered, leaning close. "The areas around the museums. A day like today, she can blend in, fade into the background." He frowned a little, his mind circling around her distrust of most everyone. "You… You tell her to come ask me about telling you." He turned to my dad. "You tell her that you're the doc who fixed my leg. I told her about you before." When he set his gaze back on me, he sighed deeply. "You can try, kid. Honestly, I'd like to see her off the streets."

"Thank you," I whispered back, shaking his hand again.

Carlisle did the same but then reached for his wallet. "If you see her before we do, give her this. It's my card, my cell phone. Let her know that my son was trying to help her at the corner bodega in the Upper West Side. If she'd feel better talking on the phone, then we can do that. Let her know that I understand why she's running. And that's for you. Thank you for your help."

Mr. Jackson's brow wrinkled at the card in his hand, not to mention the large bill with it. "I can't, Doc…"

"Then give it to Bella," Carlisle countered, standing up from the table. "C'mon, kids. Looks like we'll head home through the park."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Sorry for no Edward/Bella yet, but it's coming, we promise! Jenny had a great time coming up with Mr. Jackson. He was a fun character to write. As always, pics for this chapter are up on my blog and FB, so check them out. We'll be back next Sunday with a new chapter and on Facebook on Friday with pic teases if you're interested. Till then, let us hear from you… Mwah! ~Deb**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N… You guys are awesome with the reviews! I just wanted to stop for a second, because I realized that we've changed a few of the pre-readers, and I wanted to give them some praise and thanks… A few of our regular motley crew have been busy with real life and health issues, which is completely understandable, so along with Pamela (DrivingEdward), Jodi (inkedupmom), and Jenny's friend Cara, we added the amazing Maplestyle, Smusic, and Pien Willemse. They have added new eyes and opinions that have been very helpful. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of them for their insight on this fic. I'll let you get on with it. ;) ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 4**

 **Edward**

 _ **New York City**_

I gazed up at the Natural History Museum, which would be closing soon. The building itself just didn't seem to fit in with the city surrounding it. It wasn't as tall, with a castle-like look to it and large pillars. It was nestled in the middle of gray concrete and stone and black asphalt. But across the street was the haven of New York City.

Central Park was big enough to get lost in on a good day, but searching for this Bella on a weekend, which just happened to be a bright sunny day, was like looking for a needle in a haystack. People were everywhere.

Carlisle and Emmett had taken the Met side of the park. Rose was with me, in her human form at the moment. She studied the people exiting the museum but looked to me.

"What are you gonna say if we find her?" she asked, nudging me to get us going into the park.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure, 'Hey, remember me? I kept an angry Armenian from callin' the cops on you over a jar of peanut butter by making him forget you stole from him' is a good way to start off."

She laughed as she glanced around the path we were taking. "Yeah, don't go with that."

Grinning, I shook my head. "I won't. I honestly don't know. Maybe tell her that the old man knows Carlisle, but…" I trailed off when we reached a turn. I looked to my sister. "Jesus, what _do_ I say to her? I can't just blurt out what I know, what I've seen."

"What? Why not?" she asked, and I snorted at her. "Shit, Edward, I'd rather hear it that way. The blatant disgusting truth." She gripped the sleeve of my shirt, stopping me in the middle of the path we'd turned down. "Listen, if she's as scared as you say she is and as stubborn as the old man told you, then you _have_ to be honest. But I think you're right. Just running up on her would be…bad."

"Well, we have to find her first." I pointed for her to keep going.

We stayed along the same passage for a few minutes, mainly keeping beneath the shade. Every bridge or bench or even a single person alone was scrutinized. Our footsteps echoed through another bridge tunnel when I caught the familiar thoughts of fear and escape, but at the moment, it was mostly sadness.

I came to a stop just inside the tunnel, and Rose whispered, "You hear her." When I nodded, she glanced around outside, switching to thoughts. _Don't even think about putting a fucking leash on me, Edward Cullen._

Before I could register what she was doing, she was shifting, blurring into something else. In less time that it could take someone to tie their shoe, she was standing there as a solid white German shepherd. Her cold, black nose nudged my hand, and amber eyes locked with mine, but her mind was still my sister as usual.

 _C'mon, there's a few more benches up here around this curve._

She was right. Coming out of the tunnel and around a small bend, I saw a few benches. A few were occupied – an elderly man feeding the pigeons, a young woman with a stroller, and a single figure on the last bench. And I grimaced that she'd picked the one bench in front of a large rock where no one could sneak up behind her. She'd positioned herself with instant access to an exit. A window thrown up on that rock, and she'd be gone. Poof. Just like before in the alleyway outside Bart's bodega.

 _I so got this!_ Rose thought, darting away from her keeping pace at my side to running straight up to the solitary girl at the end of the path.

"Rose, wait!" I called but smirked at my sister playing the silly dog.

"Oh! Goodness," the pretty brunette said in a whisper of shock.

I ran to catch up with my sister, shaking my head at the wagging tail, the tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, and the silly way she hopped up on the bench next to the sixxer who had taken over every thought I'd had lately.

"Rose, you don't want a leash, but damn…" I panted when I finally made it to them. She dropped down with her head on the girl's leg. "I'm sorry. She's…"

Red-rimmed, deep-brown eyes met mine, and her cheeks tinged pink. It was the same blush I'd seen when I'd spoken to her in the store that day.

"I gotta go," she whispered.

"No, wait. Please?" I asked softly. "Rose, get down." Rose did as I asked but plopped herself right in front of us, facing the bench. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to the empty spot beside her.

Her thoughts were everywhere – escape, embarrassment, curiosity. In her mind she referred to me as the "good-looking guy" from the store. Her eyes, though, scanned all around us. She was looking for the VI logo, for faces of men she'd seen looking for her. She was so close to bolting up from that seat that I had to do something.

"I'm Edward," I suddenly blurted out, holding out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

She glared at my hand and then at my face.

"Um, I don't bite. It's just a handshake – the normal, polite thing when making introductions."

Rose shifted a little, nudging the girl's hand, which made her laugh. And holy shit, was that a beautiful sight, but Rose's thoughts made me smirk.

 _Wow, Edward, she's gorgeous…and sad and alone. And too damn skinny!_

"I-I'm…Bella," she said, but she grimaced. "You… I'm…"

She looked down and away from me, and my hand was still hanging there. Rose nudged her again, which made Bella smile a little. She reached her hand out, and it was warm, giving a small jolt to mine. Bella's mind was everywhere all at once, but mostly it was replaying the day in the store.

Trying to distract her from her embarrassment, I smiled and leaned down to meet her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too," she whispered, but it was a lie. It wasn't a lie that she was glad to meet me; she just simply couldn't understand why someone like _me_ wanted to talk to someone like _her_.

Something about that hurt my chest, especially when she slowly pulled her hand out of mine. Deep down, we were more alike than she could ever know. I just happened to find my family sooner.

"Hmm," I hummed, giving her a side glance. "Not really all that convincing, pretty girl."

Bella cracked a half smile, thinking I was the kind of guy who could get any girl, anywhere. Her imagination was painting me as some sort of womanizing flirt, that I could have my pick of girls all over the world, and I opened my mouth to counter that, only to close it quickly, because her next thought was that I was wasting my time on a homeless, thieving freak. And _that shit_ had to stop because I couldn't judge her on a fucking thing, not with the deeds I'd done in my past. Flashes of my birth parents and the things we'd done came to mind, and I shook my head to clear it, finally meeting her gaze again.

"If you're worried about Bart at the store, then don't. I covered it," I blurted out, because I could see that was overriding everything in her mind – the embarrassment of having to steal. And I was in no position to judge. I hoped I'd have the chance to explain that one day.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What? Why would you do that?"

"Did you need it?" I countered with my own question, gently reaching out to take her hand again so she wouldn't get up. "Don't leave. I promise you're safe with me. I've…I've been looking for you. Your friend, Mr. Jackson, said I might find you here. My dad, Carlisle, was his doctor, helped his knee when he fell. He said you could ask him if you'd like."

Her brow furrowed, her breathing was shallow and nervous, but she looked to my face. She was almost angry that I'd brought up the only person in New York she cared about.

 _Fuck it, Edward,_ Rose thought to me, shifting a little in front of us. _The girl's about to run for it, and you can't just…detain her. Give her the truth. Show her she's not alone. But she's gonna run, big brother. She's been doing it too long._

I looked briefly at Rose, who was lying down with her head on her front paws, those warm, amber eyes flicking between Bella and me. I looked to the girl I'd busted my ass to find, hoping to hell and back I was about to do the right thing.

"I saw what you could do in the alley, Bella," I started to explain, thinking my sister was right, that I needed to be quick and honest. "You're not the only one with a sixth sense." I tapped my temple. "There are more of us out here than you think." I remembered how Carlisle had explained it to me and Alice. "And you're not the only one just trying to survive, to stay away from…people who want to hurt us, study us." I raised an eyebrow her way.

"How could you know that?" she whispered, starting to get up, and tears welled up just a little.

"I told you, you're not the only sixxer sitting here," I stated softly.

"Six…? Look, I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, getting up and reaching for her backpack.

 _Oh God, Edward, she's gonna run._ Rose pushed up to a sitting position.

I stood in front of Bella. "Yes, you do. Listen, my family…we all have our talents, and we stick together. We can help you," I urged that last part in a whisper, but without even checking my surroundings, I used my own talent, mentally pulling that backpack just out of her grasp and into mine. "Please, _please_ , just listen, Bella. I know who hunts you. They've come after me before…and my siblings." I pointed to Rose, who was watching us with intense eyes and upright ears, her head going back and forth like a tennis match.

Bella's eyes widened with what she'd seen me do, but then they narrowed dangerously. "Please let me go. Please, Edward!" she started to shake. "I'm not safe to be around. And…and…I can't… Please?!"

She was losing it; with shaky hands, she reached for her bag, but I held on to it, studying her face.

Realizing I had no choice but to let her go, I sighed deeply. "C'mere," I whispered, guiding her to the bridge tunnel. "Rose!" I called over my shoulder, waiting until the clicking of dog's nails echoed under the bridge. I turned Bella to face me. "Look at me, Bella. We want to help you. You may think you're not safe to be around, but I promise you that _we are_. The people you're running from…Volterra…"

"Shhh!" she hissed at me, glancing from one end of the tunnel to the other.

My nostrils flared with anger, not at her but at her fear, at the bastards who scared her. These were the same bastards who'd come after Alice and me a few years ago. But what they'd failed to do with us, they'd succeeded with Bella. She'd been there, and the sound of the name wrecked her.

"Bella, trust me when I tell you that with me…they can't fucking touch you." I wanted to push that into her mind, but I didn't. I wanted to show her that I could seal that bridge tunnel so securely that it would take TNT to break it open, but I didn't. I just sighed, pulling her backpack around and reaching for the pen I'd seen poking up out of a pocket.

A piece of paper, what looked to be a receipt for coffee, appeared in front of me, and I smiled at Rose, who had changed back to her human form.

Bella gasped, stepping back to the tunnel wall.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie. Rose…Bella…" I trailed off, glancing up at Bella for her last name.

"Swan," Bella whispered in answer.

"Bella," Rose greeted, nodding toward me. "He's right, you know. Our family is strong, and we protect those like us."

Bella nodded, but nothing was really sinking in. Her need to get away was too strong. She'd been protecting herself for way too long.

"Bella," I said softly, holding up the piece of paper. "Take this, and then promise me you'll at least hold on to it. It's my cell number. And I know you probably could jump to…to _Paris_ from here, but remember I'm at NYU during the week, that you can call this number anytime, day or night. Volterra preys on the alone and scared, and pretty girl, you're both of those things. And you don't have to be either of them with us. Please?"

I'd whispered that last thing, begging her to take the phone number, and her shaking hand reached out for it and immediately tucked it into the front pocket of her jeans as she nodded fervently.

I held out her backpack, and she took that, too. When she glanced to either end of the tunnel, I knew what she was about to do, and I stepped back a little. I wanted to see if I could recognize the spot she picked to jump, but it looked like any alley in the city.

"Oh! Bella!" I called her before she stepped through the window she'd just opened. When she turned to look my way over her shoulder, I smiled and tapped my temple. "By the way, I don't have my pick of girls, and I'm not quite the womanizing flirt you think I am. If I was, then I wouldn't have looked all over this city for you every day since the store." I raised an eyebrow at her, silently rejoicing at the sweet blush that graced her cheeks instead of the fear I'd seen.

She smiled a little but stepped through her window, and it was gone the second she jumped.

I leaned against the wall, looking to my sister when she leaned next to me.

"Did she really think that?" she asked with a laugh.

I chuckled. "Yeah." Shrugging, I sighed deeply. "She's not the first to assume." Rose nodded, but I voiced my worry. "Think she'll call?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, big brother. Not my talent."

Rolling my eyes at the family joke that seemed to never go away, I pushed away from the tunnel wall. "C'mon, we'll ask Alice. And we'll let everyone know to stop looking for her."

My eyes stayed on the spot where Bella had disappeared, even as I walked out of the bridge tunnel, hoping she'd think about what I'd said.

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **Bella**

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

I pulled the hood of my jacket up to hide my face and checked my surroundings once more before stepping out of my hiding spot at the edge of the small graveyard. I knew I shouldn't be on the West Coast, let alone in my hometown of Forks, but I hadn't been back for months, and I needed to talk to my dad. I'd been watching the area for four hours and hadn't seen a soul, wearing the VI logo or not. So when I dropped to my knees beside the headstone I knew so well, I was relatively certain I was alone.

 _Charles Swan  
Beloved husband and father  
April 20, 1973 – May 14, 2011_

I brushed off the leaves and dirt from the top and laid my hand flat on the granite. "Hi, Dad," I whispered. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I can't… Well, you know why I can't visit more often."

The air was silent. Not even a breeze was making the leaves in the trees rustle.

"I…I met someone. Two, actually. Edward and Rosalie." In one rushed breath, I told my father all about where I'd first seen the good-looking guy who'd then introduced himself as Edward, along with his sister, Rose, a few days ago. "Jeez, Dad. I've never seen anything like it! One minute she was this…this big white dog, and then next, she was this…this beautiful woman," I gushed. "I've imagined strange powers, but not once did it occur to me that someone could do that. It's kind of cool. Honestly, if I were her, I'd make myself into a dog or a cat or something and just live that way always. No one would know any different, and they wouldn't be chasing me. And Edward… He pulled my bag to him – with his mind, Dad! Didn't use his hands at all. That has to come in handy, doesn't it?" I could get food without actually physically taking it with my hands. "And… God, it sounds ridiculous, but I think… I think he read my thoughts. I'm crazy, right?" I laughed somewhat hysterically, remembering how he'd said he wasn't a flirt – after that's precisely what I'd been thinking.

I kept an eye on my surroundings, ready to throw up a window and go if needed, but all was still.

"He gave me his number, said I could trust him, but I don't know… I haven't trusted anyone in over a year. I don't even know this guy, but I _want_ to trust him. Everything in me says I can, but I'm so used to running, so used to keeping things to myself, I'm not sure I _can_ trust him. Or maybe it's that I can't trust myself. I'm so confused…"

I felt a tear wet my cheek and reached up to swipe it away. I hated crying, hated that it made me feel weak.

"He said that Mr. Jackson – you remember him, Dad? I told you about him. The old soldier from the shelter… He said Mr. Jackson wants me to come see him, that he can vouch for Edward's father. I trust Mr. J as much as I can trust anybody, but how do I know those words really came from him? I mean, if Edward wanted to catch me, he had plenty of opportunities when he and Rose caught me unaware at the park, right? So why am I waffling?" I sighed. "You told me something a long time ago. I guess it fits here. 'The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.' Ernest Hemingway had a way with words, didn't he? I guess you're right again, Dad. In order to trust Edward and Rose…and even Mr. Jackson…I simply have to trust them."

And then I admitted aloud something I'd barely allowed myself to even feel. "I'm so tired, Dad. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being hungry, dirty…of stealing to survive. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder every minute of every day, of never feeling safe, no matter where I am." Silent tears were making tracks down my cheeks, but I couldn't seem to stop them. "I'm not living, Daddy. I'm merely existing…and it's exhausting. Maybe… Maybe Edward and his family can help me. At least give me someplace safe to stay for a few weeks, somewhere I can sleep without worrying someone will come busting into the room and take me by surprise."

My stomach was in knots, and I was shaking with nerves at being so exposed for so long. Forks was only a hop, skip, and jump from Seattle and the Volterra Industries headquarters. I needed to get back to New York, where I could at least attempt to blend in with the crowds.

"I gotta go, Dad," I said with a deep sigh, reaching out to trace his name. For a moment I remembered the day my mom and I laid him to rest. He'd been killed on the job – responding to a call of domestic abuse. It had broken my mother. She'd never been the same. We'd moved to Seattle, but that had just made it worse. That's where she'd met Phil.

"I love you," I whispered, swallowing back a lump in my throat as I wiped my remaining tears away.

With a final glance around, I quickly stepped back into the trees at the edge of the cemetery, threw up a window to a quiet alley back in New York, and then jumped.

 **~oOo~**

It felt…strange being back at the same shelter after only a few days. But Mr. Jackson was a creature of habit, so while I'd made it my mission over the last year to avoid the same, lest I draw too much attention to myself, if I wanted to speak to him, this was where I'd have to do it. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. The butterflies that seemed to live in my stomach were in constant motion, beating against me with every step I took. Something was off, but I didn't know what.

 _It's just your nerves, Bella. It'll be fine!_

Needing a second before I went the final block to the shelter, I decided to step into an alley and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. The moment I stepped around the corner, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Above the noise of the street traffic, I heard a grunt, like a sudden sound of pain.

"Tell us where she is, old man," a rough voice growled.

Another, smoother, voice said, "Make it easier on yourself, yeah? Just tell us where the girl is, and Felix here won't have to hurt you anymore."

"I told you. I don't know who you're talking about," a shaky voice stated emphatically.

I gasped, recognizing Mr. Jackson's voice immediately.

"Wrong answer," the first man said, and then there was another grunt of pain.

Without realizing what I was doing, I stepped around the Dumpster just in time to see a big guy swing his arm and punch Mr. Jackson in the stomach so hard he would have fallen over, had it not been for the slightly smaller man holding him up.

"No, stop!" I cried. "Leave him alone!"

The three men froze. Two turned to me, and it was then I recognized them both, even before seeing the VI logo on their shirts. They were two of the men who'd helped capture me in the first place. The third – Mr. Jackson – looked up at me, wide-eyed.

"Run, Bel—" he screamed before the smaller man slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Grab her," the man snarled to the brute apparently named Felix.

I knew I needed to leave. I _couldn't_ let them take me again. But I couldn't move. They had Mr. Jackson, a man who'd been nothing but kind to me!

As Felix turned, an evil smirk on his face, the other man cried out and ripped his hand away from Mr. Jackson's mouth.

My friend took advantage of the situation to scream at me again. "Go, Bella! Find Car—!" He was cut off as the man slapped his hand over Mr. Jackson's mouth again.

I only hesitated another moment, but as soon as Felix whipped a syringe from his inner jacket pocket, I gave Mr. Jackson one last look, promising him silently that I would come back and help him, and then threw a window open on the wall and jumped before Felix could reach me.

Heart pounding, I stumbled out of an alley near a motel I hadn't stayed at in a while. I rushed through my routine of knocking and calling out to verify an empty room, and when no one came to the door after the second knock, I jumped into the room. I dug into my pocket with one hand, searching frantically for the slip of paper Edward Cullen had given me a few days before. As soon as I pulled it free, I picked up the phone and dialed the number, my breath coming so rapidly, I thought I might pass out.

"Hello?"

I recognized Edward's voice immediately, but panic had me clamping my lips tight. A whimper escaped, and Edward must have heard it, because his voice rose with his next words.

"Bella? Is that you, pretty girl? Are you okay?"

"Edward," I gasped. My words tumbled out of me faster than I could physically speak. "They… They were there, a-and they had Mr. J-Jackson, a-and h-he said t-to run. P-Please, help m-me!"

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: So there you have it… Kind of a huge chapter. Edward and Bella (and Rose!) officially met. Charlie's dead (I know some of you were wondering why she didn't just go to her dad. Now you know…). And poor Mr. Jackson was left at the hands of the bad guys to save Bella. And when Bella was scared, who'd she turn to? Oh yeah, Edward. :) Leave us a note and let us know what you thought… We'd love to hear from you! As always, the pics for this chapter are up on Deb's blog and Facebook. We'll be back next Friday with a pic tease and next Sunday with the next chapter. Until then… Mwah! ~Jenny**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N #1: There weren't many questions we could address without spoiling, so I just wanted to stop and thank everyone that's coming on this journey with us. I know you're worried, so I'll just get out of your way… ~ Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 5**

 **EDWARD**

 ** _New York City_**

 _Reading early historical accounts, travel narratives, personal memoirs, novels, poems, and plays, we see how Atlantic peoples make sense of their changing worlds and the creative tensions of encounter and come to understand the productive conflicts that ultimately gave rise to an Age of Atlantic Revolutions…_

I flicked my finger, watching my pen roll up my notebook and then back down. Over and over, my eyes barely seeing it, but even worse, the drone of my class was adding to the thoughts of the students in the room, and all of it was providing a pounding fucking headache. Cultures and Contexts was normally a subject I enjoyed, but everything lately had become mundane.

Despite the endless mental chatter I could hear from everyone in the room all the way up to the professor, all my head could focus on was scared brown eyes, long brunette hair, and a blush that only seemed to make its presence known around me. I eyed my cell phone sitting silently on the edge of my desk. I'd begged it to ring for the last couple of days, but it stayed as stubbornly quiet as the girl I wanted to call.

Stopping my pen's last roll down, I gazed slowly around the room as I willed my head to stop pounding…or half these people to just stop thinking. I sighed, rubbing my temple, as thoughts came at me from everywhere.

 _I need fucking coffee like the air I breathe…_

 _The R downtown into Brooklyn…_

 _Wonder if he has a girlfriend…_

I saw my own face in someone else's thoughts, and it took all I had not to roll my eyes their way. It happened more often than I wished, but I'd learned to ignore it, even when I was scrutinized from my sneakers, over my jeans – and what was in them – up to my hair. The latter got more attention than anything because it stuck up everywhere and not for any other reason than it had a mind of its own. However, the imaginations were much more detailed than the truth. And this girl was no different. Jessica was her name. She'd flirted with me before, but her mind was a scary, obsessive place, not to mention shallow.

My phone flashed to life, and I saw it was a text from Jasper, asking to meet me for a bite to eat just off campus before going home. I quickly answered him back where I'd meet him, sighing with utter relief when class was dismissed. I stood up, stowed my books and notes in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Stepping outside, I breathed deeply so my pounding head would ease up a little.

I found Jasper where we usually met before taking the train back to the Upper East Side. He was sitting on the steps just outside the Stern building, and he was on his phone. I could only guess it was my sister.

"Alice, please calm down. He's right here," he soothed her over the line. He thrust his phone my way, and I looked at him curiously as I put it to my ear. "I don't know, Ed. Just talk to her."

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Edward, I saw…I see…" she started, but she trailed off, and I knew better than to interrupt her. She was trying her best to sort out whatever visions she was having. This shit would have been so much easier had I been with her; I would've just watched the visions as they came through, but over the years the two of us had learned patience with our talents. "She'll need Carlisle," she whispered, almost to herself. "Carlisle first. Then… Edward, you won't be home right away. And you both need to be careful. Answer your phone."

The call ended, and I sighed through a soft laugh as I handed Jasper's phone back to him. "Well, that was cryptic."

He grinned, getting up from the steps and pocketing the cell.

My own phone started to vibrate in my hand, and I looked down to see an unknown number. My heart pounded in my chest with hope as I swiped my finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

The sound that met my ear was filled with pain, a whimper or a cry.

"Bella?" I asked into the phone, my brother instantly alert beside me. "Is that you, pretty girl?" I asked a bit louder because the sound of pain from the other end was killing me. "Are you okay?"

A sniffle echoed over the line before her words finally started coming out of her at top speed. "Edward," she sobbed. "They… They were there, a-and they had Mr. J-Jackson, a-and h-he said t-to run. P-Please, help m-me!"

"Shit," I hissed, barely registering the girl from class who'd wondered if I had a girlfriend. She thought she had her answer. But her mind wasn't the only one I was hearing. There were too many to think, and my head was pounding even harder now that I was on alert.

I walked away from the crowds a bit. "Bella…talk to me. Are you somewhere safe?"

"Y-Yes. I'm…I… Motel room." She took a shaky breath and sniffled again. "Brooklyn."

"Fuck, Brooklyn," I repeated, glancing around and wondering which would get me to her quicker – the bus or subway – but she had the solution.

"Edward, where are you?"

"I'm on campus, Bella. You want to come to me? You certainly have a faster means," I said, sort of teasing her, but I was clawing at my hair to figure a way to her.

There was a soft, tentative laugh from the other end. "Greenwich Village…" she said, trailing off. "Edward, there's a café with a glass sunroom out front. I don't know the name, but behind it is a clear, empty alley right next to a row of apartments."

"I know exactly where that's at. We're heading there now." I smacked my hand on Jasper's shoulder, pointing toward the next block. We started dodging students and cars, taking the sidewalk at a jog, but I kept the phone to my ear. "Bella, talk to me. Stay on the line. Tell me what happened."

Bella started rambling again. She mentioned leaving the city, laying low, and coming back. She said that she'd wanted to ask her friend, Mr. Jackson, about my father, my family. I caught words like trust, dad, and cemetery, which didn't make sense, but I let her keep talking. She pushed through telling me about how she'd felt something was off the second she'd jumped to the neighborhood where the soup kitchen was, but she'd been determined to talk to her friend.

"Th-They hurt him, Edward," she sobbed. "Th-They were p-punching him, and I swear I saw a fucking needle!"

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Yeah, two men," she whimpered, "and…and I don't know how they knew… How would they _know_?!"

"I dunno, Bella, but we'll figure it out." I rounded the next corner, seeing the café she'd mentioned. Jasper followed me across the street and into the back alley. "Okay, we're here," I told her a little breathlessly from our jog.

"Are you clear?"

I glanced up to the street to see a car roll by, but there wasn't anyone looking. "Yep, you're good."

There was a split second of an electrical current that seemed to skim over my skin, making it prickle with gooseflesh. Even Jasper felt it, because he looked to me curiously as he rubbed the outside of his arm. The brick wall of the apartment building blurred a little, and then a window opened up, showing a typical rundown motel room.

"Step through," she called.

"Oh, Jesus," Jasper muttered, shoving me forward. "You first, loverboy."

It was such a strange, surreal thing. I stepped to the window/portal thing, putting my hand out where there should've been a brick wall, but nothing stopped my reach. The tingling over my skin increased when her hand slipped into mine and she tugged a bit. Everything blurred for a second, and I felt the moment that concrete changed to nappy carpet under my sneakers.

Opening my eyes, I glanced around when Jasper called out, and his hands were sticking out of the wall of the motel room. "Uh, guys?"

With a soft snort, I gripped his wrist and yanked him into the room, the window immediately evaporating behind him. Jasper did the same I had to the room, finally turning to face me with wide eyes.

"Seriously? Are we seriously in Brooklyn now?" he asked, rushing so quickly to the window that he was merely a blurring streak across the room.

 _Not the window, not the window…not supposed to be in here._

Bella's frantic mental chant caught my attention, and I mentally tugged the curtains out of Jasper's grasp to keep them shut.

"Leave 'em closed," I told him, shaking my head when he looked over his shoulder my way.

"Shit, you _can_ hear me," she breathed aloud but fell down onto the edge of the bed.

I sighed a soft laugh that wasn't in humor and knelt in front of her. "Yes, and I promise to explain, but…" I reached up to tilt her face so I could look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, gazing back down at her lap. "I'm…I got away, but Mr. Jackson…" When she glanced back up, tears were welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't help him. I don't even know…"

Nodding, I stood up and faced Jasper. "Call Rose and Emmett. See if they can meet you down at the soup kitchen. They'll know where it is, but Em met Mr. Jackson, so he'll know who to look for."

"Um," he started, glaring at me wryly as he pointed over his shoulder to the window with one hand while he pulled his phone out with the other. "Brooklyn, asshole."

Bella huffed a small, sniffly laugh.

Grinning at that, I pointed to my brother, who was texting quickly. "Jasper Whitlock, meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother."

"How big is your family?" she asked.

"Seven," I answered.

"And you're all…all of you…"

I smiled, nodding again. "We're all sixxers, Bella."

"Except for poor Mom. How she puts up with us all, I'll never know," Jasper said with a grin, but he pointed to the wall we'd walked through. "Now…if you want me to check on this guy…"

"Oh!" she gasped, standing up from the bed. "I can open a window just two blocks from the soup kitchen."

"That'll do, and Alice already sent Rose and Emmett that way. I'll let you know what we find out." When the window opened up again on the motel wall, a different alleyway appeared, and Jasper shook his head slowly. "Hot damn, this beats the subway any fucking day. Can we keep her? I could get like an extra hour of sleep before school!"

Smirking at her eye roll, I shoved him through the window, laughing when a single middle finger shot back into the room for one brief moment. Once she closed the window again, she sat back down on the bed. Her mind reeled, unable to grasp how people she didn't know were willing to help her without question, how she felt guilty for possibly putting us in danger, but she'd panicked, hadn't known where else to turn. She was sorry for all of it.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered, kneeling in front of her again.

She winced, looking at my face. "Christ, how much can you hear?"

"All of it. And I can't help it, so it's me who's sorry." I grinned but tapped my temple. "Telepath and telekinetic. And to answer your first question… We've all been where you are in some way, we all have our stories, and I promise you'll hear them, but I'd… Bella, I'd like to get us out of here."

"Where?" she asked in a whisper.

"My home. I think you need to meet Carlisle. And you'll be safer with us. When Jasper finds out something about your friend, he'll call immediately. I promise. Okay?" I stood up, gazing around the room, and only saw her backpack that she always had with her. Mentally reaching for it, I pulled it to me. "C'mon, pretty girl."

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **BELLA**

 ** _New York City_**

My stomach was in knots, but the sincere look on Edward's face was enough to have me taking his hand when he held it out for me. My voice was rough with nerves and fear for Mr. Jackson when I asked, "Where to?"

After only a moment's thought, he nodded decisively and answered, "The alley you…jumped from by Bart's store. That's not far from our place."

It was instinct to picture the back corner of that alley, behind the Dumpster, and then pop up a window to jump through. For a long time after I'd realized what I could do, I'd thought it took intense concentration and effort, and I would make the jump while sweating, my heart pounding with the energy I poured into it. Now, it took no more than a blink.

When we stepped out into the shadowed alley, Edward shook his head. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that," he said with a quiet laugh.

I shrugged, smiling a little, but stayed silent.

He gave my hand a squeeze and then started for the mouth of the alley.

"Wait," I hissed, stopping in my tracks and glancing around. "What about…" I shifted my eyes toward the brick wall of the bodega.

Tapping his temple, Edward smiled. "He's busy with customers, and we're going the other way. Trust me."

When I nodded, his smile grew and he squeezed my hand. "Now come, Bella. My mother is about to jump out of her skin to meet you."

I gaped at him as we hurried around the corner, indeed going the opposite way of the store. "You can hear her this far away?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, nothing that exciting. I just know Esme Cullen, and when someone is in need of her help, she wants to do everything she can, and…" A sheepish look spread across his face, the blush turning his cheeks a light pink. "And since I've been talking about you nonstop since I first saw you… Well, her interest is definitely piqued."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I bit my lip as I felt my own cheeks warm.

Nearly four blocks later, Edward stopped in front of a luxury apartment building. The butterflies in my stomach were stirred up once again as I stared. Clearly I was out of my league. The place had to be at least twenty stories tall, with a perfect gray stone façade and a doorman out front.

Edward must have seen my apprehension, because he tugged my hand and smiled. "It's just a building, Bella. I know it seems like a lot, but ignore it. The doorman and security are part of why my parents chose this place. Okay?"

I nodded, swallowing back my nerves, and whispered, "Okay."

We walked up, and the door was opened before we could even get to it.

"Tyler," Edward said with a friendly smile and nod the doorman's way.

"Edward," the older gentleman said in return. "Your brother and sister tore out of here like their tail feathers were on fire a few minutes ago. I do hope everything is okay."

"Yes, it's all good," Edward said smoothly, putting a hand on my lower back. "Tyler, this is my friend Bella. She's to be let into the building anytime and treated as if she were a member of the family."

"Yes, sir," Tyler said, smiling my way. "I'll make sure she's well taken care of, son."

"I had no doubts," Edward replied, grinning. "Have a good night."

"You as well." Tyler nodded. "It's good to meet you, Miss Bella."

"You too," I said softly, smiling at the twinkle in his eyes.

Tyler was gray-haired, with a wide smile and friendly face. He looked formal in his uniform but not stiff, like he was comfortable with where he was and what he was doing and enjoyed the people he worked for. He waved us in and then closed the door behind us as we stepped into an opulent lobby.

I must have made a sound of disbelief, because Edward chuckled. "I know. It's a little pretentious-looking, isn't it?"

Nodding, I continued looking around at the obviously expensive terrazzo floor, beautiful chandeliers, and custom furniture.

"Again, Bella, just a building."

Scoffing, I allowed him to lead me to the front desk on the left, where a perky blonde was sitting, smiling brightly.

Edward introduced her as Chelsea and explained again about who I was and my access to the building.

"Yes, of course. Welcome to the Eclipse," Chelsea said to me, smiling.

The entire process was repeated at the desk straight ahead from the front doors, although the man in uniform sitting behind the bank of monitors was clearly security for the building. He stood when we approached, and I might have shrunk back, had it not been for Edward's hand on my lower back. The man was physically imposing, standing well over six feet, and serious…until he smiled.

"I heard you tellin' Chelsea. Good to meet you," he said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Name's Liam O'Sullivan. Now that Edward's vouched for you, just check in with the desk when you come in and give us a wave over here before you go up, all right?"

I took my hand back and nodded his way. "Good to meet you, Mr. O'Sullivan. And okay."

By the time Edward guided me into the empty elevator, put in a key, and pressed the button for the penthouse, I felt faint. I'd had more interaction with people in the last five minutes than I had in what felt like the previous five months. It was dangerous. Too dangerous. Too many people had seen me, now knew my name and where I was. If any word got out to Volterra or their goons, I wouldn't see them coming. I couldn't go back there. I _wouldn't_. I had to get out of here.

"Breathe, pretty girl," Edward said, and I gasped, suddenly realizing I'd been holding my breath. My chest ached as I looked into his eyes when he stood up straight from where he'd been almost crouched in front of me. "Too much?"

I nodded. "Too many people. I'm not used to…" Tears welled up. "Edward, I have to go. It isn't safe, and—"

"Bella," he said softly but firmly, reaching out to grasp my shoulders. "You're safe. I promise you that. Here, with my family and me, you're safe. Between my sister and me, we'd know if anyone were here for you. You can jump out anytime, and once you've been upstairs, you can jump _in_ anytime too, okay? That's why I wanted to get you here. It's a safe place for you, for all of us. Volterra can't reach you here, I swear it on my life."

As he spoke, he'd been moving his hands up and down my arms soothingly, and I realized my breathing was almost back to normal.

"O-Okay," I whispered, sounding shaky but sure.

"Okay," he echoed, smiling widely. "Then get ready, because there are three more for you to meet waiting on the other side of this door." He nodded his head to the elevator door just as we slid to a stop.

I choked out a laugh. "That must come in very handy," I said, shaking my head and pointing to his.

He smirked, shrugging. "Sometimes."

"Don't let him fool you," a friendly voice said with a laugh. "He uses it to his full advantage whenever he can."

Startled, I turned and came face to face with three people, all smiling and chuckling. The man was tall, blond, and handsome, with a few lines around his eyes showing his age. The woman beside him was pretty, with caramel-colored hair and brown eyes that were filled with love as she gazed at Edward. I knew immediately that they were his parents – Carlisle and Esme, if I remembered correctly. The younger woman beside them was just about my height, with short, dark-brown hair, kind of a long pixie cut with sweeping bangs, and a cute upturned nose. I couldn't help but notice her eyes. She wasn't wearing sunglasses to cover the white, filmy haze that – along with the cane in her left hand – was a clear indication that she was blind. But the most noticeable thing about her was her infectious grin as she looked right at Edward, somehow knowing just where he was standing.

"You must be Bella," the man said, smiling gently. "I'm Edward's father, Carlisle. Please, join us in the apartment. I promise you're safe here."

When I nodded, Edward guided me out of the elevator and into the entry, where we followed the others through the only doorway. I bit my lip as we stepped into the large penthouse. What could have been cold, with light marble countertops and white cabinets in the kitchen just off to the right and high ceilings – also white – was warmed by the sun streaming through the large windows and soft gray on the walls, along with splashes of color against the dark sofa and loveseat, along the walls in framed art and family pictures, and the general clutter that showed a real family lived there. But it was clean – cleaner than anywhere I'd lived in years – and I suddenly felt even more out of place.

"I… I'm sorry," I stammered, feeling my face heat. "I don't want to get your apartment dirty. My things…"

"Are fine, sweetheart," Esme said, giving me a warm smile. "Believe me, between the three boys, this place is no stranger to a little dust and dirt."

"And pet hair, when Rose feels like being a cat for any length of time," Alice chimed in, giggling. She held out her hand. "I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you, Bella."

I blinked as I remembered their sister, who'd appeared as a beautiful white German shepherd when I'd met her. "I thought she was a dog…"

"Dog, cat, man, woman… She's been that and more," Alice said with a shrug. "Whatever she feels like at the moment or whatever would be more of a help."

"Have a seat anywhere, Bella," Esme instructed as she led us into the living room. "Would you like something to drink? I have soda, tea, milk, water…"

"I-I'm okay," I answered, shaking my head as I sat gingerly on the edge of the dark-gray sofa and put my bag at my feet. The old red fabric was fraying at a few spots. The backpack had seen better days, but there hadn't been a lot of options when I'd chosen it. When I escaped from Volterra, one of the first places I'd jumped had been Forks, needing to feel some safety away from Seattle. Being the middle of the night, I'd known the thrift store would be empty, and since I'd been wearing nothing but a hospital gown, I knew the store would be a good choice. I'd grabbed a few shirts and pants, an old pair of blue Chucks, and the backpack.

Esme smiled and sat down on the loveseat beside her husband. "Okay, but let me know if you change your mind."

"Umm, your family… They were going to check on Mr. Jackson. Have you heard from them yet?" I asked tentatively.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Carlisle said, frowning.

I nodded, staring down at my wringing hands in my lap.

"Bella, has Edward told you about our family?"

Looking up, I glanced at Edward and then to his father and nodded. "A little bit. I know he has a g-gift," I said, stumbling over the word. "He said all of you do but umm…"

Esme laughed softly. "Everyone but me, yes. I'm…I won't say normal, but I'm not what the family calls a sixxer."

I looked at Alice, wondering about her "gift" and how she was able to use it with her handicap.

"I see visions," the young woman herself piped up, grinning. "I figured you wouldn't want to ask." She waved her hand at her eyes and explained that her lack of sight had no effect on her gift. "They're mainly based on decisions, and the more closely tied I am to the person, the stronger the visions are."

Nodding, I stayed silent as I tried to process what she was saying.

Carlisle took the opportunity to explain about his gift, how he was able to sense "talents," and about the rest of the family – Emmett and his super strength and soft touch and Jasper and his speed and climbing ability, since I already knew about Edward and Rose.

"Can you tell us a little bit more about yourself?" Carlisle asked gently. "Edward said you were running from Volterra Industries, that you'd been with them before?"

"Not with them," I said sharply – more sharply than I'd intended. "Sorry," I huffed. "Yes, they kidnapped me a little over a year ago from where I was living in Seattle. They kept me prisoner for three months until I was able to jump out of there with nothing but the hospital gown on my back."

"How did they manage to hold you?" he asked intently. "Why couldn't you leave before? What about others? Edward said he saw—"

"Carlisle," Edward growled softly when I started shaking. "She's scared. Slow it down a little, wouldja?"

"I-It's okay," I managed to say, taking in a deep breath. "Umm, they kept me drugged, asleep or so near to it that I couldn't open a window and jump. About a year ago, something happened – they had a new capture that was giving them trouble or something – that made them late to give me my next shot of sleepy-time juice. The moment I became aware enough, I threw a window up on the closest wall and jumped. I've been on the run since."

"What about family?" Esme asked. "Your parents?"

Swallowing around a lump in my throat, I shook my head. "M-My dad died a few years ago, and my mom…" I stopped, unable to voice what she'd done.

"Oh damn," Edward hissed, reaching up to grasp his hair and tugging hard. "She turned you in to Volterra?!"

Numb, I nodded, and in a wooden voice, I said, "When I tried to convince her to get help at a rehab center and wouldn't give her and her boyfriend money for smack, she called them for the money she would get out of the deal."

Hissed curses echoed around me, but I couldn't bear to look up, ashamed of my past, of the fact that the drugs had been more important to my own mother than I'd been.

I finally looked up, startled, when the couch dipped beside me and an arm slid around my shoulder.

Esme had tears shimmering in her eyes as she pulled me into a warm, comforting hug. "Oh, my sweet girl," she soothed, running a hand up and down my back. "You're safe now. I promise we won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again."

For some reason, I believed her, and for the first time in years, I let myself completely relax, let myself accept the comfort and love from a mother's embrace.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: So there you have it! I love how Edward and Jasper got to Bella, and Jasper's reaction cracked me up. And now Bella has met Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Bella certainly needed the comfort only Esme could give her, didn't she? :)**

 **Okay, do us a favor and let us know what you thought! We're loving the reviews you guys are sending our way, so keep at it! And remember to check out pics for this chapter ( & others) on Facebook and Deb's blog. We'll see you next Sunday for the next chapter! ~ Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1: The only question I wanted to touch on is when did Bella discover her talent? Honestly, all the sixxers discovered their talents early on. Edward will expound on his later on in the story. We've heard about Alice and Jasper – both young when their talents started to show. So…young. Kids, really. I'll get out of your way… ~ Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 6**

 **EDWARD**

 ** _New York City_**

 _Her mother… Her own fucking mother!_ That thought had me on my feet and pacing as Esme whispered calming things to Bella.

My fingers threaded into my hair and gripped hard as I fought my temper. It was one thing that my biological parents had used my talents for their gain, but to sell me out to…

"Edward!" Alice hissed from the sofa, but I couldn't reel it in, and she saw it. She could see the outcome should my temper get away from me, and it wouldn't have been the first time.

I shook my head, my hands falling down to my sides, but the shift in the room was my fault. The tumbling of books, the shatter of glass, the scrape of furniture – it sounded like an earthquake.

"Son," Carlisle called, grasping both sides of my face. "Edward, stop. Control it. You know you can!"

I shook my head, my glare on his face. "Her mother… _sold her_?!" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Edward," I heard beside me softly, and it was the one voice that seemed to get through when nothing else was. When I drifted my gaze to the pretty girl on the sofa next to my worried mother, she shook her head. "Edward, it wasn't…like that. Well, maybe a bit, but she's…sick. My mother's an addict, thanks to her boyfriend, but my mother sober wouldn't have done it." Another stack of books tumbled off the shelf. "Are… Edward, are you doing this?" She pointed around the room to the fallen books, the broken frame of a picture, and the side tables I'd shoved away.

My nostrils flared when I nodded once.

"Stop. Please. Don't tear up your home. It's not worth it; _she's_ not worth it." Her soft voice sounded so accepting, maybe even a little defeated, and so very fucking tired.

"Listen to her, son," Carlisle urged in a soft whisper. "What's important is the now, not the past. You of all people should understand that."

The dull, pounding headache that had been slowly ebbing and flowing all day in class gave another eye-watering throb. I squeezed my eyes closed and reached up to rub my temple, letting my breathing slow to something more even.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes to rub hard at the ache.

I wasn't even sure to whom I was apologizing – my father for losing my control, my mother for the mess I'd made, or Bella for scaring her with my temper.

My eyes opened to Carlisle's concerned expression, but his thoughts were centered around my visceral reaction to not only Bella but the need to defend, protect, and even comfort a girl I barely knew. I snorted humorlessly at that but didn't say anything. I couldn't explain a damn thing about it.

"That's why they want her back," I told him. "Because she escaped. Because she's seen the inside of Volterra."

I spun my head to look at Bella, who frowned a little at that, but her thoughts were of the day she was taken, the blurry moments of when she was there, and the day she'd been aware enough to jump out of what looked like a hospital room and a prison cell that had been combined into one single entity.

Kneeling in front of her, I spoke softly as I rubbed her hands. "What else, Bella? Show me everything. What else do you remember?"

"Not much. I…I was drugged from the moment they took me," she answered back. "My talent wouldn't work. I couldn't concentrate hard enough to put up a window. I remember the sounds of machines, like when someone's on a breathing machine in the hospital, but it was…bigger? Like there were a bunch of them. And…and…uniforms!" she gasped, and her hands had turned over to grip mine fiercely.

"Um, like medical?"

"Well, yeah, but also like um…m-m-military."

My eyebrows shot up when she showed me a moment she could barely remember. A dark uniform with several medals and achievements pinned to it, but there wasn't a face. Her memory was blotchy, but she seemed to be rolling down a hallway on a stretcher. The corridor was lined with windows, showing what looked like endless rows of patients in beds, including IVs and nurses.

"Show me when you jumped, Bella. Please."

She shook her head, toying with my fingers. "It's not much. I was _just_ awake enough to go and jumped far away from Seattle." Something in her mind and her facial expression was sad about that statement.

"Where'd you go?"

"A place my dad took me once…"

A picture of natural beauty appeared in her mind – mountains, trees, wildflowers, and a small wood cabin. The sun was setting between two mountains, sending orange/red rays over everything. It was breathtaking.

Nodding, I gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," I said softly, "for showing me."

"Bella, did you ever hear anyone talking?" Dad asked, sitting down across from us.

"Not much. Just normal stuff like a hospital – blood pressure, tests, stats – that sort of thing." She shrugged a shoulder. "I did hear someone say genes and weapon once, but I told you I was a little out of it."

My dad sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "My greatest fear – aside from something happening to my wife and children – is that Volterra is playing around with genetic or biological weapons." He gestured around to Alice, Esme, and me but looked back to Bella. "I have a theory that VI is using sixxers to test their genetic make-up. They've approached just about all of us, Bella. They tried to take Alice and Edward from us when the two were just children. Edward was about thirteen, and Alice was ten or eleven." He shook his head. "They tried to get Jasper back in Texas before I found him living on the streets."

Bella's eyes widened, and she looked from Carlisle to me.

Smiling, I tapped her chin. "I told you, Bella. We've all been there, been where you are, _right now_. Carlisle?" I said, jerking a thumb his way. "He found Alice and me in a mental hospital. I was eleven years old, and Alice was only nine. My parents were in prison, and Alice was all alone."

"No I wasn't," Alice piped up from the chair, and her smile was soft and her memories sweet. "I had Edward. He protected me because he knew what I was. We kept each other's secret in there."

 _Prison_. Bella rolled the word around in her mind as she avoided my gaze.

"Ah, that's a long story." I smiled when she glanced up at me. "My parents weren't exactly…noble. And neither was I. Think you're the only one to take something that didn't belong to you?" I tsked, shaking my head. "No, Bella. You and I have a lot more in common than you think."

"I don't want to steal!" she snapped.

"I didn't either. But sometimes, you have to simply survive. I can't judge you on a fucking thing. None of us can. Except maybe Esme here. She's pretty close to saint-like."

My mother giggled, which in turned caused everyone else to chuckle. "Hush, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am." I focused back on the girl in front of me. "Look, Bella," I said through a sigh. "No matter what my siblings find out about your friend, we can help protect you. We'll help you figure out how they found you, but I'm pretty sure they have someone like Carlisle, who can sense others like us, so it doesn't shock me that they have lookouts in every city. They found us in Chicago, Jasper in Austin, and they tried to find Emmett and Rose upstate, but they'd already left for the city."

"We're safer in numbers, sweet girl," Esme added. "Together, my family is strong, capable, and talented." She wrapped her arm around Bella, giving her a hug. "Here, you're safe. Here, we can watch over each other."

Bella's face heated, and she felt like she'd be a burden, like someone's problem to fix.

"No, pretty girl." I shook my head. "You're no one's problem, but you are one of us. And you don't deserve to be hunted down by a pack of wolves who only want to exploit what we are."

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She was so used to running that it was taking all she had to even stay here in the apartment. She was so very scared of so many things – getting caught again, causing us trouble, depending on someone other than herself, and somewhere deep down, she thought of her mother. Where I thought there'd be resentment, there was only worry. And all that I heard had to have shown on my face, because her face reddened.

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me," she whispered, looking away. "Jesus, it must get old hearing that stuff all the time…"

I huffed a laugh but shook my head. "Which is it, Bella? Does it get old, or does it come in handy? 'Cause I can tell you it's both."

Her beautiful face twitched into a small smile. "Fair enough."

"Without Edward's gifts, he and I would've been taken that day in Chicago by Volterra," Alice said softly, and Bella's gaze turned her way.

My sister's memories were different than mine. She'd seen a vision just as we stood in line for our food at McDonald's, but I'd heard the bastards coming, and they'd _known_ what our talents were and what we'd looked like. My own reactions had been out of control. Between the visions that Alice was having at the moment and the thoughts of the goons sent to take us, my temper and fear had culminated into a complete mental meltdown. Fryers had exploded, windows had shattered, and every light bulb in the building had busted. They'd blamed a faulty fryer in the end, but at the time, some had thought a bomb had gone off. However, it had given me the opportunity to get my sister out of the building and somewhere safe.

My nostrils flared with that memory. "They were…relentless." And that statement had me turning back to Bella. "I may or may not have destroyed a McDonald's that day. I don't know how you lasted this long alone, Bella." I shook my head slowly. "Although, your talent is damned impressive."

Her cheeks blushed pink as she nodded but gazed down at our hands still clasped in her lap. "Thanks. It wasn't always so…controlled."

"As you saw just a minute ago, mine _still_ isn't," I teased, winking when she locked her gaze on mine. I pointed around the room at the broken glass and dropped books.

"Edward is very powerful," Esme said proudly. "Which is why Volterra want him…and Alice. My hunch is they're watching my husband."

Carlisle sighed but nodded a little. "Aro is ruthless, but he also went to medical school the same as me. It's quite possible he seeks me out, but how they're tracking Bella is beyond me. Unless they have someone with a talent that can do that…something similar to mine."

We all jumped a little when there was a commotion at the front door. I only heard my brothers' minds when I stood up to face them. Rose wasn't with them. However, it was Jasper's mind that hit me first. It was panic and disbelief and sadness, and the latter was specifically aimed toward Bella. He already liked her, having only just met her, but he liked her talent, understood her circumstances better than any of us, and he thought she was spunky. He liked even more that she was driving me crazy. So the thought of bringing back bad news was almost too much for him.

"No," I breathed softly, shaking my head. "Jasper, tell me that's not the outcome."

He merely shook his head.

It was Emmett who stepped forward. "We… That…" He rolled his neck, the vertebra crackling with the movement, and every inch of my brother flexed in his ire. "That Mr. Jackson, he's… They found him in another alleyway. He's… We heard someone mention heart attack, but…he's gone." Emmett shook his head slowly, looking pissed and helpless at the same time. Sometimes, those two things were hard for him to reconcile.

"No," Bella whispered from behind me, a sob wrecking her.

"Shit," Emmett groaned, looking at me apologetically, and he stepped by me. "You must be Bella. I'm…sorry… I mean, I'm Emmett, but I'm sorry. My Rosie, she's following him…his body. She wanted to know what happened. She'll tell us when she knows something."

Bella's teary eyes looked to me, only one word entering her mind. _Alone._

"No, Bella," I said, kneeling next to Emmett. "You don't have to be alone. We can protect you."

However, it was Esme who caught her attention.

Wrapping an arm around Bella's shaking shoulders, she whispered, "Let's get you settled. The guest room is all yours, and you can stay as long as you like. Okay? You and Alice are about the same size, so we can get you something clean to wear. Until we know more about your friend, I'd feel better if a beautiful young girl wasn't on her own. Please, Bella."

Bella's whole frame shook, but her mind was mad and scared. My face flashed to the forefront, my sincerity, my coming to get her when she'd called, and the fact that we all had the same fear. Those beautiful brown eyes locked on to my face, and she finally relented with a single nod.

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **BELLA**

 ** _New York City_**

I was almost completely numb as Esme led me down the hallway to the guest room. It was like I couldn't quite believe the news Edward's brother had shared about Mr. Jackson. I'd wanted to scream that it wasn't true, to hit the very large Emmett and make him take it back. But deep down, I knew. I knew he wasn't lying. I knew poor Mr. Jackson was gone. But I had to keep myself together. I'd already wigged out enough in front of Edward and his family. So I swallowed back the emotions threatening to spill out of me and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Right in here," Esme said as she opened the door to a spacious room filled with gorgeous furniture.

I hesitated in the doorway, once again feeling out of place.

"Come in, Bella, please," she urged sweetly.

Unable to deny the pleading in her tone, I stepped into the room and glanced around. "It's beautiful, Mrs. Cullen."

She made a clucking sound and shook her head. "Just Esme, sweet girl."

I couldn't help but tease her. "All right, Just Esme."

Her tinkling laughter made me smile, even though my heart was heavy with grief and fear.

She opened one of the two doors and said, "This is your bathroom. Towels are right here—" pointing at a cabinet just inside the bathroom "—along with shampoo, soap, toothpaste, and a toothbrush. I keep everything stocked in case the kids have a friend over or Carlisle finds another young one in need of help." She smiled fondly. "Now, if I remember correctly from Jasper's first day with us, you're going to want a long, hot shower."

Shaking my head, I said, "Oh, no, I won't use up all the hot water, I promise. I'm used to taking quick ones when I can."

"No, baby," Esme said sadly, moving to me and cupping my face gently. "You take as long as you want. You'd have to be in there for hours before the hot water ran out. From now on, you don't have to worry about things like that. You just worry about yourself, about making yourself feel better. I know relaxing in the hot shower will help that."

Stunned by the absolute generosity and warmth she radiated, I nodded, willing the tears back. "Thank you," I whispered, unable to meet her eyes.

She took a deep breath and then stepped back, clapping her hands once. "Okay, so… Shower, and when you come out, there will be some things on the bed for you to wear if you'd like. Are you hungry?"

"Not right now, but thank you," I answered. "Maybe after my shower."

Nodding, she smiled. "Well, as you can imagine, with that crew out there, we have plenty of food in the house, so anything you'd like, just ask. If I don't have it here, I can send one of the boys to the bodega down the street to pick it up."

When I opened my mouth to thank her again, she shook her head.

"No more thank-yous. To see you safe and comfortable will be thank you enough."

I smiled gratefully and then waited until she'd left the room, closing the door behind her, before I stepped into the bathroom, which was just as opulent as the rest of the apartment.

Marble covered the floors and walls, and there was a gorgeous tub in one corner, with a separate, glass-enclosed shower beside it. A white vanity sat across from them, with a large, lighted mirror over the sink. All the fixtures were polished chrome, only highlighting the expensive feel of the room. Off to the side was a sliding door, half closed, behind which I could see a wall-mounted toilet. I stood there stunned for a minute, mentally comparing this to the bathrooms in the ratty motels I'd stayed in off and on the last year. Forget the rest of the apartment. Just give me a blanket and pillow, and I could sleep in the tub and live in this bathroom for the rest of my life.

I felt a shiver at that thought, at the idea of spending the rest of my life in this apartment. What if I'd completely misjudged Edward and his family? They all seemed so wonderful, but what if I were wrong? Edward had said I could leave anytime, that I could jump in and out without worry. Could I really? I suddenly needed to get out, to make sure the freedom being offered wasn't a lie.

Grasping my backpack tighter, I faced the bathroom door and opened a window through which to jump. As soon as the random-looking New York City alley popped into view, I stepped through, nearly gasping with relief when I was able to go without issue. Surely if they were planning to keep me for Volterra, they'd have drugged me or found some other way to keep me from jumping out. Squeezing my eyes closed, I draw a deep breath in and silently repeated to myself to trust my gut and to trust Edward and his family, and then I opened my eyes, threw up a window, and jumped back into the bathroom.

Everything was as I'd left it: quiet and empty. No one was waiting for me, guns drawn or needle at the ready.

Slowly, I set my backpack on the floor, locked the bathroom door, turned on the water, and then began to strip off my dirty, ratty clothes and shoes.

I hesitated before picking out a shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and washcloth, and I hung a towel on the hook outside the shower before carefully opening the door so I didn't drop anything. When I stepped into steam moments later, I literally sighed at the feeling of the hot water on my skin. I found the built-in shelves for the things in my hands and set everything down. Then I ducked my head into the stream of water. By the time it sluiced down my face, it was mixed with tears of grief as I cried quietly for the kind old man who'd been my only friend for a year.

Mr. Jackson had been kind, funny, sweet, and caring, and he'd deserved more than to become a punching bag for a couple of thugs after one insignificant girl. And I knew… I _knew_ that was the reason he was dead. If it hadn't been for me, he'd still be alive. Someone from Volterra Industries must have seen me talking to him, and when I disappeared, they assumed he would tell them where I'd gone. I knew I would carry that guilt with me for the rest of my life, but I vowed to somehow make it right, no matter what I had to do.

 **~oOo~**

By the time I stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, I was cleaner than I'd been in as long as I could remember. The floral-and-citrus-scented body wash had left my skin feeling soft and smelling fantastic, and the hot water had my muscles loose and relaxed, a definite change from the normal, everyday, "fight or flight" tenseness. Now I was just tired. Emotionally, physically… I felt drained, like a battery completely run down that needed to recharge.

I quickly brushed my teeth with a purple toothbrush from the cabinet and grabbed a comb to take with me to the bedroom. When I walked out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around my head and another around my body, I was thrilled to see a few stacks of clothing lying across the bed – T-shirts in red, green stripes, and a pretty light blue, as well as khaki shorts, jeans, and a pair of soft, heather-gray yoga pants. I had my own underwear – stolen from a department store a few months before and hand-washed in the sink whenever I stayed somewhere private overnight – on under my towel, but I was happy I wouldn't have to put on my old clothes.

After dressing in the yoga pants and blue T-shirt, I climbed onto the big bed to comb out my hair. I was nearly done when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"It's Edward," a voice said from the hallway. "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in," I answered, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

The smile that greeted me automatically had me responding in kind, and I ducked my head, hiding my now-warm cheeks in my knees.

"You look better," he said, and I snorted as he rushed to add, "Not that you looked bad before. You just look clean and fresh, and… I'm sorry. That didn't come out right either. I—"

Laughing, I stopped him by waving a hand around, as if to wave off his words. "I understand. I feel better. Your mom was right about the long, hot shower. It did wonders."

His cheeks were pink as he held out a hand. "Alice said your feet were cold, so I told her I'd bring these to you." When he opened his hand, a pair of blue fuzzy socks were in his palm.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "These will help."

After a moment, I stammered, "H-Have…um…" I bit my lip before looking up at him. "Have you heard from Rose yet?"

Shaking his head, he frowned. "Not yet. I'm sure when she knows something more, she'll call."

"What was she following him as? I mean, a cat's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, definitely. Emmett said she was going to try going in as a mouse. She could climb up into the ambulance and hide out that way. She can even go as far as becoming a fly if she had to, although that has its own risks – bigger prey, vehicles…"

"A random newspaper," I added, chuckling.

"Right," he agreed with a snort. "Anyway, I don't anticipate hearing from her for a couple of hours."

"Oka—" I said, only to have it interrupted with a yawn I quickly hid behind my hand. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It's been a long, stressful day. Do you want to take a nap or come out and get something to eat? There are a few hours to dinner, but we have plenty to snack on till then, or we could put together a sandwich or something."

I started to tell him a sandwich would be good, but another yawn escaped before I could speak. "I guess I'll try a nap. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I'm sure," he said, frowning. "Well, you're safe now, so just rest, pretty girl. We'll keep the demons away."

"Thanks," I whispered, setting the comb on the bedside table. "And tell Alice thanks for the socks."

Edward smiled. "I will." He strode quickly to the door and then turned. "Oh, and Bella?"

When I looked up at him, he tapped his temple.

"No guns or needles, I promise. But I'm glad you decided to stay."

I blushed, making him chuckle, as I remembered my thoughts when I'd jumped back into the bathroom, and then he closed the bedroom door behind him, leaving me alone.

Slipping under the blanket and sheet, I quickly got comfortable in the luxurious bedding. I was clean, warm, and safe, and the combination was so relaxing that even as my thoughts centered once more on poor Mr. Jackson, I easily closed my eyes and drifted off.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: I know, I know. Please don't hate me. When I first brought up the idea of killing off Mr. Jackson, I knew I'd probably get skewered over it. Believe me, I loved him too. But Volterra Industries are really bad guys, and I can't see them sparing him. And ultimately, his death will serve as a push to make Bella even more determined to bring VI down.**

 **I loved having Bella realize she wasn't trapped, once she was able to jump out and then jump back. She's still nervous, but that went a long way to helping calm her fears.**

 **Now, leave us your thoughts! We'd love to hear the good and the bad (believe me, I'm expecting the worst about Mr. J!). We'll see you next week for a pic tease Friday on Facebook and then the chapter on Sunday! Mwah! ~ Jenny**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N #1: Once again, we're floored at the love we see in reviews, recs, and messages on FB and Twitter. So thank you so much. No questions to answer, so I'll let you guys get to it. This is all Edward. Enjoy, and see me at the bottom… ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 7**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **New York City**_

"Please pass the mashed potatoes," Jasper requested, and I handed them across the table.

Dinner was usually a loud affair, both mentally and verbally, but today everyone was subdued. Esme was busy fawning over Bella, making sure she ate and asking her all about her life – at least things Bella was willing to talk about concerning her life.

Even more, it was difficult to keep my eyes off Bella. Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders in deep-brown waves. There wasn't the stiff posture that she usually carried – in her mind, she'd called it "fight or flight." And despite the sadness in those warm brown eyes, she looked like she felt a hell of a lot better since she'd showered and napped for a bit.

However, her mind was anything but relaxed, even when she'd slept. She wanted to know what Rose was seeing, she wanted to run, she wanted to hide, and she wanted revenge; that last thought made me smile, but I hid it behind my glass before taking a sip. I couldn't say that I blamed her on that one, because Volterra had taken the life of an innocent man. She blamed herself, though she shouldn't.

I focused more on my plate than the faces around my parents' table. Everyone's thoughts were continuous and worrisome. Alice was searching, seeking, riffling through every vision she could in order to see Rose, Bella, and anything to do with Volterra. Emmett was solely concentrated on Rose, and his nerves were a bit on edge because he hadn't heard from her in hours, but he stayed quiet. Jasper was upset that he'd brought home bad news to a girl he thought deserved a break or two. But it was to my dad's mind that I listened closely.

He'd already called the hospital where they'd transported Mr. Jackson's body, requesting they take at least a preliminary look at him. Because Carlisle had been the man's doctor at one point, the request didn't exactly come out of nowhere. He was also hoping that Rose would be able to see what they found. He was, however, really angry at Volterra. His mind kept going over the last time he'd spoken to Aro – the enormous fight they'd gotten into about sixxers and power and "cures." Carlisle didn't think any sixxer needed to be "cured," and he wondered at what point Aro had changed from removing someone's talent, to playing around with their genetic make-up.

I shot a raised eyebrow his way, saying, "Money."

He snorted, nodding his head a little. _You're listening to me when this pretty thing keeps sneaking glances your way?_

I grinned, shrugging a shoulder. " _You_ are louder." I tapped my temple.

Bella and Esme came to a halt in their conversation because Bella had caught the exchange between us. I shot her a wink, but it was Emmett who chuckled, leaning close to her.

"Get used to it, Bella," he said softly, grinning my way. "He hears everything, which he can't help, and he'll act all put-out that it's nonstop, but he sometimes enjoys it, uses it, _feeds_ on it."

"Never mind that he can manipulate what someone's thinking," Jasper added, chuckling when I tried to kick him underneath the table.

"Really?" Bella gasped a little, her eyes wide as she tried to compare it to hypnotism.

I shook my head and sighed. "I can't make someone run around and cluck like a chicken. I _can_ push a thought at someone, briefly make them think it's the truth." When she looked curiously my way, I added, "That day in the bodega? I made Bart think you'd gone the other way, not down that alley. And I paid for what you took so he wouldn't call the police. I wanted him to let it go."

"Oh," she muttered, frowning down at her plate. "Um, thank you."

"Aww, he's all noble now," Jasper crooned dramatically. "Asshole." He turned to Bella. "You've seen only a glimpse of his ability, Bella." He pointed around the room. "When he's really pissed…"

"That's enough," Esme chided softly, which always had a better effect than when someone yelled. "No one in this house is perfect."

"I accidentally sent my dad to the beach once," Bella blurted out suddenly, smiling and nodding when we all laughed. "I did. I was probably…twelve? Maybe thirteen. He was mad at me for a poor test grade, and he'd grounded me. All my friends were going to the beach that weekend, and we were arguing about why I couldn't go. The window popped up behind him out of my control, and he fell back into the sand. Luckily, no one saw him fall out of thin air. He was so mad because he'd been dressed in his police uniform for work, so he got sand in everything, but he was laughing, too, because he knew I couldn't always control it."

The table exploded into laughter, though my laugh died quickly when Bella's thoughts shifted from a man with an impressive mustache and warm familiar eyes to a gray, marble tombstone. The dates meant he'd died only a few years ago. To her, he'd been her rock, the one thing that kept everyone together, but without him, her mother had been lost. The last thing she thought about was a recent visit to that grave.

" _I'm so tired, Dad. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being hungry, dirty…of stealing to survive. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder every minute of every day, of never feeling safe, no matter where I am." Her tears continued as she purged to the tombstone. "I'm not living, Daddy. I'm merely existing…and it's exhausting. Maybe… Maybe Edward and his family can help me. At least give me someplace safe to stay for a few weeks, somewhere I can sleep without worrying someone will come busting into the room and take me by surprise."_

Hearing the heartbreak, the utter exhaustion in those tears, made me want to gather Bella up into my arms and keep her safe. I wanted to prove that she was safe with us. It also explained what she'd been frantically babbling about today when she'd called me for help. She'd left New York altogether to go visit her father's grave all the way on the other side of the country. It was hard to wrap my head around that. It also made me realize that in order for Bella to stay, she had to _want_ to stay. There would be no keeping her if she ran. She could disappear into the wind, and no one would be able to find her. If Volterra was having a bitch of a time keeping up with her, I wouldn't stand a chance.

Something about that had me excusing myself from the table. My bedroom was at the end of the hallway, and I walked straight into it, right to my desk. Yanking open drawers and rummaging through all my shit, I finally found what I was looking for. It didn't take long to find everything I needed or to make a quick phone call. By the time I was finished, there was a tentative knock on my bedroom door. I knew who it was before I opened it.

"Hey," Bella said, looking up at me nervously. "I… Edward, I didn't mean for you to see that…"

I huffed a laugh. "Don't apologize, pretty girl. Like Emmett said, I can't help but see it. I'm sorry about your dad."

Her nose wrinkled a little, but she nodded. "But you left like you were upset… I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. I promise." Waving her closer, I said, "Come in. I have something for you."

I opened the door wider, leaving it open to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She gazed around my room, her thoughts filled with memories of her own room at one time. I saw purple everywhere, music, books, and clothes. The typical girl room. When her eyes landed on my bookcase, the need to reach out and touch was almost overwhelming for her. I'd forgotten just how much the little shit meant when you couldn't have it.

"You read anything you want off those shelves, Bella," I told her softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You don't even have to ask. Okay?"

"We share some of the same titles…or at least, I used to have them."

I smiled a little at that and nodded. "Feel free." I waved a dramatic hand along the shelves just to see her smile. "Anytime. Even if I'm not here. Okay?"

She nodded vehemently, smiling again. "Was that…"

"No, I actually have something else for you. I didn't realize I was dealing with an English major," I teased, smirking her way.

She laughed, her cheeks blushing pink as she looked down and away from me. "I hardly think one semester of college counts as long enough to have picked a major."

"True. I'm a junior and I _still_ haven't picked one."

Her giggle was adorable, but she looked at what I was holding out for her – my old cell phone.

"Take it. It's my old one. I just upgraded, but this one's still good. I just added you to my account," I explained to her.

"I can't, Edward. People are tracking me…looking for me."

"Right. You. Not me. This is my name, my phone, new number. Hell, I think I left some music on there. It's yours. Keep it and use it. E-Even if…" I sighed, shaking my head and looking up at her. "Even if you don't stay, Bella. I hear your mind, and I know this is a lot of trust we're asking of you, but…we can't make you stay. I am asking that you at least keep in touch if you do decide to go. Everyone in the family is still programmed in there…and me."

She looked down at the device in her hands. I'd even found an old charger cable and some headphones. "Why?" she whispered, her eyes tearing up and her voice cracking just a bit.

I smiled sadly, shaking my head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I remember what it was like to be alone, trying to just get through each day. My biological parents… They knew what I could do, and they used it, used _me_ to steal from people. I was eight the first time we stole someone's ATM card because I'd heard the PIN number in their thoughts, and I was eleven when I'd had enough. I was the reason they went to prison, Bella. I got them caught." I wrinkled my nose at that, meeting her sincere gaze. "That's a story for another day, I promise."

"Okay." She nodded, looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Maybe it's because all of us live with the same fear, but we shouldn't have to. Maybe it's because I had someone help me. Or maybe it's because I think you're way too beautiful to have been handed such a shitty deal, and it's time to stop running." I grimaced at that. "I've said too much."

Her laugh was a giggle and sniffle at the same time. "Can you really manipulate thoughts?" she asked suddenly.

I stood up from the bed, coming to stand in front of her. "Mmhmm," I hummed with a nod. Reaching out, I gently touched her face. "Despite what you think, Bella… _You are worth it. All of it._ " I urged that into her mind and waited to see her reaction. Her blush was deep, and I could feel it against my hand.

Her eyes closed, and she sighed deeply. "Thank you."

Bending at the knee a little, I waited until her eyes opened. "Don't thank me. Just believe it."

She nodded, but we both turned when we heard an explosion of voices down the hall.

Gazing back at Bella, I whispered, "Rose is back." Fearful eyes gazed back up at me as she nodded. "You ready to hear what she has to say?" I asked her, and she nodded again.

I guided her back down the hallway and into the living room, where Rose was being checked over by Emmett and then Esme.

"I'm okay," she said, falling down onto the edge of the loveseat, and Emmett joined her. When she caught sight of Bella, she smiled sadly. "Hey, good to see you here."

"Thanks," Bella whispered, taking a seat with me on the sofa.

Rose focused on Carlisle. "I didn't…watch, by the way. I merely listened to their assessment of what they saw. The detectives who were called to the scene wanted to know what they were dealing with, so they stuck around to ask questions. I rode in as a mouse, staying small and riding in on the gurney. Once I was inside, I moved to a spot behind a garbage bin." She turned to Bella. "Your friend put up a helluva fucking fight. Sorry, Esme, but he did. His hands were pretty beat up – split and bruised knuckles, small fractures. There were no cuts or bullet holes. He was a mess, but they think he fought so hard that his heart couldn't take it. No needle marks, no major blood loss, just bumps and bruises."

"So…" Emmett dragged out softly. "They beat him to death? For what? For information on Bella?!"

"Well, yeah. Though, the police don't know that. They just think the old man was mugged. His pockets and shit were empty, but he'd been identified by just about everyone in that neighborhood. They know who he was, but they honestly think he was mugged. A few witnesses came forward about some men they didn't recognize, but the descriptions were pretty vague."

"Felix," Bella whispered, a tear rolling slowly and sadly down her cheek. But the man in her mind was someone who'd tried to catch her for the longest time.

"You're safe, Bella," I whispered in her ear, looking to Carlisle. "He's a big f-f-f…guy. About Emmett's size. There was another man with him."

"Demetri." Bella whispered that name too.

"He's a bit smaller."

"I-I-I think Demetri is a s-sixxer. Felix is just…"

"Lemme guess," Jasper said a little gruffly, sitting forward a little in his seat. "Felix is the muscle. Demetri is the hunter."

Bella nodded. _They killed him because of me._

"They killed him because they're assholes," I whispered in her ear. "Remember that. And remember that your friend, Mr. Jackson, wanted you off the streets, and he made damn sure to protect you. He fought for you."

"In the end," Alice piped up sadly, tilting her head a little as a vision hit her hard, "we'll _all_ fight."

 **~oOo~**

" _Welcome to The Real Housewives of—"_

"Nope."

I clicked the remote control, seeking out anything to make me tired, but the noise in my head was too loud. After Alice's prediction that we'd all end up fighting, everyone had gotten quiet, only to go their separate ways for the night. When Bella had shot up from the sofa, she'd needed time to process, to think, to grieve for her friend. Rose, Esme, and Alice had all wanted to go to her, but I'd stopped them because the girl's whole world had shifted and changed completely in the span of about ten hours.

Bella was used to being alone, used to dealing with shit alone, and she needed to wrap her head around some of it before she could speak. Tears had been shed silently, and memories of the gentle old man who had taken a young, scared, homeless girl under his wing had made her smile through those tears. There had been shared meals, old war stories, and raunchy jokes, but she'd adored it all. Eventually, tears had dried on her cheeks as she fell into a deep sleep.

Now the entire apartment was quiet, except for the TV in the living room where I couldn't find a damn thing on. I couldn't sleep, due to the minds that were on overload.

Carlisle and Esme had immediately called our sixxer friends in Alaska to check in, see if they'd had any trouble from VI as of late. Emmett and Rose were sound asleep after doing things that I'd have rather not seen. Jasper had been curious as to what Alice had seen, but that conversation quickly turned to me and why I'd been so concerned with a girl I barely knew.

However, Alice had shut him up by saying, "He didn't know me, either, Jazz, but he protected me all the same because we were different than everyone else. And he was only eleven then. He could _see_." She tapped her temple. "He can still see, Jasper, so it shouldn't surprise you when he protects someone who can't protect themselves, or in this case, shouldn't fight alone. He's done it for all of us. He'll do it for _her_ because she's the key. This family needs her, but even more…Edward needs her. She's important because she helps him, too."

I flipped the channels on the TV, not understanding Alice's predictions but trusting them all the same. Stretching out lengthwise on the sofa, I stared blindly at the flickering screen, trying my damnedest to ignore the ugly turn that Bella's dreams had taken. Running – constant fucking running. Fear and hunger and tears and betrayal radiated out of the guest room. Somewhere in there was a memory of the last time she'd seen her mother – a woman who looked like a worn-out, ragged, older version of Bella – the bitch couldn't even look her daughter in the eye as two large men escorted Bella from a house that was disgustingly filthy. A man off to the side chewed a barely there thumbnail as he watched them manhandle Bella. When money exchanged hands and a needle made an appearance, my eyes squeezed closed at the same time Bella gasped awake.

It took her a second to realize where she was, but she was up and out of bed in a hurry. The door opened, and footsteps made their way down the hall. Bella was heading for the kitchen, but my face entered her mind as she saw that someone was awake in the living room.

"Bella?" I called softly.

Her breathing was heavy, like she'd really been running, and she spun my way.

"C'mere, pretty girl. Sit down." I got up from the sofa, muting the TV and settling her down on the cushion. "Want something to drink?"

She nodded vehemently. "Yes, please."

"Soda? Water? Tea? Juice? Milk? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" I rattled off, grinning when she snorted up at me. "Beer? Vodka? Bourbon? Wine?" I kept going just to see her crack a smile.

For a split second, she debated on getting completely drunk, but her mother's addictions stopped her cold, so she answered, "Juice."

Smirking, I continued, "Apple, orange, grape, pomegranate…"

"Jesus, Edward…" She finally laughed a little, and it was gorgeous.

"Big family, bigger grocery bill," I explained, walking into the kitchen when her mind told me what juice had caught her attention. I handed over a bottle of apple juice, kneeling in front of her. "You okay?"

She was still a little shaky when she nodded, lifting the juice to her lips. "What time is it?" she whispered, wondering why I was up.

"Almost two thirty. And I can't sleep."

Her eyes locked on to mine, and her face asked the question more than her mind did.

Chuckling, I got up and sat on the sofa with her. "Imagine trying to sleep in a room where there's a party going on, or a business meeting. Everyone's talking…or in my case…thinking. Loudly." I tapped my temple but shrugged a shoulder. "Once everyone's asleep, it's quieter. Dreams are softer than conscious thoughts."

"You can see dreams?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "Sometimes, though it's usually flashes of things, colors, faces."

Her nose wrinkled. "It really does have pros and cons."

Chuckling, I nodded again. "Yeah, it does."

"What's the worst part?" she asked, apparently looking for a distraction.

"Headaches." I raked a hand through my hair. "They were worse when I was a kid. I can deal with hearing ugly things, weird things, even thoughts about me, because I've heard them my whole life. But the constant droning of thoughts makes my head hurt, which in turn causes my telekinetic abilities to get a little…wonky." I grinned at her light laugh at my choice of words, but it was true. "Things go a little haywire, as you saw earlier." I pointed around the room where I'd accidentally broken shit. "I'll be hunting down new frames for Esme soon. If we break it, we have to replace it. It's the rule around here. And with all these talents in one household, you can imagine there's been some destruction, especially with three boys in the house."

Her grin was beautiful as she tried to imagine Emmett, Jasper, and me roughhousing like normal brothers but then added in the idea of Emmett's brute strength and my ability to move objects without touching them.

"Yeah, pretty much. Add Jasper's speed and ability to climb walls, and you've got a recipe for disaster…and lots of repairs."

Giggling, she shook her head. "And the best part?"

"Being able to protect us. I can hear when someone's coming for us or if someone means to do something wrong. In school, bullies never stood a chance. Girls can be meaner than boys, especially toward my sisters. I've gotten in more fights over Alice than anyone. No one picks on her without consequence. She can't physically defend herself, but mentally, she is a force of true power. She'd tell me what someone had planned, and I'd…end it. And that started back at the mental hospital. We arrived the same day."

Bella sipped her juice and glanced up at me, thinking it was rude to ask but then realized I'd hear it anyway.

Huffing a light laugh, I shook my head. "Does it help with girls?" I laughed again. "Yeah, I guess. I can at least see through bullshit. I think it would surprise you how vivid a woman can think." I wrinkled my nose and shuddered a little. "The joke is…if only a man could read a woman's mind… Trust me, you don't want to. It's complex and filled with things that focus on _meaning_. 'What does he mean by not calling, when he says this, when he won't commit?' On and on… And men are more black and white. He's probably not calling because he's playing video games with his buddies for hours. And he's completely shocked when he catches hell for it."

Bella laughed, remembering a guy she'd dated in high school. "Well, that explains some things, I suppose."

"I'm still human. I still fuck up." I chuckled. "I was dating someone and still didn't heed the mental warnings, so… I dunno. I guess it only helps if I'm smart enough to listen."

A flash of anger crossed her face over whatever betrayal she thought I'd endured. Then she tried to conjure up just how beautiful the girl could be. Models' faces, women she'd seen before, and girls with wicked bodies all swirled together to create a picture of perfection.

"Uh, no. Tanya was…is pretty. But trust me, she's not perfect."

Bella's mind shifted from trying to imagine what Tanya had done – and she assumed cheating, which was correct – to remembering a high school setting. I saw a tall guy, tan skin, dark hair, and a motorcycle. There were fights and moving boxes, tears, and a healthier-looking version of Bella's mother loading up a moving van.

When Bella caught me watching her, she smiled sadly. "Jake," she said in answer to my raised eyebrow. "Not everyone is smart enough to listen to the voices in their head."

I snorted, nodding in agreement.

"He hated my ability to jump. Said it was unnatural and weird. So when I moved, we were done. I visited once, but he'd found someone else, someone 'normal.'"

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head slowly. "Well, he'd just love this whole house now, wouldn't he?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

I sighed deeply. It wasn't the first time I'd heard sixxers referred to as unnatural or even evil. Devilry had been used once or twice. I could imagine several decades back that the witch trials were more for sixxers than actual witches. It wasn't easy being different, even more difficult when someone close didn't accept those differences.

"I'm sorry," I said, putting my feet on the ottoman and turning my head her way. I smiled when she did the same. "About Jake, your parents, and Mr. Jackson."

"I'm sorry, too." She was apologizing for whatever she assumed Tanya had done, but mostly she was sorry for being an intruder into my home. That last thing was unacceptable.

"It's not your fault." When she started to argue, I pushed on. "It's not, Bella. I promise. People make choices and decisions they have to live with, and even though they caused a shit-ton of trouble for you, it's their decisions. Fuckery has a way of circling back to people – both good and bad. You gave Mr. Jackson someone he could care for, someone to focus on instead of his own bad position in life." I tapped my temple so she knew I'd heard it in his mind. "In turn, he gave that goodness back by protecting you when he had the chance. It circled around." I shifted a little so I was facing her a bit more. "Carlisle found Alice and me, took us away from some really ugly things, and he taught us how to control our talents, use them to protect ourselves and each other, and he gave us this…" I waved a hand around. "A home. A family. And in turn, we protect it, guard it against people who want to take it away. It circles around," I repeated. "Consider this – you…here…now – a part of a new circle. Okay?"

Tears welled up a little in her dark eyes, and she nodded.

"Good." I nodded once, picking up the remote control and handing it over. "Now…find us something to make us sleepy."

Her grin was adorable, and she started going up the channels. "Something boring? Or comfortable?" she asked.

"I don't need the mating practices of snails, Bella, but something to zone out to," I explained with a chuckle.

She snorted but kept flipping.

" _Welcome to The Real Housewives of—"_

"Ugh…no."

I laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

She finally settled on a travel show, something centered around Yellowstone National Park. I wanted to ask her just how her talent worked. Could she merely see a picture or something on the screen and go there? Or did she need to have been there before? But I let it go for the night, settling into the sofa next to her. Where some women's minds were silly or shallow or even constantly thinking, Bella's was calm and relaxed at the moment. And that made me happy because I know just how fucking scared she truly was. The rest of my family had finally dozed off, and my mind started to calm down. It was a nice break from all the activity earlier in the day.

I wasn't sure the show had been on thirty minutes before Bella's head fell softly to my shoulder. Her even breathing, the slight twitch of her fingers, and the smoothing of her worried brow told me she was completely out. I couldn't help but smile and drop a barely there kiss to the top of her head that was resting against my cheek.

"Let's get you to bed, pretty girl."

I shifted as best I could without disturbing her, shut off the TV, and lifted her up. With an arm around her shoulders and one under her legs, I carried her down the hall to the guest room that would be hers for however long she wanted it. I set her gently down on the bed, pulling the covers around her.

Something shifted, changed inside my chest, and I swallowed thickly to contain it. No one would ever hurt her again. Deep down, I knew it was ridiculous feeling this way so soon, but she seemed so vulnerable at the same time she was so very fucking strong. The fact that she'd let her guard down and fallen asleep on my shoulder, when she was used to sleeping with one eye open twenty-four-seven, wasn't lost on me.

Brushing her hair from her face, I silently wished her only good dreams. I turned off the light and closed the door with a soft click before making my way to my own room. Finally, the house was quiet enough to sleep.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Okay, so a little insight on the household, Bella's first night there, and Edward's acknowledgement that she could, in fact, disappear. And then there's Mr. Jackson, who fought like a tiger. If you know me at all, you'll trust that innocent death will not go unpunished. Just…food for thought. ;)**

 **Don't forget you can find Jenny and me on FB and Twitter. Pic teases usually go up on Fridays on both places. And my blog has them, too. See you guys next week, where it's Bella's turn to show us a few things… Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N #1: No real questions (that we can answer) from the last chapter, but we're both so glad you're enjoying this one! Last chapter was all Edward, so I hope you love this look into Bella's mind as much as I loved writing it. See me at the bottom! ~ Jenny**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 8**

 **BELLA**

 _ **New York City**_

It was light out when I woke up, bright enough that I knew I'd slept in later than I probably should've. For a moment, I couldn't remember how I'd gotten back to bed after my nightmare. Edward had still been awake when I'd stumbled out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen for something to drink. I'd grabbed on to the company like a lifeline, still reeling from the memories my dream had brought to the surface – my mother, ignoring me as the men from Volterra Industries dragged me from the house, where I'd been dropping off groceries.

Forcing my mind from going down that path again, I focused back on Edward. We'd talked more about his ability, and I'd told him about Jake. I'd wanted to know more about his ex – Tanya, he'd said – but it really wasn't my business, so I'd let it go. We'd started watching a documentary on TV, and I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because I had a vague memory of being in Edward's arms, of him soothing me as he carried me to the guest bedroom. I didn't remember him tucking me in or leaving the room, but I'd been comfortable enough to sleep hard the rest of the night and well into the morning.

I got up, took care of things in the bathroom, including a quick shower – no matter what Esme had said, I didn't want to take advantage of their generosity by spending forever under the hot spray – and then got dressed in another of the outfits left for me by Alice. When I walked out to the living room, I realized quickly that I'd interrupted an argument.

"Not an argument," Edward said with a shake of his head, flashing a smile my way. "Just a slight disagreement."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Esme said, setting down the cup of coffee she'd been holding. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning." I gave her a small smile. "Yes, thank you."

"The mattress was okay?"

I chuckled softly. "More than…especially after the ones I've been sleeping on."

She smiled – I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes, even with the smile – and then turned back to Edward. "You're going, Edward. Bella will be fine."

"Yeah, bro," a voice said from the other side of the room. I looked over, startled, to find Jasper sitting with Alice at the table. Both had what looked like bowls of cereal in front of them. Jasper continued, "Ali will be here, and Em and Rose will be back in a couple of hours. They only have classes this morning."

"But I can't leave—"

"Edward," I interrupted. "I'll be okay. If you need to go to class, go. I don't want to interrupt your life more than I already have…"

He frowned and moved until he was standing in front of me. "You aren't interrupting our lives, Bella. And I can't le—"

"You can," I insisted. "I'll be fine. Please…" I already felt like I was taking too much from the Cullens, what with the clothes and food and place to stay. I couldn't take away their lives outside the apartment too.

Edward looked as if he were going to say something more to me, but instead, he turned to Alice and asked, "You haven't seen anything?"

The diminutive brunette shook her head. "Nothing, Edward. See?" She froze for a moment and then smiled. "We're going to do some online shopping and have some girl time until lunch, when Emmett and Rose get home."

Edward sighed. "Okay." Reaching out, he brushed a loose hair away from my face before tucking it behind my ear. "Use that phone and call me if you need anything. Promise me, pretty girl…"

I nodded quickly. "I promise. Besides, you're only a window away, right?" I said with a small grin.

He chuckled. "Right." Then he turned to Jasper. "All right, Tex. Let's get going."

Jasper leaned over, kissed Alice on the forehead, grabbed a backpack from beside his chair, and stood. "Yes, sir."

Edward picked up his own bag from the couch, gave me one last look, and then left the apartment with Jasper just behind him.

 **~oOo~**

After a breakfast of cereal – Esme had said it would be no trouble to make eggs or waffles or even French toast, but I'd promised that cereal would be fine – and coffee, I looked up when Esme set a computer in front of me and Alice slid into the seat beside me.

"I know you won't want to go out," Esme stated, "but you need some new clothes."

My cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I can't aff—"

"Hush, sweetheart," she chided. "Let me do this for you, Bella. Please. It's something Carlisle and I want to do. We want to help you in _every way we can_ , and getting you some new things to wear is just a small part of that."

Her expression was so sincere, it was all I could do not to break down.

"Okay," I agreed quietly. "But I don't need a lot…"

"Jeans, sweaters, T-shirts, skirts, a couple of dresses, not to mention new unmentionables and some socks," Alice stated succinctly, making Esme laugh. "I've seen it."

"Never bet against Alice," Esme warned me playfully.

I chuckled, feeling a bit more of the weight on my shoulders lighten. "Okay, okay. I have no idea where to start…"

We spent an hour shopping on four different websites, and even though I'd protested the additional cost, Esme had insisted that everything be shipped overnight. In addition to the three pairs of jeans, four sweaters, ten T-shirts, two dresses, six pairs of socks, and eight bras and panties, they'd talked me into three pretty blouses, a few pairs of shorts, a new jacket, heavy coat, two pairs of sneakers and a ballet flats, as well as a large new backpack, and my own preferred toiletries. When she learned that I loved to read, Esme had tried to get me a Kindle, but I'd been able to put her off. I had a feeling it might show up sometime soon regardless. I felt bad about the expense even without the e-reader, and I'd told her so, but with tears in her eyes, she'd made me promise to stop worrying about the cost and just allow her to take care of me.

"Now, if neither of you need anything from me right now, I'm going to go work on the cross-stitch I'm in the middle of," Esme said, standing up from the computer. To me, she added, "A nurse from Carlisle's hospital is having a baby, so I'm making her a blanket."

"My mom used to sew," I said wistfully. "Back…before." I laughed. "She tried to teach me, but I was all thumbs."

Esme smiled and patted me gently on the shoulder. "If you ever want to try again, just let me know. Neither of my other girls are interested."

"Not true," Alice piped up. "I can do some sewing but not needlepoint like cross-stitching."

Giving her daughter a look full of love and pride, Esme leaned in and kissed the top of Alice's head. "Yes, I apologize. You can knit with the best of us, honey."

Once Esme had left the room, Alice asked, "Do you want to go into the living room? We could watch a movie or something."

I nodded, realized she couldn't see, and voiced aloud, "Sure. It'll be good to just sit and relax and not worry about anything."

She grinned and stood. "I know the feeling. I think for the first two months after Carlisle and Esme took Edward and me in, I didn't want to do anything but sleep and sit in here beside Esme."

"She was born to be a mother, wasn't she? You can just feel it in the way she speaks and treats all of you."

Alice agreed as we settled into the couch and she set her folded cane on the coffee table in front of her. I noticed she didn't use it but had it with her all the time anyway. I thought about asking why, but before I could vocalize it, she smiled.

"I don't need it here in the house." She tapped her temple and grinned when I made a noise of surprise that she was answering my unasked question. "Everyone knows not to move furniture or leave their bags or shoes out where I could run into them, so I know my way around here. I take the cane with me everywhere just in case. For the times I do need it, I know I'll have it with me." Before I could say anything, she growled and held up a hand as if she could see the nails on it. "This is chipped, isn't it?" She turned her hand around for me to see.

I looked closely, and the light-pink polish on one of her nails had indeed been chipped on a corner. "Just a little bit, yeah."

"I thought so. I can feel the rough edge." She sighed. "I'll have Rose paint them when she gets home – maybe I'll go bright-pink this time…"

"Umm, I can do it…if you want, I mean," I said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Alice brightened. "That would be great!"

She jumped off the couch and hurried out of the room, faster than I'd have thought possible. Back in less than a minute, she settled in beside me on the couch and held out everything I'd need: polish remover and cotton balls, two bottles of polish, and a manicure set.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Done this a few times, have you?"

She shrugged with a grin. "I can't see them, but I love getting them done."

Picking up the polish remover and a cotton ball, I got to work. After several minutes of silence, I said, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," she chirped, and even though I was sure she knew what I was going to ask, she waited for me to speak.

"Edward said you were in a mental hospital?" She nodded, giving me the silent okay to keep going. "Why? When were you… I mean, where were your…" I sighed, laughing softly. "This feels so intrusive. I know I don't really have a right to ask about your past. I just… I'm curious about everyone. I'd never met anyone else who had an ability before Volterra, and of course, I was out of it there, so I couldn't exactly speak to anyone."

Alice laughed. "It's okay, Bella. Really. My past isn't a secret."

As I worked on her nails, she told me her story.

"For as long as I can remember, I've had visions. When I was young, it was nothing too intense – a rip in my tights for one of my ballet performances, a coming storm when I was supposed to be going to the park… Little things like that. Neither of my parents had an ability that I know of, so they simply chalked it up to dreams, like it was a fear I had about ripping my tights – stuff that just happened to come true. A few weeks after I turned seven, we were coming home from church one Sunday afternoon when I was gob-smacked with a vision of a car accident. It was so vivid and so violent that it scared the daylights out of me – bad enough that the fear and the pressure in my head burst all the blood vessels in my eyes."

She paused, swallowing. "It scared my parents – not just the blood but what I told them I'd seen. My dad turned us around and was taking me the hospital, driving extra carefully after promising me he'd do so, but we were at the stop sign at the bottom of a hill, and a truck came over the hill and the driver's brakes didn't work. He slammed into us and pushed us into the intersection. My parents were killed instantly. I had a broken leg and cracked collarbone, and they quickly discovered I'd lost my vision."

I felt my tears welling up. I knew how it felt to lose a parent, and to lose both at once, when she was that young… "God, Alice… I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a shaky breath.

She smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"How did you end up at the mental hospital with Edward?"

"When I was released from the hospital, it was to a foster home because I didn't have any other family, aside from a great-aunt, who had dementia and lived in a nursing home. I was trying to adjust to being blind, suddenly I was being assaulted with all these visions – none so violent as the accident, but much more than anything else I'd ever experienced. I figured out quickly that trying to tell someone about them just got me labeled as a liar, an attention-seeking problem child, or crazy. Finally, after two years of group homes and foster homes, when I wouldn't give up trying to get someone to believe me and the state couldn't find anyone else to take me in, they admitted me to the hospital. By that time, I'd learned to keep my mouth shut about the visions…until I had one the day I was admitted. That was how I met Edward. He believed me from the beginning, and he's protected me ever since," she finished with a smile.

"Wow…" I shook my head. It was a crazy, horrible, sad story, and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it all led me to the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme truly became a mother and father to Edward and me both. Now…I couldn't imagine life without all of them."

I finished painting the last finger and said, "You were both lucky," and then I laughed nervously. "I mean, not lucky, because I mean, what you went through, but that…"

She giggled. "I know what you meant." Sobering, she nodded. "Yes, we were. Who knows where we'd be if Carlisle hadn't found us."

"Don't you?" I teased. "Ms. Psychic."

Laughing, Alice pulled her feet out from under her. "Silly Bella. I see the future, not the past. Now, will you paint my toes to match, or should I wait for Rose?"

"Give 'em here," I said, reaching out to snag a foot. Then I paused and grinned. "You did shower, right?"

She wiggled her toes. "Sniff 'em and find out."

"No thanks!" I recoiled, laughing. "I'll take your word for it."

 **~oOo~**

By midafternoon, I felt significantly more comfortable in the Cullens' apartment. Rose and Emmett had gotten home shortly before lunch, and the time I got to spend with them had let me get to know them – as well as Alice and Esme – better. Emmett looked like a boisterous, loud, funny guy – and he _was_ funny. But he was also surprisingly quiet. His love for his family was easy to see. Esme barely had to ask for his help with something before he was jumping up to do what he could, and he went out of his way to spend time with Alice because Jasper wasn't home. But it was truly Rosalie – stunningly beautiful, even with the small scar on her temple – whom he obviously lived for. As for the girls, Alice was sweet and warm-hearted as could be. Rose was definitely snarkier and more sarcastic but not in a mean way. Both were smart and funny and had worked to include me in their daily activities.

Esme reminded me of my own mom, before my dad's death, before Phil and the drugs. She was loving and affectionate with each of her children – a warm smile, gentle hand on the shoulder as she passed – including me in with them. And it was obvious she enjoyed spending time with all of them, and vice versa.

After spending time together, chatting about their classes – I found it particularly interesting that Alice was taking most of her classes online – everyone split off to do their own thing. I took Edward at his word and slipped into his room to find a book. He had an amazing range of genres and authors. From Stephen King to Shakespeare, Jane Austen to Alexandre Dumas… It was the last I gravitated toward, and I plucked _The Count of Monte Cristo_ off the shelf without a second thought. I hadn't read this in years, but it had always been one of my favorites.

I was so absorbed in the book that the knock on the open door of the bedroom took me by surprise, and I looked up to find Edward, a smile on his face as he gestured to the book.

" _The Count_ , hmm?"

Nodding, I smiled. "I love the setting of the book, how Dumas makes me feel like I'm in Paris with Dantès. It's one of my favorite books."

"It's one of mine as well," he said and then gestured to the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course. It's your house," I said wryly.

He shrugged. "But it's your room." After taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, he asked, "How was your day? Did everyone behave?"

I laughed softly. "Of course they did. And it was a good day. Your sisters are great, and your mom…" I sobered. "You guys are lucky, really."

He smiled, although I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "We are, and believe me, we all know it."

We were both quiet for a minute, and then I spoke.

"Alice told me about the car accident that killed her parents. I can't imagine if I'd lost my parents at that age. Sixteen was hard enough…"

"Is that when…" His voice trailed off.

"My dad died?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." I swallowed back the swarm of emotion that thinking of my dad always brought to the surface. "I'd just turned sixteen a few weeks before. He was the police chief of the tiny town we lived in. He responded to a domestic disturbance call, and he was trying to talk the husband down, but the guy shot him. He died on route to the hospital.

"My mom tried to hold it together. And she did for a while. But he was her world, just as much as I was, and without him, she was just…lost. We moved to Seattle less than a year later." I finished in a whisper, tears welling up in my eyes, "Within two years, she'd met Phil and had become an addict. So by the time I was twenty, I'd really lost both my parents and was basically alone."

"Come here, pretty girl," Edward said softly, standing and pulling me into a hug. His strong arms wrapped around me, his warm hand smoothing up and down my back in a comforting embrace. "You've got us now, yeah? You aren't alone anymore."

It was something he'd said before, but the reassurance was appreciated. I nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath, and felt my tense muscles relax under his touch. "Thanks," I muttered into his shoulder.

"Anytime, Bella."

 **~oOo~**

The atmosphere at dinner was a bit lighter than it had been the night before. Everyone chatted about their days, talking about what they'd done in class or around the house. The conversation continued well past dinner, when everyone gathered in the living room to hang out for a while together. It was during a lull in the conversation that Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, I spoke to the medical examiner today…about Mr. Jackson."

I swallowed nervously. "O-Okay…"

"He's ruled it a heart attack, so the body will be ready for release tomorrow." He continued softly, "I thought since he had no family, that I could have him released to me. He can be cremated, and then you can figure out where you'd like to spread his ashes…if that's something you'd like the chance to do."

Nodding, I said quickly, "Yes, please. I think he'd like that." _Maybe I can somehow get him to Atlanta… I could take him home._

"Atlanta?" Edward echoed my thoughts aloud.

"Um, yeah. He told me stories about growing up just north of there. He always wanted to go back but never did." I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Now he can."

"Good. That'll be fine," Carlisle said quietly. "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow, then."

I whispered my thanks and then stood. "I think I'm going to take a shower and then read for a bit before bed. Good night, everyone."

They all said good night, and Esme stood to wrap me in a hug.

"You have everything you need? Can I get you anything?" she asked softly in my ear.

"I'm okay," I promised. "Just tired. Thanks, Esme."

"You're most certainly welcome, sweetheart. Good night."

I smiled once more and then headed to the bedroom.

When I got out of the shower a few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. I slid a clean T-shirt over my head and then called out for them to come in.

Edward poked his head in and smiled. "Just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything."

I returned his smile. "Thanks. I'm okay."

"Okay, then. Wake me if you need me tonight, Bella. No matter what time it is."

Nodding, I said, "I will. Thanks, Edward."

We said good night, and then he closed the door and I climbed into bed, hugging _The Count_ to me for a moment before opening it to the page I'd left off earlier in the day.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: There you have it. Some girl time with Alice… Her life hasn't been easy either, has it? I have to say that I love our Emmett in this one. We kind of wanted to veer away from canon a bit and make him more quiet and reserved but still a great guy. We're sorry for not pic teasing on FB this week. I didn't feel like there was really anything that needed pictures, so don't worry. You didn't miss anything! Next week is another all-Edward chapter…where the action begins to ramp up. So let us know what you thought in your reviews, and we'll see you next Sunday! Mwah! ~ Jenny**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N #1: Deb is busy busy busy today, so I'm handling both A/N. There weren't any questions (that we could answer at present!), so I'll let you get to it. A LOT of action this chapter, and it's all Edward, so enjoy, and see me at the bottom! ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 9**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **New York City**_

I raked a hand through my still damp hair, rolling my eyes at it in the mirror. Really there was nothing to be done with it. I'd given up long ago. No matter how long or short it was, it did what it damn well pleased. There was a tentative knock on my bedroom door as I reached for my T-shirt draped on the back of my desk chair.

"Yes, Bella," I answered, smiling at the soft giggle from the other side before she cracked it open.

"There's no sneaking up on you, is there?" she shot back when she stepped into the room.

"No, not really." I chuckled, shaking my head a bit.

I tried my damnedest not to notice those beautiful, dark eyes when they traveled away from my face and down my bare torso. I didn't spend much time in the gym of the apartment building, though occasionally I'd run on the treadmill downstairs, but I was in okay shape. I'm sure a lot of it had to do with living in the city and walking most places, but I never gave it much thought. However, the way Bella was looking at me made me want to tease her.

Kneeling down just a bit, I caught her eyes again. "Did you _want_ to sneak up on me, pretty girl?"

She laughed. "No, no…" She shook her head as those cheeks heated, just how I'd hoped. "Esme sent me for your laundry basket."

"Mom's put you to work, huh?" I asked, tugging on my T-shirt and reaching for my hoodie.

"I offered. I wanted to…to… I don't know. Pull my weight, I guess."

I studied her face, but even more, I heard her thoughts. She wasn't lying. She was very grateful for a full stomach and a safe place to sleep. Never mind all that my dad was doing for her friend, Mr. Jackson. She was hoping to earn her keep, which was probably more than the rest of us did because we'd become spoiled to it all. The biggest thought she was mulling over was whether or not to offer up her cooking experience. Knowing my mother, she'd love it, but she'd rather hear it from Bella than her mind-reading son, so I kept that shit to myself.

"It's right there by the closet." I pointed toward the corner. "Watch that red hoodie; it still bleeds. Jasper has pink underwear now because of it."

Grinning, she said, "Somehow you don't seem sorry about that."

"Nope."

 _Brothers_. Her thought made me chuckle and nod, but she held up the book she'd been reading.

"Help yourself, beautiful. What _does_ one read after Edmund Dantes gets his satisfying revenge on all who wronged him?" I asked her, unable to keep my eyes from taking in every inch of her as she studied my bookshelves.

She had a shit-ton of clothes now, and they fit like sin, hugging each and every curve that was starting to show now that she was eating on a normal schedule. She was starting to look healthy, and damn, healthy looked _good_. The tired, dark circles under her eyes had started to fade, her skin was smooth and looked so soft, and her wariness of us all had started to dissipate. It hadn't taken long, either. She'd been here almost a week. Which made me wonder just how much more those jeans she was wearing would fill out once she was truly back to normal.

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath, rubbing my face and focusing on packing up my school stuff.

I wasn't sure I'd ever been as attracted to a girl as I was the one currently thumbing through a Stephen King novel. I'd been comfortable with Tanya, having known her for a long time, and she wasn't exactly unattractive, but the way I was truly starting to feel about Bella was almost overwhelming with how fast it had happened, with how intense it was, and just how I was about five seconds from kissing the ever-loving shit out of her.

"This looks good," she said softly.

"Yeah, it does," I answered without thinking. "Uh, what?"

She held up the Stephen King book _Rose Madder_ , saying, "Have you read it?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Uh, yeah. You'll like it. It's about a woman running from a nasty relationship, and she discovers that she can escape into a painting she finds at like a thrift store."

Bella's giggle was just about the best thing. "Does she, now?"

"Yup. It's got some creepy parts, but it's good. She meets a whole new group of friends who protect her from this asshole cop husband who's stalking her. And she meets this new guy…who'd do _anything_ for her."

The room suddenly felt too small and electric, and my nerves got the better of me for a split second, making the bookshelves shake just a bit. When a baseball I'd caught at a Chicago Cubs game with Carlisle rolled off and thumped to the floor, I laughed a little.

"Sold," Bella sang cheerfully, grinning up at me, but she was trying her best not to notice what had just happened.

"Ed! Let's go!" Jasper called, running into the room so fast that Bella didn't see him until my blur of a brother was standing next to me, pushing and shoving. "We're gonna be late for class. Unless you want to skip?" he asked hopefully.

"No skipping!" Esme yelled down the hall. "Both of you get out and go learn something! It's Friday. Surely you can survive one more day of classes before the damn weekend!"

Bella giggled at our defeated faces, dropping her new book onto my pile of laundry and picking up the whole basket. For a split second, she envied us – the ability to go to school, the freedom of just being college students, or even just doing normal shit. She even envied Alice, who was taking her classes online. At least she'd had the option. Bella felt she didn't have a choice but to run and hide.

I was almost out of the room, and when I caught that thought, I spun around to face her. "One day, Bella. I promise," I vowed, not knowing how or when I could fulfill that promise, but Volterra couldn't hunt her forever. Could they?

Her smile was warm but sad at the same time. "I hope so. You guys have fun." That last statement was a taunt, which made me smirk her way.

"Wanna go with us?" I offered. "You can chill in the library, audit classes… No one would even bat an eye."

She blushed, grinning up at me. "Maybe eventually, Edward. Thank you."

"'Kay. We'll be back this afternoon. Text me if you're bored."

She nodded and laughed, carrying the basket to the laundry room.

Once Jasper and I had said bye to Esme and Alice, we stepped out of the apartment and into the elevator.

My brother looked to me. "Were you offering for her benefit or yours?"

"Both." I laughed, shrugging my shoulder. My laugh died quickly, though. "She wants _normal_ so badly."

"We're sixxers, Ed. There is no 'normal.'"

I sighed. "I know."

 **~oOo~**

Stepping out of the classroom, I glanced down at my phone when it vibrated.

 _Is it normal for Alice to zone out in the middle of a conversation?_ Bella texted.

Instead of texting back, I called her.

"Hey."

"Absolutely, it's normal," I said with a chuckle. "Just wait until she tells you some weird prediction, like not to pick the grape soda because it falls off the coaster and onto the floor, but if you pick the orange soda, you'll be fine."

Bella's laugh was beautiful. "Fair enough."

"Why? Is she freaking you out?"

"No, no! She's just… _intense_ about something today. I'll catch her whispering about all of you who aren't home – Edward's in class, Jasper's getting coffee, Carlisle's with a patient, Esme's talking to Bart…on and on."

I sat down on the steps of the Stern building to wait for Jasper, saying, "It doesn't surprise me. She's been watching for something, _anything_ since you've been in the house. She feels responsible for Mr. Jackson, but she honestly wouldn't have known what was going to happen since she hadn't met you _or_ him."

"That's sweet, but it's not her fault."

"That's my sister."

"Your mom is back from the store. I should go—"

Bella was cut off when a slamming sound echoed over the line.

"Bella?"

"Tell Edward to get Jasper and go to Carlisle! Tell him!" Alice's voice was harsh and scared over the line.

I was on my feet, turning to track Jasper to his last class for the day when he stepped out into the courtyard, and I waved him to me.

"Edward?" Bella's voice wavered over the line.

"I heard her, pretty girl." I tried to stay as calm as I could for everyone's benefit, including my own. I turned to Jasper. "Try Dad's cell. Now! Do it!"

Jasper did as I asked, putting his phone to his ear. "Hey, Carlisle. Alice said—" He thrust his phone my way. "He wants you."

Trading him phones, I told him to stay on the line with the girls. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Son, I have sixxers here. If my guess is correct, they're the ones Bella described, the Volterra guys."

"Fuck," I hissed, pulling Jasper's sleeve to get us on the move. "We'll come to you. No wonder Alice's is…" I stopped, both walking and talking, a realization almost knocking the wind right out of me. "Oh shit, oh shit… Your card! Dad, you gave Mr. Jackson your business card, and there was nothing on his person when they called the cops. Which means—"

"They've figured out who has Bella," my father finished for me. "Or at the very least who to question next."

"Yeah, but…they don't just question!" Jasper snapped, putting my phone to his ear again. "Alice, Bella…get Emmett on the phone now! If they found Dad at work, they'll find the apartment."

"Edward, we should leave the city," my dad's voice met my ear.

"Okay, well…one thing at a fucking time. Can you hide? Stay low? At least until Jasper and I can get to the hospital?"

"Definitely."

"Good. You stay on the phone with Jasper. I need the girls." I held out my hand for my phone. "Bella? Alice?"

"Edward, let me help," Bella's nervous voice offered. "Emmett and Rose are here. I can put them, Esme, and Alice somewhere safe and come to you. Then we'll get Carlisle."

"Bella…" I groaned, raking a hand through my hair. "That's bringing you closer to the men we're trying to keep you away from!" I turned down the next block, with Jasper still talking to Carlisle on his phone. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted her with me. No one could touch her if she were with me.

"I can do this. I've done this a thousand times, just not with so many people."

When I saw the café with the sunroom, I caved. "Okay, so you know your café in Greenwich Village? Once you put everyone somewhere safe, you come to me. I'm there now."

"Okay, I've got to hang up, but I'll be there in sixty seconds," she promised, and the line went dead.

I turned down the same alleyway as before, panting in exertion and adrenaline. Jasper stayed quiet as he kept his phone to his ear at the same time he watched the end of the alley. I paced while waiting for her, worried this would be a mistake or, if we waited too long, that we'd be too late for Carlisle.

When the hairs on my arms started to prickle, I came to a standstill, facing the brick wall of the apartment building. Not one but two people stepped from the window that Bella opened up.

"That's badass," Emmett muttered, shivering a little as he watched the window close up.

But it was the brunette I focused on. She rushed to me, taking my hand. "Bellevue, right?" she asked, and I nodded.

She turned back to the wall, sending another window up. All I could see were bricks and concrete and some metal stairs. Bella tugged my hand and pulled me through. Jasper and Emmett followed right behind us.

"Oh my damn, I swear… _No more subway_ ," Jasper stated like it was biblical truth.

Bella snorted a little, giving me a quick glance, but she kept her hand in mine and tugged me along. "C'mon."

We rounded a corner, coming out onto the sidewalk. Bella was leading us to the front doors of the hospital; it was the only way she knew, because when Mr. Jackson had been hurt, she'd visited him once.

"Dad, we're here," Jasper stated over the phone softly. "Where are you? Where can we meet you?" Jasper listened for a second but shook his head. "No, you don't understand. It doesn't matter what floor you're on. Bella's with us, so we just need to get to _you_." Jasper came to a stop just before we reached the front entrance, looking up to me. "He's using his talent to avoid them, but he's also having to do his job, so…he's making his way down. Third floor, west wing."

"Tell him to stay on that floor, that we'll come to him. He should feel us soon anyway."

Jasper relayed what I'd said, and I opened the door. Keeping Bella's hand in mine, I led the way, with Jasper and Emmett behind us. We rarely visited Carlisle at work, except for the normal childhood emergencies. It was here that Emmett had come when he was sixteen, having been shot protecting Rosalie. Jasper had come here when he'd broken an arm playing football. Alice had tripped, resulting in stitches to her knee. And I'd had a sprained ankle from running in high school. All of it was normal, but none of us besides Esme ever really came to him on any regular basis. Which meant, none of us were even noticed as we hurried our way through the front lobby, passing the information desk.

Bella's hand started to shake in mine as we aimed for the elevators. I slapped my free hand on the Up button, tugging her to me.

"You're okay. You're safe with me. With all of us," I whispered in her ear, but Emmett had heard me, nodding a little and placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

An elevator car slid open, letting off a handful of people, and we slipped quickly inside. Just as the doors were about to close, a rugged, thick-fingered hand shot inside. It was Bella's squeak of surprise and the hard look in the eyes that belonged to that hand that made all of us react.

"Felix," Bella breathed, and without even thinking twice, Emmett shifted, drew his fist back, and punched between the door this Felix was trying to pry open. The sound of fist meeting face was loud and bone-crunching, followed by a grunting groan of pain.

When the doors finally closed, I hit the second-floor button and then the fifth. "We'll throw them off, take the stairs up to three."

"It won't work. They can… _sense me_ ," Bella started, but I nodded.

"I know, but we can at least buy a few seconds." I tapped my temple, telling her I knew what she meant. Felix's surprise at seeing her was overridden by his need to do his job, which all went away with the painful punch Emmett had given him.

The doors opened to the second floor, and we turned, aiming for the stairs. Once inside the stairwell, Jasper turned to me, silently asking if he were clear to use his speed.

"Yeah, go!"

With a push of wind and a blur of blond hair, he was up the stairs and at the third-floor door, watching through the rectangle of glass.

 _Edward, I think we've got more than just the two goons. I think we got double that,_ he thought to me. He showed me two large men, military-style haircuts, walking down the long corridor that led to the west side of the hospital. Once we made it to Jasper on the landing, I peeked out the window myself.

Bringing Bella to the window, I showed her the two men. "Know them?" I whispered, and she shook her head. "Well, I don't trust them. Can you get us behind them?"

"Yeah, yeah…definitely." She opened a window right beside the door, and it put us out right behind the guys walking toward the stairs, and we all took off at a fast walk.

All of it was for nothing, because as soon as we reached the long corridor of the west wing, with patient rooms on either side of us, there were three men between us and who we'd come to get. Carlisle was being held at gunpoint by one man, and three men aimed weapons our way. Felix, who was nursing a broken nose, stepped forward.

"Give us Isabella, and we'll let the old man go," he stated, but it was the other man, the one with the gun pointed at my father, who caught my attention.

Demetri.

I listened to his thoughts, knowing for a fact that Felix was lying. They were here for Bella, yes, but they wanted all of us. They knew about all of us. They weren't quite aware of what we could do, but they knew Carlisle Cullen. They'd been warned that he had a talented family full of sixxers.

Carlisle's thoughts were the loudest. _Get her and your brothers out of here! Take care of Esme for me._

"No!" I snapped, shaking my head. Felix thought I was answering him, but my dad knew the answer was aimed his way.

It was when Felix's attention was centered on Bella that I felt my control slipping. He'd gotten into trouble when she'd escaped. If he didn't bring her back soon, the punishment would be severe. And he was told he didn't have to bring her back alive. It was her blood they needed, not the living, beautiful girl. He was about to tell Demetri to pull the trigger, despite the full wing of nurses, patients, and visitors. It wouldn't matter. The police wouldn't get here in time to do anything.

A rolling tray that was pushed against a wall started to vibrate, the things on top rattling softly. My temples throbbed with the voices in my head. Words like _mafia_ and _terrorist_ hit me. Nurses ran away. Visitors hid in patients' rooms. The nurses' station began to shake, and monitors and computer screens started to blank out or malfunction. One or two fell to the floor with a crash.

I let go of Bella's hand, despite her whispered protest of my name.

"I'll shoot him. Give up the girl, and everyone walks away, kid." Demetri pulled back the hammer of the gun, and I shook my head, stepping forward. Three more guns aimed my way, and Felix stepped in front of me.

"You can't have either of them. And you won't pull that trigger." I forced that thought into Felix's simple mind, but my talent was now fully released into the small space we were all in.

The glass windows lining the hallway splintered into spider webs. I heard Bella's worry, Emmett's urging to give him an opening, and Jasper was simply waiting. He knew that if he moved quickly enough, he could be down at the other end of the corridor before Demetri could blink.

The guns were my biggest concern, especially the one aimed at Carlisle's temple. The rolling cart rolled away from the wall without a soul touching it. The rattling increased until the instruments started to jump on the top. Four guns. Four bullets aimed at me and my family. My temples throbbed again when the bullets from Demetri's gun tumbled out the bottom of the grip, followed by three more clips spilling out onto the hospital's shiny laminate floor with several pings as bullets fell and ricocheted everywhere.

With a wave of my hand, four guns were snatched from the grips of their owners and thrown upward, sticking to the ceiling tiles like glue. The three assholes in the middle had no fucking clue what to do, but when I slammed them to the wall, pinning them there with my mind, Jasper and Emmett moved. Scissors, pens, and pencils shot up off the rolling cart and into the wall beside the struggling men's faces.

Jasper moved so fast, up the wall, and across the ceiling, no one even saw him. He not only pocketed the guns, but he landed silently right behind Demetri and Carlisle. Emmett, however, was smiling smugly at Felix as he lifted the huge man by the throat with one hand, giving a slow squeeze at the same time. My brother wasn't even straining. Jasper stepped forward, pushing Dad back just enough so the threat was less.

The splintered glass windows that lined the hallway gave way under my temper. Pops and the sound of pebbles hitting the floor ran down that corridor like timed explosions.

"Edward," Bella whispered. _He's gonna hurt someone._

"The only person I'll hurt is someone who touches you or my family." I walked to Demetri, who shifted to reach for my dad, but he found his arms pinned to his sides, not to mention Jasper with an arm at his throat. "You tell those bastards you work for that the Cullens are off limits. Bella is _off fucking limits._ Got me? You tell them if they try again, if _you_ try again, I'll kill you all. I'll kill anyone who comes near us."

"Her life is under contract, asshole."

I narrowed my eyes at just what the contract entailed, who would be responsible, and I kept my face blank because that shit was another problem for another day. Right now, I needed my dad out of this fucking hospital and my whole family, including Bella, out of the city.

"You think I care? That's not my problem."

The fluorescent lights started to flicker, and one by one they went out, sending small sparks with each tube that gave way to the pressure I was building in that corridor.

Smiling at Demetri's fearful thoughts, I gave him another warning. "I know what you can do. I see how that talent works." I tapped my temple. "See, we work similarly. You may know Bella's location, but now… _Now_ …I'll hear _you_ coming. And you won't touch her. Fuck your contract."

I reached back with one hand, smiling when Bella's hand slipped into mine. With a mental shove, I pushed Demetri up into the nurses' station. Files, papers, and computer keyboards all spilled to the floor.

"Edward, son…let's go." Dad's voice was shaky, but I heard his command. His thoughts were more nervous. He hadn't seen me lose this much control since the Chicago McDonald's. However, it was the oxygen and the sparks from the lights that were making him nervous. The whole wing would blow if I kept going, kept pushing my talent.

I nodded curtly, my head throbbing with all the pressure I was pushing out to keep these goons pressed to the wall. Jasper walked with Carlisle, and Bella stayed with me, but Emmett wasn't letting go of Felix, who was now a decent shade of purple.

"Next time I see you, I'll break every bone you have," Emmett stated firmly and quietly. It was scarier than if he'd yelled it, more terrifying, because he said it like he couldn't wait.

Felix's mind reeled. The fear of punishment didn't come from being fired or docked pay. No, he was frightened of who looked to be children – or, at the very oldest, high school aged kids – a boy, Alec, and a girl, Jane. Sixxers with a talent used for punishment. Blinding, white-fire pain, screaming, fears, darkness…all from two teenage kids.

I also saw more of Volterra than I needed to see. It looked like a space program warehouse but with rows upon rows of patients in beds. There were other areas – labs, gyms, padded cells. And the place was a fucking fortress. What made my skin crawl was that it wasn't just grown sixxers. I saw children, toddlers, even infants. Women and men, every race, every age. All sixxers being tested, manipulated, tortured, or trained. I'd seen visions in Alice's mind. I'd seen what little Bella could remember, but seeing that shit in the mind of someone who worked there made me lose the last bit of control I was barely clinging to.

Mentally ripping Felix from my brother, I tossed him down the corridor and into Demetri. The nurses' station shattered – wood, dust, and computers collapsed to the floor under their weight.

"Edward," Bella said, pulling my face and making me look into her eyes. "Hey, Carlisle's okay. I'm okay. Let's go before you…before they…"

Feeling her hands on my face calmed me like nothing ever before. Not even Esme could get through like that when I was in a red haze of temper.

"Okay." I let her pull me.

Jasper and Carlisle were behind us, and Emmett took the back. As soon as we reached the stairs, Bella opened a window. We were out of the hospital and back at the penthouse. Home was just as we left it that morning, most likely just as the girls had left it when Alice had gotten her vision.

"Bella?" I whispered, falling to my knees and holding my head. "Where's… Where are…"

"Hey, Edward," she pleaded in a whisper, taking my face in her hands again. "They're safe. Esme told me to bring you guys here to grab some things before I took you to them. She mentioned emergency stuff and the safe?" She looked to Carlisle for that last part.

"Okay, boys…you heard her. Pack quickly, take only what you need," Carlisle said, but before he walked away from us, he knelt beside us. "Thank you…both of you." He kissed Bella's temple, giving my shoulder a squeeze at the same time. Before he stood up, he told her softly, "Help him. He'll be out of it for a few."

"Yes, sir," she whispered back, standing in front of me. "C'mon, Edward. To your room, and then I'll help you, okay?"

I stood on shaky legs, and she wrapped my arm around her shoulders, guiding me to my bedroom.

"Sit. I'll grab my stuff and then help you."

Nodding was all I could accomplish at the moment as I sat down hard on the edge of my bed. Bracing my elbows on my knees, I dropped my head into my hands. I wasn't sure Bella was gone for two minutes before I heard her back in my room. Glancing up, I noted she'd packed her new backpack already and was searching my closet for a bag.

"Top shelf. Duffel."

Bella nodded, jumped up, and grabbed the black bag from the top shelf.

My eyes drifted back to her backpack. "You were packed, weren't you?"

"No, Edward," she said, laughing a little. "I'm just an expert on packing on the fly."

Groaning, I rubbed my temples. "Fuck, and now you're running again. I promised you we'd keep you protected."

She huffed a laugh, and she was suddenly standing in front of me. Warm, gentle hands cupped my face again. "You did. No one has ever protected me like that. No one makes me feel safe like you do, Edward. This whole family. I'm just glad I could help."

I trailed my fingers down the side of her beautiful face. If my head wasn't throbbing, I might've kissed her right there. I nodded again, frowning when her touch left me.

"Tell me what you want packed," she called from my closet.

"I'll help you," I said, getting up.

With Bella's help, it didn't take long to pack the basics – jeans, shirts, socks, undies. Adding my laptop, I zipped up my bag. We met my brothers and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"We'll need to move soon. They'll try to come here," I told them. "Building security or not."

"They can try," Jasper said, holding up one of the guns and grinning like a lunatic.

"Um, Bella?" Carlisle started, looking a little nervous, and his mind was on Esme and my sisters.

She smiled sweetly, opening a window behind him. It wasn't the first time I'd seen the place. Bella thought about it all the time. Only this time, the sun wasn't setting; it was a little more cloudy. There was a small cottage-type cabin sitting in the middle of a meadow filled with wildflowers.

"We can't stay, but I knew they'd be safe here for a few hours," Bella said softly and apologetically. "It's still in my dad's name, so they know to look here. They can't exactly get to Montana as quickly as I can."

My dad and brothers chuckled, and Emmett ruffled her hair gently. "You make one awesome addition to the family, Bella."

Jasper nodded and started picking up bags and boxes. "Hell yeah, she does! No more subway, no more moving vans, no more airplanes… You're my new best friend."

Her cheeks blushed at that, but she looked to me when I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, pretty girl… We have to figure out where we're going next."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: So…VI knows where Bella is (or rather, was…) and who she's with, and yes, several of you were correct in that it was Carlisle's business card that led them to her. So the safe haven of the apartment is gone, but Bella is feeling pretty safe and secure with the Cullens still, so no worries about that right now. And how cool was it to see more of Edward's power, not to mention the others?!**

 **We don't have any pictures for this chapter, simply because we didn't have the time to pull them together, but I KNOW we'll have some for next week, so we'll see you then. Don't forget to leave us a review and let us know what you thought of this fun one! Mwah from both of us! ~ Jen**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N #1: I just wanted to say something quick, and I wanted to answer a couple questions. First, I need to thank this fandom, you readers. Some of you are aware of some RL issues I just went through, and you guys flew to the rescue with capes and tights on, and I can't thank you enough. The love I have for you guys, for this thing we all do…you have no idea…**

 **Second… To answer a few questions:** _ **Why do we only update once a week?**_ **While I tend to post twice a week, because I prewrite a shit-ton of chapters ahead of time, this story is two people working together around work, family, and just life in general, so once a week works. We may in the future post extra chapters, but right now we are doing what we can as fast as we can.** _ **Will there be lemons?**_ **Aw, now…do you guys even KNOW me?! ;) Yeah, this has been a bit of a slow burn, but…patience is a virtue. We've got more than a relationship building here, so timing is everything. ;) Have faith. Now, this is all Jenny, so I'll let you get to it. See her at the bottom. Mooches, Deb ;)**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 10**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Montana**_

"What _is_ this place?" Edward asked as we stepped through the window I'd opened.

I looked around, feeling some semblance of peace settle over me. I wasn't completely relaxed, but I knew that, at least for now, we were safe. "Dad used to take me camping out here when I was young. He loved to fish and camp, and I'd bring a book or two and read while he fished in the river that's just to the north. Other than jumping in a few times in order to rest without having to look over my shoulder, I haven't been back since…since he died."

Edward nodded without saying anything, and we both looked up at the reunions taking place around us.

Carlisle had Esme in his arms, just holding her close. Alice and Jasper were having a whispered conversation over on the other side of the cabin. Even Emmett was wrapped protectively around Rose, who was currently in her human skin.

The cabin wasn't very big. Two double beds were set end to end on the far wall. The small kitchen area included a counter and sink, although there was no running water. A kerosene camping stove sat on one end of the counter and a few canned goods were stored on a shelf above it, along with a few pots and pans hanging on nails along the wall. Between the kitchen and beds were two old rocking chairs, surprisingly comfortable, given the lack of cushions and fabric covering the wood. The place was dusty but clean. I made sure to keep it in as good a condition as I could because I had such fond memories of the place.

"I…I think we'll be okay here for a day or two at most," I said when the conversations around the room died down. "Like I said, it's still in my dad's name, so VI knows about it – I came here shortly after escaping, and a couple of them showed up here a few days later. I saw them through the window and jumped out before they saw me."

Edward reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," Carlisle said, his voice solemn. "Then let's figure out where we're going next." He urged Esme over to one of the chairs and smiled gently. "Everyone find a seat and relax. We're safe for the moment."

Jasper guided Alice to one of the beds, and the two of them sat together, holding hands. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, tilting his head toward the other bed, and I nodded, allowing him to lead me in that direction. When I looked back, Rose had taken the form of a beautiful cat – bluish-gray and white with a really fluffy tail – and she was sitting on the kitchen counter staring up at Emmett, who was leaning back against the counter beside her, his massive body dwarfing hers. He was looking down at her with a tender smile that nearly brought tears to my eyes, and I turned away, feeling like I was intruding.

"Before I start, does anyone have any suggestions?" Carlisle asked.

"I say we get out of the country," Esme said. "Get as far away from them as possible."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "That's certainly an option."

"As much as I want to be halfway around the world from them," Jasper said, "we can't run forever."

"Why not?" Edward shot back. "At least we'd be safe."

"No, Jasper's right."

Everyone turned to look at me, and Edward frowned.

I continued, "I was on the run for a year, and it was awful. Constantly looking over my shoulder, never feeling safe."

"So…what?" Edward growled softly. "We just give up? Let them find us? Because I've seen their minds, and trust me when I tell you…bringing us in alive isn't a priority. It's our blood, our brains they need, so…"

The dishes along the wall began to shake, and I squeezed his hand.

"No, of course not," I said. "I don't know, but I do know that being on the run all the time is…" I huffed a breath and shrugged, unsure how to explain what I was feeling.

"It'd be different this time," Edward argued. "We have money and resources you didn't. We'll be together, not just one person against them all."

"And now that VI knows I'm with you, you don't think they'll put all their resources into tracking you – us – down? All it takes is someone else like Alice, or luck when someone from VI randomly spots us wherever we settle down. And then what? We're no better off then than we are now." I sighed. "I'm so tired of running and hiding," I said quietly. "I don't know what the solution is, but if there is something other than that, I'm all for it."

Carlisle had been nodding throughout my little speech, and when I finished, he said, "We need someplace safe to stay awhile, for a few weeks at least. Look around us. Between Edward's mind reading and manipulation, Alice's visions, Jasper's speed and agility, and Emmett's strength, not to mention Rose's shape-changing and Bella's…teleportation, we – the six of you – have an enormous amount of talent. Other than Edward learning to control his as much as possible, we've never truly practiced how to use your talents in defense or offense. Maybe it's time we did that."

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" Esme asked, frowning a little.

"I think we should head to Alaska," he said in answer.

Edward froze beside me, and he groaned so quietly that I might have been the only one to hear it.

Carlisle continued, "We can stay with Carmen and Eleazar, train with their family, and then…" He sighed. "I don't want a war, but from what I saw today at the hospital, that may be what's coming."

I tuned out the rest of the discussion as I struggled not to have a panic attack. I knew in my head that Carlisle's suggestion was a good one. But my heart was pounding with the fear I felt at the thought of another confrontation with the men from Volterra. Gripping Edward's hand tighter, I tried not to scream. _I can't… I don't know if I can face them again. Every time I see them, I'm scared it'll be the time they grab me again._

"Shh, pretty girl," Edward crooned softly. "Whatever happens, we'll – _I'll_ – keep you safe. I swear it."

I nodded, trying to even out my breathing. Even though I'd only known him about a week, I believed him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said gently. "If there were any other way…"

"I know," I told him, taking a shuddering breath. "And I know I'm safer with all of you than I am anywhere else right now. It's just…scary."

"Well, for now," Esme said, "let's just try to relax for a bit. If anyone's hungry, I brought food – chips, pretzels, crackers, some of that…spray cheese Emmett likes."

"Rose," Carlisle said before anyone moved, "I'm sure we're safe for now, but would you mind changing into something and keeping watch outside for a few hours? Just to make sure VI didn't have someone close to the cabin in case Bella came back."

Before our eyes, there was a slight shimmer in the air, and where the pretty cat once was, a gorgeous hawk was now in its place. Her feathers were white and dark-gray or black, her beak and large talons were black, and above her beak, what looked like nostrils were set in a swath of bright yellow. Emmett held out his arm, and the bird that was Rose hopped up, carefully settling in without hurting him. Without a word, he strolled to the door, opened it, and stepped out. Before the door shut behind him, we watched as Rose took flight, soaring up into the sky.

I let out a whoosh of air. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that."

Edward chuckled. "It is pretty amazing." He looked over to where Esme was pulling food out of one of the bags she'd brought. "Are you hungry?"

I almost said no, but then my stomach growled at the thought of food. Giggling once, I said, "I guess so."

He grinned and stood, holding out his hand. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you something to eat so we can quiet the beast."

 **~oOo~**

After we'd all had something to eat, talk once again turned to the future – both immediate and distant. Even Edward got in on it, discussing strategies we could use to train and hone our talents, watching Alice's mind as she envisioned different decisions and scenarios. I'd finally had enough. I simply couldn't handle any more, and a thought crossed my mind that maybe I should jump somewhere to get away from it all.

"Don't go, Bella, please," Edward said suddenly, his lips against my ear. "I know this is overwhelming and scary. If you need a break, you could take Emmett some water and crackers." He grinned. "He's grumbling in his head about being hungry enough to eat a bear."

For some reason, the idea of the super-strong, heavily muscled Emmett tackling a grizzly bear was hysterical to me, and I snorted out a laugh before I could smother it. "Thanks," I said with a giggle. "I'll do that."

He smiled and squeezed my hand before I stood.

After grabbing a sleeve of crackers and a bottle of water, I stepped outside to see Emmett sitting on a fallen log my dad had placed there just for that purpose. He was leaning back against the side of the cabin, his eyes cast up at the sky as he watched Rose circling the sky above us.

"Edward said you were hungry," I said quietly as I stepped up to him, offering the snack. "Mind if I sit?"

He looked over and smiled as he took the crackers and water. "Thanks, and sure. Have a seat."

As he ate, I sat and took in the wildflowers surrounding the cabin. It was beautiful here. Small pink and white flowers were everywhere. If I looked behind us, I knew I'd see more flowers and then trees going up the mountain the cabin was nestled in front of. The cabin itself was rustic, straight boards rather than round logs. Ivy grew along one side, up and over the cabin to about halfway down the other side of the roof. Behind the cabin was a small building Dad had built to use as an outhouse since there was no running water or electricity. It was a miniature version of the cabin, minus the windows, so rather than detract from the view, it added to it.

"It's so calm and peaceful here," Emmett said softly a few minutes later. "I can see why you and your dad liked coming here."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So why are you out here, not in there with the others?" he asked, looking curiously at me.

Grimacing, I explained about the conversations everyone had fallen into. "I just wanted some peace and quiet for a bit. I spent a year with no one to talk to on a regular basis. Your family is a bit…overwhelming," I finished with a laugh.

He cracked a smile. "They can be that," he agreed. "Sometimes I need that too. Rose will change into a cat or whatever, and the two of us will go off and just…sit and people watch or whatever."

I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was such a dichotomy. He was a big guy with lots of muscles and handsome but boyish face. If you saw him on the street, you'd think he was loud and boisterous, maybe even to the point of annoyance. But in reality, he was quiet and introspective. I had a feeling there was a lot more to him than I could see on the surface.

In fact, the whole family was like that, including Edward. My heart thumped as I thought of how good-looking he was. There had been good-looking guys in high school and college, of course. But where those guys thought their looks meant they could get away with anything and they acted like it, Edward was different. The way he treated his family – little everyday things that he didn't seem to think twice about – showed a lot about his character. And from the moment he saw me in the bodega in New York, he'd shown how much he cared about me. He was quick to comfort me, knowing I needed it almost before I knew it. The mind-reading was a blessing for that if nothing else, although I didn't like how it gave him such horrible headaches. And I could tell he hated it when he lost control of his talent like he had at the apartment and again at the hospital. Maybe one good thing to come out of the upcoming trip to Alaska would be that Edward could learn to control it better. For his sake, I hoped so.

I let my mind drift then, to happier times, when my dad was still alive, my mom was clean and sober, and we were a family not unlike the Cullens in how we lived and loved.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Montana – Nine years ago**_

We pulled up beside the cabin, and my mom was already gushing about the flowers.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Just like you described, Bella!"

I laughed. "Mom, you've seen the pictures."

"I know, I know," she said with a laugh. "But it isn't the same as seeing it in person."

"Aren't you glad you came with us this time, Nee?" my dad asked, looking over and smiling at her.

She nodded and then leaned in and kissed him.

I pretended to gag and then opened my door. "I'll be inside when you guys come up for air!"

I was twelve! I didn't want to see my parents kissing! Gross…

Just as I made it up to the door of the cabin with my bag, their car doors opened and closed. My mom stepped up and unlocked the door with the key Dad must have given her.

"Give me the tour?" she asked, stepping aside to let me go in first.

Grinning, I said, "Okay. Well, here's the kitchen." We took a few more steps into the cabin, and I pointed at the rocking chairs. "And here is the living room. Oh, and here's the bedroom." I shrugged. "Tour complete."

"It's tiny but adorable." Then she scrunched up her face. "I really have to use a bathroom outside?"

"Uh-huh," I answered. "At least there's an outhouse. Dad said otherwise we'd just have to go behind a tree…"

She laughed again. "Easy enough for him. Not so much for us, huh, baby girl?"

"What are my girls giggling about now?" my dad asked as he stepped into the cabin with the rest of the bags.

"Nothing," my mom and I sang at the same time, making us both break out into a fit of giggles again.

Dad rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he moved over to us to set the bags down on the beds. "Mmhmm," he said, shaking his head. "Welp, who wants to go fishing?"

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Montana – Present day**_

I was pulled out of the memory when Emmett awkwardly patted my knee. He didn't say anything as I wiped the tears that were silently falling down my cheeks.

Between us on the log, I watched a ladybug trying to crawl over a piece of the wood that was sticking out. It kept falling back and then turning over, only to try again. When Emmett reached down, I thought he was going to smash it or flick it away, but he surprised me instead.

"These little things are supposed to mean good luck," he said, and with fingers more gentle than a man of his size and strength should have, he carefully picked the ladybug up between his thumb and forefinger, setting it up above where the bug had been trying to crawl. Just hours ago, those same hands had been around Felix's throat, holding him up against the wall.

Definitely a dichotomy.

We watched as it made its way closer to the other side of the log and disappeared into a crevice in the wood.

"Wanna talk about whatever made those tears fall?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Remembering the first trip here to Montana that my mom made with us. It was a happy time."

He nodded. "Rose and I – all of us, really – have those moments too, where we remember our families and friends, both good and bad. Anytime you need to cry, you go ahead and cry. None of us will think any less of you for it."

"Thanks," I murmured, turning when I heard the cabin door open.

Edward was the first out, and he made his way to my side, slipping a warm hand under my hair to cup the back of my neck. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Good memories."

He smiled softly. "I saw."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you did," I teased. Then I looked around. "Did something happen?"

He must have read the unasked question in my head, because he said, "No, everything's fine. Alice thought we could all use some fun for a bit."

"Oh?"

Alice smiled as Jasper helped her to move over nearer to us. "Yep." She raised an eyebrow. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Suuure," I said, elongating the word to show my hesitant curiosity.

All of a sudden, I felt a breeze, and then I realized Jasper wasn't beside her anymore. I barely caught a glance of him – or what I assumed was him – as he raced around and around the cabin. Damn, he was fast…

"Whoa…" I breathed, much to Alice's delight.

She giggled. "Yeah, he's fast. He can climb, too." She said Jasper's name once, and he came skidding to a stop beside her, leaving a groove in the ground where he'd planted his feet. Smiling, she said, "Show Bella the rest."

Edward offered me his hand. "C'mon, pretty girl. The view will be best out there."

The group of us, including Alice with her hand on Emmett's upper arm, moved about fifteen feet from the cabin.

Jasper jogged around to the side and then began to…climb the cabin's wall. Not like I would have, by finding handholds and footholds, using the window ledge or notches in the wood, but just flat out used his hands like they were suction cups and scaled the side of the building before I could blink. He didn't stop there. He crept across the roof and to the other side, where he reached down, seemed to anchor himself with his hands, and then turned his body so he was climbing down the wall feet first.

"It's a lot better if I don't have shoes on," he said, meeting us when we all moved closer to the cabin.

"Pretty cool," I said. I wondered if his hands were smooth or if there were really suction cups that you could feel on them.

"You can't tell unless he changes them," Edward said.

"Wanna feel?" Jasper asked, holding his hands out.

Tentatively, I reached out, and at first, they were smooth, just like Edward's had been. Then without warning, something shifted under my touch and the skin suddenly felt…different. Not sticky, and not exactly a suction cup like I'd imagined. Just not quite right. Looking at them, I couldn't really tell much of a difference, aside from a bit of a ridge or bump on the pads of his fingers.

"Cooool," I repeated, intrigued.

Carlisle looked at his watch and then put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

That must have been a signal that it was safe, because suddenly the hawk that was Rose landed beside Emmett, and between one breath and the next, Rose herself stood there, dressed in the same clothes she'd had on before.

"Oooh, I wondered," I said. "Handy."

She laughed. "The clothes? Yeah, definitely better than shifting back naked!"

"What about things in your pockets and stuff?"

"All still there."

I wanted badly to ask to see her transform into other things, but I didn't want to seem forward, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Go ahead," Edward urged, his hand on my lower back. "We've all asked her. She won't mind."

"You wanna see other forms?" Rose asked, grinning. "He's right. When we first met them, it seemed everyone wanted to see something different. It doesn't hurt or anything. I get hungry doing it too many times in a short period, but we have food, so…"

"Then…yeah," I said with a nod. "Marilyn Monroe." Rose was a blonde bombshell in her own right. I could totally picture her as Marilyn.

With a shimmer, Rose disappeared, leaving Marilyn standing there.

"So cool!" I pursed my lips. "President Obama."

The rest of the family cracked up, while Rose/Marilyn just grinned. After a moment, the taller, darker form of the president stood in front of me, wearing a suit I seemed to remember him being in the last time I'd seen him on television. But when he opened his mouth to speak, it was Rose's voice.

"Where's my Emmy bear?" he/she said, turning, only to grin when Emmett backed away with a snort.

"Creepy…" he said, shaking his head.

I laughed so hard my cheeks hurt. When I had myself under control, I said, "A little girl."

"Too easy," Rose/Obama said, and then suddenly she was three feet shorter, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, freckles dotting her cheeks and across her nose. She batted her eyelashes and stuck her thumb in her mouth as the fingers of her other hand played with the ruffled hem of her little yellow sundress.

"Oh damn… If you didn't know any better… You look just like a two-year-old!"

She laughed and nodded.

"Okay, so…animals," I mused. "The white German shepherd…"

Rose made for one gorgeous dog, and I told her so before saying, "The mouse?"

She looked at Edward, who snickered.

"No, we won't let a real hawk come swoop you up," he promised, making us all laugh.

Rose gave a huffing bark and then shifted into a small gray mouse, nearly covered by the tall wildflowers. She ran up Emmett's pants leg and up to his shoulder, where he scooped her up gently and ran his hand over the top of her head.

"Okay, okay," I said, thinking how seriously cool and useful her talent was. "Last one, I promise."

When Emmett set her down on the ground again, I said, "Can you do a big cat? I've never seen one up close, and I'd love to see it without worrying it'll eat me…"

Almost before I could blink, the mouse disappeared and a large snow leopard stood in its place. I took an involuntary step back, but Edward's hand on my lower back kept me from moving too far.

"It's still Rose," he murmured.

I nodded and then reached out tentatively.

Rose the leopard lowered her head and bumped my hand, huffing out a breath that tickled my skin.

Slowly, I moved my hand to the top of her head and then stroked down her fur across her shoulders and down her back. The white and gray fur was softer than I'd imagined, and as I dug my fingers in a bit, the undercoat was even softer. She had a beautiful pattern of charcoal-gray spots, and her tail was as fluffy as the smaller cat form I'd seen her take before.

She was beautiful.

I could have stayed there petting her for hours, marveling at how big her paws were and touching the soft-looking fur on her nose, but after another moment, I stepped back with a sigh.

"Thank you," I told her, feeling like I'd seen and touched something truly awesome.

When Rose shifted back into her human form, her cheeks were pink. "Anytime," she said with a smile. "Everyone has their favorite form. Mine is the small cat. Mom's is the dog." She shrugged. "They can all be useful."

"What about you, Bella?" Esme asked. "We've obviously seen what you can do, but what are your limitations? Can you go anywhere?"

"Why don't we go in and let Rose get something to eat while Bella answers all our questions?" Carlisle suggested.

We made our way back into the cabin, and once we were all settled into spots around the room and Emmett had brought Rose over some crackers and water, I began to explain what I'd learned about my power over the years.

"Places I've been are easy, obviously," I began. "When I first got to New York, I went everywhere I possibly could and found hidden or private spots that I could then jump into or out of later, like one of the bathrooms at the museums and library near Central Park. I don't have to have a wall in order to throw up a window, but for some reason, it's easier. Maybe that's just a mental thing. It feels…odd to have a window by itself. Like a portal to another dimension or something out of _Stargate_."

Everyone chuckled, and then Carlisle asked, "What about places you haven't been to physically?"

"Those are harder but usually doable," I answered. "Famous places – Eiffel Tower, Golden Gate Bridge, Mt. Rushmore, Big Ben, and the like – big places that I've seen on TV or in the movies many, many times and seen details of in pictures, I can probably do. Going somewhere from a picture or TV, somewhere unknown or that I don't have a lot of details about, would be a lot harder.

"The problem is," I continued, "with either the famous or non-famous unknown places, is the lack of knowing where a private place to jump into would be. With the Eiffel Tower, for example, I've seen enough pictures that I could probably jump into the upper platform. So I could probably jump there. But what about witnesses? I don't know enough to know if there's a hidden corner that is most likely going to be empty or whatever, so the risk is huge and why I haven't tried it."

"That makes sense," Carlisle agreed. "For right now, it's not worth your safety to try. If someone saw you, that could open up a whole host of problems."

"Exactly," I said with a frown. "Though at some point, it may be necessary."

 **~oOo~**

A few hours later, we were all sitting around the cabin, having just finished dinner – _Yummy… Canned beans and weenies._ Edward laughed softly from beside me as he caught my thoughts. – when Carlisle spoke.

"So is everyone agreed that the next step is to go to Alaska?"

Having no good opinion on the matter, I didn't say anything. Edward was also quiet as the rest of them nodded and verbalized their agreement.

I couldn't tell what was going on with Edward. Carlisle had mentioned Carmen and El…something earlier when he'd brought up Alaska. But something about going there was bothering him.

 _You don't want to go to Alaska?_ I thought to him.

He looked at me and grimaced a little before leaning in and whispering one word against my ear. "Tanya."

I blinked in surprise. _Tanya's a…sixxer?_

He nodded.

 _Oh. Gotcha._

My mind went wild with speculation about what her talent was. Invisibility? That would be cool. Astral projection? Levitation? Aura reading? The ability to see spirits? A famous movie scene popped into my head.

"'I see dead people'?" Edward asked with a quiet laugh. He leaned in to my ear again. "Her talent pulls people in…makes them focus on her."

 _Really? What does—_

I was interrupted by Carlisle speaking again.

"I'll explain more later," Edward promised quietly, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

Smiling, I nodded and turned my attention back to the others.

"Edward… Son, I know you aren't happy about Alaska," Carlisle said, "but I think it's best that—"

"I know," Edward said, shaking his head. "It'll be fine."

Carlisle looked at him closely for a moment and then nodded once. "Okay, then." He pulled one of the bags closer to him and unzipped it. "Everyone get out your phones. I think it's best if we leave them so we can't be tracked." He looked at me. "Bella, can you open a window back to the apartment so we can leave them there, rather than here?"

I nodded, digging out the phone Edward had given me. "Whenever you're ready."

As soon as everyone had passed their phones to Edward, Carlisle gave me a nod. I opened a window into the living room of the penthouse and gasped.

Everything I could see was trashed. The living room had been ransacked. Books had been pulled off the shelves. The cushions were off the couch and loveseat and looked like they'd been cut open, with stuffing spilling out everywhere. Jasper groaned and whimpered something about the huge TV that was dangling from the wall mount, its screen clearly cracked.

"Toss them," Carlisle ordered sharply to Edward. "It doesn't look like they're still there, but I don't want to risk it."

Edward nodded and threw the phones into the apartment. I tossed mine in with them and then allowed the window to disappear.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Your house is wrecked because they were looking for me."

"Hey, pretty girl," Edward said, gripping my hand in one of his and turning my head with the other. "None of us blame you. You're simply looking to survive, same as us. Those bastards at Volterra are the only ones responsible."

"He's right, Bella," Carlisle said firmly, and I turned to look at him. "If it wasn't you, it would be one of the others – or even me." He reached into the open duffel bag and pulled out a cell phone. "In fact, it was something I was even prepared for. Everyone gets one of these. I programmed in all the numbers before we left the apartment when I got them from the safe. Keep them with you, but don't give out the numbers to anyone – not even the Rios family for the time being."

He handed the phones out to everyone and then looked to me with a smile. "Now, how to get us out of here…"

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: I know Montana probably came as a surprise to you guys. Once Deb found the pic of the cabin we based this hideout around, it just sort of came together. And it really is a great place for them to hide temporarily. And yes, so many of you guessed they would head to Alaska. Good job! As for Bella's limitations on her ability? Now you know…although don't be surprised if it doesn't STAY that way…**

 **Speaking of talents… ROSE. I love her in this. We've had a blast coming up with ideas for her to shift into. Some of them are solely because of photos we've found that we love, while some of them are just because they're funny. And for some reason, all the animals we've had her as have been black/gray/white… No real reason for that, other than now that we've noticed, we're continuing for no reason at all than we like it. LOL It isn't a limitation on Rose or her talent or anything. Just us. haha**

 **Okay, so let me know what you thought of this chapter, please! I'm always nervous when a chapter's all mine. Eek! We'll see you back here next week. Don't forget to look at Facebook or Deb's blog for this week's pictures! Mwah! ~ Jenny**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N #1: Hey guys! Okay so you're all curious about Tanya. Whether that's a wish for drama, I have no idea. ;)**

 **I do want to answer one question, or at the very least clarify the sixth senses of Jasper and Edward. Jasper's talent is one thing – the speed and agility of a reptile. Think of the lizards that climb walls outside your home… They're fast, they seem to defy gravity, and they can be pretty strong. That's just one thing. Now…Edward, on the other hand, has two completely different mental talents – telepathy and telekinesis. He has his canon ability to read minds. That's one, all by itself. However, he has also the power to move things with his mind, and combining the two, Edward can force thoughts into other's minds, or share his thoughts. He is – without a doubt – the most powerful…** _ **mentally**_ **. Rose – which seems to be your fave – has the** _ **coolest**_ **talent. ;) Or maybe that's just me. However, we will be meeting some new people, so I'll let you get to it… This is a very long chapter of all Edward. Enjoy… Mooches, Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 11**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Montana**_

Rose's snowy owl form gave an eerie sound from high above me. The sun was just about up, and we were leaving Bella's cabin soon, but Carlisle had wanted to let a few of us rest. We'd been at the cabin for a little over twenty-four hours, and we'd all taken turns keeping watch, but Alice had been searching visions and futures until she was falling asleep sitting up. Esme was just as exhausted.

 _Still clear, Edward_. Rose's view of the world was wide open. As an owl she could spot movement quite a ways away, and since I could hear her just fine from my seat on a rock a few yards from the cabin, we worked as a team as everyone else slept inside.

The view I had was stunning – both on the ground and Rose's aerial view. I could see why Bella thought of this place so often. It was quiet, far from bustling cities, and with only my family and Bella around, the peace surrounding my mind was almost unnerving. I was used to hearing everyone, every thought around me, but this was different.

 _You are about to have company._ Rose's amusement came through in her thoughts as a petite form walked my way from the cabin. My sister landed in front of me, still amused. Her orange eyes were sharp and predator-like as they gazed my way. _She's good for you, you know. She calms you like nothing I've ever seen._

Smirking, I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

 _You like her._ It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." I grinned, shaking my head when the big owl fluffed up and hooted.

 _She likes you, too, doofus. I don't have to read minds to know that much._

"Go inside and eat something, _Hedwig_ ," I teased her, ignoring her last statement. "I'll keep watch until we need to leave." I tapped my temple, laughing when she smacked my face with a wing on her way to the cabin.

 _She's not Tanya, Edward. She's far from it, actually._

"I know, Rose!" I called over my shoulder, rolling my eyes at the human laughter that met my ears as my sister transformed back into her human form. But the amusement and curiosity all over Bella's face made me smile. "Hey, pretty girl. I thought you were sleeping."

She shook her head. "I slept a little, but I wanted… I wasn't sure when…"

Her thoughts were a bit sad. She wasn't sure when she'd see this place again, so she wanted to absorb it while she could before we needed to leave.

"C'mere." I patted the spot in front of me, scooting back a bit on the rock so she could sit between my legs. "This okay?" I asked once she was sitting.

She nodded, her cheeks tingeing pink, which made me smile, but I stayed quiet. I listened with both ears and mind as far as I could, but I could only hear Bella. She was nervous about flying, about getting us to the airport, and even more, she was nervous about what lay ahead for her, for all of us. The thought of training, of using her talent to fight intrigued her, but she also worried about me, the headaches, not to mention Tanya. She knew the last thing made me tense, and she didn't like it. Her mind was buzzing with what-ifs and curiosities and self-reprimands that some of it was none of her business.

"Do you want me to answer any of that? Or do you just want to sit here and worry?" I whispered in her ear, grinning and holding her closer when she broke out into a beautiful laugh.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," she said through giggles.

"Don't be," I sighed in answer against the back of her head. "What do you want to know first? The headaches?"

"Yeah." She turned a little to see my face. "Are they… Is it something bad?"

"Nah, pretty girl." I shook my head, gazing around at the field of wildflowers and the rising sun. "The mind-reading is easy, like listening to someone talk…or a bunch of people, really. The telekinesis is harder, especially when I push it, like back at the hospital. I've been checked over," I told her, tapping my temple and smiling. "Carlisle ran a bunch of tests a few years ago and says they're a bit like migraines when I push too hard or I'm overdoing it." I reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "When I lose control, which you've seen, it's usually stress or my temper, so it's a sudden rush. Something like this…"

I looked out to the closest purple wildflower and mentally plucked it, spinning it like a helicopter and making it dance her way, which resulted in the sweetest blush as she held out her hand. I made the flower stay standing on its stem, twirling it some more, finally laying it flat in her palm.

"That's the easy stuff," I finished, smiling her way when she glanced up. She held the flower out. "Keep it, Bella."

She was just beautiful as she gazed down at the flower she was now twirling between her thumb and forefinger. There was relief in her expression and in her mind.

"You were worried?" I asked her, and her gaze snapped up to meet mine.

"Yeah," she whispered back, nodding a bit. "I mean… I didn't like seeing you so…so…"

"Weak?" I offered with a chuckle. When she nodded, I smoothed her hair back again. "It doesn't last long, and the hospital…" I sighed deeply, reaching out to touch the flower I'd given her. "I couldn't stop. Demetri and Felix are dangerous because they don't see the harm. They've also been told that contracts are fulfilled whether the person is alive or dead. It doesn't matter. I…I couldn't… They will _never_ fucking touch you again. Not as long as I'm still standing. Okay?"

"Why?" she asked so softly, I wasn't sure if it was voice or mind I heard.

"I don't know. I just feel… _protective_ of you. You're this…this beautiful, smart girl who's been handed a shitty deal, and none of it is your fault. From the second I saw you at Bart's store, I felt that way."

She glanced down at the flower, her cheeks pink again; she was wondering what that meant, wondering why she liked hearing that, but mostly, she was worried about something happening to me and my family, who she'd already grown to care about. We made her feel safe and cared for and a part of something important. I, personally, made her feel comforted, and she liked that I thought she was pretty. But just like the day I found her in Central Park, she couldn't understand why someone like _me_ could be interested in someone like _her_.

Grinning, I shook my head. "Someone like me?" I asked her, keeping her right there when she started to get up. "No, no… You need to hear this. You think of me as good-looking, and you think I could 'get' anyone I wanted, but take it from me… I'm not this flirty womanizer you think me to be, Bella." I laughed a little, rolling my eyes. "Do I like flirting with you? Abso-fucking-lutely!"

Her laugh was adorable, but she looked to me.

"You're so pretty, Bella. Honestly. But the truth is… There's no escape from what I can do." I shrugged a shoulder. "I hear everything – every thought, every want, every complaint. I hear it. I hear when a girl I'm out with thinks the waiter's hot, or I hear a girl in class wonder whether or not I'd be a good kisser…or more."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" I sighed again, raking a hand through my hair. "I heard when my ex-girlfriend decided that she'd rather have another guy, and I heard when she already _had_ the other guy. A part of that is her sixth sense. Tanya has the ability to draw people to her, like…the Pied Piper. A subtle gift but a powerfully persuasive one. She gets her way nine times out of ten, but I'm the tenth, and I don't like sharing. However, her gift and mine don't mix well. I started to hate hearing her mind, hearing her work the guy at the movie theater or the girl at the drugstore. Every thought started to sound like cheating. I started to resent it, and she started doing it on purpose."

I smiled ruefully at Bella, who was thinking Tanya was an idiot.

Chuckling, I shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe she just got tired of having no secrets. It's not easy."

Fierce, angry brown eyes locked on to my face. "If you care about someone, then there shouldn't be secrets." Her brow furrowed as she twirled that flower. "You can't help what you can do, what you can hear, but…there's a difference between finding the waiter to be hot and pursuing the waiter. Finding someone attractive isn't cheating. Cheating is fucking cheating. Gift or no gift."

Bella's temper was sharp and hot like a fireplace poker, but Bella's temper in my defense was damned sexy. And she wasn't done.

"It's ridiculous that you excuse her. That would be like Rose turning into…into…Angelina Jolie just so she can kiss Brad Pitt or some shit behind Emmett's back!"

I barked out a laugh I couldn't contain. "I'm not excusing her, pretty girl. I… Look, we'd known each other a long time, and we took things to the next level. It lasted a while, but sixth senses aside, we didn't work. We couldn't change who we were." I shrugged a shoulder. "She's very free-spirited, and I'm not. And I can't help what I hear. Believe me, I wish I could shut it off some days, but I can't. It's annoying and invasive for everyone involved."

"But you don't want to see her," Bella guessed, looking back at the flower in her hand.

I shrugged again, scowling a little. "It'll be tense. Not because there's anything still there but because she thinks we could still…" Wrinkling my nose, I couldn't decide how to put it, but Bella's thought of _friends with benefits_ hit me, and I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. And I'm not into all that. Hell, I don't think I could if I tried. I'm…I've…"

That last statement was the damned truth, but I almost blurted out the fact that my feelings for Tanya had been nowhere near what I felt for the girl sitting with me right at that moment.

"Don't you worry about meeting or dealing with Tanya, Bella," I finally said with a deep, weary sigh. "If she says anything or bothers you, just tell Alice. Tanya's scared to death of my little sister."

Bella's giggle was soft, and her mind couldn't figure out why Tanya would fear Alice – small, happy, blind, defenseless Alice.

Leaning to Bella's ear, I whispered, "Because my sister can see when Tanya makes any decision. That scares her more than my mind-reading."

Bella laughed softly, nodding a little. "It means someone else can see her bullshit, not just the ex-boyfriend, and she can't lie."

"Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner!" I sang playfully.

Bella's grin was beautiful, her cheeks blushing lightly.

"Fuck," I sighed, gently caressing her face with the backs of my fingers. "When you smile, I swear to God, everything else is just…dull."

She blushed even deeper, but her gaze raked all over my face before settling on my mouth, which made me lick my lips. She was trying her damnedest not to think, not to breathe, but even without hearing her thoughts, I knew what she wanted. And holy shit, I wanted it too.

The electricity that Bella's talent had crackled across us both, causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end, and my own talent started to shift and pull, bending the tall grasses and wildflowers around us. For a split second, I wondered if the environment would survive the two of us.

Gritting my teeth, I tried like hell to get myself under control. Waves of mental force rolled across the grass, and it wasn't unlike the rings from a drop of water. Over and over they shifted, until I heard the door of the cabin open.

"What the hell, Ed!? You're shaking the whole fucking place!" Jasper yelled, but when he saw us, he froze. _Aww, shit! I fucked up, didn't I? Piss-poor timing, big brother. Sorry._

We both turned his way, and all the energy we'd stirred up fell away. Bella snorted at Jasper's sheepish expression, but her mind wasn't sure whether his timing was good or bad.

"Bad," I said, smiling when she rolled her eyes my way. "C'mon, pretty girl. Everyone's almost ready." I stood up off the rock, offering her my hand. "By the way, I'm not a big fan of flying either, so we can keep each other company. You can hold my hand when I get scared."

She giggled at the thought of me being frightened of anything, but she simply said, "Okay."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Denali, Alaska**_

Bella fidgeted next to me in the van Carlisle had rented. It had been a long damn day traveling. We'd left Bella's father's cabin in Montana via a window Bella had opened for us, which sent us to the Billings, Montana, airport. Carlisle had discreetly put us on a private plane straight into Anchorage. The flight had been long and boring, except for the games Bella and I played just to keep ourselves occupied. Neither of us liked take-offs nor landings, so we'd gripped each other's hands to keep from losing it. Loss of my control while flying would be…ugly.

Bella was so nervous over meeting new people that it was palpable as we drew closer to Eleazar's home; it seemed she'd just gotten used to my family, but now there would be more – more people, more sixxers, and more new adjustments. She also was curious as to where she'd sleep.

Glancing over at her, I smiled when she shrugged and wrinkled her nose. _Sorry. Old habits die hard_ , she thought to me. _I wonder if I'll always worry about my next meal or where I'll sleep._

"Maybe," I agreed with her. "But to answer your question, Eleazar's place sits on an old campsite – one large house with several small cabins surrounding it. We all usually take the same cabins every time we come here…" I trailed off, grimacing. The last time I'd been here, I'd stayed in Tanya's room.

"Your face reads like a book." Bella laughed, shaking her head. _You didn't stay in a cabin the last time?_ she taunted sweetly in her mind.

"Hush, pretty girl," I huffed, rolling my eyes at the laughter in the van from not only Bella but my siblings as well.

Before Bella could keep teasing or my brothers start to bet on whether or not Tanya would offer up her room again to me, the van came to a stop. A glance out the window had me mentally preparing myself for more minds and thoughts. I'd been with just Bella and my family for a couple of days, and it had been a nice reprieve, but Eleazar had a rather large family just like ours.

Eleazar greeted Carlisle as the rest of us piled out of the van, grabbing our bags. I helped Bella down, shouldering her backpack with my own duffel bag, and then set Alice on the ground, waiting until she unfolded her cane before I let her go.

"Thank you for letting us come. I am sorry it was on such short notice, Eleazar," Carlisle said, shaking his hand and giving his wife, Carmen, a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Carlisle." Carmen waved his apology away. "You would've done the same for us."

"Of course we would have," Esme agreed, hugging Carmen.

Carmen and Eleazar were slowly joined by the rest of their family.

Before anyone could greet anyone else, Eleazar's eyes and talent landed on Bella. "Teleporter! Goodness, that's a power I've not seen in a long time."

Bella nervously shifted closer to me, and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eleazar, meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is Eleazar Rios," I introduced. "El can see what talent you have. He and Carlisle together are pretty much the perfect sixxer locators." I grinned down at her, giving her shoulder a squeeze to settle her down. "And this is his wife, Carmen. She's lucky enough to be normal." I winked at Carmen, who had always been one of the kindest people – both mind and voice – I'd ever met. Esme and Carmen were alike in that neither had talents of any sort; they just loved whole-heartedly.

Pointing to the rest, I added, "This is Kate and her husband, Garrett. Both are wickedly talented. Garrett controls metal. Kate is what I like to call an electric eel." Kate, who was really easygoing, held up her hand palm up, generating a small, blue electric ball of energy. "That shit will knock you on your ass," I added, laughing when Bella declined to shake Kate's hand.

"Irina is Kate's sister," I continued, smiling at the young blonde girl. "She, too, is lucky enough to be normal."

Irina was the youngest of the three girls. She was Alice's age and had always been very sweet and funny. Her mind was a snarky, sarcastic place to be, and she had zero patience for her other sister, who I was ignoring on purpose. My brothers noticed what I was doing but didn't say a word. It was Alice who was mentally warning me.

 _She's not done with you, big brother_. Alice sighed deeply, shaking her head, but I finally looked to Tanya.

"Bella, this is Tanya. The oldest of the three sisters. She has the ability to draw people in, sway them into doing what she wants them to do," I stated with a rueful smile on my face.

"I'm still not convinced that's a talent, not a character flaw," Garrett muttered teasingly.

Tanya scowled at her brother-in-law but stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you. A teleporter, huh?" she asked Bella, who nodded.

Bella's thoughts were curious as she eyed my ex. She thought Tanya to be very pretty but not as flawless as she'd built up in her mind. She also saw through the fake smile aimed her way, which made me chuckle. It had nothing to do with Tanya being my ex or her talent. It was Bella's instinct from living on the run for so long, from seeing people for their true intentions, not the words that were coming out of their mouth.

"Good girl," I whispered to her, giving her shoulder another squeeze.

 _If she can go anywhere, why is she here?_ Tanya thought, forgetting herself for a second. _Sounds like a whole lot of trouble for someone you don't know._

"Because we want her here," I answered her thoughts. "Without her, we'd have lost Carlisle to Volterra." I raised an eyebrow Tanya's way, daring her to say something out loud, but she merely frowned.

 _Edward,_ Bella looked my way. _Without me, they wouldn't have been after Carlisle in the first place. Be honest._

I simply shrugged a shoulder, focusing on her mind, not Tanya's, who was trying her damnedest to get my attention. She wanted to talk. Actually, she wanted more than a talk, but Eleazar broke her mental assault on me.

"I think we need to all sit down and talk," Eleazar suggested. "I'm hearing things from other sixxers I know that you aren't the only ones having some trouble. It seems Aro has stepped up his need for…talents."

"Why don't you all get settled in?" Carmen offered, smiling at us all. "The cabins are made up for you. And we'll sit down to dinner in about an hour."

With murmurs of thanks, everyone started toward the cabins they usually took when we came here for visits. Bella, however, shifted nervously because she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go.

"Bella, that last cabin over there on the right," I told her, starting to lead her that way.

"Edward, can we talk… _privately_ for a second?" Tanya asked, and I sighed deeply, closing my eyes in frustration, because I could see where this was going.

"Fine," I huffed, turning to Bella as I handed her backpack over. Meeting dark-brown eyes, I said, "You're with me. Take the bed. I'm taking the sofa. I'll be there in just a minute, okay?"

Bella almost argued but then decided that I had enough to deal with, and the thought that she wouldn't be alone was a comfort for her. She also worried about what us sharing a cabin actually _meant_.

When I heard Alice mutter, "No, he won't be staying with you, Tanya," I grinned at Bella, who snorted softly.

"Go on, Bella. I'll be right there." I waited until Bella stepped into the cabin before I turned to Tanya. "Please stop. That won't work, Tanya, this…this…thing you're mentally doing." I waved a hand around my head like swatting at flies as she relived some of our past.

"We were good, Edward."

"We were, but we've been over for almost six months. We didn't work."

Tanya stepped closer, reaching for my face, and I caught her hand and gently pushed it away. "Let the girl have your cabin, Edward. You never really used it before."

The difference between me and the others she pushed her talent on was that I could see her doing it. I saw her thought processes and what it took to push the coercion into the minds of those she wanted to control.

"No." My answer wasn't harsh, but it was firm. "Tanya, listen to me. We didn't work. You want things that I don't. It's never going to work. Your talent doesn't work on me, not when I know it comes from a false place. We have to be civil; there are things going on that are bigger than the fact that you and I broke up. We have to learn to work together because sixxers are being targeted. _All of us_ are being hunted."

Jealousy and anger, the temper I knew so well – all of it boiled up in Tanya. Her cheeks flushed red, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"And you expect me to believe you're sleeping on the sofa," she huffed. _I see the way you look at her. You don't even know her! I heard Eleazar talking to Carlisle on the phone…_

"Way to focus on the big picture, T." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Honestly, I don't care what you believe. And you of all people shouldn't be throwing stones in glass houses. There was a time when you and your sisters had no place to go. Your last name wasn't always Rios." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind that you lost the right to tell me what to do when you decided to sleep around. I've moved on, Tanya, and I know you have, too. You just don't like to be told no. But my answer _is_ no. _No_ , I'm not staying in your room. _No_ , I won't sleep with you. _No_ , we can't try again. And _no_ , I'm not gonna change my mind." I rarely pushed thoughts or opinions onto the people I knew, but I mentally pushed all that her way, and it finally made it through her own wants and into someplace that thought rationally.

I sighed when she rolled her eyes. "We're here because Carlisle thinks we need to learn to fight. Both he and Eleazar think a war is coming, Tanya. We need to protect ourselves. They do not care if we're taken alive or dead. Personally, I'd love to expose Volterra for what they are, for what they're doing, but that's just me. However, if we did that, then the whole world would know about sixxers, and I'm not sure that's a good idea. All I know is that I can't let them hurt us, chase us, or threaten us anymore. _That's_ why we're here."

Tanya surrendered, and maybe she finally understood, or maybe she just would try again later, but I was tired from flying, I was hearing thoughts from my family and hers all at once, but the funny part of it all was Bella's thoughts were where I put my focus. Turning away from Tanya, I walked to my cabin and opened the door.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she smiled a little when she looked up. "You okay?"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Of course. How 'bout you?"

Her smile was sweet. "Yeah, but are you sure you want the couch? It looks awfully bumpy."

I chuckled. "I'll live, Bella."

 **~oOo~**

"Okay, Bella, you're up next." Eleazar pointed to the ground in front of him, and I shifted nervously on my feet.

We'd been at this shit for days. Everyone was working, pushing, testing their abilities against each other. We were in the open field behind the main house so that strength and speed and agility could be used at the utmost possible level without harming the house or the cabins. Eleazar's sixth sense went beyond just being able to tell what the sixxer's talent was; he could see what the person's _potential_ could become if they'd push themselves. And that's what he'd been doing since we'd arrived in Alaska.

The subtle gifts like Tanya's, Carlisle's, and Alice's – those who couldn't fight with their talent – were taught evasion and defense. However, the more powerful and substantial abilities were set against each other like an underground fighting ring. Emmett's strength, Jasper's speed and agility, Kate's electric touch, and Garrett's metal manipulation were all used in both offense and defense. Rosalie could be anything, so she was often used as the offense – a grizzly bear, a crocodile, a roaring lion – large, dangerous animals with the intent of causing the most destruction my sister could deliver.

Eleazar was absolutely convinced that Bella and I had more behind our powers than we were using. He pushed us the hardest, which usually left the two of us tired and frustrated at the end of the day. My temples pounded when I'd finally collapse onto the sofa in our cabin, and poor Bella barely made it under the covers of the bed before she was out like a light. And I had to shake my head to clear it because I was pretty sure a freshly showered, oversize-T-shirt-wearing Bella was the most tempting thing I'd ever seen, in spite of how damned tired I was every fucking night.

"Bella, I realize you've used those windows to escape trouble, and that's really good. What I want you to do is use them to fight. Think smaller, think horizontal, think trap, think closer, sweetheart. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" he asked her, and she nodded. "If someone attacks you, send the weapon or the attack right back at them. Open one window to face the attacker. If someone is sneaking up on you, open that window in the floor. And you need to work fast. They won't slow down, so you need to speed up."

"Okay," she said softly, nodding again.

"So for speed, we need Jasper, please."

My brother grinned at Bella from across the field as Eleazar backed out of the way. Bella looked so small in the center of the open space as she tilted her head at Jasper, waiting for his move. He circled her so fast that she didn't see him until he stopped right back in front of her. He then shot up a tree, leaping to another and another until she giggled softly when he started lofting pinecones her way.

I shifted on my feet again when he ran at her, flicking her hair on the way by, but Bella gasped softly when Eleazar called for Rose, who stepped into the clearing as a full-grown grizzly. Nine feet of bear and teeth and bad intentions, except my sister didn't want to hurt Bella, simply train with her.

Alice stepped beside me, slipping her hand into mine.

 _Wait, big brother._ Her thoughts were amused, but they also showed me the vision she was getting. _I know you want to protect her, me…all of us, but she needs this…_

"Yeah, but…"

I didn't get a chance to finish that argument. Jasper's assault with his pinecones was suddenly met with a small window, and each one he threw ended up pummeling him right back. The bear fell to four paws, stepping heavily toward Bella, but a square hole opened beneath it, and it suddenly appeared just inside the brush about fifty yards away. The sound of crushing shrubs and sticks and small trees sounded like a meteor had landed as my sister fell out of nowhere to the ground.

"Kate," Eleazar called, waving her forward.

Kate held out her hand, a small blue ball of electricity building up about the size of a baseball. When she threw it, Bella pulled up a window right in front of her, like a shield, but at the same time, a window silently opened up behind Kate, which sent her own weapon right back at her.

"Shit!" she squeaked, breaking into a laugh as she collapsed into the grass.

Bella rushed to Kate. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. That was an awesome defense," Kate reassured her, rubbing her shoulder where the shock had hit her from behind.

"Hurts like a bitch, don't it, baby?" Garrett teased her from the side, which made us all chuckle.

"Shut up. You're next," Kate countered, gesturing to Bella.

Garrett stepped forward, giving Bella his lazy-ass smile, but the rusty old tractor behind him started to shift and shake. The blades sprang free with a squeal that caused all of us to cringe.

"Garrett…" I started to warn, but he shook his head.

 _Easy, Edward. I won't hurt her. Hell, this may backfire like Kate._

"I know, but…" I stepped forward, but Alice held tightly to my hand.

"Edward, wait!" she hissed in my ear.

Those rusty, scary-looking blades started to spin and bend. He separated them, split them up, and mentally swung them across the field, clanging them together and cutting the grass in spots. They built in speed, and they swung in bigger and bigger circles until they were aiming right for Bella.

My own powers shot out of control, and I put my hand out, causing those blades to come to a complete standstill as I rushed to Bella's side. Garrett pushed, and I pushed, and before either of us decided to let go, Bella's soft thoughts met mine.

 _Edward, let go on the count of three. Ready?_ she asked, and I nodded. _One, two, three!_

I let go, and Bella opened a window at the same time Garrett's power pushed like hell. The rusty blades dropped out of sight, but a loud crack met our ears just inside the tree line. The two blades lodged hard and high into one of the pines, and the top slowly cracked and fell to the forest floor. They'd hit so hard that the tree was still swaying, sending birds flying and small animals scurrying away.

"Really, Garrett!?" I snapped, ignoring Bella's protests and her hands pushing me back as my temper began to completely unravel. "Were you trying to fucking cut her into two pieces!?"

"Edward," Bella called, but my eyes didn't stray from the laughing man across the field. His mind was calm, amused even, because he could see I'd fallen for the girl trying to get me to not lose control.

My nostrils flared and my hands balled into fists as I tried to pull back, but I was too pissed. All I could see was the small girl and those blades, and _nothing_ could happen to her. I felt the rumble leaving my chest and hands, and it was too late. A wave of my power shot out from me, pressing Garrett into the closest tree trunk. The fucker was still laughing at me because now he was _sure_ I'd fallen for Bella.

"Edward, please!" Bella called me, her hands planting themselves flat on either side of my face. "Let him go. Please?"

I shook my head, and lawn chairs, shrubs, and potted plants started to dislodge themselves from the back deck of the main house.

"Edward, if you don't calm down," she started but glanced around briefly before looking back at me. "You give me no choice…"

There was a sudden sensation of falling, and then there was an abrupt stop. I fell back onto my ass, collapsing flat on the ground and staring up at the sky. A shadow fell over me as I lay there, and I gazed up at a very pissed-off Bella.

"I _have_ to learn this, Edward!"

"I know, but…" I sat up, gazing around us. We were no longer in the bright, late spring day of Denali but somewhere cloudy and foggy. A quick glance to my left, and I saw gray ocean water and rocks. "Fuck, Bella… Where are we?"

"Washington…just outside of Aberdeen." She shifted nervously on her feet. Her thoughts were everywhere. "Sorry. It was the first place that popped into my head."

I snorted, standing up and facing her. "I know you have to learn, pretty girl," I said, going back to the reason she'd now taken me hundreds of miles away, and I shoved my hands into the front pockets of my jeans. "I'm not an idiot, but I just… I can't…"

Bella huffed a light laugh, shaking her head a little as she folded her arms across her chest, but her thoughts were still a little pissed. "I _need_ to be able to do this, you know?" she whispered so softly, looking up at me. "You can't always protect me."

Frowning, I shook my head. "Well, I can damn well try!" I raked a hand through my hair, my temper flaring up again. "Someone has to! I've seen that place, you know!" I tapped my temple. "Your mind – what you could remember, anyway – Alice's visions, and those assholes from the hospital! I've seen it. I _know_ what they do, I _know_ what they'll do to all of us, but I know what they'll do to _you_ , Bella!" I started to pace in front of her, shaking my head. "To think someone just fucking… _gave_ you to them! Sold you…like it's the fucking black market! If I hated Volterra before, I don't have words for the…the…"

"Edward, my mother was—"

"Wrong. Your mother was _wrong_ , Bella. Say it! You were a grown woman, trying to start your life, and she needed a fucking hit. Your mother was _wrong_. She signed a contract giving them permission to put you in a goddamn coma so they could harvest whatever the fuck is inside you, us…sixxers. All this," I continued, gesturing up and down her body. "All this vibrant, smart, gorgeous…Jesus fucking Christ, sexy thing…just strapped to a bed like a damn vegetable… No… No. It'll never happen. I won't let it." I met her gaze, which was now watery, and I started to feel like a real shit. "I told you… You _are_ worth it, pretty girl. It's really time you start believing it. I sure as hell think so."

Bella walked to me briskly, and I braced myself for a hit for bringing up her mother if nothing else, but instead, her hands reached for my face. The very second her lips met mine, I lost all control. My hands, my mind, my powers – they all went haywire. My hands roamed everywhere I could, finally cupping her ass and picking her up. Her squeak of surprise made me smile against her lips as she secured her legs around my waist, but I didn't pull back, I turned my head to really fucking kiss her.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard stones crack and splashes in the water. I heard trees swaying and birds taking flight, but mostly I heard Bella's mind thinking, _Finally._

I'd never felt anything like it. With each sweep of my lips over hers, every taste of my tongue, every grip of her hands in my hair, my chest felt like it would explode. I'd never felt this strong of a pull, an attraction, of absolute protection about anyone in my life.

Bella gasped, pulling back. "I heard that. I heard… _you_. About the pull. Me, too."

"Yeah, well…I don't exactly have the best control right now, pretty girl," I said, chuckling a bit, but I licked my lips to savor the best kiss I'd ever had.

I jerked my chin so that she'd look around to see I'd pretty much rearranged the beach we were on, not to mention flattened a few small trees and tall grasses. So my thoughts pushing into her mind were small in comparison. Her smile was slightly prideful as she let her forehead meet mine.

"Say it, Bella."

"My mother was wrong."

"And?"

"I'm…I'm…worth it."

I kissed her again, hard and deep, moaning at the things my mind wanted. Her hands were a bit cool when she placed them flat on either side of my face.

She was breathing heavily when she pulled away again. "I can't let those things happen to you either. To any of us, Edward."

"Well, we made a helluva team back there, Bella," I teased her, loving the feel of her in my arms, but I set her down. "We should practice that shit more often."

She laughed softly. "Which part? The training or the kissing?"

"Oh, there will be more kissing, pretty girl," I warned her, raising an eyebrow her way. "But I meant training, and despite how badly I like this running-away-from-all-the-bullshit thing, we need to…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know how else to stop you." Her smile was sheepish, her mind apologetic, but she didn't need to be sorry.

"Don't be. Occasionally I need to be knocked on my ass, even if it's a thousand miles away," I whispered against her forehead, smiling at her giggle.

I offered Bella my hand as she opened a window back to the field in Alaska.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Alrighty… I** _ **tried**_ **to tell you guys to have patience. ;) For those who were curious about Tanya, you've now met her. My honest opinion is that she's really just spoiled. Actually, she's a bit like canon Rosalie: self-centered. And Edward knows/sees/hears all that, so just…take a deep breath and let it out. ;) Training turned out…interesting. LOL**

 **Okay…new talents… Garrett, whom I love, has the ability to manipulate metal (For my** _ **X-Men**_ **fans…a bit like Magneto ;) Although not quite as powerful.). Kate is pretty much an amped-up canon talent. Tanya, of course. And Eleazar. Carmen and Irina are normal.**

 **All right, guys… All the pics are in their normal places. Jenny and I can be found in the usual spots. So we'll see you again next week. Mooches, Deb ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N #1: So glad you guys enjoyed all the action last chapter! Both training and the kiss. *grin* We know it was a long time coming, but trust us… There's more coming. They aren't going to jump into bed with one another, because if you remember, it hasn't actually been THAT long since they met. It just feels like it because we're only posting once a week! I promise, you'll get more as they do… LOL On that note, see me at the bottom! ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 12**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Alaska**_

I knew my cheeks were pink when we jumped back to the field in Alaska. I'd kind of made a spectacle of our leaving, so I wasn't sure what to expect. We hadn't been gone long – long enough to have an amazing first kiss, I thought, which made Edward grin my way – but it seemed like we hadn't truly been missed either. Rose and Emmett were working together against Jasper on the far end of the field, while Kate stood off to the side with Garrett and Alice and watched. When they noticed our arrival, Garrett stepped our way, along with Eleazar and Carlisle.

"Bella, Ed… I'm sorry," Garrett apologized, looking contrite. "I wasn't going to hurt you, but Katie gave me a good smack to the head and reminded me that accidents happen."

Squeezing Edward's hand when he grunted, I smiled Garrett's way. "I know you weren't. We handled it, and it was good practice for what we might face later."

"Yes, well…" He shook his head. "I still apologize."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who sighed and stuck out his hand. "Forgiven," he told Garrett, smirking my way. "It all worked out for the best anyway."

"Yes!" cheered Alice, who clapped and grinned. "I knew it!"

Edward and I laughed, even as my face warmed.

Eleazar choked a quiet laugh and then called out for everyone to gather round. Once everyone had made their way to us, he said, "Well done, everyone. We'll continue to practice, but I'm impressed with the way you've all begun to learn to work together. I want to work more with Bella and Edward together, as well as Bella and the rest of you—" He grinned when I groaned. "But not today. Go get showered off. I think Carmen and Esme were making cookies while we practiced this afternoon. We'll pick this back up tomorrow."

He didn't have to tell us twice. All of us jumped at the chance to go back to the cabins and clean up. Jasper picked up Alice and ran, flying by us in a blur. Emmett walked up and stopped beside Edward, and Rose in her white dog form plopped her butt down next to him.

"Windows?" I offered, grinning.

"I think we'll walk it," Carlisle said with a shrug, looking at Eleazar, who nodded. "We didn't get the exercise you all did."

The rest of them nodded, so I opened three separate windows – one to the big house for Garrett and Kate, one to Rose and Emmett's cabin, and one to the living room of the cabin I shared with Edward. We agreed to meet up at the house in a while, and then the six of us jumped, leaving Carlisle and Eleazar alone in the field.

The window had barely closed behind us when Edward had me pressed up against the door of the cabin. My soft moan was smothered by his lips as he kissed me like he'd kissed me only minutes before. I wound my arms around him, clenching tight to the back of his T-shirt as I leaned into him.

He hummed deliciously as I deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue slide along mine, tasting, teasing, until we broke away, panting. His forehead touched mine, and I laughed brokenly, still trying to catch my breath.

"Wow," I teased, giggling when he snorted.

"You can say that again."

"Wo—"

Edward's lips met mine and cut off the rest of the word, making me laugh when he finally pulled away.

"Go, pretty girl," he teased. "Take a shower before I decide I'm not the gentleman Esme taught me to be."

I laughed softly, shaking my hips and loving his playful growl as I made my way to the bathroom to shower off the day's workout.

 **~oOo~**

My muscles aching, I stepped into the cabin and leaned back against the door, hearing nothing but the sound of the water from Edward's shower. He'd been covered in mud from head to toe after practice, so I'd told him to take the shower first while I walked back, needing the few minutes of peace and quiet. We'd been in Alaska for a full week. Though we were still working to develop and strengthen our talents, we'd also begun learning hand-to-hand combat from Garrett, who was apparently a master at some forty-three forms of martial arts. Maybe it was only three… The way my body felt, I would swear it was more than that.

"Bella?"

I looked up, startled, at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. I was quickly distracted by the fact that he had on a pair of sweatpants…and only sweatpants. His chest was bare, and the play of muscles as he used a towel to finish drying his hair had my girly parts clenching. He'd missed a drop of water on his shoulder that was slowly making its way down his chest, and I wanted to follow its path with my tongue, tasting every bit of hi—

His groan pulled me back to myself, and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Sorry," I said with an embarrassed laugh, realizing he'd heard every thought.

"I'm not…" He grinned salaciously and made his way toward me, reaching out as if to pull me into his embrace.

Shaking my head, I put my hands out to ward him off. "You, clean," I said, pointing to him and then to myself. "Me, dirty."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "If I get dirty again, I'm sure I could be convinced to get back in the shower…"

I gave that some serious consideration before shaking my head again. We'd been taking things a little more slowly than either of us would have liked, but after talking it over the first night in Alaska, we'd decided that neither of us wanted to jump into bed. That didn't mean we'd stopped kissing and touching. But I knew if we showered together, all bets were off, especially with him looking as dangerous as he did at the moment.

Looking reluctant, he stepped back with a nod. "You're right. Naked, wet Bella is too much of a temptation," he said with a grin. "But don't think you're getting by without a kiss."

"Heavens, no," I teased, leaning in for the kiss he gently placed on my lips.

I snagged the towel from where he'd thrown it over his shoulder and took it with me into the bathroom to hang it up to dry.

After a good twenty minutes under the hot spray, I finally stepped out, feeling almost like a new woman. The muscles that had felt like they'd had knots with their own knots had smoothed out, leaving me loose-limbed and relaxed. I'd scrubbed mud from places I wasn't at all sure how it had gotten to. Once dry, I started to pick up the clothes I'd brought in with me, but I noticed Edward had left a clean T-shirt of his on the counter – most likely the one he hadn't put on after his shower. Picking it up, I put it to my nose and sniffed. It smelled of the detergent we were using while in Alaska, but I could still catch a hint of just…Edward. Casting a glance at my own clothes, I shrugged and then pulled his T-shirt over my head. I paired it with the boxers I'd stolen from him our third day in the cabin and called it good. I'd add a pair of sweats before heading to the main house for dinner.

When I stepped into the living room, Edward froze, and then a wicked grin split his face.

 _Oh hell… You have no idea how sexy you are right now, do you?_

The thought pushed its way into my head, and I felt my cheeks warm, but I simply shrugged and made my way over to him.

"My shirt, Bella?" he asked as he pulled me down onto his lap. When his hands slid up my legs as I straddled him, he dipped his fingers under the edge of the boxers, brushing them along the soft skin there. " _And_ my boxers? Like a fucking dream come to life," he muttered low, as if to himself.

His words, the heat in his gaze, and the way his hands were caressing the skin of my thighs were more than I could handle. Reaching up, I tangled my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and kissed him. Soft, sweet, gentle little kisses soon turned into more. He caught up to me quickly, moaning into my mouth when I rocked against him. I opened to him when his tongue slid between my lips, searching, seeking, gentle but demanding. The feel of it made me ache deep inside with a longing, a need, to feel more of him.

"Please," I whimpered against his lips. I didn't know what I was begging for. I just knew I needed more.

He nipped at my lips, and my breath caught at the slight sting. When I gasped, he took that as an invitation and delved back into the kiss with a strength and passion that had me shaking. He slid his free hand up and over the fabric of the boxers, and he cupped me, pressing gently against me as he continued helping me to rock above him with the other.

And then he froze.

His hands stilled their movement, he jerked his head toward the door, and his eyebrows rose when he frowned.

"E-Edward?" I asked, looking between him and the door. The tension he was throwing off had me moments away from opening a window to jump us out of the cabin and far away from Alaska.

He must have heard the thought, because he looked back at me and shook his head. "Company," he said, "but not VI. We're okay."

"Who is it?" I asked as I scrambled off his lap, still looking worriedly toward the door.

Edward winced and stood, reaching for my hand. "Let's get dressed. We need to meet them up at the house."

"Edward," I growled softly, tugging his hand so he stopped and turned to face me. "What's going on?"

"Eleazar's friend, Liam… His daughter was taken by Volterra."

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

The very second the word Volterra left my mouth, I regretted it. Bella's fear overrode anything we'd just been doing, which had been fantastic and had pushed my limits about taking our time. The first thought she had was to run, to take me and just fucking _go_.

"Bella, stop." I sighed deeply, pulling her to me and wrapping my arms all the way around her. Bending to her ear, I whispered, "No more running, pretty girl. As much as escaping somewhere alone – just the two of us – where no one can find us sounds pretty fucking awesome, we're needed. _Both of us_. Together we're stronger, more protected." Pulling back, I cupped her face and waited until her beautiful eyes met mine. When they reluctantly lifted, I opened my mind to hers. _If you go, I'll follow you, Bella. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to find you. Know that now._

I pressed a kiss to the middle of her forehead when her eyes welled up. I squeezed my eyes closed as her thoughts settled a little, going from panic to guilt and then finally to trust. She trusted me – something I'd never, ever take for granted – but she knew no one had ever given a shit about her since her father. Her last thought was that she needed to pry herself off me and get us to the main house.

Chuckling, I nodded. "Yeah… As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, we need to get dressed and get over to the house."

"Okay," she conceded softly, lifting up on her toes to press a soft kiss to my lips before grabbing some clean clothes and stepping into the bathroom.

As I tugged on a T-shirt and hoodie and grabbed my sneakers, I could hear the thoughts from the house. Liam, an old friend of Eleazar's, had lost his wife, Siobhan, in childbirth, and he was raising their daughter on his own. Maggie was only eleven, and that reminded me of my own past. I couldn't imagine being taken at the age I'd met Alice, at the age Carlisle had found us. What I couldn't see at the moment was Maggie's sixth sense. Eleazar just kept thinking "extraordinarily powerful."

Bella was so quiet in the bathroom that, if I couldn't hear her mind, I would've guessed she'd left, but she was all over the place in there mentally. Someone had been taken by the same monsters who had taken her. She wanted to go back in time to just a few minutes ago, when we were wrapped around each other, where kissing me had felt like the most perfect, most unbelievably natural thing to do. And she'd felt more in that kiss than any other in her life. My head spun to the bathroom door, and all I wanted was to tell her I understood that, but then her thoughts took a different turn. She hadn't been with a man in some time, and _that_ was why we were taking things slow.

There had been the boyfriend in high school before her mother took her away to Seattle and one guy in college, which was a short-lived relationship, considering Bella had had more on her plate than just college and boys. She'd had a mother plummeting into a downward spiral of addiction.

Shaking my head, I sighed at her assumption that I had some sort of expectation or limit on how long I'd wait.

"Shit," I heard her whisper. _You heard all that shit, didn't you?_

I barked a laugh. "Yeah, pretty girl." I looked back at her blushing face when the door to the bathroom opened. "C'mere." When she stepped between my legs, I placed my hands on her hips to pull her closer. "We'll talk about this again, but you need to know I have no agenda here, Bella. I don't want you nervous or…or thinking you need to do anything other than whatever is okay with you. You're also not alone in how you feel." She blushed again, glancing down between us, but I tilted her head back so I could see her eyes. "I know it's a pain in the ass that I can hear this shit. Really, I do. I wish I could give you that privacy, but…"

Bella was shaking her head before I trailed off. "No, no…" She grinned, huffing a light laugh. "Hell, maybe we'll skip some of the awkward stages of most new relationships. You'll just… _know_." Her last thought on the topic was maybe it would only be fair if I allowed her into my mind more often.

Grinning, I nodded and stood up in front of her. "Maybe…to both." I kissed her briefly. "Now, Miss Teleporter… If you'd be so kind as to get us to the main house."

She took a deep breath and let it out, opening a window in front of the door. We stepped through hand in hand right into the main living room. While Eleazar, his family, and my parents had been expecting it, Liam hadn't been, and he just about jumped clean over the sofa.

"Easy, Liam," Carlisle soothed him. "This is my oldest son, Edward. And this is Bella, the one we were just telling you about."

He nodded vehemently, but he was trying to get his heart rate back down. "Well, that explains how she escaped, I suppose."

There was a lilt of an accent in his voice, not to mention some sadness and sarcasm. He had no sixth sense to speak of, but he lived with a sixxer, so he accepted talents quickly. I expected Bella to stay quiet. She usually did in tense situations or when meeting new people, but she spoke up to Liam.

"I only escaped when someone made a mistake. Otherwise, I'd still be there." She smiled sadly at him.

Frowning at that, I gazed over at her as we took a seat in the loveseat. The thought of her still there, the idea of never having seen her, finding her, bringing her home, had me shaking my head. I couldn't imagine it. It had me lacing my fingers with hers and squeezing gently. Slowly, everyone was coming into the large sitting room. Alice had told Jasper, Rose, and Emmett they needed to get to the main house, so they'd scrambled to get up there.

However, as introductions were made to Liam, I saw myself and Bella through someone else's eyes – the way we touched, the way we looked at each other, and the way we communicated. It was different, and Tanya could see that. Her thoughts were filled with jealousy – not really hurt – but she was trying to understand it. It had taken the two of us years to get to some sort of relationship, but Bella and I were a little over two weeks at knowing each other, and it was completely obvious there was so much there. Tanya felt rejected, even though she'd been the one to stray, and I closed my eyes to calm my temper. Now wasn't the time for such bullshit, especially such trivial and egotistical bullshit.

It all boiled down to Tanya's personality. She was spoiled, and she didn't like to be told no. It wasn't about any lasting feelings or even any need for physical satisfaction – Tanya could get that from whomever she wished – it was simply the realization that my ex couldn't have her cake and eat it too. And for once, she was sorry, and the fact that she quite possibly had hurt me with her infidelity had her feeling ashamed because at one point and time we had been very good friends.

Meeting her gaze, I raised an eyebrow her way in a silent gesture that said now wasn't the time. She smirked back, shrugging a shoulder, her thoughts somewhat apologetic but also along the lines of "not my problem you can hear me."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes, looking back to Bella, who had caught our exchange.

Big brown eyes looked up at me. _She hates me._

Keeping our communication silent, I opened my mind to hers. _She's mad at me, Bella. And she's mad at herself. Both of those I can live with, so don't worry._

Bella's face never showed we'd communicated at all, except for a barely there nod and one thought that made me chuckle silently. _Good. Her loss…my gain._

"Good girl," I whispered in her ear, giving the side of her head a soft kiss.

Everyone was seated, and Eleazar turned his attention to Liam. "Why don't you tell us what happened to Maggie?"

Liam nodded, his thoughts all over the place, trying to figure out where the beginning actually started. He sat forward, setting his elbows on his knees as he glared at the coffee table in front of him.

"Maggie and I live in San Francisco. I thought with the bigger city, we'd be safer – more people, more sixxers, more places to hide – but they found her anyway."

We all nodded knowingly, especially my family and Bella. It was the same reason we'd been living in Manhattan and Chicago before that.

He huffed a humorless laugh, one bordering on hysterical, but he pulled himself together enough to continue. "I swore to her mother that I'd keep our daughter safe, protect her, but… I don't think even my wife knew how…how… _powerful_ Maggie would turn out to be. It's ironic, you know? Siobhan died bringing her into this world not even knowing that our daughter would turn out to be a healer."

My eyebrows shot up at that. When Eleazar kept thinking about how powerful she was, I couldn't quite see what her sixth sense was, but a healer could be crazy powerful, depending on just how much she could do.

"When Maggie turned three, I got her a kitten. The little bugger got loose one rainy afternoon, and she was out in the yard calling for him. About the time we saw the wet, tiny thing across the street, a car came roaring down the road at the same time that kitten decided he'd had enough of freedom for one day."

Bella shivered, shaking her head a little, as she seemed to guess where this story was going. I wrapped an arm around her to pull her close.

"Maggie lost it. Like completely lost her mind right there. And she started running toward the road. The kitten was barely breathing in the ditch, but my baby was in hysterics. She…she picked that thing up in her arms, repeating 'no, no, no,' over and over." He snorted, looking up at Eleazar. "Next thing I know, that cat was licking at her face and playing with her pigtails." He shook his head slowly. "There wasn't a damn scratch on him. No broken bones, not a spot of blood, nothing.

"At first, I thought we were just damned lucky. That the kitten had just been stunned, but not long after that, I cut my finger making breakfast one morning, and she simply reached out, touched her finger to mine. It was like the cut didn't even happen." He smiled sadly, glancing around. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how scary and overwhelming it can be to have an extra power. I also don't have to tell you what would happen should people find out just what you can do. So I hid her, taught her to keep it secret."

The guilt he felt was immense. He loved his daughter fiercely; she was the perfect reminder of the love he'd shared with his wife, and the fact that Maggie looked just like her mother made him all the more protective. He was proud of her, too, which was where the guilt came into play. He wanted to show her off, proclaim to the world just how amazingly powerful she was, but at the same time, he knew just how she'd be exploited. From scientists to religious zealots, she'd have become a freak.

"You did the right thing," I said without thinking. Meeting his gaze, I added, "Hiding her power was for her protection."

"Yeah, well, what good did it do?!" he snapped, immediately regretting his outburst. "Sorry, son." When I waved his apology away, he sighed deeply. "They found us anyway."

"They've found all of us at different times," Alice piped up, her white gaze landing on her lap, where her hand was entwined with Jasper's. "I can't _see_ how they're doing it." She tapped her temple. "But they can find us anywhere."

Liam's brow furrowed, so I answered his silent question. "My sister is a seer. ESP, if you will. She has visions of decided futures." When he met my gaze, I added, "And I'm telepathic and telekinetic. So yes, I can hear your thoughts."

Liam nodded, accepting that just fine. "Maggie liked healing people who didn't even know they were sick. She could…could… _sense_ what was wrong with them. Um… The homeless man with mental issues, the lady at the grocery store with undetected breast cancer, the little girl down the street who fell and broke her arm… All done without saying a word, merely a handshake or a light touch. And they were fine, never even knowing what she'd done.

"I visited a coworker at the hospital once, and I thought my daughter would lose it. She was shaking with the need to just… _help_." He looked around the room. "I rarely took her to the doctor. It was torture for her just to sit in the waiting room." He grimaced, shaking his head. "Hell, I didn't know there were others until I met you, El. I just…"

He fell silent for just a moment, but he was thinking about how Eleazar had been in California for a trip with Irina's senior class. He'd felt Maggie's talent at the same museum, known instantly just how powerful the little healer was, and at the time Maggie had only been nine. It was pure luck they'd been at the same place at the same time. Eleazar had been unable to stay away from the father and daughter, and they'd kept in touch ever since. Liam was grateful for the friendship because he'd felt utterly alone raising his sixxer daughter.

Liam took a deep breath and continued. "Maggie wanted ice cream after school. So we stopped. Outside the place was an old homeless man asking for spare change. My Maggie reached into her pocket, took out whatever she had, and placed it gently into his hand. She smiled at him, saying, 'I hope I helped.'"

"He was sick," Carmen and Esme both guessed at the same time.

"Oh, yeah," Liam answered with a nod. "She told me inside that he was really sick – not only did he have some mental problems, but his lungs were weak. She took it all and then ate a chocolate ice cream cone as if it was the most normal thing." He grinned, but it fell quickly. "They got to us when we were walking back to the car. There were four of them. Two teenagers and two grown men. One was…powerful. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. And then… _the pain_!"

"Felix and Demetri," Bella breathed, looking to me.

"Yeah," I answered, wrinkling my nose. "And the other two are Jane and Alec. The latter blinds you, while the girl hits you with pain. The two large men are the muscle and sixxer hunters." I looked to Eleazar. "I saw them through Felix's mind at the hospital when we went to get Carlisle. They're frighteningly powerful. The kids are used as a weapon, a threat."

"When I could finally stand up, they'd taken her," Liam finally finished. "I tried to report her missing, but there was no evidence. They dragged me through the mud, thinking I'd done something to her, but most of the people who know us – and even the witnesses at the ice cream shop – told them there was nothing funny going on. She's only eleven. I just… I didn't know where else to turn."

 _Fuckers are getting way too bold_. Emmett's thoughts hit me hard. His temper, while rarely something he lost control over, was on a razor's edge. He met my gaze. _She's just a kid, big brother. I know Carlisle thinks they were taking homeless and runaways, but this shit… This shit is wrong. They're pulling sixxers right out of their family's hands. We need to do something to these bastards._ His grip on the sofa arm was starting to break the wood frame inside.

"Easy, Em," I soothed him, looking to Carlisle when he stood up.

My father started to pace, his thoughts grim, and scenarios started to form in his mind. He wanted information, intel on the enemy. He wanted to know just how many of us VI had taken. He shook his head when one plan seemed to be too dangerous.

"No, it's not. We could do it," I answered him, and when he spun to face me with a curious expression, I gestured to the people in the room. "Look at who's sitting here, Dad. Seriously. You have every weapon and talent at your fingertips. You think Aro wouldn't think twice about doing the same to us? You're lying to yourself if you think any different. He's already seeking out sixxers in plain sight of witnesses and with no concern whatsoever of the consequences. Which may mean he's got more sixxers or talents working for him. For all we know, he may know where all of us are at any point. Which is how they were tracking Bella, how they located Maggie, and how Alice and I were approached so long ago. And he has zero problem using it to his advantage. You think your plan is dangerous, but eventually, the running will have to stop. We might as well find out exactly who is hunting us and for what reasons."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Carlisle asked, but he already knew the answer.

I looked around the room. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Tanya were staring at me. When I met Bella's worried gaze, I knew exactly what we needed to do. When Alice started nodding, her visions playing out scenario after scenario, I smirked.

"Alice, does it work?" I asked her, and she continued to nod.

"Yes, but you have to be specific as to who goes," she answered softly, her head tilting a bit as she turned her face my way. "Rose, Tanya, Jasper, Bella…and…you. Anyone else, and it goes badly."

I looked to Liam, who was a little lost, then to Eleazar, who was simply waiting for us. When I met my dad's gaze, I said, "If you want information on Volterra, we can get it."

"How?" he asked, but he already knew the answer and was shaking his head slowly.

Smirking, I squeezed Bella's hand. "We go into the lion's den to get it."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Okay, so more kissing, a bit of making out, a small time jump…and a kidnapped girl with an extraordinary power. There's no way they can leave her in VI's hands, so…yeah, they're taking the fight to Seattle. Exciting, I know!**

 **Sorry we didn't get a pic tease up. There really weren't any great pics to use this time. Use your own imagination for Liam and Maggie. ;)**

 **Let us know what you thought of this one. We're anxious to see what you think will happen on the trip to Seattle! Till next time… Mwah! ~ Deb & Jen**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N #1: I know, I know. No one wants to read this. You all want to know just what the heck Edward meant. I won't stand in your way, other than to thank you guys to the moon and back for the love you send our way each week. See Deb at the bottom… Mwah! ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 13**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Alaska**_

For a moment after Edward's declaration, there was silence. Then it seemed like I was bombarded left and right with reactions. It was hard to distinguish one voice from another when they all began speaking at once. I could hear shock, support, anger, worry, and outright fear. I couldn't imagine what Edward was hearing in his head. He winced and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

I reached over and touched his cheek. "You okay?"

He nodded, even as he winced again. "Everyone's thoughts are a bit overwhelming at the moment."

Frowning, I turned back to the room. Putting up two fingers to my mouth, I blew out a sharp, shrill whistle, bringing the noise to a standstill.

Edward released a slow breath, and I could almost feel the tension drain out of him.

Emmett was looking at me proudly, nodding his head once when I shrugged.

"Sorry," I muttered when Tanya put a hand to her ear.

"Sorry, son," Carlisle said quietly.

Shrugging, Edward said, "Let me explain further."

When no one said anything, he continued.

"If we send Emmett and Rose to Seattle, they can scope out the area around VI and the employees and their routines. We need Rose to identify a male employee who she can later mimic – preferably someone in security. Later on, Tanya can keep that man occupied while Rose walks right in. She can get Jasper inside, and the two of them can scope out the inside – get us more info on locations, people… Whatever they can find."

It was a good plan, and I could see from their expressions that everyone else felt the same.

"No more than forty-eight hours," Carlisle said firmly. "I know they need at least a couple of shifts to see any sort of routine, but if they don't learn something by then, they can come home and we can regroup."

Edward nodded. "Bella can open a window for them somewhere hidden near VI, and we can set a time for them to be back in that spot."

"They'll have their emergency cell phones, too," Esme said softly. "If they run into trouble or finish early, they can – they _will_ ," she emphasized firmly, "call."

Emmett and Rose nodded.

Carlisle looked at Eleazar, who nodded reluctantly. "Okay, then," Carlisle said finally. "Give us half an hour and then meet back here."

 **~oOo~**

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered back in the living room. Carmen had printed off a map of Seattle, including images of the buildings, which were now tacked up to the wall. Eleazar stood near the map, pointing up at a spot near the middle.

"Bella, you said you've been to Safeco Field?"

Gripping Edward's hand, I spoke quietly. "Yes. My mother's boyfriend took us to a couple of games there right after they started dating."

"So you could jump the others in there," he concluded with a nod. "From the map, that looks like it's about ten blocks from Volterra. Close enough to get to quickly but not close enough to jump in right in their faces."

"What about places to hide and watch?" Emmett asked from beside Rose. "They know what Rosie and I look like – not that it'll matter for her," he said with a soft smile her way, "but it means I can't be seen."

"There's a warehouse across the road from the entrance here." Eleazar pointed to spot on the map across from the circled building that we knew to be Volterra Industries. "From what I could uncover, it's not currently in use. There's a sign up with a Realtor's name and number on it out front. You should be able to hide behind it or even in it if there's no security, which there very well might not be."

Emmett nodded. "Then that's where I can wait while Rose scouts out Volterra and where we can crash at night."

"Yes," Eleazar agreed. "VI is completely fenced in, as you can see from the photos, and according to the things I found online, it has CCTV surveillance and round-the-clock security. Rose, you can go back and forth in front of the place as many times as you want by switching forms. That would be good in order to verify the security and camera placement outside the building."

"I can also get in," she said quickly. "I don't mean to do a lot of looking around, but if I change to a mouse or whatever, I can find a way into the building and check out the security setup right inside the front door."

Eleazar hummed thoughtfully and looked at Carlisle, who nodded and said, "But only if you can safely do it. Don't risk yourself at this point. Your jobs this trip will be to learn what you can so we can then go with that knowledge."

She nodded.

"From the floor plans we found, it looks like there's a warehouse setup on one end of the building and an office area on the other." Eleazar scoffed. "Of course, I highly doubt they're holding the sixxers in either of those areas. They won't be someplace easily accessed by the general public or even most of the people who work there."

"As far as the public knows," Carlisle interrupted, "Volterra Industries is an umbrella company with its fingers in a lot of different pies. They have known labs inside the building that are doing genetic research, and I've heard rumors of bio-weapons research, which would be helpful if Aro is indeed doing what we expect with sixxers."

"Right," Eleazar agreed. "So, once Rose has figured out a good security guard to target, get back here so we can plan our infiltration."

It didn't take long for the family to get Rose and Emmett ready to go. Emmett was carrying a bag with a blanket, flashlight, binoculars, and whatever else Esme had deemed were the essentials. Both held up their emergency cell phones to show Carlisle they had them.

Carmen stepped up to Emmett and handed him a small stack of bills. "Take this cash. You can't use your bank card, obviously, and you'll need to eat while you're there."

Emmett and Rose thanked her, and then she moved away, letting Esme go up in her place.

Esme had a few quiet words with them, and when they nodded, she leaned in and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek, telling them fiercely, "Be so, so careful."

"We will," Rose assured her, taking Emmett's hand.

"Ready?" I asked, looking to them once everyone had said their good-byes and good lucks. When they nodded, I thought back to the games I'd been to with Phil and my mom. I'd had to use the bathroom a few times, and I figured that would be as good as place as any to jump them. Opening a window, I took a quick look and made sure it was empty before gesturing to them. "Woman's bathroom closest to the entrance. Go while it's empty."

With a wave, they stepped through, and I let the window close behind them.

 **~oOo~**

"Pretty girl, come sit," Edward said, reaching out a hand for me as I passed him. "You're making me nervous."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

It had been almost twenty-four hours since Rose and Emmett jumped to Seattle. We hadn't heard from them yet, although we hadn't expected to, but still, I was getting antsy. For the last few minutes, I'd been pacing back and forth in the living room of the small cabin I shared with Edward.

I took Edward's hand and let him pull me down to his lap.

He ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture. "We all are. But they're smart and will stay safe. We have to trust in that."

I nodded but didn't say anything, unable not to fidget.

"Want to go for a walk or something?" he suggested. "Burn off some of that nervous energy?"

I started to nod, but then a different choice popped into my head, something I'd been thinking about for a few days. "Can we go… I mean, if you want to…"

He raised an eyebrow but waited patiently for me get out what I wanted, even though I knew he could hear it in my mind.

"Can we go visit my dad?"

Edward's eyes softened and he reached up to rub his thumb down my cheek. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah," I quickly answered. "Visiting him gives me…peace." I shrugged. "I know it's weird. I mean, it isn't like he's there, really. It just—"

"Hey, hey… It isn't weird, Bella. It's perfectly normal. If that's what you want to do, we can do that."

When I nodded, he smiled and gently pushed at my hip to get me to slide to my feet. Then he stood and took my hand again. "C'mon. Jump us to the big house so we can let the others know we're leaving."

Carmen and Esme were the only two in the living room when we appeared, and after a brief look of surprise, they smiled warmly.

"Hi, kids," Esme said in a sweet voice. "If you're hungry, we made some snack mix earlier. It's on the counter."

"No, thanks," Edward told her. "Bella wants to go visit her dad, so we just wanted to let you know where we'd be. We have our phones."

Carmen frowned. "Is Forks safe to be?"

Shrugging, Edward tapped his temple. "I'll hear them, and we'll keep our eyes open."

Carmen nodded, but Esme still looked worried.

"Okay, but don't stay gone too long," Esme said firmly. "Two of my children are already off without me. I don't want two more gone for long right now."

Her expression and sweet words were going to make me cry if I wasn't careful. For Esme to include me as one of her children was a comfort that I so desperately needed at the moment.

 _Would she be okay if I gave her a hug?_ I asked Edward in my head.

His thought was pushed quickly back at me as he smiled. _Oh, pretty girl. I think you'd make her day._

I dropped his hand and moved to her, quickly sliding my arms around her when she stood. "Thank you," I whispered against her shoulder when she hugged me back.

Cupping my face, she shook her head. "No need for thanks, sweetheart. You became my child the moment you stepped through our door looking for help." Glaring over at Edward, she repeated, "Not too long. And be careful."

He chuckled and reached out a hand for mine. "We will."

I opened a window to the hidden corner of the cemetery, and then we stepped through, leaving Alaska behind.

Instantly, we were surrounded by green. I loved jumping to this spot precisely because of that. The trees formed a gap just large enough for the two of us, and unless you knew it was there, you couldn't see it.

Edward immediately held a finger to his lips in a gesture to stay quiet. I didn't hear anything, and after a minute, I assumed he didn't either, because he smiled. "It's clear," he agreed, tapping his temple.

I carefully led the way out of the trees and to my father's grave, taking a moment to brush off the headstone before sitting in my customary spot. When Edward looked at the ground beside me, I nodded.

Once he was settled, I took his hand and then spoke quietly. "Dad, this is Edward. Remember, I told you about him? He's…important to me. He and his family have been great. They've helped keep me safe, but more importantly, they've made me feel like part of the family."

"You are," Edward said quietly. Then, looking at the headstone, he continued, "Mr. Swan, I promise I'll do everything I can to make it so Bella never has to run again."

A breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, and I couldn't help but smile.

After a moment, I swallowed hard. "Mr. Jackson… Volterra killed him, Daddy. They were trying to find me, and he protected me. Even when they were hurting him, he didn't tell them where I was. And then they beat him until his heart gave out."

Edward reached over and swiped a tear away that I hadn't even realized had fallen. I squeezed his hand in thanks before continuing.

"And now, Daddy, they've taken a little girl. She's only eleven! Not even a teenager, for God's sake. She's got an amazing talent, but that didn't give them the right to take her from her father. So…we're going to get her back. It's dangerous, and scary, and I don't know if it'll work, but we have to try. We can't just leave her there in that place."

I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth for a minute. "Daddy, look in on her if you can. Help her realize she's not alone and that we're coming for her."

At that, I was quiet, leaning against Edward's shoulder for support as I watched birds flit from tree to tree and listened to the chirps and other sounds of the small animals in the woods surrounding the cemetery.

After a while, Edward kissed my temple. "We'd better go, Bella. I don't want to push our luck and have someone spot us."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He stood and gave me a hand up.

Reaching out, I touched the headstone once more. "Love you, Daddy."

With a quick glance around, I opened a window to the cabin in Alaska, and then Edward and I jumped.

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

Stepping back into our cabin, I pulled my phone out just to let Esme know we were home safe. She thanked me, telling me there was still no word from Rose or Emmett.

Bella and I hadn't stayed in Forks long, but the peace that washed over her from going to her father's gravesite was a complete change. Tears or not, her thoughts were calmer, easier, if not a bit sad. She would've loved to have introduced me to Charlie Swan – the easygoing police officer that she remembered in her mind. Her memories of his perfect acceptance of her sixth sense made me respect the man I'd never meet. Bella thought he'd have found my talent fascinating.

Grinning at that thought, I knelt in front of her as she took a seat on the sofa. "You okay?" I asked her, cupping her face and wiping away the rest of the moisture left by her tears. "Feel better?"

She nodded, smiling a little and leaning in to kiss my lips briefly. "Yes, much better. Thank you."

We both glanced at the clock. We still had to wait. Despite the late hour, I doubted sleep would be something to come right away. Bella's thoughts were on Emmett, having to be patient as Rose did what she needed to do. She liked my largest brother; his calm, quiet nature, his instant acceptance of her, and his happy smile were what endeared him to her. But it was his gentleness despite his physical strength that mesmerized her. Dichotomy was the word she used to describe him. She was worried about Rose as well, but the others in my family were all on her mind. She liked Jasper, thinking he was silly and sweet, fun-loving, even though he'd been in the same homeless situation as she'd been. Alice was the friendship she'd been denied for so long. I got the impression Bella had been a fairly popular girl before her father was killed in the line of duty, and then her life crumbled beneath her.

 _Family_.

It was a simple thought. That one word echoed in her mind, and I nodded. "Yeah, real family, pretty girl. I meant what I said to your dad. You are family. You are a part of this…this whole thing. I learned a long time ago that family means more than just blood related. I told you, Bella, things have a way of circling around."

Bella's nose wrinkled adorably, and I couldn't help but smile her way, even though her thoughts had turned to the not-so-great parents we all seemed to have in common. She worried about her mother, and the need to check on her was daily, but she also knew her mother had made her choice. And that fucking _hurt_.

Studying her beautiful face, I braced myself. I needed to do this, but I'd been procrastinating like a damn pro. Placing my hands on either side of her sweet face, I brought her forehead to my lips.

"I think it's time to meet the Masens, Bella." My voice was filled with dry, ugly sarcasm, and she laughed a little but shook her head.

"You don't—"

"No, I do," I countered before she could finish that sentence. "We don't need to go anywhere for you to see them."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion as I stood up and walked to the nightstand where my laptop was.

I brought it back to the coffee table, setting it down. "Hell, I don't even think I need to go online."

I sat down next to her, opening the computer. A few clicks, and a file folder opened up. Shaking my head, I turned the screen her way. "Meet Edward and Elizabeth Masen Sr."

I watched her assessment of my birth parents through her thoughts. The very first thing that caught her attention was the fact that I was giving her their police records and mug shots, not a family photo. I didn't have any fucking family pictures. I rolled my eyes at that fact but focused back on Bella.

"You have your mom's eyes…and hair color."

Chuckling, I nodded. "I do. And my dad's nose, I suppose." I shrugged a shoulder. "They figured out when I was two that I was answering their thoughts, not their verbal questions. By three, I was opening the cabinets in the kitchen with my mind to take what I wanted – candy, cereal, snacks, whatever. My mother's parents thought it was something from the devil."

Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment. "You're joking."

"No, pretty girl." I shook my head. "My dad, however, thought it was funny at first and then later, very, very useful." I smiled ruefully, kissing Bella's temple before opening another file. "I didn't exactly come from the best part of town. It was a rough neighborhood. My dad changed jobs all the damn time – construction. My mother was a waitress. Money was a constant struggle, resulting in loud fights. My dad liked to drink, so that just made shit worse."

I sighed deeply. "They tried to keep my talent a secret. Though occasionally, I'd pitch a fit about something and inevitably break some shit." I smirked Bella's way when she laughed softly, but she was waiting patiently for me to show her what I'd pulled up on the computer. "My dad started to test me, push my abilities to see just how far I could go – opening locks and doors, taking someone's wallet without them knowing, and pushing a distracting thought to the guy at the grocery store so Dad could shoplift whatever he could fit in his pockets. By the time I was ten, my mother had joined in on it, because…you know…money." I smiled sadly and shook my head again. "And we were pulling off bigger jobs – robbery, car theft, check fraud."

I turned the computer toward Bella again to show her newspaper clippings of unsolved crimes.

"These are just some of the things they made me do. I have no idea if they ever pinned any of this shit on them, but still…" I let her scroll through the headlines. I didn't need to read them; I had them memorized. I never wanted to go back to that shit again.

The crimes ran the gamut. Stolen cars, which were sold to the thugs who chopped the damn things up. ATM cards bled dry. Store robbery, purse snatchings, bank hold-ups – all of it was there. All of it had been accomplished by my dad's planning and my talents. I could open locks, doors, windows. I could yank a purse from an old woman and set it right into my father's awaiting hands. I could hear when the grocery store clerk was reaching for a gun or a phone or a panic button. And then…I could push the entire event out of the victims' minds like it never even happened.

I didn't look, but I waited until Bella had just about finished flipping through the clippings. The very last article was the last job, the one that had put my parents in prison and me in the mental hospital until Carlisle came to find me. Her gasp made me smile a little, but it wasn't in humor. Glancing over her way, I could see her shock at the headline.

 _ATTEMPTED BANK ROBBERY FOILED BY FAULTY GAS LEAK EXPLOSION_

"I was eleven," I started softly. "The plan was tight – perfect, really. But I was done. Just so fucking done, Bella." My nostrils flared in anger, and the cabin shook a little as my talent vibrated around me.

Bella set the computer down onto the coffee table, cupping my face. Eye to eye, she whispered, "You tell me. I'd rather hear what happened from you."

Nodding, I sat back on the sofa and brought Bella to my lap. My brow wrinkled as I tried to find the words, but I couldn't. Instead, I opened my mind to hers.

"Maybe I should just show you."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois – Ten years ago**_

"Everybody, get down on the ground, keep your hands where I can see 'em!"

I stepped out from behind my father, my mind filled with a cacophony of noisy, fear-filled thoughts. My temples throbbed, but they'd been throbbing for days. This whole plan was annoying and tiresome. We'd been hiding out at different hotels for almost a year. I barely saw my friends at school, and my parents had become obsessed with more, more, more.

Using my talent, I slammed the security guard against the wall, pulling his radio away. He had no weapon. All the tellers were instructed to back up to the wall behind them. Next, every window at the bank counter, despite its thickness, ripped away and fell to the floor with a crash. Lastly, I yanked the gate leading to the vault clear off its hinges.

The pounding inside my skull was so painful that I could barely see straight. But in spite of all that I was pushing out at the moment to allow my parents to empty cash drawers, one thought caught my attention.

 _He looks so sad._

My head spun toward the girl on the floor. She looked about my age, but I wasn't sure. Her eyes were piercing blue, her hair the color of corn silk. She was scared, her thoughts worried that the man with the gun would hurt her or her mother, who was the grownup version of the girl who had caught my attention. The girl's thoughts were all over the place, but she'd been excited about Christmas shopping until we'd stepped in and ruined it. Her father was sick, and all she wanted was for him to be able to open presents on Christmas morning. No thoughts of toys or clothes or anything material. Just for her dad to be okay. Her memories with him came quicker, faster, from as far back as she could remember. Dancing, laughing, pure happiness – all of it foreign to me.

It finally hit me, though, as I studied her tears, her mind, and the way that her mother had a protective arm around her – that was how family _should have been_.

I glanced at my mother, who was guarding the door and the tellers. Then I watched as my dad laughed maniacally as he stepped out of the vault area, lugging the duffel bag with him.

I didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't want to steal, didn't want to take from old ladies who only got a tiny check every month. I didn't want to take from the deli around the corner, because I liked the funny owner from India; he'd always been kind to me but hated my dad. I wanted my headaches to stop. I wanted to go to school and play sports and watch TV like a normal kid.

When my mother's mind flickered to what she'd buy with this take, my temper shot out of control. The walls shook. The table that people used to fill out bank slips snaked across the lobby of the bank until it was protecting the few people on the floor. I pushed the radio back to the guard and tugged a teller back to the counter.

"Push it!" I yelled at her. "Push the alarm! Do it!"

She was shocked, but she did as I'd said.

"Eddie!" my mother called out, but I yanked her from her spot in front of the door, pushing her into my father. Once I had both in the vault, I slammed the gate closed.

"I'll kill you!" Dad snarled, fighting the metal gate that I had now locked right back into place. "You useless piece of shit. Let me out now, you asshole!"

"Useless?!" I grinned at the insult, knowing he'd never have gotten away with half the jobs without me. "Let's see about that."

My head throbbed again, so hard that I could feel a nosebleed trickling down my face. Ignoring it, I focused my temper on my father. It was as if a bomb had exploded. The ceiling tiles crumbled and fell, but the table over the people on the floor protected them. The desks, tables, and chairs in the lobby shot back to the wall, cracking the drywall, and every single window pane in the bank shattered.

Turning to the people we'd scared shitless, I yelled, "Run!"

Tellers, patrons, and the guard all scrambled for the door, and I could hear the sirens coming down the street, not to mention the curses coming from my parents, who were still behind the vault gate. Once the innocent people were out of the bank, I sank to my knees, my head throbbing so hard it was making me dizzy.

Once the police stepped inside to see the destruction, they assumed I was innocent.

"Damn, kid. Someone set off a bomb?" one asked me, assessing my bleeding nose.

"No, I did it!" I said, but he smirked, shaking his head. "They made me." I pointed to my parents, and they sagged in defeat. "I don't want to do it anymore."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Denali, Alaska – Present day**_

Bella's hands were warm and gentle on my face and through my hair as I came out of that memory. My brow furrowed as I gazed up at her; she looked so worried.

"They didn't believe me," I explained in a whisper. "I kept telling them over and over that I'd caused all the damage, but no one believed me."

"Did you show them?"

"No." I shook my head, toying with her fingers. "My parents were arrested, and they didn't even try to deny it. They were caught with every bit of money anyway. They had me evaluated, but because I kept telling everyone I'd pretty much destroyed a bank, they put me in the mental hospital. Delusional, pathological, and sociopath – those were just a few things tossed around about me. My headaches were bad for a while after, and that was their other excuse for putting me there." Smiling ruefully, I took a deep breath. "I arrived at the hospital the same day as Alice. She'd been tossed around a few foster homes, but because of her blindness and her strange ability to predict shit, they put her in Brookside. Better to put her someplace the doctors could monitor her. Anyway, the second we were in the same waiting room, I knew. I saw her mind, her visions, and our friendship. She knew she'd meet someone with a different ability and we'd keep each other's secret. And we did."

"And Carlisle and Esme?"

I kissed her lips softly. "Carlisle was drawn to Brookside because of Alice and me. Alice had fallen when some kids were teasing her, and I got there too late. Carlisle was volunteering in the clinic. He came back later, taking us out of Brookside. Apparently my parents only needed a big enough paycheck to sign over their parental rights. Well, that and a long lecture about their shitty parental morality from Dr. Cullen."

Bella's temper was sharp. Her dark eyes were so warm, though, as she trailed her fingers over my eyebrow and along my jawline. "And where are they now?"

"A medium-security federal prison. Pekin FCI in Illinois." My voice held no emotion for that answer because the Masens had continued down the same path, only they hadn't done as well without their sixxer son to fix it. "I'm not sure they were out of jail a year after I was adopted before they tried to pull another robbery; only this time, someone got shot. Now they're doing twenty-five-to-life. Though, there's always hope for early parole."

Bella's mind reeled, and I chuckled a little bit as I answered each quick question that swirled around in that beautiful head of hers.

"No, I never saw them again. No, I don't want to, and no, I can't imagine my life without Carlisle and Esme." Grinning at her sweet giggle, I nodded my head at her last question. "Yeah, pretty girl. That's exactly what I meant when I told you I couldn't judge you for doing whatever it took to survive." I cupped either side of her face, bringing her lips to mine. "God, you were so scared and hungry and…and…I _knew_ that feeling firsthand. I couldn't get you out of my head. You were so beautiful and embarrassed, and I wanted to tell you that I understood it, but… Poof! You were gone." I laughed at her silly grin, but my smile fell quickly, my mind still open to hers.

 _And then I realized in order to keep you, you had to want to stay._

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

She was too much – too beautiful, too warm, and way too close – for me to resist kissing her. We were tired, and we'd ridden an emotional rollercoaster all damn day. So when I sat up, our lips met hungrily. It was instant fire and heat and want. My hand slipped into her hair to hold her head where I wanted her, and her thoughts urged more – more kissing, more touching, just… _more_.

Rolling us, I found myself between two gloriously strong legs, with chocolate locks spread out on the pillow I slept on. It would be so easy to lose myself in her. Falling for her had been so simple and instant. Gazing down at her, I opened my mind, letting her see she was safe with me, that I'd do my damnedest to protect her, and holy shit, how amazing she felt beneath me.

Her eyes darkened, and her hands slipped into my hair and underneath the back of my shirt to pull me in. We were still dressed from having jumped to Forks, but I wasn't sure my jeans could contain just how fucking hard I was for her. Everything connected – hips, lips, and tongues.

Bella's talent and mine started to shift. The electricity that Bella's windows usually carried crawled across my skin and down my back, making the hairs on my arms and neck prickle. My own talents wobbled under my control. The coffee table shook, a picture fell from the wall, and the sound of ringing met my ears. We were working ourselves up into a frenzy that I wasn't sure wouldn't completely level that cabin.

Breaking from her sweet lips, I kissed along her cheek and down to her neck. Her imagination of what _could be_ made me moan aloud. It was things I'd been fantasizing about since the damned beginning.

"You're killin' me, pretty girl," I breathed against her skin. "You have no idea. I want all that…and then some."

"Okay," she retorted breathlessly, which made me grin against that sweet spot just below her ear before I opened my mouth to taste that amazing patch of soft skin.

I was pretty certain I could suggest anything at that point and she'd be willing. Pushing up, I braced a hand by her head, cupping her cheek with the other. Studying both her face and her mind, I sighed deeply at the truth. It wasn't the right time, and nothing drove that point home more than the sound of the phone ringing on the coffee table.

Both of us jumped, and my forehead fell to her shoulder for a moment. I willed my dick to cooperate, to settle the hell down, because I needed to focus.

"Edward…"

"I know, I know…" I let out a groan, pushing away from her, and we both sat up as I grabbed the phone.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Bring us home. Now!" Emmett yelled over the line. "We're back at the baseball stadium."

"Got it." I turned to Bella. "Emmett's ready."

Bella stood up from the sofa, focusing on the front door of the cabin, and a window opened soundlessly. Emmett stood in the restroom of the baseball stadium, holding Rose in his arms bridal style. He stepped through the window quickly and set her down on the sofa.

"She's okay. Just exhausted. But…she found a way in. We need Dad," Emmett rattled off, looking to Bella. "Rose found the kid – Maggie – and a shit-ton of other sixxers. She kept switching forms until she made her way down to the basement." With wide eyes, he looked back to me as Bella opened a window to the main house, calling for everyone. "She said… Rosie said… That whole place is full of us…hooked up to machines."

 _Big brother,_ I heard Rose's mind, and I knelt beside her. _We have to stop them. I saw…everything – schedules, security, and an airplane hangar-sized room full of sixxers. They're being drained for whatever they're using our blood for… Edward, we_ have _to stop them!_

I could see that Rose had changed forms so many times that she'd worn herself out. I saw her point of view as a squirrel, rat, spider, and even a fly at one point. She kept switching until she could get down below, even riding in on someone's clothes. But her memories were splotchy due to her exhaustion.

"Rest, Rose. We can't do anything until you have your strength back."

I stood up to face everyone stepping in through Bella's window. I met my dad's gaze and then Liam's worried expression.

"Rose found Maggie. When she's rested, we're going in."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: The one thing that I've fallen in love with while writing this fic is my fierce 11-year-old Edward. He was the first thing I saw so very clearly when Jenny and I began discussing this plot. Anyway, that tough little guy aside, we'll hear all about Rose's story next, as well as the infiltration of VI.**

 **Speaking of VI… I wanted to answer one question. Is it V.I.? Or the Roman numeral 6? It's V.I. And while we specifically used the letters VI, which was convenient that they were also the Roman numeral 6, they still stand for Volterra Industries. So to answer the question…you read it V.I. ;)**

 **Okay, so I think that's it… You can find us in all the usual places. Until next Sunday… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N #1: Some of you are worried, and some of you are ready for a fight… Well, since this is all mine, and all Edward, all I can say is… Please keep all hands inside the vehicle until it comes to a complete stop… ;) I'll let you get to it… Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 14**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Denali, Alaska**_

The living room of the main house looked like a war room. Pictures were printed, if not hand drawn, and tacked to the wall. There were fifteen minds all running at the highest peak of worry and stress. My family and Bella plus Eleazar's family made for a lot of mental noise. Add in the pacing figure of Liam, and it meant a pounding fucking headache. And I absolutely refused to consider my poor blue balls.

Snorting softly to myself, I shook my head slowly. There wasn't much I could do about it, and I wouldn't change anything anyway. Bella and I had lost ourselves for a moment, but we'd needed to slow down. The reason was evident as I stood in the Denali living room. Bella wasn't ready, it wasn't the right time, and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to be with her that way until we were truly alone – or at least not completely distracted by all this bullshit.

God, I wanted her, though. So much that I could barely keep my eyes off her.

Just watching her talk softly with my mother as she helped Rose and Alice – she fit this family. She fit _me_ like a damned glove. She was soft and sweet but so fucking strong. She was smart as all hell and quick to laugh when my brothers or Garrett said something stupid.

"The only way to get in there _and get back out_ is for Bella to go," Eleazar argued, and Bella's eyes met mine. The mere thought scared the shit out of her. "The very second they find Maggie, she can drop them through the floor. Hospital bed and all, if she has to."

"Well, you can forget going in as security." Rose's voice still sounded exhausted, but she'd rested a little since Emmett had set her down in my cabin. Now she was eating like she hadn't eaten in a week. "That shit won't work. I'll have to go in as a doctor or technician." She shot a glance to Tanya. "And have I got the perfect one for you."

Tanya grinned evilly. "Yeah? A hot lab tech?"

"Uh, no. More like…a lonely-heart geek. Ever watch _Big Bang Theory_?"

I barked a laugh because that was awesome. Turning to Bella, I opened my mind. _See? Shit circles around. Fuckery, pretty girl. Watch._

Bella's giggle was soft, and she buried it into the glass of milk she was drinking. The only one that noticed was Esme, who shot me an amused smirk.

Tanya glared my way when I laughed, but then she turned back to Rose, who was biting into a dinner roll. "Okay, tell me about Dr. Lonely Heart."

Rose smiled. "He has all access. I need his identity and his employee badge. He's OCD and awkward, and he's so bad that most of his coworkers can't help but tease him. Same coffee, at the same time, from the same place. Same time to work, same time out. But he's easily flustered by women – and you can ease that shit, Tanya. And _he_ works nights." Her eyes looked to me. "I need his thumbprint too. The place is a normal lab and office until you reach the basement levels, and then the security is tight."

My sister had already shown me most of her findings. She'd turned into the cat as soon as she and Emmett had stepped through Bella's window. She'd even made her way toward VI as the cat, but as soon as she had somewhere Emmett could lay low, stay safe, and out of sight, she'd switched to a small bird. Flying over the large area, she'd watched the front doors, the bay doors at the back, and even the employee parking.

The security gate wouldn't matter to her, and it was far enough away from the main building that it posed no issue, but she was looking for a way in. She found it in the employee parking lot. She'd landed as the bird but had hopped underneath an SUV to change. As a squirrel, not one person paid attention to her. She could climb trees, approach windows, and sniff out small holes or grates in order to slip inside the building. It was one of those grates that got her inside as a mouse.

Inside the walls, she used wires and pipes to navigate the building. She listened to employees, followed signs, and eventually made her way lower into the basement area. To actually go inside the lab, she hitched a ride as a spider on one of the techs – the very one she wanted Tanya to work. She'd hidden in the pocket of his lab coat. He really was all she described him – awkward, nervous around women, meticulous about things. And that was just observing him from his pocket. He was twitchy and sweaty, but he wasn't an idiot, or he wouldn't be working there. He was the stock-picture for nerds everywhere.

However, once the large space opened up around her, she'd changed again to a fly so she could get a full view of the entire space. It didn't even look real, and if it had been anyone other than Rose, I'd question their memory. But my sister was trustworthy and couldn't alter her view when she was something other than human. It was truly the size of an airplane hangar. Rows upon rows of beds lined the place. Every human being was attached to some sort of machine and IVs. At the foot of each bed was a chart and a collection vial full of blue liquid.

Maggie was on bed 101. She seemed small in the large room and looked to be sleeping, but really, all of those people were in medically induced comas. Dark curly hair was spread out on the pillow, and she was the picture of innocence. The sight of her relieved and incensed Rose at the same time. She'd landed on the bed as the fly but quickly changed back to her mouse form.

From there, my sister had skirted the edge of the large space, taking in as much as she could – the corner section that seemed to be testing the vials of blue liquid, the storage cooler, the pharmacy, and the few technicians down there. A hallway jutted off the far back corner, and it was room after room – breakroom, gym, offices, something labeled "quarantine," and restrooms. There was no security; the place was completely contained.

"Oh, he's perfect," I sang, grinning Tanya's way and laughing when she flipped me off. "Oh no, T, you'll love him. He'll believe everything you throw at him – hook, line, and sinker."

"Right?" Rose agreed, nodding my way. "I thought so, too."

Tanya scowled, muttering about mind-reader assholes and the inability to get away with anything, which made me laugh all the more. I was pretty sure I was beyond exhausted at this point.

It didn't help that everyone in the room was amused, except for Liam, who was simply confused. Garrett shook his head, his mind going over how many times he'd warned Tanya about her talent and about fucking around. Kate and Irina were no different; they'd warned their sister over and over that doing what she did would hurt me, but Tanya couldn't help herself. It was a part of her to use her talent. That was why we wouldn't and couldn't last. And that was also perfectly fine by me, because one look at the dark-brown eyes at the dining room table, and I knew that I felt more for Bella than I'd ever felt for any girl in my entire life. There was no stopping it; it had come over me more and more since I'd set eyes on her in the bodega in New York, and it almost felt like a part of me, just like my sixth senses. It just _was_.

"Edward," Alice called softly, her brow furrowing as she yanked me out of my own musings. "Edward, we…we…we can't save them all," she whispered, and I came to kneel between her and Bella when her voice wavered a little. "There are too many. Not enough time. There aren't enough of us to…" She sighed deeply, reaching out a hand to my face so she could feel my expression. "The only way… It's the only way, big brother."

The vision she was having was showing Bella in one of those many beds. She was being used as bait, or really, she was posing as a patient in order for Rose to get her near Maggie.

"No, Alice," I begged, shaking my head. "No, I can't… What if… So much shit could go wrong with that!"

 _I know you love her, Edward, but it's the only way!_ Alice thought to me as she rubbed the wrinkle between my brows, because she just hit the nail on the head with all I'd been feeling when it came to Bella, but she didn't let me argue. _She can step into the room she escaped from, and she can drop all three of them right back here. Think it through! Kate can kill the electricity, Garrett can stop the doors and the elevators – all from the outside. But Bella is the key. Things have changed, Edward. I can't help it. With what Rose found out, with as many of us are being held in that room, the whole outcome is different!_

"Alice, I promised…" My voice was pleading. I couldn't fucking bear to send Bella back into that place knowing how frightened she was of it all. "Then I'm going with them."

That caused a stir in the room, but I held up my hand. I needed to see, needed to concentrate on Alice's visions to see how that decision would affect the outcome.

Alice's sightless, milky eyes shifted back and forth, like she was trying to see with everything she had. She kept her hand on my face. Her decision making was so fast – changing who went and who stayed, changing how we went in, using just Bella and Rose. However, when it came down to it, it worked. It was simple, using the identity of the night employee and the cover of darkness.

My sister leaned closer. "If we change it to any other way, it doesn't work. If we go this route, not only do you make it back, but we have to move. All of us – Liam and Maggie, too." Alice switched to thoughts. _They're well aware of where we are, Edward. They know. Whether they're tracking us or they have some other way to find sixxers, they know we're in Alaska. I've seen decisions made to come_ and _to leave us. So far, they've focused on others. This… Big brother,_ this _will truly make us all a target._

"Aren't we already targeted?" I asked her, my voice angry but sarcastic at the same time.

"Yes, but doing this… Taking someone right out of their hands will ensure that Aro will send for us. It won't matter where we go, because they'll come. And they have more than we've seen so far," she stated cryptically.

"Aww, c'mon! I love you both, but could you two share with the class!?" Jasper whined. "You're killing us all with all this secretive bullshit language you've always used."

Grinning at Alice's giggle, I cupped her face and kissed the crown of her head when I stood up. "He's just jealous," I whispered into her hair. I faced Eleazar and Carlisle. "We have a plan, but once this is over, we'll have to move. We all have to go. So if anyone knows a place that'll fit sixteen people…"

"Sixteen?" Liam asked, gaping. "You're bringing her back?"

"Yeah." I nodded firmly. "It'll take five of us, six with Tanya occupying the employee, but we'll bring her back."

"Which five?" Bella asked in a whisper, her face flushing a beautiful pink, but her mind told me she knew.

Kneeling beside her, I locked my eyes with her. "Rose, Kate, Garrett, me, and…you, pretty girl. Do you think you could open a window back inside the room?"

"Yeah, but…" She shook her head. _Edward, I don't want to go back inside that building._

"I know. That's why I'm going." Opening my mind to hers, I added, _I can't let anything happen to you. I'll be with you the whole time._

"Promise?"

"On my life," I vowed. "We go in together, and we come out together. That's it."

Bella's mind reeled, but she thought about little Maggie, she sorted through who was going, and finally she nodded. "Yeah, okay. I can get back in."

I kissed her lips, ignoring the shocked reactions around us. "Okay, then we go back to Seattle tomorrow night."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Seattle, Washington**_

Light rain misted down on us as we made our way from the stadium. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt at the same time Bella did the same. The sun would set soon, but it wouldn't matter. If all this shit went the way we'd planned, we'd be back in Alaska by midnight.

Tanya and Rose were already in place at the diner that seemed make its living on all the industrial businesses in the area. They were waiting for Dr. Harold Bishop – that poor geek was doomed from birth with that name. Bella and I were coming in separately. Once Tanya had dear old Harold's attention, I would mentally lift his ID badge, dropping it for Rose, who would take off with it as her favorite cat form. If Tanya used her talent just right, she'd make Harold forget _all_ about work and responsibility… _for hours_. And that was exactly what we needed.

Kate and Garrett were already at the abandoned warehouse across from Volterra. We'd all come into Seattle at different intervals. We weren't sure how they were hunting us, aside from Demetri's talent, so one or two sixxers suddenly appearing on their radar at a time may go unnoticed, where a bunch of us at one time may not. We were playing it as safe as we could.

Bella's mind started to panic. It was the same rambling thoughts she'd had when I'd first brought her home to the penthouse in New York. Worry, close proximity to the one place she'd been avoiding, too much time in public, and pushing her blurry memory for a picture of the room she'd escaped over a year ago.

Slipping my hand into hers, I threaded our fingers together.

When I looked over her way, her face was hidden by the hood partially, but I could still see the hint of a smile grace her lips. Deep down, Bella didn't mind that I could hear her thoughts. It used to piss off Tanya something fierce, but the difference between the two was that Bella had nothing to hide. There wasn't much I didn't know already and there wasn't shit I could judge her on, so my pretty girl could think what she wanted without fear of embarrassment.

I kissed the back of her hand, chuckling against her sweet skin just as we rounded the corner where the diner sat. I could see Rose's cat form by the window, her yellow-green eyes sharp on a table under the awning. Our timing was perfect, because the man from Rose's memory stepped out of the diner with large coffee in hand.

Squeezing Bella's hand, I opened my mind to hers. _You want to see how Tanya's talent works? Watch what she does. She pushes a false sense of need, of intrigue at the guy, and he'll eat it up because he wants the attention from someone who looks like her._

Tanya's mind hit poor Harold at full force, which caused him to stumble a little, but when she dropped her phone off the table and right in front of him, he was done. There was no resistance when she thanked him for picking the phone up and handing it back, and then she offered the chair across from her. Harold hesitated for a split second, his mind considering work, but Tanya pushed harder, and he barely remembered where the fuck he was standing.

Bella's mouth fell open when he took a seat, looking at Tanya like he'd found his soul mate. "Holy shit."

"Yeah." I snorted, rolling my eyes her way. "Imagine that shit with every damn date, every dinner, every trip to the movies, and hell, just stopping for gas."

Bella scowled, looking up at me. Her first thought was that she couldn't imagine finding someone more handsome than me, but then she considered it was Tanya's talent – none of us could change what we could do – and it sort of made a little sense, though she didn't like it.

"Glad you think so, pretty girl," I chuckled against her hand, pressing another kiss there and wishing I could kiss her lips.

There wasn't time, though, because Rose stood up, stretching languidly as her cat form, and she walked leisurely Tanya's way. Harold had his badge clipped to his belt loop. With a quick push of my mind, it released, and I set it silently onto the concrete beneath his chair.

 _Thank you, big brother!_ Rose thought to me as she walked by, picked it up, and darted around the corner. She'd be changing into her human form in order to tuck that ID into her pocket, and then she'd navigate the VI employee parking as a mouse. No one would see her until she appeared as Dr. Harold Bishop in the hallways of the facility.

Bella and I continued our walk toward the abandoned warehouse to meet up with Kate and Garrett. Before we turned the corner, I stopped Bella, gripping both sides of her hood.

"Look at me, Bella," I whispered, keeping my mind open for anyone watching us. When worried brown eyes locked with mine, I kissed her briefly. "You can do this. We can get it done. With Garrett and me in there with you, nothing will touch you _or_ Rose. Okay?"

"Someone will recognize me, Edward," she countered, and I nodded.

"Maybe, but they'll forget it as soon as they think it. Please, _please_ trust me on this. How do you think Bart down at the bodega smiled at you every time you went with Esme?" I asked her, tapping my temple. "I got this. He doesn't remember your stealing, just that Esme and I knew you. These people may not remember how to tie their own fucking shoes when I'm done. I'll use way more force."

"Oh God, Edward," she gasped. "Don't give them brain damage."

Grinning, I shrugged a shoulder and guided her into the hole in the fence of the abandoned warehouse. "I'll do my best."

Our steps echoed through the warehouse, crunching on dirt, debris, and glass, but we found Kate and Garrett huddled up in front of the window that faced VI. Garrett's wry smile greeted us, and his thoughts were nervous but ready. He was nervous because the whole fucking building was metal, so one wrong push and he could bring the damn thing down…or shrivel it up like a wad of aluminum foil. Kate was fine. Her goal was the large transformer just outside on the sidewalk between the two buildings. If she hit that just right, the whole damn grid would black out.

"Okay…Tanya's with the doc and he's head-over-heels in love, Rose is making her way across the parking lot, and the sun is almost set," I muttered aloud.

"We're starting a war," Garrett's voice was soft and thoughtful, not accusatory, as he gazed across the street. He nodded once. "This is a hornet's nest we're about to piss off."

Bella stepped back, nodding in agreement, but I wrapped my arms around her to hold her close.

"Yeah," I concurred, "but we'll be across the country by tomorrow. Hopefully this will make them think about their next step."

What I didn't say out loud was that they'd taken a kid – a little girl – right out of her father's hands. And we were simply going to take her back. That was it. It was that simple. I had no problem with it because who the fuck knew how many sixxers they'd kidnapped, stolen, or cajoled away from family or loved ones. As much as I'd like to help them all, we didn't have the time, space, or backup to get to every sixxer inside that building. My hope was that eventually we could help them all, but for now…Maggie was my target.

We didn't have to wait long. The night shift of VI had significantly fewer employees on duty than the daytime shift. When the employee parking lot had slowly emptied, with calls of good-bye and have a good weekend, the sun had gone down and the rain was falling a touch harder.

I rubbed my temple, concentrating on Rose's mind. She was in Bishop's office in the basement, waiting for the last of the day crew to leave. If her assessment was correct, then that would leave only a few people down in that basement level – a few in the lab, a nurse to monitor the beds, and one guard on duty at the main door. The latter didn't go beyond the door he guarded.

Rose riffled through Bishop's files, computer, and inbox on the top of his desk. She caught words that bothered her – tests, trial-runs, and soldier. She also saw a file marked "genome manipulation," and she snatched it up to flip through it. About halfway through it, she just decided to take it, folding it in half and tucking it into her back pocket, where it was hidden by the lab coat.

As Bishop, Rose could wander freely around the main area. She sighed deeply, shaking her head at the ranges in ages and races. The talents of the comatose sixxers were noted in their charts, and the plethora of sixth senses were intense. Talent negation, augmentation, and mimicry; weather, water, and fire control; technopathy, empathy, and kinetic absorption. And finally…healer.

Rose jumped when a nurse approached her. "Dr. Bishop, is there something you need?" the older woman asked, and Rose as the doctor shook her head no. She wouldn't speak because my sister's voice would give her away.

However, Rose's eyes landed on Maggie one more time before her mind called to me. _Let's do this, Edward. There are five people down here with me – one on the other side of the main locked doors. Two are in the lab, one on the main floor, and one monitoring the quarantine area, which is where you guys come in. I'll meet you back there when the power goes out. When you come in, do it silently._

Nodding once, I faced everyone else. "Okay, Rose is good. Kate, she's ready for you. Garrett, you're with me." Facing Bella, I cupped her face. "Rose says to go in silently because there is someone down that hallway."

"Okay," Bella whispered, frowning a little as she concentrated on the rusty wall behind us. Before she actually opened the window, she glanced back at Kate, who was already holding a grapefruit-sized ball of energy. "On three, okay? One, two, three…"

Kate's throw was perfect. If anyone had seen it, they would have only seen a streak of bluish light, much like a lightning bolt. With the rain, I don't think anyone would've thought it strange.

The whole area went black. For blocks there were no street lights, building lights, or even headlight of cars. All was quiet and dark, except for the spatter of rain on metal roofs and asphalt.

"Go, Bella."

The electric feel of Bella's talent crawled over us, and Garrett grinned as he rubbed his arm.

"It'll be a nice change to actually step through this window, instead of you using it against me," he whispered to her, which made her chuckle softly.

Kissing the side of her head, I slipped my hand into hers. "We've got you, Bella."

She nodded at the same time the window opened on the wall. With the power out, the generators kicked on, so the light was dim through the window and into what looked like a jail cell and hospital room had mated. I'd seen the damn thing before, but it only made me that much angrier to see it in person. To imagine my pretty girl strapped to a bed, comatose, and unable to move, fight, or escape…

My nostrils flared as I fought my temper. I needed to be in complete and utter control with these next few steps. I need to stay calm in order to finish this and protect Bella. She pulled me gently into the room, and Garrett followed right behind us. The window closed silently after.

The room was locked and occupied, but the person in the bed was unconscious; a young man slept on while we walked around him. The wall that faced the hallway was some sort of glass or plexiglass. The door was metal – metal bars, metal lock, metal frame.

When a shadow appeared in the hall, all three of us froze.

It wasn't Rose in Dr. Bishop's form. It was the other employee she'd mentioned. From her thoughts, I saw that she was about to come into the room to make sure the IVs and machines the boy in the bed behind me was hooked to were still working.

I shot Garrett a quick glance, and he nodded, readying himself. We both pulled Bella back to the wall, hiding us from the employee about to step into the room. As soon as she did, my mind hit hers hard as the metal door locked closed behind her. I forced the thoughts of every comatose victim in the main room into her head – some were dreams, some were fears, and some were slightly aware that they were trapped. All of it hit her at one time. I topped it off with how wrong it all was. Lastly, I forced the thought that she should protect herself and get out of VI while she could.

I couldn't feel guilty about her tears, not one bit. Garrett focused on the door, and despite the electronic keypad, the lock not only slid open but disintegrated into a powder-like substance. Bella watched with awe for a brief moment as that powder swirled like a small tornado, spinning and melting into three small round balls. They circled around each other until they made their way to Garrett, and then it seemed like they'd found their true orbit. And as we stepped into the hallway, they followed him. He'd use them in defense if he had to, but I caught a brief thought of setting the lab back a decade or two. I didn't ask.

Bella gasped as she came face to face with a lab coat. "Shit! I forgot what Rose looked like."

Grinning, I squeezed her shoulder and turned to Rose. "How many in the lab?"

"Still just two," Rose's voice came through Dr. Bishop's mouth. "I was hoping they'd take a break or something, but they're still in there. Jesus, Edward…there's so many _kids_."

Tapping my temple, I nodded. "I saw, and I can _hear_ them."

"Fuck," Garrett sighed deeply, wondering how the hell I lived with that shit.

I didn't answer him because I didn't have time. Several minds hit me at once, but it was two of those in particular that set me on edge.

"Motherfucker," I hissed, turning to face Rose, Bella, and Garrett. "We have to move, and we have to do this fucking fast. Demetri and Felix are here."

Rose didn't even pause. She led the way down the hallway and out into the main area. Seeing all those sixxers in one place caused me to lose a brief moment of my temper. I was barely holding on to it as it was, but the power that shot out of me shook the beds, rattled the windows of the lab, and caused carts to roll to the outer walls.

Bella's warm hands met either side of my face, and deep-brown eyes locked with mine. "Edward, no. Let's just get Maggie and go. Save it for if we need it."

My temples throbbed, but I nodded. However, my actions caused a problem, because the two lab workers stepped to the window that rattled.

"I got them," Garrett said, jerking his chin toward the door. "You get the kid."

Bella and I wound our way through the beds, following Rose. Garrett's orbiting ball bearings split and morphed into triple the amount. Those six balls shot off away from him toward the lab, and the sound of shattering glass, equipment being destroyed, and screams from the lab workers was almost satisfying. Those six pieces of round metal went to work on the entire lab like a machine gun was firing into the small room. The lab workers were hiding underneath a table.

"What are you doing?!" the nurse who'd approached Rose before yelled our way, meeting us at Maggie's bed. "Dr. Bishop! That's Isabella Swan… She's been rogue…"

That was all it took to lose the barely there hold on my temper. Turning her way, I forced my opinion into her mind. _This place is a meat market, a disgusting example of human trafficking! Isabella Swan doesn't exist to you, this place, or anyone associated with it. Take the girl off the machines. Now!_

The nurse, whose nametag said Sharon Giles, froze for a moment, her eyes glazing with how hard I hit her mind. For a split second, I was afraid I really had given someone brain damage.

"Yes, sir," she finally muttered, turning to get to work.

The lab was just about in shambles when the ball bearings and their owner joined us at the bed in the middle of the large room. Garrett had encased the lab workers in a metal cube that was once upon a time the lab tables. The two employees couldn't move, nor could they see, but even better, they were safe from whatever else we may have to do. Especially since Demetri and Felix were in the fucking building.

"We have to go," I urged, glancing up when the door started to open. Holding out a hand, I slammed it back and held it closed, smirking at the curses and banging coming from the other side. Turning back toward the bed, I said, "Fuck it. Bella, drop bed and all. Get ready."

Bella nodded, but her eyes stayed on that door. "That's more than just Felix and Demetri."

"Yeah, Jane and Alec are with them. If I let go of that door, we're in for a world of hurt. They'll blind us and hit us with pain."

"I say we give them a big fucking mess to clean up before they decide to come for us," Garrett suggested, his smile crooked and evil.

He held a hand out, and his three pieces of metal rushed to hover and spin just above the palm of his hand. As they spun, they started to flatten until they were thin and sharp about the size of a CD. With a slight push of his mind and hand, those discs took off in a blur, whizzing around the room. I couldn't quite tell what he was doing until the poles that held IVs started to drop to the floor. He was severing the IVs. Grinning, I realized he wanted to wake every last sixxer in the room.

"Can you get a thought to them all?" he asked me, his eyes on his metal pets that were working their way down the last row of hospital beds. "Tell them to run, fight, wake the fuck up."

Nodding, I closed my eyes. I pushed the thoughts out into the room, giving them information, telling them to fight, telling them to use their talents. The floor started to flood with liquids that were spilling out of the bags he'd cut, and the nurse was mesmerized by the state of the room. My head, though, was pounding. I was holding the door, pushing the thoughts, and watching the nurse all at the same time.

"Bed and all, Bella," I told her again, still holding the door against the assholes on the other side. "I have to let the door go…" I trailed off when I caught Bella's idea, grinning a little. "Your call, beautiful."

She smirked, nodding vehemently. "Yes, definitely. Everyone on the bed, because when I do this, I'm taking us immediately after. Ready?" That last question was for me, and once Rose had a protective arm around Maggie and Garrett and I were at the foot of the bed, I released my hold on the main door.

It burst open, causing several people to fall into the room. Felix looked victorious, but Demetri looked murderous. However, it was the two younger people with them who caused me dread.

Jane and Alec.

Bella waited, though, just long enough for everyone to take in their surroundings. Before one of them could step forward, the floor opened up beneath them, and all four dropped out of sight and into what looked like the desert in Bella's mind at the same time that those discs of Garrett's slammed into the wall with an eerie _thunk, thunk, thunk_.

"Bella, now!" I held my arms for her, and she rushed into them. Wrapping her up completely, I felt my stomach leap when the bed we were on dropped. Using the last push of power, I slowed our stop down to merely a rough bump to the floor.

Glancing around, I saw Eleazar, Carmen, and Carlisle first. But I whispered into Bella's ear. "Bring Tanya and Kate back, pretty girl."

Bella nodded, pulling out the phone and calling Tanya. In just a moment, another window opened and my ex and her sister stepped through it, coming in from the side of the diner where they'd met up. Rose was back to her real human form and in Emmett's embrace. Esme immediately wrapped Bella and me up in a fierce, shaky hug.

"Son, let me see her."

I glanced up to see Carlisle already assessing and checking on Maggie.

"Here, Dad, you'll need these." Rose handed over not only the file she took from Bishop's office but Maggie's chart from the foot of the bed. "We have to move. Soon. Though we bought some time, I think."

Garrett grinned, nodding a little while holding Kate in his arms. "Yeah, they'll have a mess to clean up before they can aim their attention our way."

"Edward," I heard behind me, and keeping Bella close, I faced Liam.

"I don't… I can't thank you enough for this." He stepped to the bed to run a hand over his daughter's curls. She was still out, but from what I could see from Carlisle's mind, she was fine and would wake up eventually when the medicine worked out of her system.

"Don't thank me yet. We just angered a very ugly, very big hornet's nest. They'll come for us. All of us. This shit will put you into hiding."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," he vowed, looking to Eleazar. "I'll fight with you."

"Okay, well, we need to move. Bella, I'm going to ask you to push your talent, to open a window from a picture. I have a friend in Florida with an old hotel on the beach. She's a sixxer, and she's giving us full run of the place to lay low."

Bella nodded, knowing this would push her talent, but she was willing to help in any way.

Smiling, I kissed her temple. "You are helping, Bella. You were amazing and brave back there, but um… Where'd you send them?"

Bella broke into a soft giggle. "Somewhere that will take them some time to get back. The Grand Canyon…and I mean… _in the Grand Canyon._ "

My eyebrows shot up at her thoughts. She'd been there once on a trip with her parents when she was young, and my pretty girl had dropped Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec deep into the middle of it all.

"Nice job!" I crooned into her neck, smiling when she squeaked a little, but I held her close, enjoying the fact that my pounding head seemed to lessen with each and every inhale I took against her skin. She was the most perfect thing to settle me down.

"Okay, while Carlisle works on Maggie, I need everyone packing," Eleazar ordered, and then he pointed to Bella. "Bella, you're with me. Let's test that power of yours."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: You may now exit the ride… ;) LOTS of stuff in this one. Some fighting, some rescuing, some feelings-revelations… This was a hefty chapter, and the only way to do it was in Edward's POV. That, and I just love a good** _ **Mission Impossible**_ **moment. It's like a writing addiction for me.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is split between Bella and Edward, so we'll catch up with Bella pushing her talents. We can be found in all the normal places, but we'll see you next Sunday. Mooches, Deb**

 **P.S… For those of you who follow just me (drotuno), please note that** _ **Rain Must Fall**_ **will be coming down in all formats and websites tomorrow (Monday). It is being published and is available already for pre-order on Amazon under Deb Rotuno. As of right now, the ebook is available, but there will be a paperback added to that when it's ready. Release date is October 28, 2016. Thank you to all who have already pre-ordered it! Much love, Deb ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N #1: That was an exciting ride, huh? They rescued Maggie, sent some of the bad guys to the Grand Canyon, and tried to free as many of the sixxers as they could. You'll find out more about what they accomplished in a later chapter. For now, they have to worry about getting ahead of VI, so I'll let you get to it! See me at the bottom! ~ Jenny**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 15**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Denali, Alaska**_

"I can't do this," I growled, trying to keep from sounding like I was whining – which I was.

We'd been testing my power for a couple of hours, and I'd yet to open a window into anywhere I'd never been to personally. It didn't help that I was still exhausted from our time in Seattle and stressed that when they needed me now, I wasn't able to get a handle on my power. I felt like I was letting them down, and after everything the family – both families – had done for me, that was stressing me out more than anything.

"Bel—"

"No," I interrupted. "It isn't working, Eleazar. I'm sorry."

"C'mon, pretty girl," Edward said gently. "Let's take a break. Jump us to the cabin, yeah?"

I nodded wearily. "Yeah… _That_ I can do," I said with a frustrated laugh.

As soon as it was just the two of us alone, Edward pulled me into his arms, allowing my head to fall to the crook of his neck. I breathed deeply, inhaling the comforting mixture of spring-scented soap he'd used this morning in the shower and just…Edward.

After a minute, he guided me to the couch and sat, pulling me onto his lap. "I know you're frustrated, Bella, but trust me when I tell you that you aren't letting anyone down."

"Freakin' mind-reader," I teased in a low voice.

He chuckled, making his chest vibrate against my shoulder, before sobering. "Seriously, though. No one is upset with you. If anything, they're worried about you. They know how hard you're trying, and we can all see how tired you are."

Without saying it aloud, I asked the question I was most worried about. _What if I can't do it? What'll we do?_

Shrugging, he answered, "We'll figure something out. We'll have you jump us as close as we can get to Florida and go from there. Maybe buy a couple of cheap used cars to drive the rest of the way, or if we have to, we can take the bus since we wouldn't need to show ID, which means Volterra wouldn't be able to track us that way."

"I want to keep trying," I said, reaching to my lap to fiddle nervously with the hem of my T-shirt, "but there's just so much pressure." _And having Eleazar and Carlisle watching me wasn't helping_ , I added in my head.

"So, let's try it from here," Edward replied with a shrug. "They don't have to be with you."

"I don't have the—"

"Got 'em," he said, holding up a couple of photos. "El gave them to me before we stepped through the window, just in case."

I took the pictures from him and looked down at them. The first was a small motel or set of apartments. The building was a pretty pale yellow, and I could see at least three doors for separate rooms, all opening onto a large patio with a couple of deck tables and chairs, as well as an outdoor pool. Eleazar had explained that Renata was a sixxer but that she was untraceable and alone in the house on Palm Island, so it would be safe for us there. He hadn't gone into more details but had assured us that he would once we got there.

The second photo was of Cinderella's Castle at Disney World in Orlando, about two hours from Renata's house. Eleazar had thought that I might have enough knowledge about it, might have seen it enough times, that opening a window there would be easier. I'd never been to Disney World, but I'd been to Disneyland. Unfortunately, I was five at the time, so I didn't remember much.

Running my finger over the photo, I studied the castle. The archway in the middle seemed like a specific-enough spot to give me something to concentrate on. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember far back to how it felt to step into the castle as a little girl, my parents each holding one of my hands. The sights, sounds, smells… Similar enough to where I needed to go that I could imagine all those things coming to life with the photo in my hands.

A memory suddenly sparked, and I let myself get swept away for a moment.

 _Tugging on Mommy's and Daddy's hands, I begged, "C'mon! I wanna see Sweeping Beauty!"_

 _Daddy held tight and didn't let go. "Bells, stay with us. We'll get there, princess."_

 _But I didn't want to wait. I'd never seen a real castle before. I want to touch it, to make sure it was real. Twisting away, I pulled away from their hands and raced ahead to the big opening with the round top. Ignoring Mommy and Daddy calling my name, I reached out and slowly pressed my hand against the wall. It was hard and cold, all made of big, smooth rocks._

" _It's weal, Daddy!" I gasped as he stepped up beside me. "It's a weal castle!"_

Opening my suddenly misty eyes, I kept that memory of the smooth, cold, hard stones in my head as I gazed at the picture of Cinderella's Castle. I imagined a window opening against the wall of that archway, knowing it would feel the same to my hands as Sleeping Beauty's had felt all those years ago.

Before I took another blink, Edward made a satisfied noise of appreciation, and when I looked up from the picture, I saw the window I'd made appear on the wall across from me.

I grinned, pointing at the window, as if he hadn't noticed it. "I did it!"

Laughing, he nodded. "You did. I knew you could. Now, close it before the cameras notice something amiss."

"Oh, shit," I said, cringing as I let the window fade away. It was the middle of the night, so the park was closed, but I knew Disney probably had security cameras and even guards to keep the place secure at night.

"No worries," he said with a shrug. "I doubt anyone would notice, and if they did, they wouldn't know what it was – especially since if they went to check it out, it's gone now."

After setting the pictures in my lap, I shook out the tension in my arms and hands, taking a few long, deep breaths. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back, not saying anything, just giving me the time and space I needed to gear back up to try again to reach the house on Palm Island. Finally, I let out a breath and then picked up the picture of the yellow building, trying once more to commit every inch of the photo to memory.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture the patio with the little umbrella-covered tables. I could see them, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a window to pop up. My muscles were tightening, and my head was starting to pound again with the effort. I opened my eyes and started to speak, but Edward spoke first.

"Relax, pretty girl," he said in a soft voice. "Let me help you, okay?"

At my nod, he said, "Close your eyes again." Once I'd complied, he continued. "Picture a map of the US. Got it?"

I nodded slowly, imagining a large map opened across the big table in the big house where Eleazar's family lived.

"Find Seattle on the map and then trail your finger all the way across the country to Florida. Picture in your head the distance it is between them, all the different parts of the country you'd have to go through to get to it. The wide, open plains of Montana. Fields of cotton in Missouri and peach tree farms in Georgia."

Unbelievably, I could imagine it just like he was saying. It was a movie playing in my head as my finger moved across the map in my mind.

"Then you get to Florida… You've been to the ocean, Bella. Listen to the sound of the waves. Take a deep breath and smell the saltwater. Imagine the sun on your face, the sand under your feet… See the palm trees, tall overhead, their branches swaying in the breeze coming off the ocean."

With my eyes closed, it was easy to picture in my head, and I nodded.

"Now open your eyes and look at the picture. Imagine all those things – the sun and sand and trees – as you're standing on that patio, looking out over the ocean…"

I followed Edward's quiet instructions and pictured myself there, listening to the waves and smelling the saltwater as the breeze moved it our way. I wanted to be there, and the only way to do that was to jump. With little effort, that window I'd been trying so hard to open earlier slid into existence, and I found myself looking through to dark skies, lush trees, and plenty of greenery. I glanced at Edward, who was grinning.

"I knew you could do it, Bella," he said before he slid his hand to cup the back of my neck and pulled me to him for a kiss.

 **~oOo~**

Once we'd jumped back to the main house with all our things, everyone kicked it into high gear. The Cullen family didn't have a lot of stuff to pack, so while Edward and I had been working on getting my window to Florida to open, the others had begun to help Eleazar, Carmen, and their family to pack up things they wanted to take. They'd also taken a bunch of stuff to a storage unit they rented, in case VI decided to ransack their home like they had the Cullens' apartment in New York. With that many people helping, by the time we jumped in, they were almost ready to go.

"Start stacking anything you're taking in the living room," Eleazar called up the stairs.

"We might as well take it all," Esme said from the kitchen. "Who knows when you'll be back here."

I looked over and saw her helping Carmen fill up boxes from the cabinets, pantry, and fridge. Squeezing Edward's hand, I left him and headed into the other room to offer my help.

"Anything I can do?"

Carmen and Esme smiled, and Carmen handed me a box. "There's one cabinet left, if you'd like to fill this box, sweetheart. Thank you."

Nodding, I moved over the cabinet on the far side of the kitchen and opened it to find several boxes of cereal, some oatmeal, crackers, and other snack items in various bags and boxes. It didn't take long before the cabinet was empty and the box was full. I closed the flaps, tucking them into each other so they'd stay closed, and then followed Esme and Carmen back into the living room to stack them by the wall.

Not five minutes later, everyone was assembled in the living room. With sixteen people, twenty duffel bags and suitcases, five backpacks, six purses, and eight boxes, it seemed like the room had shrunk by half or more. I wasn't sure we needed all this.

 _Dad and Eleazar aren't sure when it'll be safe to come back here._

I startled when Edward pushed the thought into my head, but I nodded with a frown. _Makes sense, I guess. I hate it, but it makes sense_ , I thought back to him.

"Before we go, I'd like to explain a little about where we're going and why," Eleazar said as he stood at the front of the room beside Carlisle. When everyone was quiet, he continued, "The woman we're going to stay with, Renata Amici – she goes by Rae – is a sixxer. She is terrified of Volterra and of humans finding out about sixxers. And when I say terrified, I don't mean that lightly. Before she moved across the country and basically went into hiding, she was having panic attacks to the point that she would pass out. It was making her physically ill. She worked for VI many years ago, but when she realized how _cures_ become _weapons_ , she'd had enough. Because of her ability, she's hidden for years now in Florida."

"What's her ability?" Rose asked, and Edward froze beside me, watching Eleazar with a raised eyebrow.

"Rae is a shield," Eleazar answered Rose, holding out his hand to stop further questions when several people began to speak. "Basically her shield makes her un-trackable. Carlisle can't sense her ability—"

"And neither can Demetri," Edward murmured aloud, to which Eleazar nodded.

"Right. And it means that as long as we're there with her, we'll be under her shield as well, which means he won't be able to track any of us, including Maggie and Liam," Eleazar explained, pointing toward the still sleeping child who'd been transferred to the sofa.

"Is there anything else we need to know about her or where we'll be staying?" Esme asked him.

"Rae lives in what used to be a hotel. It was owned by her husband, Arturo, whom she met after moving to Florida. Before they married, she told him about her ability, about sixxers and VI. He knew someone who was able to get her fake papers that changed her name from Renata Puccia, which was what VI knew her as, to Rae Donato. Then Donato became Amici when she married Arturo, which means Renata Puccia has never been associated with the hotel and therefore remains well hidden from Volterra. She told me years ago that her door was always open for my family and me should I ever need a place away from prying eyes." He smiled sadly. "I'd say this qualifies."

When everyone nodded but no one spoke, he asked, "Any more questions?" No one said anything, so he smiled my way. "Then Bella, it's on you. Once you have a window open, I'll go through first, and then everyone else can follow."

Grasping Edward's hand, I closed my eyes and went back to that place of warm sand and sun, palm trees swaying in the breeze blowing in from the ocean, and the scent of saltwater hanging in the air. I pictured the hotel with the private patio and pool and then opened my eyes as a window on the far wall opened to show the same view we'd had before…only this time, there was an older, olive-skinned woman standing in the doorway to the hotel, watching us with both fear and determination on her lined face.

 **~ooo~Six~ooo~**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

Heat and humidity hit me before the smell of salt and sand and ocean. Due to the time difference, Florida was reaching dawn, so the dark sky I'd glimpsed when Bella finally succeeded in opening her window was now paling, giving off an almost eerie glow of grayish-blue over the light yellow of the motel.

Eleazar gave Bella's shoulder a proud squeeze before he stepped through the window. The older woman standing by the motel's office wrapped her robe tighter around herself. Her fear and nerves were palpable, and I didn't have to read her mind to know that this whole thing was pushing her a little bit. However, the sight of Eleazar calmed her down.

El's sixth sense drew him to other sixxers. He'd always been that way, so throughout his whole life, whether he was in school, college, or traveling with his old career as a journalist, he'd made it his goal to meet as many of us out there as he could. Rae was no different. He'd known her while working out of Seattle. In fact, she'd been the one to inform him about VI and exactly what they'd been up to inside that building. Eleazar had helped her run.

And that alone was why we were all stepping through Bella's window. She was paying him back without even asking why, in spite of her nerves. The fact that most of us were like her was much more acceptable than had we been normal human beings. Sixxers had to stick together, as far as she was concerned. We all had a secret to keep, which put us in the same ballpark.

Her dark eyes raked over every last one of us as she shook Eleazar's hand. _Young ones,_ she thought to herself. _Strapping, handsome boys…pretty girls. I ain't got time for no foolishness._

Her thoughts made me smile, bringing Bella close to my side.

She then calculated people versus rooms, looking to Eleazar. "Some of these people will have to bunk up. I only got eight rooms."

"That's perfectly fine, Rae," Eleazar soothed her calmly, turning toward the rest of us. "We want to thank you for letting us come here. There have been some…ugly events as of late."

Rae snorted, her eyes narrowing on him, thinking he always had a way of putting things lightly. "Lemme guess… Aro is kidnapping us, draining us of what makes us tick, yeah?" she snarked, pursing her lips together when we all answered her in some way. "Horse's ass. That's what he is."

"Yeah, well, that horse's ass is going to be pretty riled up soon," Jasper piped up, smirking her way. "We just stole back something he thought he'd rightfully taken. Tsk…" He shook his head. "And we left him quite the mess to clean up."

Her dark eyes crinkled with mirth at that news. "Really? How on earth did you do that?"

Eleazar chuckled at her bit of joy. Anything that brought Aro trouble made Rae extremely happy. "Let me introduce everyone – and what they can do – so you'll know exactly who and what you're hiding." He walked to the far end of the line of us. "This is Rosalie, a mimic, and Emmett, who could probably lift one of these bungalows with one hand. There's Jasper, who has the speed and agility of a reptile – including climbing walls. Little Alice over there… She may be unable to see you, but she can visualize decided futures." Eleazar stepped to Bella and me. "This here is Edward. Careful what you think," he teased her with a wink. "He's telepathic and telekinetic – powerful stuff, Rae. Aro would sell his soul for this one. This small thing by his side is Bella – she's our wonderfully talented teleporter. This, Rae, was how she got away from Aro all on her own. She's been dodging his men ever since…until now."

He gestured to the window Bella was still keeping open because we still needed to move stuff over, and he saw her struggle, her weariness. "Hang in there, kiddo. We're almost done," he whispered into her ear before moving on down the line.

El introduced his own family and Carlisle and Esme. When he got to Liam, who was cradling Maggie in his arms, he faced Rae again. "Rae, this is who we stole back. Maggie here was taken right out of Liam's arms. She's a healer, and from what I can gather, she's only gotten stronger since I first met her. She's still coming off the drugs they had her on. Carlisle has checked her over and seems to think she's just fine. However, he's got some work to do that you may be able to help him with concerning what they were, indeed, draining from her."

Rae snorted but nodded. "You all look dead on your feet, and if you don't let the little one close that window soon, she's gonna fall into the damn pool."

My head snapped around to Bella. Her weary gaze met mine, but her smile was small and weak.

"Okay, okay…" Jasper started to move quickly, so quickly that he was a blur through Bella's window.

Box by box, bag after bag, he moved everything through Bella's window and onto the wooden deck of Rae's motel.

Emmett took over then, picking up several items all at once. "We got this. Bella, you can let it close now."

Bella's amusement at how my brothers had just saved her a long time of holding that window open was in her thoughts and all over her beautiful face as the window to Alaska slipped out of sight. There was a moment of sadness from the Rios family; the idea of never being able to go home again was hard to swallow, but they understood it. They understood what Alice had told them, that without all this running, Aro would've come for them, no matter what. They would've been a target eventually, just like the rest of us. It wouldn't have mattered that they'd hidden us; VI would have shown up eventually.

"Keys," Rae offered to Eleazar. In her hand were eight rings with numbers on big, plastic tags. She gestured around the pool deck area to each bungalow. "Take your pick, but like I said…some of you will have to bunk up together."

 _Only two are bunking up,_ Tanya's thoughts grumbled, shooting a glare around the deck to find her room that she'd be sharing with her sister, Irina. _Everyone else is happily shacking up._

Ignoring my face in her mind, I turned to Bella. "C'mon. You're about to fall down, pretty girl."

Bella was quiet as I led her by Eleazar, who handed us the key to Room 8. His pride in Bella for overcoming her self-imposed glitch in her talent was radiating out of him, but he didn't say anything. He could see she was exhausted.

Our bungalow was on the end at the far end of the pool and closest to the beach. I could hear the waves and seagulls as I opened our door. I hadn't given much thought to the sleeping arrangements until I caught sight of only one large bed in the room. There was no sofa, and the floors were hardwood.

My hesitation caused a sleepy Bella to look up to the room and then at me. "What?" she asked through a wide yawn.

"There's only one bed." My statement took a second for her to register in her tired mind, and then her eyes widened.

"If you—" she started, but I cut her off with a kiss because I saw where her mind went with my hesitation.

"I don't want to push you, Bella. That's all."

Her smile was warm and sleepy. "I'm too tired for pushy, Edward," she retorted with a soft laugh. "Just get in."

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled as she pretty much fell into bed fully clothed.

By the time I'd brought in our bags, kicked off my shoes, stripped off my shirt, and changed into shorts, Bella was out completely. She was beautiful and peaceful at the moment, and I didn't want to disturb her, but I tugged her sneakers off before pulling the covers up around her. The very second I slid into the bed on the other side, our bodies were like magnets. Bella rolled to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. The feel of my pretty girl in my arms and the soft sound of waves immediately had my body relaxing faster than anything before. I could barely hear the minds of my family and friends around us.

 **~oOo~**

I wasn't sure what time it was when the feel of fingers through my hair and hands on my chest, not to mention the sound of noisy minds woke me. My eyes opened to see warm brown gazing back at me. I knew I should probably get up and see what everyone was doing, but I couldn't for the life of me find the will to leave the heavenly bubble I'd just found myself in, and Bella's thoughts were way more important.

 _Never felt… Just…more. I love him. And I know you can hear this, Edward Cullen._

That last thing should've made me laugh, but it didn't. She'd said before that we could skip all the awkward stages of new relationships because I'd just _know_. My hands caressed her back, up her side, and into her hair as I pulled her flush to me. Sometime while I slept, she'd taken her jeans off, so bare legs tangled with mine.

Bringing her forehead to mine, I opened my own thoughts to hers. To sully the moment right then with the sound of voices would've ruined it, so I let her see where Alice had already seen my love for Bella, that I'd pretty much been in love with her since her first night in the penthouse in New York. I wanted her to understand that it was more than anything I'd ever felt before – more attraction, more love, more everything. My need to protect, to touch, to kiss…all of it was overwhelming and perfect. I let her see it all.

 _Now you know,_ I thought to her, meeting her gaze that was welling up with tears. _That's how someone like_ me _can love someone like_ you _. Never doubt it, pretty girl._

She nodded vehemently, following my need to keep it quiet, to keep silent, but her lips met mine roughly. Instead of losing control of our sixth senses like we usually did, this built slowly and evenly. The energy was there, of course, causing the pictures on the wall to vibrate, but there was no sudden burst, nothing shattering to the floor. This was warm and crackling. And I felt it more between us than pushing out into the room.

Clothes were pushed and shoved and gripped in tight fists. Bella rolled, pulling me with her and settling me between her legs.

I knew that we needed to join the rest of them out on the deck, because they were getting louder, and I knew we needed to eat, because we hadn't before arriving in Florida. But it was fucking impossible to pry myself away from my girl at the moment. I was hard, and she felt way too good grinding against me. There were bare legs wrapped around my waist, and there were tongues and lips and moans for more. Fingers were in my hair and raking down my back, and despite all that was going on outside on the pool deck, I wanted one damn thing.

Dragging my lips from Bella's and down her cheek, I opened my mouth to the soft spot by her ear. "Do you want to come this way, pretty girl?" I whispered against her skin.

 _So close already._

Smirking, I pushed up onto my hands and loomed over her, but I didn't stop the rhythm we'd started. I knew once she let go, I'd follow, because there wasn't a sight sexier than Bella beneath me lost to the feel of us.

Her hair was spread out on the pillow, and one hand cupped my face to bring me down for a kiss while the other hand gripped my ass in order to push and pull against each other just a touch harder. When her legs pulled me in and her arms started to shake, I knew she was just about tipped over the edge. Slipping my hand between us, I cupped her possessively, applying pressure right where she was hot and swollen.

"I want to feel you," I whispered, but she was already losing it. Her pussy pulsed against my hand, her head fell back to the pillows, and her neck arched up beautifully. Placing my lips against her pounding pulse, I kissed her softly. "That's my girl. Let it all go."

Her thoughts evaporated for a split second, the only word in her mind being my name and her love. A few more thrusts against her, and I followed right behind her, my head burrowing into her neck as I tried to see straight and catch my breath.

Voices raised outside, and my sister's was the loudest of them, telling someone to leave us alone. Even Bella heard it, and her soft laugh was breathless against me, causing me to smile into the crook of her neck.

"Alice is trying her damnedest to leave us alone, but…" I mumbled, pulling back to look at Bella, who smiled and nodded. She stretched languidly beneath me, looking completely sated and happy, making me wonder what she'd look like after more than just dry humping. "You're beautiful, and I love you, but there's something happening out there we should hear."

Bella froze in her usual fear. "What?"

"Hey, hey…we're safe. No one can find us here. Rae's talent makes this place completely invisible to trackers…to sixxers like Demetri." I brushed her hair from her face, nodding a little when her furrowed brows relaxed a little. "No, there's news about VI and Seattle and…" I trailed off, tilting my head toward the door. "And Rae's son? Hmm… Yeah, maybe we need to get out there, Bella."

"Okay," she whispered back, smiling up at me. "Love you, too, Edward."

Grinning, I sat up on the bed, nodding and tapping my temple. "I know," I taunted her, shooting her a wink. I ducked the pillow she threw at me, and when I grabbed it to throw it back, it didn't hit her but fell into one of her windows, only to smack me right back from behind. "Damn…not fair, Bella," I called out when the bathroom door slammed closed.

My amusement was cut short when I caught the plethora of thoughts from the pool deck. There was a new mind out there; little Maggie was awake. But she wasn't the only new mind I was hearing. Apparently our activities at VI had allowed a few sixxers to escape, and someone out there knew all about it.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Well… An exciting chapter, yeah?! They're definitely advancing their physical relationship. I know, I know. Finally! AND they said I love you?! Yeah, a pretty big chapter for their relationship. :)**

 **Thanks to Edward, Bella was able to expand her power to get them to Florida and to safety. And now you've met Rae (Renata). She's been a fun character for us to write, and coming up with her back story has been great.**

 **We'll be back next Sunday for the next chapter, but in the meantime, if you haven't already, go pre-order Deb's new book,** _ **Rain Must Fall**_ **, on Amazon. Yes, it's her zombie fic that's been heavily edited to make it into an original fic. If you loved the fanfic, I promise you'll love it now too. There will be a paperback copy up for pre-order as soon as possible as well. The book will be released later this month, on October 28, but pre-order it now and it'll be waiting on your Kindle device first thing after it goes live. See you next week! Mwah! ~ Jenny & Deb**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N #1: So yeah, they're in Florida now and safe (for now ;) ) under Rae's shield. I know you're all interested in who is outside and what they know, so I'll let you get to it. See me at the bottom! ~ Jenny**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 16**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

Edward and I stepped out to the pool deck hand in hand, and all conversation came to a standstill. My face warmed, and I had the sudden need to disappear back into the room – I hated being the center of attention – but Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me forward, leaving me no choice but to follow.

As we made our way over to one of the small tables, Carlisle, Eleazar, Rae, and a handsome guy I didn't know looked up at us. Carlisle smiled warmly, glancing down at our hands and then up to Edward, who nodded, as if answering a silent question.

"Rude," Jasper teased from his position at a nearby table, where he was sitting with Alice, Kate, and Garrett. "Holding a conversation the rest of us can't hear."

"If you've got it, flaunt it," Edward snarked, grinning his way.

The man I'd never seen before stood, and Rae's introduction had my eyes widening in surprise.

"Edward, Bella…meet Benjamin Amici," she said, gesturing. "My son."

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, taking his hand when he reached out to shake it with a smile.

"You as well." He looked at Edward and nodded, shaking his hand as well. "I've heard a lot about you both." Looking around, he said, "Have a seat. Apparently there's a lot we need to discuss."

Emmett brought over two of the deck chairs, setting them at the table.

"Thanks," I muttered softly, smiling up at him.

He reached out and gently ruffled my hair before retreating back to the outside of the group to watch over Rose, who was in her beautiful, fluffy, gray-and-white cat form, and Maggie, who was petting her and talking softly.

"Benjamin is FBI…and a sixxer himself," Eleazar explained, drawing my attention back to the table. "We were just telling him about Maggie's kidnapping and rescue, as well as how you escaped your captivity, Bella."

"Impressive," Benjamin said to the group at large. "I've never seen a group of – sixxers, Eleazar called us? – work together like that."

Edward was watching Benjamin closely and suddenly asked, "What's your talent? You're blocking me pretty heavily."

Benjamin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Force of habit. I've learned over the years that I never know who might have what talent, so I tend to keep my thoughts closed-off as much as possible."

With a wave of his hand, Benjamin started a gathering of fallen leaves, cut grass, and dirt to spin up and up and up, forming a small whirlwind right over the patio.

A gasp from off to the side made me look at Maggie, who was staring entranced at the little tornado.

As soon as the wind died out, Benjamin flicked his fingers, and the water in the swimming pool suddenly split, much like I imagined the Red Sea parted in biblical days. It grew and grew, until it formed an arch of water and then slowly began raining back into the pool.

"I can also control earth and fire," he said once all the water was back where it belonged.

"That's so cool," a small voice piped up, and I realized that Maggie had gotten up and come over to us. "I didn't know there were so many people like me," she said a little more quietly.

Liam, who'd followed her over, put a hand protectively on her shoulder. "I'd told Maggie that I knew there were other people with abilities, but this is the first time she's really gotten to see them."

Edward smiled over at the little girl. "Well then, we should give you a show, hmm?"

Maggie nodded shyly when Edward reached out and tweaked one of her curls.

"Think of a number," he said to her.

She squinched up her nose, as if in thought, and then nodded.

"Seven," he said quickly. Then he grinned and added, "Point three six four two seven."

Maggie giggled. "What am I thinking now?"

Edward put a finger to his lips, tapped a couple of times, and then grinned. "You want pizza for dinner – pepperoni and cheese. No black bug-like olives."

"Yes, please!"

Rae laughed and stood. "Pizza coming right up. Gio's makes a fabulous pie. They'll get them here in half an hour." She headed into the motel's office, Esme and Carmen following behind her.

"What else?" Maggie was looking at Edward, her eyes bright.

"We-ell," Edward said, drawing out the word and looking to me. "You were asleep the last time we took a trip through Bella's windows…"

I smiled and popped open a window to our room.

"Where's that?" Maggie asked, straining to see more.

"My room," I said, gesturing to the door at the end of the building. "Go ahead. Just step through."

Cautiously, Maggie poked a finger into the window, giggling. "It tickles."

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, a little bit."

Maggie straightened her shoulders and then did a little hop through the window.

I grinned and closed the window, and we all laughed when Maggie opened the door to the room, looking amused as she came back to us.

"Cool," she said. "Who else?"

One by one, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Kate, and Garrett gave her demonstrations of their abilities. Maggie was clearly enamored with everyone, although I could see she was trying hard not to stare at Edward.

 _She has a crush, doesn't she?_ I asked him in my head.

He grinned, his cheeks going pink as he pushed his thoughts at me. _A little bit, yeah. She thinks I'm "cute," but she finds Emmett sweet and thinks Jasper and Garrett are cool too._

I chuckled softly and then watched as Maggie made her way to Alice.

Running a finger softly down Alice's temple, Maggie whispered, "Do they hurt? Your eyes, I mean…"

Alice smiled and shook her head. "No, sweetie, they don't hurt. They just look kinda funny, don't they?"

"I can heal them," Maggie said, glancing at her dad and then back to Alice. "I mean, if you want…"

Shaking her head again, Alice quickly said, "No thank you."

Maggie frowned. "Oh… Okay." She looked upset, and I wondered why.

 _She wants to help Alice see, and she's sad that Alice doesn't want her help,_ Edward said in my head.

 _Ohh…_

"Alice," I ventured aloud, "why don't you want Maggie to try to heal your eyes?"

Alice frowned for a moment and then smiled, reaching out for Maggie's hand. When the little girl took it, Alice said, "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I know you could help, and I'm thankful that you want to. But I'm afraid that if you fix my sight, my visions will go away, and if we're going to take down the people who took you and Bella and came after us, we need those visions. Does that make sense?"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Couldn't you check and see if you'd still have your visions if I healed you?"

Grinning, Alice nodded. "You're a very smart girl, aren't you?" Then she sobered. "But sometimes my visions about myself aren't…reliable. I'm afraid what I want to happen can influence them. Does that make sense?"

Maggie smiled then and nodded. "So maybe after we get the bad guys?"

Alice squeezed her hand. "Maybe then, yes. Thank you for wanting to help."

Maggie shrugged, grinning. "That's what I do."

The rest of us laughed and then turned our attention to the motel office door when it swung open.

"Pizza should be here in a few minutes," Esme said sweetly. "Come inside and choose something to drink. Then you can either eat inside or come back out here once the pizza's here."

As everyone began to head in, including Rose in her human skin, Maggie came over to Edward and me, holding her dad's hand.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. "I was really scared when the bad guys took me from Daddy, but he said you guys helped rescue me, even though you were scared too."

I swallowed hard. "They are scary, aren't they? Did your dad tell you that the bad guys took me before too?" When Maggie nodded, I continued. "Believe me, I know how scary it is. But you've been very brave, and you're a strong girl with a lot of brave, strong people around you, and we're all going to help keep you safe. Okay?"

She smiled finally and nodded. "Okay."

" _Thank you,"_ Liam mouthed over her head as the four of us headed inside.

 **~oOo~**

"So, Benny," Jasper drawled wryly. "How is it that you're FBI but Volterra is still able to do what they do? You did know what they were up to…" He gestured to Rae.

I glanced up at Jasper but kept my face blank. I'd wondered the same thing all through dinner but hadn't voiced it aloud.

Benjamin opened his mouth, but Rae spoke before he could.

"Part of that is my fault," she said quietly. "My son has always known I left VI after he was born, but I never told him the full truth." She was quiet for a moment, worry and sadness creasing her face. "When he was two, we were at the park, and suddenly the sand from the playground began swirling into a tornado. Seeing the expression on Benjamin's face and the way he was concentrating on the sand and moving his hands, I knew he was responsible – and I knew then that we needed to leave. I couldn't let Volterra – let Aro – get their hands on my son. I knew what Volterra did to those who volunteered to be part of their testing and experiments – because up to that point, that's what it was… All volunteer. But I also knew that Aro wouldn't stop there, that when he ran out of volunteers, he would resort to…other means to find test subjects. I had my suspicions about some of those who were already there, but I'd been too afraid to try to find out. I knew what would happen if I got too curious."

Eleazar jumped in then. "Rae and I had known each other for years at that point, and she came to me with concerns about another scientist who had begun asking questions, and one day, she simply didn't show up for work. They were told she'd moved, but even using all my resources as an investigative journalist, I was unable to find any information on her. She had no family and no close friends – so no one reported her missing – and there were no signs that she had found a new job there in Seattle or moved out of town."

Rae shook her head and frowned, looking at Benjamin. "I couldn't stay, couldn't take that risk, so I didn't hesitate to ask for El's assistance. He helped us disappear, helped keep my son safe – and part of keeping him safe meant I never told him my suspicions about how bad I thought Aro would get."

"I've been monitoring Volterra Industries for a while," Benjamin said. "From all outward appearances, they are a legitimate company working on disease research – HIV/AIDS, chikungunya, malaria… And they are indeed working on those. But from what Mom told me and from what little I've been able to gather on my own, I've known for a while that there's more to it than that. Unfortunately, there's been nothing solid to go on—" he looked around the patio at the group of us "—until now."

"You can help us take down Volterra," I gasped, eyes wide.

Edward shook his head, frowning as he watched Benjamin. "It isn't that simple…is it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Benjamin agreed. "As I was telling Eleazar and Carlisle earlier, sixxers aren't out to the world or even to the government, so we have to handle this with a certain amount of care. I think we can all agree that coming out publicly isn't something we're comfortable with, correct?"

There was a unanimous agreement around the courtyard.

"Right," Benjamin continued. "So we have to work on another way to bring them down."

"Too bad Bella can't just open up a window under the VI building and drop the whole thing into the ocean," Garrett said with a laugh, pointing my way."

Everyone turned to me with wide eyes.

"Uh, I don't think I could open a window that big," I said quickly.

Eleazar raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Yet…"

Laughing, I shook my head. "More training?"

He nodded. "And now we can include Benjamin."

"So if dropping them into the Pacific Ocean isn't an option," Tanya said, sounding a little snarky to my ears, "then how do we bring them down?"

When no one spoke after a moment, Edward looked over at Benjamin. "Have you heard anything about people saying they escaped from VI?"

Benjamin frowned. "There have been a few rumblings of people saying they couldn't remember where they were. Unfortunately, some were homeless before or had no family so they weren't reported missing, so no one is putting much credence in their stories."

Edward nodded, as if he'd expected as much. "Then we need to find out exactly how many sixxers and who were able to escape once we cut them loose. There may be some talents out there that we can use."

"If Bella can open a window," Rose said cautiously, "I could go in undercover again."

No one looked shocked at her statement, and although Emmett looked pained, he kept his mouth shut. I could see the stress and worry even just the suggestion caused, but I knew he would support her if that was what was decided.

After a moment, Eleazar and Carlisle nodded. "If you're okay to do that, Rose," Carlisle said, "that would be a good way to figure out where VI is right now in the aftermath of your last visit. If you could get your hands on a list of who is still there and who escaped, that would be perfect."

When she nodded, Eleazar spoke. "Okay, Rose can go over tomorrow, and the rest of us can do some training. We'll work on seeing if Bella can open a bigger window and see what it does if we add Benjamin's talent into the mix. Right now, I'd like to try—"

"Right now," Esme interrupted, "everyone take the rest of the night off. Rae mentioned that she has a big TV in the main part of the motel, and we brought some movies with us, so we can have popcorn and watch a movie. Or there are several board games and packs of cards if you'd rather. There will be plenty of time tomorrow to plan and practice," she finished, narrowing her eyes at Eleazar and Carlisle, as if daring them to disagree.

Edward held out his hand. "Movie?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, smiling and taking his hand, allowing him to help me to my feet. It would be nice to just hang out and do something normal for a few hours.

Before long, most of the group was gathered in the "lobby" of the motel – basically it was Rae's living room, and that's what it felt like. There were two large couches, two puffy recliners, and a large coffee table, as well as the promised big-screen television mounted on the wall opposite the check-in desk on the other side of the room.

After a quick discussion, the guys decided they wanted an _Expendables_ marathon, which the girls and I were okay with, since it meant we could watch for not only the fun action but also drool over Jason Statham. Once Liam had okayed them for Maggie to watch, everyone rushed to grab a seat.

Edward, Emmett, and I settled on one end of a couch, with Rose in cat form on Emmett's lap. His big hand ran across her back, gently stroking the fur and bringing out a quiet rumbling purr. Alice and Jasper took the rest of the large couch, while the others settled in on the other furniture and on the floor, reclining against the sofas and coffee table, wherever they could find space. Benjamin was sitting in one of the recliners nearest the other couch, where Tanya had basically shoved her sister out of the way in order to grab a seat at the end.

 _She's got her eye on Benjamin,_ Edward thought to me, and I glanced over at them, hiding a smirk behind my hand.

 _He would eat her alive, wouldn't he? If he knew she was using her talent to pull him in?_

Edward nodded once, not bothering to hide his grin.

As Carmen put in the movie, Rae and Esme headed to Rae's kitchen to start popping the promised popcorn.

Tanya leaned over and began speaking quietly to Benjamin, her smile bright. With the rest of the group holding conversations as well, it was hard to hear what she was saying, but I could clearly see Benjamin beginning to lean her way, showing obvious interest – even though he'd barely paid her any attention up to this point. He'd been more curious about Irina, who I'd noticed had been just as interested in him, even though she'd been quiet about it.

When Tanya reached out and ran her hand down Benjamin's arm and he leaned even farther toward her, Alice spoke up from the other side of Emmett.

"Tanya, your talent might work on him, but Benjamin won't be happy about it…"

Turning her head toward Alice, Tanya glared. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it before turning back to Benjamin and smiling brightly. "Ignore her… She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Benjamin shook off his dazed expression and sat back in his chair, frowning, clearly out of whatever spell Tanya had been casting over him.

Tanya tried a couple more times to get Benjamin to engage with her, but he was clearly heeding Alice's warning and doing his best to ignore her, much to Tanya's displeasure.

"Freakin' meddling psychic," Tanya finally muttered, glaring once more at Alice, who startled Tanya by wiggling her fingers in a small wave. Tanya stood and grumbled, "I'm going to bed. Nothing interesting happening out here for me."

 _Good riddance,_ I thought to Edward, who snorted and nodded, squeezing me closer as Tanya flounced out of the building.

I couldn't help my amusement when I noticed Irina slip quietly back up onto the couch where Tanya had been sitting, giving a small smile to Benjamin, who returned it easily. Then distraction arrived in the form of several large bowls of popcorn and the start of the movie once someone pressed Play on the remote, and I leaned back against Edward, prepared to get lost in the world of make-believe for a while.

 **~oOo~**

When the credits rolled, Edward pushed a thought into my head. _Wanna go to the beach?_

 _Can we? Is it safe?_

He shrugged but asked aloud, "Dad, Eleazar, is it safe for us to leave the motel at all?"

Before they could answer, Rae cautioned, "My shield only covers the motel and its grounds…"

Edward nodded. "I know, and we're all very grateful for that," he said sincerely.

Carlisle rubbed his jaw and looked at Edward. "El and I have talked about that. After speaking with Rae and what she remembers, piecing that together with some of the things Rose saw and found in Seattle, we believe Volterra must have someone like me who is able to track groups of sixxers – more than just one or two together, such as a family," he said with a glance around the room.

Eleazar took over then. "We believe two sixxers together alone wouldn't…ping on the person's radar, so to speak. If you're cautious, we think it should be safe for people to leave, if you go no more than two at a time – and not alone. Take someone with you if you want to get away for a bit, so you can watch each other's back."

"We're going for a walk on the beach," Edward told everyone after looking at me for my agreement. "We've got our phones, and I'll be able to hear if someone's coming or if you need us." He tapped his temple and then smiled at me, holding out his hand. "We won't go far," he promised Esme, who still looked worried.

Together, we stood, I waved a general good-bye to the room, and then Edward led me out of the motel.

"Why the beach," I asked as we crossed the street to where the oceans waves were slowly rolling in against the sand.

He shrugged. "Because of how late it is, it should be pretty quiet and private. I'll be able to hear anyone who comes near us, but I can also block out the rest of the group a bit easier."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I could've taken us away somewhere…but I get why you'd want to stick close for now."

We walked down onto the sand and kicked off our shoes.

"Here," I said, opening a window to our room. We tossed the shoes in and then continued down the beach.

After we'd walked awhile, just holding hands and enjoying the balmy night air, I looked up at the moon and spoke softly. "It's beautiful here."

I squeaked when I was suddenly pulled around to face Edward and his arms slid around me.

He nodded, his voice tender when he said, "It is. But you're even more beautiful than the ocean, Bella. And you bring me even more peace just being here with me than I could find in ten lifetimes at the beach."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned up and kissed him softly. "The things you say…" I murmured, a smile curling the corner of my lips.

"I only speak the truth, pretty girl," he said, and then he took control. One hand slid to my lower back, keeping me against him, while he slid the other into my hair, angling my head in order to kiss me. Top lip, bottom lip, barely brushing light, feathery kisses across my mouth until I opened for him, needing more. Then he took advantage and let his tongue slide alongside mine as he deepened the kiss.

As hands grasped and clung, tongues tangled, and our breathing became heavier, waves started lapping at our feet. Behind me, I could hear the branches of the palm trees and knew if I looked, they'd be swaying as if a strong wind was blowing through.

"Oh, shit," I breathed when Edward began kissing his way down my neck, stopping to suck at the skin and dip his tongue into the hollow at the base of my throat. "E-Edward…" I groaned, my eyes slammed closed, and my hands gripped his biceps hard as he moved a thigh between mine and nipped at my throat gently, which caused me to shatter, my orgasm hitting me hard.

 _So fucking beautiful when she comes…_

The thought forced its way into my head as I floated back down to earth. "Edward," I breathed, my heart thudding in my chest.

 _Say it again, Bella,_ he thought to me as he cupped my face, his thumbs stroking lazily over my cheekbones. _Out loud. I_ need _to hear you say it._

"I love you, Edward," I said without hesitation, and when his eyes lit up, I knew I'd said the right thing.

"Oh, pretty girl," he murmured, "I'm so fucking in love with you…"

I nearly climbed him like a spider monkey, the urge to hold him was so great. We couldn't seem to get close enough as we came together once more. There were no more slow, easy kisses. No more tender caresses. With a hand in my hair, he tugged my head back, angling me just so, and then dominated the kiss, licking, sucking, nipping at my lips harshly until we were panting, shaking with need.

A noise forced my attention away, and I watched as the pier nearest us shook enough that the seagulls that had been sleeping along the railing took off with a squawk, cawing as they flew away.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder boomed and the sky lit up with a flash of lightning. But it was when the sand shifted under our feet that Edward pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, his face a mix of embarrassment and pride when I struggled to take a calm, even breath.

I giggled. "I'm not," I promised, leaning up to kiss him gently once more. Then I took his hand and began walking down the beach again. Then, in a teasing but serious voice, I continued, "But we gotta get that under control if we're ever going to make love without causing an earthquake…"

His groan made me grin.

"C'mon, Edward," I told him, squeezing his hand. "Let's walk a bit more and then go get some sleep. I have a feeling Eleazar is going to put me to work tomorrow."

At that, Edward sobered, and we were quiet for the rest of our walk before I opened a window and we jumped back to the motel room.

After shooting a text to his parents to let them know we were back, we got ready for bed and slid under the sheet. Edward automatically curled his arm around me, pulling me up against him. I tucked my nose into his neck, breathing deep. He smelled like the ocean and Edward, and it soothed me more than anything ever had. I was asleep before I could think any more about the next day's training.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Yes, many of you guessed right. Benjamin is Rae's son and a sixxer himself, and surprise, he's FBI! But now you see part of why he hasn't taken VI down yet. And you got an answer to another popular question… Can/will Maggie heal Alice's blindless? She has said she can, but Alice won't let her – yet. Whether or not she will before the story ends…I can't tell you. ;) As for Edward and Bella, they need to work more on Edward's control, don't they? LOL I'm sure they're both completely for practicing. ;)**

 **We'll be back next Sunday with another update. Thanks so much for the reviews, and please, leave us a note to let us know what you thought about this chapter! And don't forget, less than a week till Rain Must Fall by Deb Rotuno comes out on Amazon. Get your e-book copy now! If you're interested in a signed paperback, check out Deb's Facebook. Otherwise, paperback copies will be available on Amazon on release day, October 28. Mwah! ~ Jen**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N #1: I won't keep you up here, because this was a helluva lot of fun to write – some training, some info, some fun. See me at the bottom for a few things. ~ Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 17**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

"Dammit, Jasper!" I snapped, shaking the sand from my hair with one hand and punching my other hand flat and forward, which sent a tidal wave of beach sand as tall as him crashing down on his head. It fell over him, sticking to sweat and suntan lotion like glitter, yet my brother still laughed, as did everyone else out on the beach.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and sat down in the sand under the shade of a palm tree next to Carmen. Since that morning just after breakfast and after Emmett and Rose stepped through Bella's window back into Seattle, those of us who were left had been working together and training. Taking advantage of Bella's windows and his speed to dart all over the beach, Jasper was using handfuls of wet sand as his weapon of choice.

Benjamin grinned my way and, with a wave of his hand, called a wall of water from the ocean silently behind my brother. It crashed down on him with a roar, and we all laughed.

Bella's adorable mind was amused as she stood in the sun shaking her head at us all, but she focused back onto Eleazar, who was pushing her talent today. He started to instruct her, Jasper, Kate, and Benjamin on what he wanted to do, which was to use Bella's windows in defense against speed, electricity, and sea.

I gazed slowly around at the area where we were working. We were at the far end of the private beach. I had mentally moved chairs and tables and umbrellas out so that Rae's shield covered us during training. She sat with Garrett, Esme, and Carlisle in deep conversation. Irina and Maggie were about knee-deep in the water, letting waves splash around them as they picked up seashells. Using my mind, I listened as far away as I could, but no one was paying us any attention. We were just far enough down the beach from the next home on the private island that no one could see us. And the closest boat was simply a speck out in the bay. For the moment, we could get away with using all our talents.

My brow furrowed at one mind's train of thought, and I shook my head. Some people never learned. Bella's laugh caught my attention, and I smiled at the pure sound of it. It was free and easy. It was beautiful and came often now, which was a stark contrast as to when we'd first met. I let my gaze travel from her bare feet, up strong legs, to tiny shorts. Her bare midriff made me lick my lips, and the blue bikini top was just about to drive me mad. And I was completely and irrevocably in love with every inch of her, both mind and body.

 _You're heartbreakingly beautiful_ , I thought her way, grinning when her gorgeous head turned toward me. It wasn't the sun that caused that pink flush in her cheeks either.

 _You know, you're not so bad yourself_. Her thoughts back were flirty, adding in how she saw me in my board shorts, but I shook my head and waved it off.

"You let her hear you," Carmen muttered aloud, grinning my way when my head spun to my left.

Chuckling, I shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, there's not much she doesn't know about me, so…" I shrugged again.

"She's a beautiful girl, Edward. And she's…good for you. Calming, I think." She smiled up at me, raking her hand through my hair to knock more sand out of it. "Good. I worried about you and Tanya, but I think this… This is the real thing."

"It is."

"Good." She smiled sweetly. "You're a good boy, Edward." She giggled like a girl at that. "Gosh, you're not a boy anymore. You're a good man now, son. And as much as I love my oldest child, I was extremely upset with what went on between the two of you."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "Tanya's—"

"Spoiled. I know. I blame El and me."

Grinning, I shrugged. "We're just too different, Carmen. That's all."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You're too sweet. She was wrong, but she's my daughter. I want her happy. I thought maybe you could bring her that, but…no. Some of that stems from how we came to adopt the girls – their parents having no patience for the extra senses, so they just let them go – and some of it is my daughter determined not to be hurt like that again. Tanya, I fear, will always be looking for that next, better, bigger happiness _before_ she can lose the good thing in front of her."

Smiling sadly up at her as she stood, I laughed a bit when she ruffled my hair like she used to when I was a kid.

"This one, though, can't take her eyes off you. And you off her either." She winked at me. "I know I'm what you love to call _normal_ , but I will tell you a theory of mine. I think sixxers love differently than everyone else. I think the thing that makes you so different is the same thing that guides you to whom you're supposed to be with and that it's a permanent thing. A forever thing."

"You sound like Esme," I teased her, grinning at her laugh.

"Yes, we've discussed it a million times over the years." She gave me another wink and made her way toward the table where my parents were still sitting.

"Edward!" Eleazar called, waving me over. "C'mere, son. We need to try something."

I got up from my spot beneath the tree. As I drew closer to where Bella was standing, a small beach sand tornado built up in size and strength until it was about as tall as me. It spun in the center of the circle we'd made, and the wind it created was beginning to become fierce. Benjamin concentrated hard on his creation, but Eleazar stepped forward.

"You're going to stop that from coming anywhere near you. All of you," he told us, turning to point at Kate and Jasper, too. "I don't care how you do it – as a team, paired up, or alone. Stop him at any cost."

I nodded once that I understood and then glanced to my left to Bella. Her thoughts were on the task at hand, calculating and serious. She debated on asking me to work with her, but she was determined to do it on her own.

 _Pretty girl,_ I thought her way, shaking my head and smiling but not looking at her. _Let's teach them all a lesson._

Her giggle was soft, barely able to be heard over the roar of the tornado that now was as tall as the palm trees.

 _Hell yeah. I owe Jasper payback, for real. He's pelted me with more sand than what's on this whole beach. Half of it is in this bikini top._

"Mmm," I hummed, my eyes betraying me as I glanced down to those beautiful, small, blue triangles of fabric. My tongue dragged along my bottom lip. _Want help with that?_

 _Later!_ Bella snorted, shaking her head. _Concentrate, Edward!_

Rubbing my hands together, I turned back to the training circle and waited. I wanted to see what my brother would do, not to mention Kate, who was building a blue ball of electricity as big as a grapefruit. She threw it hard, and the twisting sand and wind gobbled it up, causing that electricity to spread throughout the thing from top to bottom. Jasper dodged it easily as it started to move and shift, weaving left and right. It gathered up more sand, more water, and the tiny threads of lightning inside of it started to shoot out. Benjamin chuckled at Kate's disappointment.

 _Ready, Edward?_

I nodded once Bella's way, my hands pushing out in front of me. My power found resistance, slamming into the tornado hard. It pushed back, but I held it firmly. Bella showed me in her mind what she wanted to try, and I nodded again.

 _On three… Ready?_ I asked her. _One…two…three!_

I pushed hard at the same time Bella opened up a window beneath the tornado. It fell quickly, with a gasping rush of air, but immediately popped up beside Jasper. I pushed again, this time using two separate forces, sending the crackling tornado at my brother at the same time I shoved Benjamin hard.

Jasper squeaked in surprise and in literal shock as he landed in the shallow waves crashing to shore. Benjamin collapsed back against the small hill of sand his body had created when I'd pushed him. His amusement was contagious, especially when Jasper's curses became quite colorful.

Silently, I held a fist out to Bella, and she bumped it with a laugh. _Good job, Bella!_

She grinned, kissing my cheek. _We're getting really good at that._

"Yes, we are," I agreed softly with my lips pressed against her forehead. "I like it. I like it a lot."

 _Stupid powers and stupid sisters… I'm glad Edward got away from her; Bella seems awesome._

Irina's thoughts, while sarcastic and snarky, were filled with hurt. When I glanced away from Bella to see the girl leading a confused Maggie back to the hotel, I saw what the problem was. Tanya was pushing her power onto Benjamin again. He neither wanted it, nor did he encourage her. His brow furrowed up at Tanya as she fawned over him and brushed him off from our training. He politely refused her offer to help him up and then stood up tall, deliberately turning his attention to Jasper.

I couldn't help but chuckle. My brother's usually longer hair was half wet and half shocked into crazy curls from the electricity of the tornado and landing in the waves. When he caught my amusement – and Bella's for that matter – he rushed to us, but he was ambushed by Bella's instinct to protect herself. He dropped through the sand and through one of her windows, and I heard the splash in the pool at the hotel from where we were standing.

"Damn, damn!" Bella groaned, looking to me. "I didn't mean to drop him from so high."

"He'll live," I said through heaving laughter, shaking my head.

"I'd better go to him… Seriously, I could've hurt him." She smirked at my continued snorts but pushed me teasingly on her way by. _Brothers!_

I was still chuckling as Tanya walked my way, watching Benjamin follow everyone else back to the hotel. My smile fell quickly as I rubbed my temple to ease the light throb training had brought with it.

"Just because you _can_ , doesn't mean you _should_ , Tanya," I warned her. "Irina likes him, and it's sort of mutual, if you'd quit dowsing him with your talent." I raised an eyebrow at her, and she snorted, looking rather proud of herself as she shrugged a shoulder. I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "You know, it's one thing to betray me. I knew the chances – or rather, I know _you_. But you screw over blood – screw over your own flesh and blood – T, and that isn't something you can just shrug off. It's low. It's kinda fucked up."

"You got over it," she countered.

I huffed a laugh, unable to stop the roll of my eyes at just how belligerent and tenacious she could be when it came to her faults. "I did. It sucked at the time, but I did get over it. But Jesus, Tanya, that's your sister! Is fucking some _guy_ worth damaging the relationship with your baby sister?!" I waved my hand toward the motel. "And even though I don't know him all that well, he's a good guy," I told her, tapping my temple. "He doesn't deserve getting wrapped up in whatever game you're playing. But I'm telling you, Alice's visions are showing some ugly options. You _will_ regret it."

With that, I walked away from her. I was tired of hearing her mind, and we had too much serious stuff to deal with for all this love-triangle bullshit. I had my family to protect, and I had family across the country sneaking around VI, not to mention I had a girl who meant more to me than the damn world. I didn't have time to keep my ex on the straight and narrow, but if I didn't, it would tear this group apart.

I stepped off the beach and onto the pool deck, a smile breaking out across my face as Jasper whipped around the pool at his fastest just to push Bella into the deep end. Her squeal of laughter and surprise was cut off with the plunge. I didn't have time to react to anything because he did the same to me. I was shoved fast and hard into the pool. By the time I came up for air, my beautiful girl was wrapped around me.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling at me.

"He thinks this is payback. Somehow, I don't feel too bad," I told her, humming appreciatively when strong legs wrapped around me under water. Holding her close with one arm anchoring around her waist, my free hand skimmed over her thighs and around to that sweet ass that drove me crazy most days.

The feel of her wrapped around me and the intimacy of only being in bathing suits started to cause my powers to push out and away from me. The water started to shift, making small waves wash up over the edge of the pool. Bella glanced from me to each end of the pool and then locked gazes with me.

 _Edward, relax. If you don't calm down, you'll crack the pool. You_ can _get this under control, but if you don't…_ She frowned a little, but her eyes were warm and sweet. _Has this been a problem before? Other girls…_

"No." I shook my head emphatically. "No, Bella. Just you do this…" I grinned at her pride-filled smirk but switched to thoughts. _Only you do this to me, pretty girl. I feel too much, all the things, all at once. It's like I feel everything – your talent and mine – all mixed together. I love you, and I want you, Bella. That's not something I take lightly, and it's all a bit…overwhelming, I guess._

Bella moaned a little, grasping either side of my face with flat, wet hands. "The things you say… _and_ think."

Grinning, I kissed her lips. "That's another new thing. I've never let someone in my head before you, not really, truly _inside_ my head."

She brought my forehead down to hers, keeping her eyes closed for a moment. Her thoughts were solemn as she considered ways to keep me calm, keep my powers from collapsing whatever structure we were in when we finally had sex. And while I really, truly wanted to test any and all experiments she decided to try, the thoughts around the motel started to seep into my mind, despite the complete focus I had on Bella.

Jasper had given up trying to get us back, and he was currently checking on Alice, who was quietly watching out for visions of Emmett and Rose. Tanya was in her room, pouting. My parents, Eleazar, Liam, and Carmen were all sitting in Rae's house with Benjamin. It was little Maggie who had me breaking my gaze away from the beautiful girl in my arms.

She was a sweet little girl – with long, curly hair and bright-blue eyes – and she was extremely happy that she was surrounded by people who were different like her. It made her feel accepted. She was also very grateful that we'd come to get her after she'd been taken by VI. She had a bit of a crush on me, but it was harmless. She loved my brothers and Garrett, too, thinking all of us were fun and silly. She thought Rosalie was like Barbie incarnate and that Bella was very pretty. But at that moment, her talent was working on her, pulling her.

"Bella? Are you hurt?"

"What? No, I don't think so," she answered but pulled away just a bit to give herself the once-over. "Oh, my knee!" She laughed lightly. "It's scraped from shells and sand. I lost my balance out there earlier."

Smiling, I swam us to the edge of the pool and lifted my girl up to the shallow seat on the side. "Well, Miss Maggie here would like to help you. Actually, she _needs_ to help you, I think." I looked up to the girl in question, who was nodding vehemently, as I pulled myself up onto the seat beside Bella. "It pulls you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Maggie said through a heavy sigh. "Can you see that in my mind?"

I nodded back. "It's like the sickness, or injury in this case, is a beacon for you."

" _Injury_ ," Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes just to make Maggie giggle, but we all got quiet when Maggie kneeled down on the pool deck beside us. Bella bent her leg at the knee, bringing it up and out of the water, and I saw the scrape.

Pin-sized drops of blood started to seep out in several spots when the water fell away. Her skin was roughed up and broken in places. It really did seem harmless, but Maggie couldn't stop herself. In fact, not helping Alice's eyes had taken its toll on the eleven-year-old girl. The beacon of light that her talent showed her in her mind didn't exactly tell her _what_ was wrong, just _where_ the problem was focused. At that moment, Bella's knee, no matter how minor the scrape was, was a beaming light of need for Maggie.

The little girl tilted her head, reached out slowly, and cupped her hand over Bella's kneecap. Not even a heartbeat had gone by when she pulled away, leaving Bella's smooth, healed skin behind.

"Better?" I asked, grinning at the two of them. "Both of you?"

Both girls nodded, and Bella examined her knee in awe and wonder. Maggie smiled in satisfaction, standing up straight.

Bella grinned up at Maggie. "Thank you!"

Maggie shyly nodded. "No problem."

When the kid glanced toward Alice's room, I spoke up. "Maggie, my sister takes her sixth sense very seriously. It shows her things her eyes can't. Make sense?" I verified, and she nodded. "Okay, so she told you no because when Alice was very young, she lost her sight seeing a vision of her parents' deaths, but what she _gained_ was infinitely more powerful. My sister thinks – or really, her talent tells her – that there is a possibility that she'd lose that bigger power with your healing of her sight. She's afraid she won't be able to help us. To Alice, protecting us is what she's good at." I smiled sadly up at the little girl who only wanted to help, to repay us for taking care of her. "She wants you to heal her, but just… _not now_. Okay? She'd rather wait until there's not so much depending on her visions, in case she loses some of that sixxer strength."

I smiled when she nodded, her mind feeling a bit better about not being able to heal my little sister. My explanation relaxed her, and she was able to push back the beacon that constantly pulled her toward Alice.

"Okay, Edward," she answered, looking up when her dad called her from Rae's front door. She shot us both a wave when she walked away.

Bella chuckled softly, leaning forward a bit. "She's got it bad." It was meant as a tease, but there was a small part of Bella – just being a girl – that kind of felt sorry for the young girl's crush.

I grinned, shaking my head as I leaned down to kiss her now-healed knee. "No…well, a little. But I'm afraid I'm very much taken."

Leaving my lips on that smooth skin, I glanced up at Bella through my eyelashes to see her eyes darken. Both our thoughts went down the same path – my lips on skin in several places. I was just about to offer my complete skin-worshiping services, until my dad threw open Rae's door.

"Edward, it's Emmett!"

Bella giggled when I just about slipped off the pool's bench seat. "So someone _can_ sneak up on you."

"Hush, silly girl," I grunted as I pushed up out of the pool, and Bella followed suit. I took the phone from Dad, putting it to my ear. "Em, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…bring us home. Tell Bella we're at the abandoned warehouse across the street."

I did as he asked, and Bella opened a window on the closest motel room wall. Seattle was dark and dreary with rain.Emmett carried an exhausted Rosalie in his arms when he stepped through from the warehouse. Bella closed the window immediately behind them.

The commotion on the deck seemed to bring everyone out of their motel rooms as Emmett set Rose down on one of the chairs. He sat next to her, but it was my brother to talk instead of the person we expected.

"They're moving them!" he panted, glancing up to Carlisle. "They're moving the sixxers out of Seattle. Rosie has a shit-ton of info, but she wore herself out staying low, staying hidden; she changed forms a hundred times, I think." He reached behind him to pull a stack of folders and papers from the waistband of his jeans. "That place is emptying out as we speak. They're moving to someplace remote, a warehouse in the middle of the damn woods. The ones you and Garrett freed are in that stack somewhere. Those goons Bella sent to the Grand Canyon are back, and they've been sent to bring them back. Which means…"

"Which means we aren't as important as the ones who walked away," I finished for him, but I kneeled beside Rose, who was guzzling water bottles left and right. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, setting another empty plastic bottle down. "Yeah, just exhausted. I…I…I saw how they find us. I saw _him_. He's…" She trailed off to catch her breath as she wore a disgusted expression on her face. "He's so fucking powerful, Edward!" she groaned through gritted teeth. "But he's… There's something wrong with him physically. He's deformed or something, handicapped, I guess. He doesn't talk. He's like that…that…genius guy, Stephen Hawking, so he uses a computer to speak. But he's a wicked powerful tracker, only he can see the whole fucking country! It shows up on a screen. I saw them working to move him. I went in as a nurse, and I helped with the loading of sixxers on beds. His name is James. I think he's… There's a rumor he's the son of one of the head bigwigs."

"Don't talk, Rose. Just show me," I soothed her, because she was damned tired, and really, just reading her mind would be easier on everyone.

Rose nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back against Emmett while Eleazar and Carlisle thumbed through the papers they'd brought. My sister showed me a room – a quite comfortably decorated room – inside VI's basement. It resembled a rich boy's room, with dark-wood walls, rich fabrics, and expensive electronics, but it also was filled with medical equipment – a hospital bed, a few wheelchairs, and the same IV setup that the other patients had. The owner to that room was a small form in an electric wheelchair, which had a computer attached to it. It was sort of like Stephen Hawking's chair, so that wasn't the shock. The shocker was the large flatscreen computer monitor mounted on the wall that had a fairly detailed map of the US.

 _Those dots on the screen, Edward, those are sixxers._ Rose thought to me. _That monitor is attached to his computer, which is also sent to someone else's computer. They chart patterns of sixxers. They can find us anywhere, because_ that guy _sees us all. The brighter the dot, the stronger the talent, big brother. We aren't showing on that map, due to Rae, but we were smart with living in the bigger cities, because those highly populated areas are just a mess of dots. Whoever is charting those dots, they send Felix and Demetri out to pick them up. They've been doing it now for years._

"That puts Carlisle's talent to shame," I muttered to myself, but she heard me and nodded.

"No shit," she sighed, cracking one eye open to look at me. _They've got to be stopped. They still had a mess of sixxers back under their control, and they loaded them up on really big semi-trucks. The trailers were high tech in order to move comatose patients, but seriously, no one would know what or who was inside those trailers. And where they're going, it won't matter, because it's in the middle of no-damn-where. Somewhere around the Olympic National Forest._

Nodding, I stood up, giving her shoulder a squeeze. I explained everything she'd shown me to the group around us. When I finished, Bella's eyes narrowed on me, but her thoughts were angry.

"Did you say Olympic National Forest?" she asked, and when I nodded, she glared at the ground. "I used to live near there. It's nothing but wet, green woods."

"Okay…" I dragged out the word, wondering what her point was, but she met my gaze with dark eyes and a determined jut of her chin.

"They messed up. There're no cities or witnesses, which is probably what they wanted, but they really messed up," she said through a huffing laugh. "I mean, I know that area. It's why I can pop back there without even thinking."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle stepped forward, but it was Alice who piped up, her visions assaulting her left and right.

Alice gasped, tilting her head. I saw a war, a fight like nothing I'd ever seen before, and I saw a large metal structure collapse. I saw the sixxers standing near me but a whole lot of faces I didn't recognize. It was chaos, but it was planned, too.

My little sister grinned. "Because they wouldn't even see us coming."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: I'm glad you liked Maggie, because she's wickedly powerful and fun to write. I can't help but mess with Tanya, so that's just side-fun. ;) I also love putting sixxer powers to the test, so some fun stuff is coming up.**

 **Just FYI, for those who don't know or aren't on Twitter or FB… My book,** _ **Rain Must Fall**_ **, is now released in ebook and paperback forms, so please feel free to check it out on Amazon – just search for Deb Rotuno. :) And thank you guys SO MUCH for an amazing release weekend!**

 **Hope everyone stays safe this Halloween coming up, and you can find us in the usual places. :) Until next week… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N #1: Thank you all so much for your response to the previous chapter and for Deb's book release! It was a fantastic response, and I know she couldn't be more thrilled! Now, this chapter is all Bella, and you should learn a lot of stuff, so I'll let you get to it. See me at the bottom! ~ Jenny**

 **~oOo~**

 **Six – Chapter 18**

 **Bella**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

After sending Rose to her room to get some rest, Carlisle gathered the rest of us into the main part of the hotel to talk more about what she had found out in Seattle. Edward had sat in one of the chairs and pulled me down onto his lap, where I was sitting sideways, taking comfort in playing with a frayed spot on the hem of his T-shirt while listening to the discussion around me.

Carlisle and Eleazar were poring over the papers Rose and Emmett had brought back, listening to Emmett as they read.

"So this kid, James… We think he's Aro's nephew – if Rosie read the picture in the kid's room right. A newborn being held by a man who looks enough like Aro to be brothers, with Aro on one side of him and another man – another brother, maybe? – on the other side. On the bottom of the frame, it said _Family_."

Rae frowned. "Guy holding the baby… Lighter hair than Aro?" When Emmett nodded, she said, "That would be Caius, the middle brother. In some respects, he's even worse than Aro. I remember him being cruel in his interactions with sixxers and even the low-level Volterra employees, the way he spoke to them and treated them, especially when he thought no one was looking. I can't imagine he's any better of a guy now."

"Who's the other one?" Edward asked, a frown marring his features.

With a sigh, Rae answered, "Marcus, their younger brother and the only one of the three to have a talent." Before anyone could ask, she explained, "He has the ability to see loyalty, to see the strength of relationships. I didn't get to know him at all because Aro and Caius tended to keep him away from everyone, but I do remember him as a kind man, unlike either of his brothers. When I was hired at Volterra Industries, Aro explained that Marcus was why he was doing the research he was, that Marcus had felt ostracized when they were kids, so Aro was hoping to figure out a way to remove a person's extra sense, in the hopes that Marcus could finally be happy."

 _Ohh…_ I frowned. I knew how it felt when your talent put you on the outside. But what they were doing at VI…

Edward reached down and took my hand, squeezing gently. I knew he could hear my inner struggle, but instead of commenting, he simply held my hand and drew me further into his lap.

"The talents they'd found," Carlisle muttered, running his finger down a list.

"Rose said the papers should give you an idea of who escaped and who didn't," Emmett said, wiping a hand across his face. "Someone named Seth got out. Young kid, only fourteen, has the power to manipulate time."

Carlisle nodded, tapping the page in front of him. "They describe him as able to freeze time and people, labeled him dangerous and to be kept under twenty-four-hour sedation."

"High risk of escape," I muttered softly, thinking of myself.

"I assume so," Carlisle said with a frown.

Eleazar followed along as Carlisle continued to scan the page. "X-ray vision. Night vision. Heat vision…" He sucked in a breath, and Edward stilled, obviously reading his thoughts.

"They have another seer and another mind reader," Eleazar said to the room.

"It doesn't mention how powerful they are," Carlisle added almost to himself. "With how strongly they've gone after Alice and Edward in the past, I can't imagine whoever they have are as talented."

"It looks like a total of thirteen escaped and another thirty-six are still being held. Maggie wasn't the youngest…" Carlisle checked the forms again. "That honor goes to a little girl named Bree, who is only eight. The paper says she can manipulate emotions."

Everyone erupted in horror. A sickening feeling ate at my guts at the thought of a little girl, not even into double digits of life, being held in captivity. Had she been stolen from her parents? Were they out there, searching for her, assuming she was dead or being used for some sick purpose? Had she been sold like I had been? Did her parents even care that she was gone?

A tear leaked from my eye, and before I could reach up to wipe it away, Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek, taking care of the errant tear at the same time.

"It'll be okay, pretty girl," he soothed, running his hand slowly up and down my back. "We'll get her, and we'll find out what happened, I promise."

He couldn't promise that – logically, I knew that – but I took him at his word and nodded, squeezing his hand tight.

"Do we know yet what exactly they are hoping to accomplish?" Liam asked. He'd been sitting quietly, his face a mask of horror and sadness, since he'd sent Maggie to bed.

"From everything Rae was privy to before leaving Volterra and the all the paperwork Rose was able to grab, we know they're working with the genetic properties that make sixxers different," Carlisle began, looking around the group of us. "We – Eleazar and I – believe he has found a way to isolate that material, and now he's trying to duplicate or manipulate it to work in anyone."

"Remember the blue fluid in the IV bags?" When we nodded, Eleazar continued. "That's the genetic material that is inside a sixxer's blood that makes us different."

"I know we bleed red, the same as anyone," Jasper argued, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Eleazar agreed. "From everything we've read, it isn't something that shows up on normal blood tests or just by looking at the blood. VI was able to find a drug that, when injected into a sixxer, will help separate that…material from the blood."

"So the machines they were all hooked up to…" I guessed.

"Yes, exactly," Carlisle confirmed. "Once the person was injected with the drug, then one IV was used to withdraw their blood, where it was immediately fed into a…sort of like a plasma machine…that extracted the sixxer material and filtered the rest of the blood straight back into the patient."

"So…what?" Emmett said quietly. "They want to make a sixxer army?"

"Or sell the information to the highest bidder," Eleazar answered.

"Jesus," Edward growled, scrubbing a hand over his face roughly. "If they're able to get that to work and it falls into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous. Foreign armies of deadly, supernatural soldiers…"

"They need to be stopped," Esme said vehemently. "No matter the cost, Carlisle."

"Yes, they do," Carlisle agreed. "The first steps are to learn more about where they are moving to and what sixxers are left under their control, so let's get started…"

"We'll make some coffee," Esme said as she and Carmen stood. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

 **~oOo~**

I woke the next morning in Edward's arms, my back to his front, what had quickly become my favorite place in the world. The sun was low through the curtained windows, so I knew we had a while before we had to be up and around. His touch brought me fully awake, and I moaned softly, feeling my body react to his – the hand on my breast under my T-shirt, the steel of his erection pressing against my backside, the warm breath ghosting across my cheek. My nipple tightened under his palm, and when he rolled it between his fingers, I felt the tug all the way to my clit. I couldn't help but arch into him before turning over in his arms. He slid a hand down my back, over the curve of my ass, squeezing once before using that hand behind my knee to pull my leg up over his hip, creating the perfect cradle for him.

Neither of us spoke as he began to rock his hips against mine at the same time our lips met. The kiss was gentle, unhurried, slight brushes of tenderness until his tongue traced the seam of my lips, seeking entrance. When his cock bumped my clit, it barely mattered that we were both wearing boxer shorts. I was suddenly clinging to him, my fingernails pressing into his skin through his shirt. My mind was spinning, taking all coherent thought with it.

 _There,_ I moaned in my head. _Oh God… Yes, fuck…_

Groaning, Edward kissed his way down my neck, nibbling gently at the skin as he rocked harder, using a hand on my lower back to press me tighter against him. When he bit down on the skin under my ear at the same time his cock pushed hard against my clit, my orgasm hit me like a freight train, and I cried out. Edward thrust a few more times, and as he pulsed against me, gritting out my name against my neck, the picture on the wall of the bedroom fell to the ground with the sound of breaking glass.

Still breathing heavily, I laughed, a breathy sound that made Edward groan as it whispered across his cheek.

"Sorry," he said with his own chuckle as he leaned up to smile sheepishly.

Giggling, I shook my head. "I'm not. We can buy a new frame for Rae. Totally worth it."

After lying there for several more minutes until I knew Edward had to be uncomfortable in his drying shorts, I stretched and then slid out of bed to my feet. "You want the first shower?"

Sitting up, he shook his head. "No, you go ahead. Coffee?"

"Yes, please," I said almost on a moan.

Edward smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

After giving him a quick kiss, I grabbed a change of clothes from the dresser and then stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. As I got undressed, I could hear Edward moving around in the bedroom. It was comforting, to know he was just on the other side of the door, that if I needed him, he'd be here in seconds.

 _You know I will, pretty girl._ He pushed the thought into my head, making me smile, and then all was quiet as he left me to take my shower in quiet peace.

Once out of the shower and dressed, I stepped out into the room, where Edward was lounging on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. He looked me over and smiled. I'd filched one of his shirts – a Chicago Cubs jersey I'd knotted at the back to keep it from hanging to my knees – and paired it with denim shorts.

"Sexy," he said with a slow grin, sitting up and reaching for me.

The kiss was slow, deliberate. Sweeping kisses to my top lip, bottom lip, designed to heat my blood and leave me wanting more.

"Jesus," I muttered, feeling the sudden need to feel him everywhere.

"Mmhmm," he agreed, but instead of pulling me down to him on the mattress, he scooted me away and got to his feet. "Unfortunately, the family is up and ready to get the day started."

As much as I wanted to stomp my feet and complain, I knew we had things to do, so I simply pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then stepped back with a sigh.

He chuckled and thumbed over his shoulder. "Coffee's on the table."

"Thanks," I said, accepting his kiss before he moved away to grab his clothes and head to the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the water turn on, I sighed again and then grabbed the coffee Edward had made and poured for me, deciding to wait for him before I went out to face the world.

 **~oOo~**

"Remember," Edward said to Rose and me a couple of hours later. "Get in, get the information we need, and get back here safely. Don't take any chances, no matter what you see or hear."

"If you run into any problems," Esme added with a stern look our way, "any at all, you come back immediately. We can try again or figure something else out if we have to."

Rose and I both nodded, and then between blinks, Rose transformed herself into a stunning bald eagle. From her head to her talons, she looked to be about three feet tall, with dark-brown – almost black – feathers, a bright-white head, and a sharp-looking, bright-yellow beak that matched her yellow talons. She was stunning and almost predatory in the way she held herself, her pale-yellow eyes glancing around at the crowd gathered on Rae's patio. She suddenly spread her wings, and everyone gasped.

 _Oh my hell! She's huge, Edward. That's at least twice her height!_

As he nodded my way with a smile, Rose took to the air, only going as high as the motel roof, circling a few times above the patio before coming to rest on the table nearest Maggie.

When Rose the bird looked at the little girl and ducked her head, Emmett smiled and said, "You can pet her if you want."

Shyly, Maggie reached out and touched Rose's head, smoothing the feathers with a few fingers before smiling. "Soft…"

"Okay," Carlisle said, handing Emmett the GoPro camera Carmen and Esme had gone out to buy first thing after breakfast.

Emmett fashioned it around Rose's neck, then stepped back and let her spread her wings and make another test flight to ensure it was secure and she was able to fly with it attached.

When she settled onto the ground beside me, I knew we were ready.

 _Come back to me, Bella. Remember what I told you… I'll spend the rest of my life looking for you._ The thought pushed its way into my head, Edward's voice sounding worried but determined.

With a nod, I spoke to everyone but looked specifically at Edward. "We'll be back."

Then I opened a window to a secluded area in the Olympic National Forest, and Rose in her eagle form and I stepped through. I had just enough time to look back and see Edward's worried expression before the window closed behind us.

As planned, Rose and I stood still for a moment to get our bearings and make sure we hadn't stepped right into any problems. I didn't hear or see anyone or anything, so after a minute, I let out a breath of air and nodded down at Rose.

"Looks like we're good to go. I'll wait here while you search from the air. Any problems, come right back here and I can open a window to get us back within seconds, okay?"

After a simple nod of her head, Rose took off in flight, circling once and dipping her wing before she flew out of sight.

I'd opened the window to an area my dad and I had gone hiking in many times. I didn't think it was too close to wherever VI had set up their new building, because the trees were too dense in this area. So I wasn't particularly worried about running into any problems – I was hoping that even if I showed up as a dot on James's monitor that we'd jumped close enough that they would assume it was just someone from their group. But for the thirty minutes Rose was gone, I kept my eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble.

When she finally appeared, gliding in to land a few feet from me, I let out a breath and felt myself relax just a little bit. I stepped up and removed the camera, pressing the button to make it stop recording, and then suddenly she was Rose the human again.

"Fuck," she growled. "They really have worked fast. They already have a huge metal building up – I have to figure maybe they've been planning this for a while, or at least had it as a backup plan, because there's no way they built that this quickly – and the trucks are already gone. There's security outside – I saw a few armed guards surrounding the building, but other than that, everyone is inside."

"Did you get good video footage?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

I started the playback, and she came over to my side to watch with me. I fast-forwarded until I saw the first hint of human inhabitance. The building came into view, and I realized Rose was right. The corrugated metal building was really big, almost like an airplane hangar, and there were indeed guards. They looked small in the video, but you could clearly see they were armed.

"Sorry I couldn't get closer," Rose said with a frown. "An eagle can be ignored, or even if they looked up and saw me, they'd just assume I was a normal bird from this area. But I didn't want to give them a clear view of the camera strapped to me."

Nodding, I agreed. "Makes sense." When the video showed Rose on her way back to me, I asked, "How far is it from here? I couldn't tell, just that it seemed far."

She frowned. "As best I can tell, it's a good ten miles from here, and that's as the crow – or eagle, I suppose – flies."

"Shit… I've got to figure out a better place for us to jump to when we come for them. There's no good way to get us from here to there."

"We can probably get there on foot, but it'll be faster if you ride on my back," Rose admitted.

I snorted. "I'm not riding a bear," I teased her, although I wasn't really kidding. The thought of that was scary, even if, logically, I knew the bear was Rose.

Rolling her eyes, Rose grinned. "I was thinking more of a…horse."

After taking a few steps back, she shifted again, and in her place was a gorgeous, all-white horse. I gasped and then smiled when Rose the horse snorted out a breath and knelt on her front forelegs in invitation.

"I haven't ridden a horse in fifteen years," I mumbled as I tried to figure out how to climb on without hurting her or myself.

Once I was finally up, I gripped tight with my knees and held on to her mane as she gracefully stood, took a few steps to let me settle my weight on her back, and then took off deeper into the forest.

It was a tight fit on quite a few occasions, and more than once did I almost fall off her back, but riding bareback on a pure-white horse's back was exhilarating. We had to dodge branches and trees, leap over fallen logs, and we scared a herd of deer at one point, but it was worth it when we finally stopped and Rose the horse knelt down to let me slide off her back.

As soon as I was down, she shifted back to human and held a finger to her lips. "We're probably a half mile from the building," she whispered. "I don't want to go any closer, but it's close enough that once we're all here, it'll be easy to get to it." She looked around at the trees. "Does this work as a place to jump to?"

I followed her glances and then smiled, nodding once. "It works," I said just as quietly. "If you're sure we're close enough, then let's go before we test our luck any further."

She looked back toward where the new VI building was and then nodded. "I'm sure."

Without any hesitation, I opened a window to Rae's patio, and Rose and I stepped through, the window blinking closed behind us.

We hadn't even been gone two hours, but Emmett and Edward were both pacing nervously beside the pool, and they rushed to us the moment we stepped through.

"Thank fuck," Edward breathed, wrapping me up in his arms and nearly squeezing the life out of me. "Are you okay?"

I laughed softly. "We're fine, really. It went perfectly. Rose got a lot of great video, and I found a good place for us to jump to when it's time."

"Okay," he said, sighing. "Okay. Good."

"Let's get everyone together and show them this footage, and then we can relax for a while," I suggested.

Edward nodded. "Works for me. They're all in the main living area watching a movie."

"Edward couldn't sit still, so I told him I'd wait out here with him," Emmett said, coming up beside us, holding Rose's hand.

Snorting, Edward laughed. "You were just as bad, Em. You were ready to run your way to Washington if they didn't come back in the next half hour."

Rose and I laughed and shook our heads, grinning as the boys led us into the motel.

 **~oOo~**

Late in the afternoon, most of us were hanging out by the pool. Maggie was swimming with her dad while the rest of us watched her play and talked about anything and everything not related to the upcoming trip we had to make to Washington. Edward had barely let go of my hand since Rose and I had jumped back to Florida. Me being that close to Volterra without him had really made him sick with nerves. Emmett wasn't doing much better. After a short rest to recharge her batteries, he hadn't let Rose more than a couple of feet from his side.

The only ones not currently at the motel were Carmen and Esme, who had gone to get groceries, and Alice and Jasper, who had decided to take a walk on the beach.

"I'm telling you," Garrett argued. "the Seahawks are gonna kill it against the Dolphins next week."

Benjamin scoffed. "Please. Seattle's been terrible this season, and you know it."

The trash talk continued, but I tuned it out and listened to the other conversations floating around, everything from politics to books and movies. I was content to simply listen and watch little Maggie doing flips into the water from her dad's shoulders.

In the middle of Edward and Emmett's discussion of which doctor from _Doctor Who_ was the best when Edward froze, his face thunderous as he stood, shoving his patio chair back with a screech of metal on concrete.

A gust of wind suddenly threatened to overturn the tables on Rae's patio, and then Jasper was there, panting, his eyes murderous.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle looked at him sharply. "Where's Alice?"

Jasper opened his mouth, but all that came out was a hissing breath as he stammered, "She… They… Fuck!"

When Jasper seemed unable to speak in a coherent sentence, Edward voiced aloud what he was unable to. Looking at Carlisle, he said in a chilling voice, "They took her. Volterra took Alice."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Oh my damn. Please don't kill me! Technically, it was Deb's idea! *snicker* Yeah, I threw you under the bus. ;) Sorry about that. It had to be done. LOL**

 **Aside from Alice's kidnapping, we learned more about why Aro/VI are doing what they're doing, and it's truly different now than it was when they started. When they started, it wasn't out of anything but wanting to help Marcus, but now… Aro's greed has corrupted that into something evil.**

 **Be sure to check Facebook or Deb's blog for pictures that go along with this one. :) We love finding pictures of Rose as her different animals!**

 **Deb will be back next Sunday with a chapter you won't want to miss! Leave us a note to let us know what you thought about this one (or to castigate us for Alice's kidnapping ;) ). Mwah! ~ Jen**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N #1: Fair warning: this is a long chapter. This is also all Edward, who gave me all sorts of hell over this. But I finally just let him have his way. Not that I'm complaining… ;) I'll let you get to it. See me at the bottom. ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Edward**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

"They took her. Volterra took Alice."

Even as the words came out of my mouth, I didn't want to believe them, and I saw red. I saw red through my own eyes, through Jasper's memory and emotions, and I saw it through everyone around me. It was every fear we'd had since the beginning. It was the thing that Bella had lived with before she came to us. It was exactly what we'd been worried would happen to one of our own, but they'd picked the weakest of us. They picked the one person who couldn't physically fight them.

And _that_ made them fucking cowards.

My hands balled up into fists, my head throbbed, and my powers started to surge out around me. I shook my head back and forth in denial, but I couldn't stop it. Deck furniture, garbage cans, and even the grill we'd been using started to shift and scrape along the wooden deck. Open doors slammed shut and palm trees swayed, bending with the force I couldn't control.

"Edward!"

I heard Carlisle's call, but it was the warm hands on my face that caught me by surprise, making me gasp.

"Edward, look at me," Bella commanded softly. _Focus on my mind, Edward. Hear me?_

I nodded vehemently.

 _Good, then listen to me. You have got to calm down. You're scaring Rae and Maggie…and me a little. You've got to control it. We need to know what happened._

I never, ever wanted to scare Bella, not with my temper or my extra ability, and Maggie and Rae hadn't really seen me lose my shit. I squeezed my eyes closed, opening them to deep brown and concerned.

"I'm sorry," I barely uttered aloud.

 _I know you're pissed. I know it's Alice – the one you've protected above all of us – but—_

"I know, I know, I know," I chanted, nodding a little. "I'm okay."

My gaze stayed on Bella for a heartbeat or two. When her mind swirled around thoughts of love and vows of helping, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My temples throbbed along with my heartbeat, making my vision darken a bit, but when I could finally see clearly, I took a step back from her and raked my hands through my hair.

Jasper, who'd been wrapped up by Emmett to keep him calm, glared at me when I finally got my shit together.

"Show me again," I told him.

Ignoring everyone around me who had stood up when I'd snapped, I focused on what Jasper was remembering. My sister had wanted to feel the water and sand between her toes. She'd wanted to walk on the beach. She'd followed every decision Rose and Bella had made when they'd left to scout VI's new facility. She wanted a small brief respite in the visions – at least, that's what she'd told Jasper.

My eyes narrowed on her expression through his memory, and he nodded.

"She lied." We'd said it at the same time.

Confusion came at me from everyone, but no one interrupted.

"Why? What was she fucking thinking?" I asked him, and he shook his head and shrugged.

 _Their walk was quiet, and he held her hand, guiding her through the shallow waves that raced up the sand. Alice's smile, her giggle seemed to be worth it all as she wriggled her toes in the shifting sand, shells, and foamy water, but it did seem like she was waiting for something._

 _They came from the direction of the house next door, which was at least a football field or more away. Pain hit Jasper like nothing I'd ever seen or felt. He crumpled to the sand, gritting his teeth to stop the screams that wanted to escape. It was blinding and white, like someone had set him on fire from the inside out._

" _You don't need to do that," I heard my sister's calm voice. "I'll go. He'll let me. Just…stop hurting him."_

 _The internal fire stopped as quickly as it started, and Jasper was on his feet in the blink of an eye._

" _Jazz, stop."_

 _He did as she commanded, but he could see who had her. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec were flanking Alice. Felix had his large hand on her shoulder, Demetri had a gun pointed to her head, and Jane was smiling._

" _Jasper, it has to be me," she told him. Her voice and her face were calm, accepting. "It's the only way."_

My brother was an easygoing, normally mellow guy, and I rarely saw him lose his shit, but this was different. This was him on the verge of tears but also fucking murderous. His thoughts, whether they were from the moment or from his current state, I wasn't sure, but they were violent and threatening. My brother wanted blood. But at the same time, Jasper trusted Alice and her visions. We all did.

" _You know, we'll come for her," he threatened Demetri, who pulled down the hammer of his gun and smiled. "And when we do… You'll never touch anyone else again. I fucking promise you."_

" _Make sure when you come to bring Isabella Swan with you. You can tell her that her contract isn't up," Jane stated, and her voice was creepy and childlike, high-pitched and annoying._

" _Why don't you come tell them yourself. See what happens," Jasper taunted, but his eyes betrayed him as he glanced at the four people surrounding the only person who truly meant anything to him. "C'mon up… It's obvious you found us."_

" _If you hadn't gotten cocky and come out from behind the shield, maybe you'd still be hidden," Demetri drawled._

" _That's enough," Jane replied, shoving Alice forward a little, which made Jasper step toward them, but he stopped when Alice said no. "Eventually, we'll have everyone we need."_

" _Jasper!" Alice called. "You have to let them take me. It's the only way. Do you understand?"_

" _Yeah, I get it, but I don't have to like it, darlin'."_

 _His answer to her was falsely calm and through gritted teeth, because inside he was raging. He was walking toward them as they stepped back the way they'd come. He continued to follow them until they reached the beach access between the house next door and Rae's motel, where an SUV sat parked. Again, he was hit with the blinding, searing pain, and he dropped again to his knees with the agony. Jane continued to keep him immobile until they'd loaded up in the SUV, started the engine, and pulled away. Once they were barreling down the street, the pain evaporated._

I quickly explained how it had gone down, what was said, and the threats toward everyone, Bella especially.

I turned his way completely. "How did she know and not alert me to it, Jasper?" I asked, almost yelling as I tapped my temple.

He shook his head. "I dunno! I wish I knew. I know that once Rose and Bella got back, she was hit with a few different visions, but she kept them quiet. She muttered one time that it couldn't be anyone else. Not Bella, not Rose, and not you, because _death follows_." He shrugged again. "I don't know what she meant, but she's always working through shit! I didn't know she'd walk right into their hands!"

"Death follows," Rose whispered, walking to us and looking to me. "What would that even mean?"

Emmett, who'd been standing beside Jasper just in case he decided to make another run for it, piped up with his deep, soft voice. "Because I'd die getting to you, Rosie. And I can't even imagine the destruction Edward would cause at the mere idea that they had their hands on Bella again, so Alice took this shit into her own hands to save us. Not to mention, you and Bella would fight them. Alice won't, not if it means an end to this." He gazed around at all of us. "You know I'm right. She's always done it. She's always allowed things to play out if it meant something good would come of it. Only if there was danger would she speak up. She may not fight, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know what she's doing. She knew what our plans were."

I spun my frantic gaze to Bella, trying to picture it, and the idea of it wrecked me. Tears welled up in her eyes, and I reached for her. I needed to feel her, touch her, make sure I could wrap my arms around her. And I was in such a state that I'd pushed those thoughts to her. She let me hold her tightly.

"So we have to trust her, but we have to get her," Jasper stated, smacking Emmett's chest as they started to head toward their bungalows.

"Not right now you don't." Esme's voice was scared but firm. "You have time to plan. They have to travel; we don't," she stated, pointing toward Bella. "You run off half-cocked and too early, they'll put my little girl somewhere we can't get her. Right now, they don't know what we know."

"Okay, everyone calm down. She's right," Carlisle stated, stepping forward and setting a hand on my shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before continuing. "She's right. We need to plan."

Benjamin's thoughts turned another way, a direction that I wasn't expecting, and I found myself answering him before he could voice it aloud.

"Bella's mother signed her over to VI. That contract," I stated with venom in my voice. "No, Bella wasn't privy to it until she showed up and she was fucking ambushed. They essentially sold her for drug money."

Bella groaned, burying her face in my chest, but I held her closer.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, standing up from his chair at the deck table. "Say that again to me. Actually, Bella…you tell me how that happened."

Bella turned to face him. "My mother – who knows what I am – is an addict, and so is my stepfather. I wouldn't give them money, so they…" She trailed off a little, swallowing thickly. "VI had to have approached them, made them an offer. And to two people who needed a fix desperately, it sounded like a good idea. Not to mention, it meant my stepfather got rid of me – the one person who kept pushing my mother into getting help."

Benjamin locked gazes with me. "Well, isn't that interesting…and highly illegal."

His next thought was to wonder just how many contracts were signed under such unethical circumstances. How many were coerced into giving up family members to VI? How many were not of sound mind when they signed themselves over?

"Too bad we can't get messages to sixxers out there who escaped," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Both the ones who'd escaped thanks to you guys and the ones who've been hiding from VI for years. Those of us who stay low and under their radar."

"That would take months," Eleazar pointed out. "We'd be looking for them everywhere." He held up the papers Rose had brought back. "I mean, we have their info, but I'd be willing to bet no one just… _went home_. Even with Bella's windows and Carlisle's ability, we'd be chasing shadows."

"There might be a way," Irina piped up nervously, and she shifted uneasily when we all spun in her direction. "Umm, there's a website…a blog. It's set up to look like a cheesy tabloid site, but it's not. Not really."

My brow furrowed as I read her mind. She'd been on the site many times, researching, reading, and fact checking. "I know that site," I whispered, nodding a little. "It's umm… It sort of looks like a site where those conspiracy-theory people can go to tell their UFO abduction stories, but it's aimed more toward people with extra senses – 'I can move objects, I can see dead people, I can talk to animals.' That sort of shit. But I haven't been on in ages."

"Well, they've changed it a bit," Irina countered, running off to Rae's bungalow to grab Eleazar's laptop. She was back in seconds, opening it up. "Now, you can start conversations…um threads on different subjects. Sixxers seem to use it to meet others like themselves or to sort out issues. And some of them are obviously crap, but some of them… You can tell they're telling the truth. You can tell they're living with something extra. I mean, almost everyone in my family has a sixth sense, so I can tell when someone is being for real."

When she looked up and around at us, her cheeks blushed pink. She shrugged a shoulder, now wondering if her info was worth a damn or not, but it was Benjamin to sooth her.

"That's…at least a place to start, Irina. Thank you," he stated sincerely, nodding once, but he looked back to me. "I've got a few ideas of how to get us some help, but I can't do it all."

"What'cha need?" I asked, but my eyebrows shot up at the first part. "Oh. Okay." I faced Emmett and Jasper. "We need to set up a thread…or conversation on this site asking for information on anyone who's been taken against their will due to what they can do. You have to word it right. Don't mention VI, don't mention medical facilities or even Seattle. Just keep it free of any trigger words. You never know who the hell is watching this." I looked up to Benjamin. "You, come with me."

I took Bella's hand, linking our fingers together.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Benjamin needs some info from you," I said gently, bringing her fingers up to my lips to kiss them as I led them both inside the bungalow Bella and I were sharing. "He wants to… Baby, he needs to talk to your mom. Or at least send a Fed over to talk to her."

She yanked her hand from my grasp and rounded on Benjamin. "You're arresting my mother?!"

"No, Bella. I need to know how she was approached, how that contract came to be. I want to see if she has a copy of it. I don't want to arrest her. Her addiction – even if she has something on her person – is not my jurisdiction." He smiled ruefully at her. "I simply want information from her…and your stepfather."

Bella's mind reeled, and she looked to me.

Taking her by the shoulders, I bent my knees so I could look her in the eye. "He's not lying to you. Do I think he should scare the shit out of them? Abso-fucking-lutely. What they did was wrong and low, Bella. It was done out of vengeance when you wouldn't help them. What he wants to know is if that contract your mom signed is as worthless as we all think it is. _If_ it exists at all." I raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded as she relaxed a bit. "He needs an address, pretty girl," I whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her lips. "I would not allow it if I didn't think he was on to something. If, for one second, I thought he meant her harm, despite what she did to you, I wouldn't let him go. Understand me?" When she nodded again, I pushed my mind into hers. _I know she hurt you, but I also understand that she's your mom. Your mother. I couldn't allow someone to hurt you any more than you already are over her. I know what that would do to you. You've lost your father, and I know it would kill you to lose her, too._

Big, fat tears welled up in her eyes as she just gazed up at me. When they spilled over, I tried my best to wipe them gently away.

"I love you," she whispered, shaking her head as she lost the ability to speak. _I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. It's been so long since anyone has made me feel this protected, cherished, and…and…_

I grinned, bringing her in to wrap my arms around her. "Enough. I get it. I love you, too. We need all the ammunition we can get against Aro and VI, Bella, and I think Benjamin is thinking long-term, something that he can take them down, even if we level that building in Washington."

"Exactly," Benjamin agreed behind us, but he was curious as to our whole interaction.

"Sorry about that," I told him, kissing the top of Bella's head as she got her emotions under control. "We have a habit of communicating silently."

"Whatever works."

Bella let out a sniffly laugh and pushed away from me to look over at him. "I'll get you her address. Even better, I could open a window right into her backyard."

Benjamin grinned a bit evilly. "I like that idea." He pointed to her but looked to me. "If that's the case, then we can wait a bit. I want to see what answers we get from that website Irina gave us."

"When you go to talk to her mother, I want to go with you," I stated, nodding once. "I want to see her mind."

"Okay, I'll let you know when."

 **~oOo~**

"Okay, so we've heard from four sixxers on that thread Emmett and Irina started," Eleazar stated as we all sat around the deck. "The most vocal, or rather the most pissed-off, is the time manipulator. According to the file, his name is Seth, but he signed his reply as Timex." El chuckled a bit. He tapped the screen in front of him. "There's another one who can see the past through the touch of objects, a girl with x-ray vision, and another girl who has the ability to communicate with animals." He paused for a moment. "That might be helpful…" He trailed off because he was merely thinking aloud, though Liam was listening.

Carlisle was poring over the VI files, with Rae looking over his shoulder. They spoke quietly to each other about procedures and medical jargon that made no sense but to the two of them. Benjamin had been on the phone off and on for the last few hours. Rose and Emmett had gone to their room. Maggie had gone to bed, as had Tanya, Kate, and Garrett.

Esme, however, was keeping a highly distraught Jasper under control in the bungalow he shared with Alice. Both of them were worried about her. I was still pissed off that not only had they taken my sister, but she'd known it was coming and not said a word. She and I would be discussing that shit when I saw her again, and I _would_ be getting her out of that fucking building if I had to rip the damn thing to shreds. But I wasn't sure anyone was feeling the guilt Bella was at the moment.

My gaze drifted across the pool to the quiet girl with her feet in the water. Her mind was soft and sad and on a continuous loop of emotions and thoughts. It was a rollercoaster. She was worried about Alice, who she'd come to love and considered her closest friend – aside from me. She kept thinking about the words Jasper had uttered – _death follows_. That scared her to no end, so she had to trust Alice's decisions, but she didn't like it. And her mind approached the subject of revenge – something she hadn't truly wanted since the death of her friend, Mr. Jackson. The more she thought about him, about Alice, about all the running she'd done for a damn year, the more she wished her talent was strong enough to open up a window the size of the building and drop all of it straight into the fiery depths of hell.

My brow furrowed at that, but then she realized that there were innocent victims inside that building who still needed to be removed and awakened, which caused another round of guilt.

When her thoughts landed on me, I sat up, resting my elbows on my knees and gripping my hair. _Nothing_ could happen to me. She wouldn't allow it. She'd drop me on an island if she thought she could get away with it. I grinned down at the deck, but it fell when her mind took a different turn. As much as I wished I could give her privacy, I couldn't, so I simply listened. My gaze shot up to look at her, but her own was focused on the water, where she was splashing lightly with her feet.

I saw myself through Bella's eyes, from the moment I spoke to her at the bodega in New York to now. She saw me so differently than I saw myself. She saw me as calm, easygoing, and so very sweet. She wasn't sure what she'd done in her life to deserve someone stepping out of nowhere in order to pull her off the streets, someone to love and protect her – truly love and protect her like her own father used to do. She remembered our first real conversation in Central Park, where I'd revealed what I was, what I'd known her to be. She remembered the night I tucked her into bed when she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder in the penthouse. She remembered every time I called her "pretty girl." She remembered every kiss, every touch, and every single "I love you."

Every flirty exchange between us, every smile, every laugh, and even the time she dropped my ass on a beach in Washington to keep me from exploding – all of it was there, and all of it meant something to her. My patience with her was never-ending, she assumed, and I grinned again down to the deck floor, but I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up from the chair and walked around the pool, offering her my hand.

"C'mon, Bella," I said softly, and her hand slipped into mine as she allowed me to help her up from the edge of the pool.

 _You heard all that. I know._

"Yeah, I did," I agreed in a whisper. I led her inside our bungalow, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to stand between my legs.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and I tilted my head up her way.

"For what?"

"For Alice. For causing all this. For the inability to keep my mind quiet."

I chuckled at that last thing. "You know, normal people don't have to worry about what they're thinking. You shouldn't either."

"We aren't normal, Edward."

Grinning, I nodded a bit. "Well, that's true, but I can't help but hear, so I'm asking you not to worry about it. You seem okay with it normally." When she nodded, I pulled her closer. "As for those other things… My sister…" I trailed off, shaking my head slowly. "She seemed to have made a decision without us, and I'm kinda pissed off at her, but I trust her. Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Smiling up at her, I went on. "But I need you to know something. This…all of this isn't your fault. You didn't cause it. You didn't bring anything down on us. I told you shit circles around, and I really believe that, Bella. Not one person out there blames you. We've all been where you were. _Were_. You aren't homeless anymore. You aren't alone anymore. You don't have to run or hide by yourself. You are a part of this family, this team, this fight for what's right. You're a part of _me_ now." I sighed deeply. "You were out there worrying about what could happen to me, but you need to know I feel the same way. And please don't drop me on some deserted island."

Her grin was wicked and silly. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, I know. I get it." I chuckled lightly. "But I'd rather fight _with you_. We make a fuck-awesome team."

"Yeah…" Her voice was a little dreamy and soft, but her brow furrowed. "I'm scared, Edward. For Alice, for us, for whatever we're about to do, and I… I can't… All I want…"

I listened to what she wasn't saying out loud. In her mind, she felt like she was fighting with herself over what was right and what she wanted. She felt time was ticking away, that we may or may not make it through this fight, and she knew damn well we were all going after Alice, even if we didn't have the numbers or plan that we wanted. She knew all of that, but she also felt like she needed me to just… _know_.

"You don't want to wait anymore." I confirmed that statement with my gaze locked on to hers.

Her cheeks blushed pink, but she shook her head. _Is that wrong?_

I studied her face as I thought about it. I'd wanted her since I first saw her pilfering peanut butter in the bodega in New York. I'd wanted her the first time she smiled my way, the first time she blushed at something silly I'd said, and the first time she'd laid a kiss on me that made my knees weak. And I let her see it all in my mind. She needed to know that she'd become everything to me.

I stood up in front of her, and she gazed up at me worriedly when I stepped away and started toward the door. I turned the lock and then walked around the room. I took down every damn picture hanging on the wall, every vase was set down on its side onto the floor, and every little fucking thing that could topple over was set someplace safe. Glasses, bottles, floor lamps – all of it was now lying on its side or in a garbage can.

"What are you…"

Grinning her way, I said, "I'm tired of breaking shit, so if we do this…I don't need a single thing to take away from showing you how I feel. Not a single fucking thing. Hopefully, the bed frame survives."

Bella's laugh was gorgeous as she shook her head back and forth. "Edward…"

When I felt that everything my powers could destroy had been put somewhere safe, I stepped back in front of her. "I'm serious. And you're not wrong, Bella. This… These feelings can't be _wrong_. Fuck the timing. Fuck VI and Aro and this fight coming up. Fuck holding back because it isn't the right time. It's the right fucking time when _we_ say it's the right fucking time. And if all this ends tomorrow, then at least I'll know…at least you'll know…that for one moment, no one could touch us. That we love each other and anything outside of that is bullshit."

"Shouldn't we be—" Her argument was halfhearted at best as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder toward the door.

"We _should_ be doing a lot of things, but then we'll be waiting too. Right now, out there, it's the waiting game. In here, right now…it's just us."

I walked over to my bag, pulled out a couple of condoms, and set them on the nightstand. Then I sat back down in front of her on the edge of the bed. Bella was nervous as she walked back to me, and her mind went in a direction I wasn't expecting, and I tilted my head up at her making sure she was looking me in the eye when I spoke.

"I've already seen you, you know," I told her honestly. I tapped my temple. "I've seen you through your own eyes. You have _nothing_ to worry about; you're beautiful."

Her laugh was so very soft through her nose, and she shook her head a bit. "That seems unfair, but then again…it seems kind of comforting that you just _know_."

Nodding a little, I reached out to pull her closer, and I trailed my fingers up her bare arms to the tie of her bikini. Toying with it, I looked up into those amazing warm eyes as her thoughts centered around kissing me.

Dragging my tongue along my bottom lip, I decided words and voices were over. I wanted us even, on a level playing field, so I opened my mind to hers and left it open.

Bella reached for my face when she heard my mind telling her to do whatever felt good and right to her. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close as I just let her kiss the ever-loving shit out of me. With one arm around her waist, I shifted her enough to set her astride my lap. I threaded my other hand into her hair, tilting her head just enough that I could completely lose myself in her.

Tongues slipped together, swirling, tasting. Hips shifted and rubbed slowly with no particular goal in mind because we were aware of the ending. We knew exactly where this would go, and for once, we weren't rushing to get there. Bella's lips were warm, soft, pliant against mine, and when she pulled back, breathing heavily, I brushed light kisses over her top lip, bottom lip, and her chin, nuzzling her a bit. Her forehead pressed to mine as my hands touched her everywhere – over the bare skin of her back and across her bikini tie, up her thighs and around to her sweet ass, and then up to her face.

I followed every flicker of an idea that went through her mind – touch, kiss, movement. It felt a bit like cheating, and when I thought that, she smiled against my mouth.

Pulling back, she reached for the bottom of my T-shirt, and I let her lift it up and off me. She dropped it unceremoniously behind her to the floor, spinning her head back my way as she felt the tie of her bathing suit come undone.

 _Easy, pretty girl,_ I soothed her mentally, keeping my gaze on hers, not what I was revealing.

 _It's been so long_.

"I know," I whispered against her neck as I reached up to pull the blue material away from her and drop it somewhere near my shirt.

When I felt her start to curl in a bit, both physically and mentally, I wrapped my arm around her waist and shifted us to the middle of the bed. Looming over, I still kept my gaze trained on her face as I settled between her legs.

 _Don't hide from me, please, Bella. I'm so in love with you; no imperfections, scars, or whatever imagined flaws will change that. Look me in the eye and tell me you can't see that in my mind._

"Yes," she barely whispered aloud, nodding a little.

"Good."

Leaning in, I kissed her slow and deliberate, wanting to relax her, but really, I was reveling in the feel of my bare chest against hers. Her nipples peaked high and tight against my skin. Hands raked softly down my back and back up to my shoulders, and her legs locked around my waist as I braced a hand by her head. When I pushed up a bit, I brushed her hair from her face, raising my eyebrows in the silent question, _Can I touch you?_

She nodded vehemently. "Please."

I'd felt her before, when we were clothed. I'd reveled in the feel of her, but to _see_ her bare, chest heaving, with hard nipples… I shook my head in awe as I caressed her. I swirled a thumb around one of those peaks, smiling when her breathing changed. Even better was the sound that escaped her when my mouth copied what my thumb had done.

Bella's head fell back, her neck arced beautifully, and the incoherent grunt was just about the sexiest thing I'd ever witnessed. When I did the same to the other nipple, her mind shot out of control a little. A window opened on the wall, and the smell of wildflowers and rain met my nose.

I loomed over her face. "Easy, Bella. I thought it would be me who lost control." I huffed a laugh, shaking my head. "Although, we haven't even started…"

"Sorry." The window evaporated just as quickly as it had flickered open.

"Don't be. How many things have I broken?" I asked rhetorically with a half smile when she grinned. "I want you to feel good, and I want you focus on me," I told her, slipping down her torso and dropping long, languid kisses along the way. When I got to the waist of her small shorts, I paused, looking to her for the okay.

 _Do you want this, Bella?_

 _Oh, God…yes._

I pulled the button on her shorts, unzipped them, and dragged them down her legs. Beneath were the blue bottoms of her bikini. Gazing from bright blue all the way up smooth, now lightly tanned skin, to wary eyes, I moaned aloud. It was impossible not to see just how much she'd changed since coming into my life. Where she was once too thin, with ribs showing and sharp hip bones, she was now filled out in all the right places – curves and roundness and smooth skin. Slipping farther down, I dropped a long, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of each thigh, loving the scent and taste of her. Closing my eyes, I inhaled to the crease of her thigh, along her mound, and over the soft swimsuit material. A thought from her caught my attention.

 _You have no idea how much I've wanted this…_

I did know, but I smiled against the soft, sensitive part of her lower stomach. I'd seen it when I kissed the knee Maggie had healed. She'd wanted my mouth on her everywhere. She'd imagined how I'd feel, how I'd kiss her, how I'd tease her, but at that moment, she didn't want teasing.

I slipped my fingers around to the sides of her bikini bottoms and slowly pulled them down and off her. Like the rest, they fell somewhere off the bed with everything else that had been discarded.

 _I want you wet for me, Bella. I want you relaxed and ready,_ I thought to her as I gently pushed her legs apart a bit more. _I know it's been a long time for you, and I don't ever want to hurt you. Not like this. Not when we're together like this. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're not the only one with this particular fantasy…_

With that last admission, I leaned it and gave her clit a tentative kiss, leaving my lips there when her whole body rose up a bit. I went with every lift of her hips as I began to feast on her. I reveled in her flavor, every sound and reaction, and just how close I was getting her. Tongue, lips, teeth nipping ever so lightly, I hummed against her when the soft skin of her thighs clamped down on the side of my head, but I held the other leg still and wide open.

Her orgasm crawled through her slowly at first but then gripped her hard. Her toes, legs, and stomach all clenched and curled and shook as I sucked on her clit hard, rolling my tongue over and around it, riding out her climax until she shivered with the aftershocks. The very best part was the small, stunned silence of her mind for those brief seconds. She thought nothing, only felt the bliss that coursed through her. And I felt like a fucking king.

I felt another window open and slam closed again, and I kissed her mound once more before pushing myself back up and over her.

"Where do you keep wanting to send us, pretty girl?" I asked in a whisper.

Her laugh was breathy and incredulous. "I have no fucking idea."

Grinning, I kissed her lips, humming when she kissed me back with fire and want and need. I groaned aloud when her fingers started to wander, tugging open the fly of my board shorts with a soft rip of velcro. With a few frustrated grunts, she helped me kick out of them, which left us both naked in our bed.

Bracing a hand by her head, I pushed up a little and dropped my forehead to hers when her warm hand found out just what she was doing to me. It was my turn to lose a bit of control. The bed shook a bit, vibrating its way from its place against the wall.

"Hey," Bella called to me in a whisper against my lips. "What did you say? Just feel. Just focus on me," she said firmly, but her voice was husky from her climax. When I opened my mouth to apologize, she kissed me before I could utter a sound. "No. Just feel. Focus on me," she repeated.

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too, Edward. Let me show you._ Her thoughts were comforting and a turn-on all at one time. But as she worked my cock with one hand, she reached for one of the condoms I'd set on the nightstand.

 _Sit back_.

I did as she commanded and sat back on my knees between her legs. Bella sat up, ripping open the condom, and met my gaze to make sure I was ready for her touch. I nodded fervently, every muscle I had coiling as I fought to control my powers, my mind, my need to just fucking take. Her smile up at me told me she'd heard that, but I was glad she could. I needed her to know just what she did to me.

I wanted to laugh as she eyed my cock like it was something to eat, that it was "perfect" in her mind as she rolled the condom down, but I couldn't. I was way beyond finding humor in any of it. I just wanted to love her.

That thought got her attention, and she pulled me down with her when she settled back onto the pillows. "Then love me, Edward."

Lining myself up at her entrance, I paused, knowing she'd gone well over a year without any sex, but also because I wasn't quite sure if I had my powers under control. In fact, I was pretty sure they weren't. I could feel the push, the energy pulsingout from the center of my chest, and my breathing started to get heavier. Bella sat up in front of me, pressing her lips to mine.

 _You're making my hair prickle, Edward. Calm down, and lie back._

I did as she said, my eyes watching every move she made as she straddled me. Finally, everything came into sharp focus. Bella slowly slid down over me, eventually taking all of me inside her, and the bed shifted again. The headboard gave an eerie creak when I felt heat, wetness, muscles clenching around me. What helped me gain my control was when Bella loomed over me, enveloping me in a curtain of dark-brown hair. All I could see was her face, hear her mind, and feel her body, her touch, her love.

Despite the impending fight, the worry about all of us staying safe, and the iffy future, right then was all that mattered. We'd waited, we'd wanted, and we'd pushed each other to be better, faster, stronger, but this… _This_ was different and seemed more important than anything in the world, because at that moment, I could feel her sixth sense blend with mine. And she felt it too, because the room felt full of electricity and power, but not out of control, just thick.

Bella's body moved slowly at first, getting used to the feel of me, the tenseness of it all, but we started moving together and the build-up shifted from our sixth senses to just how amazing it felt. When her rhythm began to falter, I sat up, kissing her lips and holding her with one arm as I rolled us. The overwhelming sensation of it all faded as the emotions took over, as we learned what felt good, what felt fucking amazing, and what just about caused me to explode.

And it wasn't long before I knew coming was inevitable. It was barreling down my spine like a freight train as I pushed and pulled and rolled my hips, slipping my hand between us to touch her. I wanted her to come with me, and from her mind she was damned close but not quite there. And I _needed_ her there soon.

As soon as I felt her let go, my own control unraveled. I gripped the sheets by her head, nuzzling my face into her neck, as I buried myself as deep as I could before losing everything, including my sight for just a second. The inevitable loss of control of my power burst out of me, and the room rattled a little, but what got my attention was that the headboard cracked. My head shot up as I pulled back my ability, but Bella set warm, gentle hands flat on either side of my face.

 _It's okay. You're okay._

Nodding, I dropped down into her embrace and stayed there for a moment, hoping to hell I wasn't smothering her.

"No," she said, and I heard the smile in her voice as she pressed kisses to my shoulder, my neck, and my cheek. "Did you feel…"

"Yeah," I murmured into her neck. "And we'll discuss it, but not now. I just… I feel boneless."

She huffed a laugh but wrapped everything around me. "I love you, Edward. And if—"

Pushing up, I cut her off with a kiss. "Nothing will happen to us, pretty girl. I won't allow it. What did I tell you would happen if you left?"

Her eyes were dark and full of emotion as she reached up to trace my facial features with her fingertips. "That you'll spend the rest of your life looking for me."

"We have to fight, Bella, but we'll do it together. They won't win. They don't get to fuck with this." I gestured between us. "And that goes for all of us."

Bella nodded, glancing up at the headboard where the wood had split from one side to the other. When she looked back at me, her smile was adorably proud.

"It could've been a helluva lot worse, you know."

Her giggle shook us both, but it faded when I turned my head toward the door to hear what was going on with the rest of the group. Eleazar was shutting the computer down, telling everyone to get some rest, that they had a few hours before Alice would even arrive in Washington. Benjamin was still on the phone working with a few different FBI offices in the Pacific Northwest. Esme had gotten Jasper to eat something. We were still in a holding pattern.

I gazed back to Bella, dropping soft kisses to her lips. "Get some sleep. We're okay for now."

"Stay with me?" she asked, flinching when I slipped out of her and tossed the condom into the garbage.

Curling myself around her and pulling her close, I whispered in her ear, "There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be, Bella."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Big steps…lots of info, and Alice was protecting everyone.**

 **We will pick back up with Edward again next time. I'm working on it now. Hopefully, he continues to be cooperative, so that we can get the next chapter up by Sunday.**

 *****IMPORTANT*** I will tell you guys that this fic may take a one week break for the Thanksgiving weekend. It's a timing thing for me personally, because I do work retail, and you know…biggest shopping days of the year…blah blah blah… ;) I'm hoping that's not the case, but I wanted to give you fair warning.**

 **I also wanted to thank each and every one of you for an amazing release for** _ **Rain Must Fall**_ **. Much love to you all for that, so thank you.**

 **Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N… I know you guys are worried about Alice, and for good reason… Some steps to take first… See me at the bottom… ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 20**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Portland, Oregon**_

"Tell me again why I had to come along?" Tanya complained – and not for the first fucking time.

Bella rolled her eyes, and then she glared around me to my ex, wondering if she was truly needed in the great big picture of this coming fight. I was beginning to question that myself with every bitchy comment out of Tanya's mouth.

I slipped my hand into Bella's, linking our fingers together. My girl was cold, but the weather in Portland was vastly different to that in Florida. Rae's place had been sunny and warm and beautiful when we'd left. Portland was rainy and cold.

"We're almost there, pretty girl," I whispered against the side of her head, smiling when she nodded. Turning to Tanya, I addressed her question – and _not for the first fucking time_. I spoke slow and deliberate. "Seth is a fourteen-year-old boy, T. We need your talent to convince him to help us, but I don't think it'll take much; he's pretty pissed off, and you… Well, you're you and he's fourteen." I grinned her way, which made her glare at me. "Try, Tanya, for five fucking minutes to be a team player, okay?"

Her attitude was pissing me the fuck off, so I finally stopped all three of us in the middle of the sidewalk to truly get her attention. She was mad that she'd had to come with Bella and me. She was mad that nothing she'd done up to this point had gotten Benjamin's attention, and despite her whininess, she was worried about VI.

"Because they have my sister, Tanya. They want everyone, but they have _Alice_ , and even if she sacrificed herself for whatever reasons, I can't let her stay there. And I can't let them hurt her, so find some fiber of decency inside of you and help. Try to put aside your selfish nature, shut the fuck up, and work with us. Because if it had been you taken, we'd still come for you."

That got her attention, because really, it could've been any of us, and Tanya wasn't an idiot. She knew what Alice's prediction of "death follows" meant. Someone would've died had she not stepped up to the plate to go with Demetri and Felix. When she finally conceded mentally, I resumed leading us to the coffee shop Seth had said he'd meet us.

Once we stepped inside the shop, I told Bella to find a seat out in the courtyard area. The rain had stopped but left the day cool and overcast. I stood in line, keeping my mind and eyes and ears open for not only the kid but the two women with me. Snorting to myself, I shook my head slowly. Bella's patience was wearing thin with Tanya, and my ex was oblivious to it. I wasn't quite sure if Bella would open a window beneath her chair just to send Tanya to the middle of the Sahara Desert or some shit. _That_ would've been funny.

Looking at the two of them, I realized just how different they were. Bella was calm yet worried, with natural and beautiful features. Tanya was impatient and pouting because she knew I was right about Alice. Light versus dark. Selfless versus selfish. Confident versus calm. Both beautiful in completely different ways. Both sensual and sexy in different ways, but the glaring difference was in the eyes. Bella's were on me. And me only. Tanya's eyes were seeking, searching, working the courtyard – and it wasn't for Seth.

 _If I drop_ her _on a deserted island, would that be okay?_

Grinning, I chuckled softly at Bella's silent question, and as I dragged my tongue along my bottom lip, I shook my head.

 _Dammit._

The mention of the deserted island brought back memories of the previous night. I wasn't sure if waiting to be with Bella made it more or if just Bella herself made it more. However, it was the most intense and amazing night of my life. We'd not been needed out on the deck, and Eleazar had been telling everyone to get some rest anyway, so I'd opted to curl around my pretty girl to get some sleep.

We hadn't slept. Much. A thought that made me smirk at my sneakers as I stepped forward in the line. We'd stayed awake, wrapped around each other, speaking softly. At first it was about the intense sensation of our sixth senses coming together – literally. A small hypothesis started to form that I could essentially access Bella's window-opening talent remotely. I'd felt it. I'd sensed how it felt, how she did it, all through her mind when we'd been utterly open to one another. It was a bit overwhelming, but we'd promised each other we'd try it when we had a moment. However, that moment hadn't come.

Once the sun came up – and once Bella and I had made love again, this time slower, not as intense, before falling asleep – we'd been awakened by a pounding on our door by Emmett, who told us that we'd gotten a private message from the time manipulator, Seth. He'd remembered someone in his head telling him to run, to wake up from where he'd been held captive. And as soon as his eyes opened, he'd frozen everything and everyone in order to get away.

We were hoping to hear from a few more sixxers by the time we got back to Florida.

I ordered and paid for three coffees and started back toward the table by the wall. Just as I was about to set them down, all thought, mental noise, movement, and sound ceased to exist inside that coffee shop and courtyard. The three of us looked to one another and then at the tables surrounding us. Only one person, aside from us, wasn't frozen.

The tall, lanky kid stood up from his table in the corner. He had tan skin and dark hair, but most of it was covered up with a hoodie and a baseball cap. He reminded me of myself at that age – all legs, arms, and feet.

"Seth?" I asked, and he nodded, glancing around.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, walking to us. "That was you I heard, wasn't it? Inside Volterra, it was you!"

"Yeah, man. We tried to get as many of you out as possible, but…"

"Dude, you set like a dozen of us free. Most of us were able to work together to get out of there before they realized we were gone. Their goons weren't even there."

"That's because they were probably picking themselves up in the Grand Canyon," Bella explained, smiling his way and offering her hand. "Bella. This is Tanya and Edward."

Seth shook her hand, then Tanya's, and I suppressed a grin when his mind was a typical teen boy. He eyed both women from head to toe, thinking they were gorgeous, oppositely so, and while he liked the strawberry-blonde, it was the brunette who made him nervous, despite her friendliness.

He turned back to me, shaking my hand, too. "Thanks for getting us out. How'd you do it?"

"Let's just say it was a group effort," I told him with a chuckle, offering him a chair to sit with us.

"So…" he dragged out, glancing around the table. "You're all freaks?"

Bella laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we're all freaks." She pointed to herself. "Teleporter. Tanya here is what we've deemed a pied piper. And Edward has telepathy and telekinesis."

"Sweet! That's how you did it!" he gasped, pointing my way, and I nodded.

Bella liked him instantly. She found his sixth sense intriguing, but she found his open demeanor refreshing. We were all pretty callous to what we could do, and the constant running from VI had made us cautious, if not downright paranoid. So his upfront attitude was a nice change. Plus, his youth and his looks were "adorable."

Rolling my eyes her way, I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

 _Hush, Edward._

Snorting, I turned back to Seth. "How long were you in VI?"

"My best guess is a little over six months?" he said, but it came out like a question. "How'd you guys get in? Get us out? How have they not caught you too?"

His barrage of questions made us all smile, but I explained a bit of how it had happened and the why, which had been Maggie.

"She's not the only kid," he stated, frowning up at us. "I mean, I know I'm…" He gestured to himself. "I'm talking…little kids. Babies, too. Though, they're kept away from the rest of the 'patients.'" He used fingers to insinuate quotes. "They knew what I could do, so I was kept under watch all the fucking time."

We nodded because we knew, but he shrugged a shoulder and kept talking.

"They threatened my mom into turning me over. Some were just taken from wherever they were. Some were homeless or damn well close to it, and they were promised a roof and food." He was pissed off at the whole thing. "Those of us you set free were able to use our freak skills to stick together and get this far south. We wanted to make it to Mexico, but this is as far as we got."

Tanya's gaze snapped up from her coffee. "You mean…you're all here?"

"Yeah, most of us," he whispered in reply with a bit of a nod. "We decided to stay together to watch each other's backs." He looked to Bella and then to me. "So what do you want with me?"

I could see his natural distrust, but because we were sixxers – or freaks, in his words – he was much more open. We were in just as much danger as he was, so he felt okay talking to us.

"We're going back in," I stated, nodding when his eyes widened. "They aren't in Seattle anymore; they've moved to the middle of the woods. And they have my sister. We…" I trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Oh," he breathed, a smile curling the corners of his mouth as his thoughts started to guess at the reason we'd go anywhere near those monsters. "You're gonna tear the shit down!"

Grinning evilly, I nodded. "I'm getting my sister back."

"And while we do that, we're going to get the rest of the sixxers out of there," Bella tacked on.

" _And_ Aro and his goons may just have themselves an accident in the process," Tanya piped up, her wicked smile causing Seth's thoughts to scramble into something just shy of porn.

I squeezed my eyes closed, chuckling as I shook my head. "Damn, kid," I said through a laugh.

"Hoshit…you can see that. My bad."

Bella cracked up, leaning into my upper arm, and her thoughts were filled with amusement. _Ah, teen boys… There's no telling where that mind just went._

Snorting again, I pressed kisses to the top of her head but gave my attention to Seth. "How long does this last?" I asked, pointing around to the people still frozen in time. "And how far have you stopped time?"

His nose wrinkled. "It won't last long, because to pause time for too long makes people late for things – work, school, whatever. And it fucks with reality. To mess with real time, making people think they blacked out or some shit, is touchy. They start to question shit, and I can't have that," he replied, waving a hand around him like he was swatting at flies. "I can stop a large area, but I don't push my luck in case someone from outside that zone sees everyone still like mannequins. So it's just this shop."

With that said, he let his talent release the room, and all the paused thoughts hit me in one big mental punch. I flinched at the sudden onslaught but recovered quickly. What was interesting was that not one single person around us questioned the slight jump in time, though really it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

"You're here for help? Or what?" he asked, ignoring the pace picking up around him.

"We need the help. We need _talented_ help," I told him. "We need to tear VI down to nothing."

"I'm in," he stated, standing up. "And I'm sure everyone with me is in too, because they all want a little get-back. C'mon, I'll introduce you."

We all stood up, and I offered Bella my hand as we followed Seth out of the café. The kid walked with his head down, his hood up, and his hands in his pockets. He reminded me a lot of Bella when I'd first set eyes on her, and I mentally told her so, gazing down at her.

 _I'm sure,_ she agreed silently. _You have to blend in, avoid eye contact, and stay invisible when you're hiding on the streets. It sucks!_

Nodding sadly, I kissed her temple, turning the corner when Seth did. The next block or so started to become a bit of a shadier neighborhood, but he led us quickly to a two-story old building, glancing around before ducking into the side alleyway. There was an askew piece of plywood covering what used to be a door, and he slipped inside the building. I let the girls go in ahead of me, taking a second to listen to make sure that we weren't seen. However, no one in the area gave a shit.

The air inside was dank and chilly, the lighting slightly dark due to the covered window, whether by wood or by paint over the glass panes. The minds, though, were wary, nervous, and hidden.

"Come out, you guys." Seth's command was taken with true and loyal faith.

In spite of his age, he'd been protecting them, using his talent to provide for them – legally and illegally. He'd take food, money, and clothing, all to keep everyone safe and fed. The ones who had the loudest minds with thoughts of Seth were extremely grateful for his help, because some wouldn't have made it on the streets without him. Seth, however, did it to survive; he did it with a touch of bitterness, but he cared for them.

Bella stepped closer to me when several people in various ages stepped out from behind boxes and stacks of pallets. Her first instinct was to open a window to get us out of there, but I squeezed her shoulder.

 _We're okay, pretty girl,_ I thought to her to keep her from jumping. When she glanced my way, I tapped my temple.

"Who have you told?!" someone hissed to Seth, but he merely grinned, gesturing a hand my way.

"Say hello to Edward; he's the one who set us free from Volterra."

Shadows shifted and started to move closer, but the collective opinion was shock and awe. The group made a half circle in front of Tanya, Bella, and me, and I waved a hand their way. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but the range of ages in front of me was vast.

A little girl about Maggie's age seemed to be the youngest. The oldest was an elderly gentleman with a thick, graying mustache. And he reminded me of Bella's father. There were several in between.

"You're the one I heard," the old man whispered, stepping closer to me and offering me his hand.

"Yes, sir," I stated, and I unwrapped my arm from around Bella and shook his hand, careful of the digits that seemed twisted from arthritis. "Although, I didn't do it alone."

"Randall," he introduced himself with a big smile, and I heard my Bella like him instantly.

"Edward, and this is Bella and Tanya."

"Listen," Seth interrupted, speaking to his group. "There are more of these guys. And they're going after Volterra. They need our help. Personally, I think we owe them one. Edward's sister has been taken."

There were a few murmurs of worry and some of agreement, so I let Seth take the lead, because he was gung-ho on a fight.

He pointed along the line of people. "Introduce yourselves and tell 'im what your freak skill is…"

The youngest of them all seemed to be the bravest, and the little girl with long dark hair stepped forward. "Makenna. And I can…" She glanced around at everyone, but I smiled at her thoughts.

"You can talk to animals," I finished for her, and her cheeks blushed pink as she nodded. I placed a hand on my chest. "I can read minds."

Her eyes lit up, and Bella chuckled. "And move objects."

"Yeah, that too."

The girl giggled and stepped back to kneel down. "C'mere," she whispered, and out of nowhere, a dark-gray rat stepped up to her. She held her hand out with a cracker, which the animal took graciously.

Tanya gasped in disgust.

"They're not as dirty as people think," Makenna corrected adorably as the rat nibbled away at his cracker at her feet, making no sign of leaving her. "They just have to live in dirty places in order to have babies and find food."

Seth urged everyone to do the same as the little girl, so a couple stepped forward. A thin young man and a short girl about Alice's height – Peter and Charlotte, who'd been taken in Texas. Peter could see the past through the touch of an object. He could see who'd owned it and that owner's fate. Charlotte had x-ray vision, which made me cringe. It was one thing to hear someone's mind. It was another to be able to see through stuff like clothes and walls. Randall could make plants grow incredibly fast, and once they were a certain size, they'd do his bidding – vines acting as restraints, trees dropping their fruit, venus flytraps big enough to eat a grown man.

Another younger boy stepped forward, a lighter in hand. With the flick of the flame, Paul was able to control fire, mold it, swirl it, and cause it to grow hotter and taller than himself, without even singeing a single hair on any of us.

"Oh, he'd work really well with Benjamin," Bella said aloud, nodding a little. To the group, she explained, "He can control the four elements, but with you, there would be twice the power."

Paul was intrigued but didn't say much. He wasn't shy exactly, just reserved.

A woman just a bit older than us – Heidi – had the power of invisibility. Alistair, who wore sunglasses inside the dark abandoned building, had night vision. Gianna, who opted not to shake hands, despite the gloves she was wearing, had the power of a poisonous touch, and I could see in her mind and her expression that she absolutely hated her power.

The last person to step forward was a guy about my age named Mike. He was a size manipulator, which meant he could alter himself to the size of a bug or as big as a giant, although he preferred the former, which was less conspicuous. And he was the first of the entire group to make my temper rise to the surface, because he was eyeing my Bella with less than respectful thoughts.

"Thirteen of you escaped VI," I stated, glaring at Mike but then moving my gaze to Seth and then Randall. "Where are the other two?"

"They didn't come with us," Seth replied, shrugging a shoulder. "They went their own way. It was a guy and a girl."

"We didn't even catch their names…or what they could do. They just split out of there when we all ran for it," Randall explained but glanced around. "When did you need us? And where are we going?"

"Soon. And someplace safe. I promise." I turned to my Bella. "Go ahead, beautiful. Let's take them home. We'll get them some food and sleep and off the street."

Her smile was small and sweet, but along the wall opened up a bright, warm, sunny afternoon in Florida. The scent of sea air and chlorine in the pool hit my senses first. And I saw my family waiting for us on the pool deck.

"C'mon, everyone. I'll introduce you to everyone who set you free," I told them, and Tanya led them through Bella's window.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

The lanterns were all lit around the pool deck, accompanied by noisy conversations and some laughter. Several tables had been pushed together to accommodate all of us. There were so many now. Even without Alice, there were twenty-five of us. All powerful, except a few, all hoping to stop a common enemy, and all hoping that after this fight there could be some sort of a life.

"He's so cute!" Maggie exclaimed in a sweet girly giggle.

She and Makenna were instant buddies, and they could've been sisters with how similar they were. Both brunette – one curly and one straight. Both almost twelve. Both a touch boy-crazy over some of us. And both were trying to fit into a large group of adults that were continuously busy planning and plotting. Makenna had no parents; she'd been taken from a foster home by Demetri and Felix, so Liam immediately took her in. But right at that moment, the two girls only had eyes for the handsome raccoon with which Makenna was sharing her hotdog.

My amusement couldn't be contained. The minds of the two girls were my favorite – besides Bella's. They held no ill will. They hadn't allowed the world, VI, or the heaviness of their talent to make them callous. And if the upcoming fight put an end to Aro and his schemes against sixxers, then I hoped the bitterness never came. It was hard living in a world that would've hated us if they knew what we could do. It was hard hiding a part of oneself all day, every day.

"That little bugger gets into my garbage cans," Rae muttered grumpily.

Makenna grinned, looking back to the raccoon, who was waiting patiently for his next bite. "Stop getting into the garbage," she told him. He blinked up at her, then over to Rae, and finally sat up on his hind legs to nuzzle Makenna's hands. He opened up his own hands in a pleading gesture.

"He won't do it anymore," Makenna stated softly, setting another piece of hotdog into those little furry hands.

Grinning, I shook my head at Rae's disbelieving scoff, because of all the talents around me, that was damned fascinating. Rose was an awesome talent, but to be able to communicate with creatures that had no voice, only instinct, was pretty cool.

 _You like kids,_ Bella's thoughts hit me, and I turned to face her and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. They're free of bullshit." My statement made her laugh, but she understood what I'd meant when I tapped my temple.

 _And the fact that they both think you're the hottest thing…_

My laugh cut her off, and I waved that away. "Yeah, well…I'm not alone in that group." Switching to thoughts, I pointed around the table. _They both are crushing hard on your "adorable" Seth. Both think Garrett is the funniest thing, with the coolest talent, because he made them matching rings from some sort of stainless steel he uncovered on the beach. They are both sad for Jasper – he's not as fun as he was, because he's worried for Alice._

Bella's gaze landed back on the girls, and her thoughts were along the lines of what mine had been; she hoped they never lost that bright outlook. She remembered some girl she'd known as a kid back in Forks. Someone close, a best friend, but despite how inseparable they'd been through elementary on up through high school, Bella could never truly tell her what or who she was. Bella had always hidden a part of herself away from friends and teachers because she didn't think they'd understand. Even her high school boyfriend, Jake, hadn't understood her.

I rolled my eyes at the douchebag in her mind. He looked like a jerk. He was tall, with tan skinand a cheesy smile. His attitude came across as someone who thought the world revolved around him. My first thought was that he and Tanya could've been besties.

Bella caught that thought from me and cracked up loudly. "You're probably right. If they didn't kill each other first."

I smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. I was enjoying the bubble we were in, even though we were surrounded by people. The fight was soon and the plan was set, so I just wanted this moment, one more night to not think or worry.

Seth's group had been with us at the beach for two nights. We'd made space, and Rae had shifted things around to give everyone a place to sleep. We'd considered looking for the other two who'd separated when they'd escaped VI, but Eleazar decided to let it go. We had plenty of people, plenty of power, and we were going in with all we had. Teams had been divided up and given their goals. A place was set to send the comatose sixxers, where Carlisle and Maggie would be to help them, along with those of us who had no talent. A team would be outside the VI building to start the distraction, while a team of us worked our way inside to get Alice and the rest to safety.

Hell would open up in the morning.

Debates had broken out about going in the middle of the night, where there would be fewer employees, less of a chance that any of Aro's goons were on site. Some wanted to attack in the middle of the damn day for all to see, to teach a lesson to VI. However, when it came down to it, we all compromised. We'd start it all before the sun came up in the Pacific Northwest. We wanted the day to dawn at VI to chaos all around.

I gazed around the table, noting new friends and lingering on family. My thoughts, however, landed on Alice, my sister by choice and adoption. We'd been inseparable from the moment we'd met at the mental hospital when we were just kids. We'd both had a shitty go of things up until that point, and neither of us had met another sixxer, so we'd clung to one another fiercely. Carlisle had once told us that the mere thought of taking one and not the other had been heartbreaking. He knew we belonged together.

I missed Alice. I missed her mind, the constant influx of visions that ran the gamut of topics. From the inane flashes of the future, to the safety of this family – she and I had always worked through them to make sure we were all okay. And without her, this plan seemed sketchy and shaky.

Bella pressed her lips to my cheek. _We're strong, Edward. We're focused and intent on the end result. No matter what happens tomorrow, we're doing this for the right reasons. I don't need Alice's talent to tell me that we'll fight hard for what's right, for each other, and for those who can't fight._

I turned my head, once again, ignoring the chatter, the planning, the worried thoughts around me to focus on the one thing that had changed my life for the better. She was everything I never knew I needed. Bella had jumped into my world like a flash of bright light, bringing with her love and loyalty and happiness.

Her smile was soft and sweet, and her cheeks blushed a little as she listened to my mind, something that I pretty much left open only for her.

 _I love you, too, Edward._

When she'd first decided to let us help her, I wasn't sure she'd stay. Her habit of running, hiding, guarding herself had been strong. Having her here, having her say and think those words to me, made this upcoming fight even more important. Not only would we get my sister and the rest of the innocent sixxers out of that deplorable building, but my whole world needed to rest easy that she didn't always have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life. I wanted my friends, my family, and my Bella to have peace of mind. And in order to do that, we had to ban together to destroy the one thing that threatened that peace.

Bella watched my face as she listened, and she nodded a little in agreement. Her lips met mine softly.

 _So…no deserted island?_ she teased silently.

Shaking my head solemnly, I said, "No, pretty girl, we'll fight together."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N… I stopped it here for several reasons, but the biggest was I was running out of time and space for this upcoming fight. The more I plotted it out, the longer I knew it would be. So I needed to break here and then concentrate on the next part.**

 **Okay…thank you for your patience for this skipped week. I hope my US friends had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and hopefully, no one ended up on the show** _ **Snapped**_ **on Black Friday. Oh wait, that was probably me ;) … Anyway, next Sunday is looking good, so no worries. See you next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N… Okay, so I was right about needing a whole chapter for this, and it ran** _ **long.**_ **Again, it's all Edward, so I'll let you get to it. ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 21**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Olympic National Forest, Washington**_

Stepping through Bella's window, I monitored every mind I could hear, from the small group currently on the other side of the VI property to the very intense group surrounding me, not to mention the few aware minds inside the building. Rae's power descended over all of us slowly, securely, and with a dome-like shape that covered the woods, us, and the building. If anyone was watching, they wouldn't have even seen themselves on whatever monitor they were using. No one would see us coming.

Randall came to stand beside me and then squatted down, placing a hand flat on the forest floor. There was a small rumble beneath my feet, then a soft, slithering sound, caused by the woods around us coming to life, growing in a rapid pace. Shrubs and vines thickened and grew taller, wrapping their grip around the large tree trunks to create a tight wall of greenery. Randall was giving us a small hiding spot in which to wait. He'd done the same to the space where the other group was waiting for the word to start.

Makenna was up next. She looked perfectly calm as she walked out of our hiding spot to a small clearing, closed her eyes, and held out her arms. Bella's hand slipped into mine as nothing happened at first, but we waited patiently. Makenna, while only having shown us a small glimpse of her talent, was extraordinarily powerful. Her sixth sense could reach out to wild and domesticated animals for several miles. And we needed them all to obey her.

The first to respond were the birds. They flitted from tree to tree, eventually taking to the air. Swirls of wings and feathers flew up and created a dark cloud circling above us that blocked out the moon and stars. It was everything imaginable, from small wrens to large birds of prey – eagles, hawks, and owls. Hell, I was pretty sure I saw bats in the mix. And not one of them made a sound.

Bella jumped a little when crunching of the forest floor resounded around us from every direction. Herds of deer and moose drew near, and they didn't even seem bothered that a few bears, wolves, and cougars were walking amongst them.

 _It's like a fucking Disney movie_ , Seth thought to himself, but he liked Makenna and her talent. He liked that the girl, despite the shit she'd been handed in life, was still a happy, sweet spirit, who found solace with the animals around her. They gave her peace and comfort and a protective guard that could never be broken.

Every animal stood stock-still just inside the tree coverage. The only movements were their eyes flickering to Makenna and the twitch of a tail or muscle.

"We need your help," she told them in a sweet, soft whisper, kneeling down when the smaller, furrier creatures started to gather around her – squirrels, rabbits, and chipmunks. "And be careful. Watch out for water and fire. Okay?" she continued to address them, and their answers were a few soft snorts and the shifting of paws and hooves. She smiled down at them. "Good."

When she stood back up, she looked to me, and I nodded, shooting her a wink.

Closing my eyes, I pushed my mind as far as I could. I searched for all minds but specifically for the one mind that brought us all here.

 _Alice._ I mentally called for her, tilting my head to listen while everyone waited for my go-ahead. I needed to know if my sister was unconscious or if they were banking on her blindness to keep her under control.

Flashes of visions came at me fast and loud, and I smiled as I heard my sister's mind.

 _Edward, you're outnumbered, and they're expecting you. But what they don't know is what you have with you, what_ you _are capable of doing. They also don't understand just how hard we'll fight._

 _Show me,_ I told her, and she gave me every voice she'd counted since she'd gotten in the car with Demetri and Felix. She counted steps, turns down hallways, and echoes that changed depending on the size of the room. Her blindness didn't mean she couldn't "see" around her, so she showed me each and every decision that nurses and staff made around her, including who was on duty right at that moment.

Alice had listened intently from the get-go. She'd done it knowing we'd come for her, so she'd made sure to pay attention to her surroundings. This wasn't Seattle. They had more on duty than they'd had in the city. There was more security, and this security was talented. However, their talents weren't natural; they weren't born with them. Aro had already started testing on humans, and he'd done it to his own private army.

"Shit," I breathed, looking to Bella. "You see that?"

She nodded, squeezing my hand. "He's enhanced them," she stated, looking around at the buildings, the people with us, and the animals that were waiting for our signal. "But, Edward, the difference between us and them? _We_ have been using our abilities since we were small children. They won't know what to do with them. They won't have as much control. And what are they fighting for? A paycheck?" Bella's scoff was soft, and she shook her head. "If anything, that's just one more reason we're here, to stop this place from stealing from sixxers, to stop them from exploiting us, from stealing our genetic makeup to give to someone who has no fucking clue what they're doing."

Everyone around us nodded, and I sent Alice one more message before I had to concentrate on the shit around me.

 _Brace yourself, Alice. Things are about to get ugly._

I smiled when I heard Alice's urge to kick some ass, but it faded away when I turned to the group with me. "The north team is set. I need the south team to get into position. My team…get ready."

My team included Bella, Jasper, Garrett, Seth, and Rose. I was leading them inside the building.

Emmett, along with Makenna's animals, was leading the team on the south side of the property. Benjamin, with Paul's pyrokinesis, was leading the north side, which also had a small pond not too far away. Rae was all alone, hiding safely in a tree to keep us shielded from James's talent.

The ones who couldn't fight were going to help take care of the sixxers we sent their way. Carlisle and Maggie were waiting for us with Irina, Tanya, Esme, and Carmen inside Bella's old high school gymnasium. It was the largest place that Bella could quickly open a window to without thinking much about it. And it wasn't too far away.

Facing Makenna and turning on the radio – provided by Benjamin to each team leader – in my ear, I said, "Let's tell 'em we're here."

"Roger that," Benjamin confirmed, and even from the opposite side of the building, the bright-orange glow of fire lit up the extremely early morning. With Paul's ability, an arc of flame flew over the building, landing perfectly in the closest garbage bin on the edge of the parking lot. Then it hit the telephone poles, several cars, and finally the security booth at the front gate.

Kate's lightning shot out to take out the transformer, and the building went dark for a moment before generators kicked on.

Nodding to Makenna, I stepped to the edge of the woods, and my team followed suit.

"Here we go," Alistair sang softly. "We're getting some company – front doors, side doors, and circling van."

Makenna closed her eyes, saying, "Protect us. Go!"

I'd never felt anything like it, the stampede of large animals running at top speed. It felt a bit like an earthquake but different because the enormous predators' steps were stealthy. Every animal swarmed the place, attacked every guard who dared step foot out the door. The deer and moose charged, using their antlers as a weapon. The cougars stalked the fences, leaping up into trees to make sure no one left the gated area. The wolves divided up into two packs, running the perimeter, and the bears decided that no one should be allowed to hide behind glass doors, so they practically ripped the doors off their hinges.

The fires Paul and Benjamin had started grew brighter, which gave us enough light to make our way toward the building.

"Bella…" I called her as we started to run, and in front of us, she opened a window in order to shorten the distance between the woods and the building.

My team ran through, leaving the fighting behind us. When we came out the other side, we were just outside the locked side door, and I turned to see the chaos that was coming from the tree line. It looked like anarchy, but I could hear and see exactly who was doing what.

A tall, angry-looking tornado swirled up, spinning furiously and gathering fire and Kate's electricity in its wake. Animals still charged, but the guards had found some sort of footing in order to fight back. Bella was right; the powers they'd been given were not in control. They were erratic, bursting forth, only to stop just as quickly.

Heidi used her invisibility to step inside the front doors, leading the bears with her. The smaller animals and the birds attacked the wires and the generators that had kicked on. Mike had grown to the size of a giant and started picking up cars or flipping them over, which meant everyone on the time clock at that moment had no way of escaping, even on foot, because the cougars were stopping them, if the wolves didn't get to them first.

The guards were scared, trying their damnedest to fight back, but outside, they were outnumbered, which meant inside, we'd have a fight on our hands. They were going to stop us from reaching the patients.

Before I turned back toward the door, I witnessed Gianna's deadly touch destroy a guard with his hands around Charlotte's throat. The poison from her hands spread throughout the guard's body in seconds, using his circulatory system as passage and turning him a deep purplish-blue.

When the earth opened up and swallowed three guards, burying them alive, I knew Benjamin had this shit outside under control.

Turning to Garrett, I nodded. "The whole building's metal, man. Do what you do."

The sides of the building started to shake, the rivets shooting out toward the woods like bullets, but Garrett didn't let them get that far. He caught them, bound them together, and meshed them into his usual orbiting balls. The metal door, which was locked and barred, fell away in a pile of metallic dust, right at our feet. The hallway inside was dark, but we stepped in as the fight waged on behind us. It was then that Rose transformed from her human form into the largest, deadliest-looking white Bengal tiger I'd ever seen. Teeth bared, growl rumbling, and nose in the air to seek out scents of patients and my sister, Rose's mind was focused on ending this, no matter what.

We had to have come in the corridor of the office side of things. Names with PhDs on the end were stenciled on some of the doors that lined the hallway.

 _Blood. Medicines,_ Rose thought to me, chuffing toward the end of the hall. Her head lowered menacingly, and the last thought was, _Humans._

Tilting my head, I listened to the other side of the door for sound and thought. I heard both. Sounds of shuffling, scurrying, and hissed instructions were traded, but the thoughts were what gave me the advantage. Pointing to different spots on the door, I looked to Garrett, who grinned and nodded. I could see where each and every one of them were through their minds – behind desks, filing cabinets, and tucked around corners.

His orbiting ball bearings shot through the wood and glass door like bullets, splitting up into more than just the three. They turned into six and then nine, twelve, fifteen, and the eruption of screams, glass breaking, and feet running met my ears before I looked through one of the holes. Holding up four fingers, I told them how many were still waiting for us on the other side of the door, despite the multitude of holes in the walls, furniture, and what looked like a body part or two, and all of them were armed.

Garrett walked to the entryway, melting the hinges on his way, and he looked to me. _Let's scare the shit out of them, shall we?_ he asked wryly with his usual half smile. Placing his hand on the door, he closed his eyes, and every single gun was snatched away from its owner. The thumped to the door one right after the other, sounding like a hammer hitting a nail.

 _Now, Edward._

With as much force as I could muster, I pushed at the doors in front of us, sending them to the left and the right as hard and fast as I could. The guns that were stuck to the wood melted, twisted, and divided up before joining Garrett's little orbiting ball bearings. Gun powder sprinkled to the tile floor.

A flash of white shot across the small room, and we all ducked. Someone had the ability to control ice, and as another frozen shot aimed at me, and then Rose, the guard suddenly fell away into nothing.

Grinning back at Bella, I shook my head as I saw through her mind where she'd sent him – right outside in the middle of the fighting. In fact, two of the three guards remaining in the room immediately dropped out of sight. One last guard remained, and he had no desire to fight, but he wasn't exactly given a choice when well over four hundred pounds of tiger landed on him with paws the size of dinner plates.

 _Ask him!_ Rose snarled in my mind and in the scared shitless guard's face. Claws started to pierce his uniform at the shoulders, and long, deadly teeth snapped right in front of his nose. _Fucking ask him, Edward!_

Kneeling down at the guard's face, I smiled his way. "You'll have to forgive my sister. We didn't feed her before we came. If you answer a couple of questions, I'll make sure you aren't her dinner."

Garrett and Seth chuckled behind me, and the former had a grip on Jasper to keep him from darting down any more hallways in search of Alice. We couldn't let him go blindly into this shit, but I understood his impatience. Had it been Bella we were here for, I'd have simply ripped the siding off the building and rolled the roof back. But we needed to make this a statement. We needed to ruin this building and everyone inside it.

"You think you could answer?" I asked him, tilting my head and smiling when he nodded, only to flinch when inches of long teeth snapped at his face again. "Good. Now… I need the whereabouts of the patients you have trapped in this place."

A low, deep, rumbling growl emanated from Rose while tendrils of saliva dripped from that frightening mouth full of teeth as he hesitated a split second. His mind answered before his voice did, showing me the way, but he pointed a shaky finger to the hallway on the left.

"Good boy," I praised him sarcastically, looking to Rose as she continued to dig those claws into his shoulders. "Now… Where's the blind girl? She was brought in two days ago. Where is she being held?"

That question scared the shit out of him, because apparently my sister was high priority, and I froze for a moment. But not as high a priority as James.

"Interesting," I mumbled, nodding a bit. "Thank you." I stood up, patting the big, angry cat. "Let him up, Rose."

She stepped off him, head still low, teeth still bared.

"But I didn't tell you—"

He was cut off when he suddenly dropped through the window Bella opened beneath him.

"You told me everything," I muttered, turning to face my team. "We can either split up or stick together, but Alice and James are on one side, and the patients are on the other."

"You'll need me either way," Bella countered, shrugging a bit.

"And me," Seth added.

"Not necessarily," Jasper argued. "I can get Alice. You guys can get started on the patients."

"And James?" Garrett asked. "Because that little sixxer needs to be stopped. His equipment needs to be destroyed."

"Fine, go." I pointed toward the right-side corridor. "Rose, you and Garrett get to James and destroy that computer. Jasper, you and Seth find my sister. Meet us in the patient room. Bella, you're with me."

I waited until the four of them disappeared down the hallway, and then I turned to Bella. My mind was completely open to hers, and I made sure to show her we'd work this next step together. She nodded and then faced the long hallway that led to the other end of the building.

Before she took one step, I pulled her back to my chest, my mouth at her ear in a soft whisper. "Defense, pretty girl. Send everyone to hell, outside, Timbuktu for all I give a shit, but use those windows as shields, and I'll shove 'em through. Okay?"

She smirked a little and nodded, leaning in and closing her eyes when I kissed her cheek. "And you…don't overdo it. Too much all at once, and you'll be in pain," she breathed back at me.

"I'll do my best."

The corridor was empty until we reached the labs, and once again, Bella's theory on the guards who'd been _given_ sixth senses instead of being _born_ with them proved to be pretty damn true. Just as we reached long glass viewing windows for the lab, a ball of electricity hit the window and dissipated, and Bella and I ducked down below the window. It wasn't controlled, and it was horribly aimed. Another ball hit again, this time shattering the glass around us. I pulled us back behind the wall, listening with ears and mind.

 _There are five or six inside… A couple of lab techs and some guards. Ready?_ I asked her silently, and she nodded when she saw what I wanted to do.

We waited until one more ball of sparks shot out from the room, and Bella stepped into view. Another ball lit up the dim room, aimed right at my girl, but she shot a window up in front of her and another to the side of the guard sending the electrical balls our way. It hit him and the metal tables around him, which shocked everyone who was touching the tables, whether they were hiding beneath them or using them for a shield. Blue lightning crawled and stretched all over the room, which seemed to be one giant conductor. When screams echoed out of the lab, Bella opened another window, and I stepped forward, pushing out my hand and sending everything not nailed down out through that window. Tables, techs, and guards, not to mention equipment, papers, and files all got shoved through that window out into the fighting that was still going on outside. She'd sent them right over the pond, where Benjamin immediately took over with a giant wave of water that practically emptied the small lake.

Kissing the side of Bella's head, I urged her to keep going. We needed to make some sort of headway by the time the four on the other end of the building joined us. They were running into resistance as they searched for James and Alice. However, with Jasper's speed and Seth's ability to stop people, Garrett was having way too much fun pulling wires from the walls and using them to secure them. By the time he was through, they were gagged and bound to poles or each other.

Bella and I reached the end of the hallway with no more interruptions. The double doors that led out into the main patient area had windows, and despite the lack of power inside the building, most of the equipment had their own battery backups, so from one end of the room to the other, there were at least forty occupied beds.

However, there were several scared and angry minds on the other side of those doors.

 _This needs to be fast, Edward,_ Bella thought to me. _They're hiding behind beds and equipment. And there's a bunch behind the nurses' station and in the pharmacy room._

Using the shadows to our advantage, I stepped to the wall so I could look through the windows. Bella was right; there were a shit-ton of guards and employees all over the room, which was the size of an empty Wal-Mart. Closing my eyes, I listened to minds – scared minds, angry minds, plotting minds. They were confused and worried. They'd been given powers and jobs to do, but they weren't sure it was worth it. I wanted to know where the hell Jane and Alec were, but I finally found the two other minds I was hoping not to find – Demetri and Felix.

The two men stepped out into the open, armed and dangerous.

"You're outnumbered, Cullen!" Demetri called, and laughter laced his tone. "I know it's you! And thank you for bringing Isabella with you. It's about time she fulfilled her contract."

 _Let's see about that,_ Bella thought angrily.

My gaze shot to Bella, whose eyes were narrowed on the two in the middle of innocent sixxers who couldn't defend themselves. She started at the back of the room, and swiftly and quietly the guards and employees started to drop out of sight. One, two, three at a time, they would simply drop through the floor. Bella worked as quickly as I'd ever seen her, using the shadows and hiding guards to her advantage.

She worked around the walls, leaving the ones Demetri and Felix could see, and when the nurses' station was empty, we were still outnumbered but only marginally.

Taking Bella's lead, I started to shift and push desks and filing cabinets in front of doors, especially the pharmacy room, where I could see faces peeking through the door's window. We worked fast.

"Come on out, asshole," Demetri called again, "or I'll just start opening fire up in this place. We don't need them alive. We'll start with the youngest."

If anything could've stopped us cold, it was that threat. The sound of a weapon engaging made me look out over the room again. We had at least ten guards, with unknown medically induced powers, and I still wasn't sure where Alec and Jane were, but neither Demetri's nor Felix's minds were giving that information away. They had to be close, though, because the executive offices were inside on the right, and they had the most guards.

Grinning, I looked to Bella. _Aro's here._

She gasped, gaping up at me, but then focused back on the room. And I quickly relayed that message through the radios. Some of the answers back were panicked and some were celebratory, because we all wanted this to stop, and if Aro was here, then he may not be able to walk away from this. Several sixxers wanted him dead.

I didn't care if the asshole lived or died; I just wanted him to stop exploiting us. And I wanted him to stop hunting my family, my Bella.

"I'm gonna count to three, Cullen!" Demetri threatened, pulling the hammer back on the gun in his hand. He stepped to a bed in front of him, pressing the muzzle of that gun to the middle of a forehead; it was a little boy, and he couldn't be more than ten.

It was right then that Demetri's thoughts betrayed him. He wanted me to lose my shit, he wanted me to snap, because he'd told Aro exactly what he'd seen that day in the hospital in Manhattan. They'd known from when I was a kid that Alice and I would've been the biggest acquisitions they could get, but they'd settled for other sixxers over the years. I couldn't let Bella know this shit either, because I knew her well enough to know she'd drop us out of sight and off the grid before anyone could blink, but this shit needed to stop now.

"One!"

"Shit," I barely breathed aloud, gazing down at my girl, and then I switched to thoughts. _Together, pretty girl. We sweep the room. Ready?_

Bella shifted on her feet nervously, nodding a little.

"Two!"

I took a deep breath, readying my power, because this would be fast and ugly, but in order to save the kids, the innocent victims in those beds, I needed to stop the rest of the VI people in the room. And we wouldn't be alone for long. I could hear the fighting outside slowing, and I could hear Garrett mentally yelling at me to stop and Rose's rumbling growl as she padded quickly our way, but there wasn't time to wait.

"C'mon, Cullen! Three!" He grinned toward the door, but just as he started to squeeze the trigger, I pushed with all I had against the doors with one hand, pulling his gun away with the other.

It flew between Bella and me, and I could hear it skid down the hard floor of the hallway behind us.

Bella's attention was on the guards by the offices on our right. A large window opened beneath a cluster of them, and they fell out of sight. A few more aimed some sort of power our way – wind or water, I wasn't sure, because I pushed it right back at them at the same time Bella opened a window behind them, which caused them to fly right through the wall.

From the left, something heavy was launched our way, and I mentally caught the desk long enough for Bella to push open a window and throw it right back. Once it landed back on its owner, she dropped it and everyone beneath it out another window.

I caught new minds from my right again, and a pop and flash landed right behind Bella. Just as quickly as the guard appeared, he wrapped Bella up and popped out of sight again. And they reappeared right next to two men I'd only ever seen in pictures. The little fucker looked like a weasel, all sneaky and smiling. Aro and his brother, Caius, were on either side of my Bella. The latter had a needle to her neck, and he was whispering for her not to move or he'd kill her right there where they stood.

My nostrils flared, because they'd picked the wrong one to fuck with. They'd picked the wrong negotiating tool. Bella was telling me to be careful, because she knew I was about to unleash hell, and I could hear Garrett and Rose coming. Even louder than all that, I could sense my sister's visions playing out, and that was the one thing I needed, because she showed me exactly what would happen if I snapped.

 _Thank you, Alice_ , I thought her way.

Caius may have had the needle to Bella's throat, but he wasn't expecting me to attack him first. With a loud grunt, I pushed my power out and away from me, which sent Demetri and Felix tumbling away down the aisles of hospital beds. Spinning Caius's way, I yanked him off the floor, and my hands balled up into fists as I essentially wadded him up like a piece of paper. I could hear bones breaking as he folded up into an unnatural knot of flesh. He screamed in pain as I continued to squeeze, to break, to snap, and then I finally threw him at Demetri and Felix, knocking them down again.

"Let her go!" I snarled, rounding on Aro, who had taken Bella's ponytail in his hand.

The power that was leaving me couldn't be stopped. It was wave after wave of pushing force. Glass shattered, metal walls started to crumple, the hospital beds started to shake, and IV poles started to topple over. Everything in the room – people included – started to push out toward the walls. I stepped farther into the room, the pulsing rings of power leaving me without any control.

Aro grinned my way, jerking Bella's ponytail, which really pissed me off because he'd produced another needle. I could hear my name being called, I could hear thoughts of friends and family, but it was Bella's mind I connected with fully.

"Oh, Carlisle's hidden you well, Edward," Aro taunted, bending Bella's head back so that her neck was exposed with the needle too close for my comfort. "My, my…aren't you a powerful thing?" he asked rhetorically. "Let's trade, shall we? You for _everyone else_. I'll even let little Isabella's contract go."

"No!" Bella cried out, flinching when he gripped her hair harder. "Edward, don't do it!"

Snorting, I shook my head and kept my gaze on his when I brought my fist down to the floor. I pulled from Bella's talent, opening a window the entire size of the patient floor. My temples throbbed when each and every sixxer lowered through the concrete floor – beds, IVs, and all – and the window closed, leaving the middle of the room bare and empty, except for a broken and writhing Caius in a pile. Demetri and Felix were back on their feet, with open and shocked expressions on their faces. Again, my power surged from me, launching the two assholes back against the wall. The little weasel fucker who took Bella from me when we came into the room couldn't move from the door he was plastered against.

I heard the rushing of footsteps behind me, but unfortunately, I couldn't let anyone beyond my power. I was far from in control. My temples pounded, and I felt the pressure in my head start to release through a nosebleed – something I hadn't experienced since I was a damned kid.

The hair-raising growl of Rose's tiger form shook the room, and my mind latched on to Garrett's. The more my Bella struggled, the angrier I became, which caused my mind to open up wider than ever before. Blood trickled down my face as Garrett's power became my own. The metal walls, the metal needle at my pretty girl's throat, and the metal rebar in the concrete foundation answered to my command. It melted, twisted, and all sharpened into dangerously pointed objects, all aimed at Aro. They surrounded him, singing with the movement in which I'd pulled. The floor was in crumbles around my feet.

Seth was trying his damnedest behind me to stop everything, but my ability had filled the large room. However, I'd exposed part of the wall to the outside, so the fighting grew louder.

"I said _let her go_!" I yelled, ignoring Bella's worry, ignoring my siblings, ignoring the radio in my ear.

Aro had no weapon with which to threaten Bella, so with a quick window, she dropped out of his grip and reappeared in front of me. I saw her through a haze of hate and rage, through the almost debilitating pounding in my head. Suddenly, that pain quadrupled, and I fell to the floor. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, and everything that I'd accomplished in that room came to a stop. There was yelling and movement, loud explosions, not to mention warm hands on my face, but I couldn't see through the pain.

It stopped just as abruptly as it started, ending with a brief feeling of falling and a rather ugly bump to the floor.

"Carlisle!" I heard Bella cry, and I tried to roll over, tried to see, but my head felt like someone was continuously stomping on it.

"Jesus, son. Sweetheart, what happened over there?!"

I shook my head, fighting both of them as Bella said the one word explanation.

"Jane."

"Edward Anthony, you be still! Stop fighting. You're going to break this building!"

"M-Mom?" I breathed.

"Let me try," I heard softly, and the feel of cooler, smaller hands met my face.

The pounding in my head slowed, the sharp pain subsided, and my whole body went limp with the pressure that left my mind. Squeezing my eyes closed and then opening them again, I saw Maggie's worried, concentrated face looming over me.

"Better?" she asked, her brow furrowed as someone cleaned my face.

"Yeah. Thanks, kiddo." I sighed in relief, sitting up a little and looking around. Every bed I'd sent from VI was empty, and the stands of the high school gym were filled with people coming around slowly. "Did you help them, too?" I asked her, and she nodded. Turning to Bella and my dad, I said, "I need to get back. Alice…Rose…Aro!"

"Easy, son," Carlisle soothed, giving my shoulder a squeeze when Maggie shifted away from me. "Give me a second, and I'll go with you."

Once he stood up, Bella was on me in an instant, her tear-filled eyes overflowing as she kissed my face all over. "You scared the shit out of me, Edward Cullen!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly give me warm and fuzzy feelings either, pretty girl," I mumbled through the kisses she didn't stop, and I finally grinned, pulling her back enough I could see her face clearly. "Stop, baby. I'm okay."

She huffed and pouted just a little but finally nodded and let me up. I was still a little shaky when I got to my feet, but Bella wrapped my arm around her shoulders to help steady me.

Maggie stepped up next to us. "I wanna go too. People may need my help."

I smiled her way, knowing that she really just wanted to check on Makenna.

Carlisle walked back to us, his doctor bag in hand, and Bella opened a window back inside VI.

I barely recognized the room when we stepped inside. All was quiet, the dust settling a little. Everyone spun our way, and then most of my family rushed to me.

"Fuck, Ed, you scared the shit out of us," Jasper scolded in his usual drawl.

However, the one person I'd needed to set eyes on walked carefully to me with Emmett by her side.

"Alice," I said, stepping to her and wrapping my arms around her. "You're okay," I stated, hearing her mind. She nodded, her milky white eyes leaking tears. I hugged her tighter, whispering in her ear, "You are in serious trouble."

Her giggle was adorable, but it stopped quickly. "Yeah, well…no other decisions worked, big brother. You would've _died_ , Edward!"

"Sorry." I acquiesced, setting her down, and I turned in my spot, seeing everyone I knew okay and safe. Employees and guards were restrained by the rebar I'd pulled from the foundation, but the one person I was hoping to see tied down wasn't there. "Where the fuck is Aro?!"

"He got away." Benjamin's voice was terse and tired. "That little teleporter he had with him disappeared with Aro, Demetri, and Felix."

"And Jane?" Bella asked, her lip curling in hatred.

"She and her brother ran," Seth answered her. "I dunno how far they got. The wolves were busy for a few." He pointed across the way. "Actually, if it hadn't been for those two, we would've all been toast, because Alec started to kick into overdrive."

All of us turned to see an older couple on either side of a teenaged kid in a wheelchair. When the man looked up, I knew exactly who he was.

"Marcus," I breathed, my mouth hanging open.

He stood and walked to us, smiling at my father. "Carlisle, it's good to see you," he greeted, shaking Carlisle's hand. "Quite the family you have here."

"Marcus," Carlisle said with a nod. "Thank you. I wish I could've done something sooner. I didn't know."

Marcus waved that away and then looked to me. "You… You're the one I heard. You're the one who set us free in Seattle."

"Sir," I said with a nod, shaking his hand.

"Hoshit! You're the two who split off from us?!" Seth asked him, and he nodded.

Marcus gazed around at us all, his sixth sense so very interesting to see through his mind. He saw the loyalties between people. He saw their connections and who they'd fight for. While all the sixxers were bound to each other in various ways, there were individual relationships that were stronger. My family – Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella – they were all tied to Carlisle and me. Seth was tied to his group. The boy in the wheelchair and the woman doting on him were tied to Marcus. Bella and I had an unwavering tie, which made me pull her close and kiss the side of her head.

Finally, the groaning, complaining, whimpering Caius was tied to no one. Not even his brother standing in front of me.

"Interesting, right?" he asked me wryly, and I nodded. "Don't you worry about finding Aro. He's as stubborn and predictable as he is arrogant. And I owe you for setting us free from his imprisonment. I'll help you find him."

Benjamin stepped forward, his badge clearly hanging on his belt. "He's facing a bunch of trouble, Marcus."

"Which he deserves. Wholeheartedly."

I saw then the dynamic between the brothers. Aro had hated Marcus's extra sense, while Caius wanted to profit from it. Together the two had worked against him, even when Marcus had married and started a family. It was all disguised as "help" for James, who'd been born with a neurological disability _and_ a sixth sense, but really it was a trap to milk the sixxer family for their powers.

Marcus's eyes met mine, and he smiled a little. "You can see that, can you?"

"Yeah, that's… That's pretty shitty."

He grinned, nodding a little. "It's very shitty."

There was a bit of laughter from the wide-open wall as Maggie and Makenna ran in, a couple of wolves at their heels. Apparently, the two large dogs had been injured, and Maggie had healed them, along with several other animals outside, but when Maggie caught sight of James, she practically doubled over with the need to heal, to _help_.

She didn't stop. Walking right up to the wheelchair, she knelt to look at his face. "I can help you," she whispered, and through her mind, I saw the pull, the beacon that drew her to him. It was his body _and_ his brain. All of it pulled at her almost painfully.

"She's a healer," I whispered to Marcus. "Your brother couldn't help James, but Maggie sure as hell can."

The hope that crossed his features was almost heartbreaking, and I nodded his way.

Maggie reached out with her usual tentative and gentle touch to the boy's arm. Where usually her healing was just about instantaneous, this took a minute. She healed mind and body. Her power was strong, but it was draining her a little. She didn't stop, though. She tilted her head a little when muscles changed and strengthened, when his spine straightened, and when his eyes began to focus on the room, alert and sharp. When she felt everything in him firing normally, she pulled her hand away.

"He'll have to learn to talk and walk, but…" Carlisle walked to James, giving him a brief examination, but smiled Marcus's way.

"James?" Marcus's wife whispered, and the boy's head turned with no problems and he smiled.

"My boy," Marcus gasped, rushing to his family. He wrapped his arms around them.

Benjamin walked to me, muttering, "Aro can hide, but not forever. We'll get him. We have to do this carefully, without letting the public know about sixxers. We need the patients' testimonies, but we have to keep our powers secret. If we do this the right way, we can get him on fraud, on malpractice, on false imprisonment… Hell, if all the contracts were done under the same or fraudulent efforts as Bella's here, then we've got a helluva case. I still need to speak with her mother."

"Yeah, I still want to go with you."

"Me, too," Bella said, her chin jutting out a bit in a defiant gesture. "I think you'll need me."

Marcus stood up, walking to us. "Whatever you need from me, just ask. It's yours. Actually, it'll be my brother's pleasure," he said, pointing to his pitiful brother, still moaning because I'd broken several of his bones. "Miss Maggie, if you would, please."

Maggie grimaced but walked to Caius, setting a hand on his ankle. We all groaned and winced at the snapping of bones back into place and his screams. When she was done, she walked away from him.

"You can take Caius in first for stealing everything I had and kidnapping my son." Marcus smiled at Benjamin. "And he'll cut a deal with you, because he's a coward. Ask the right way, and he'll tell you everything."

"Caius Volterra, you have the right to remain silent…"

"This is a helluva mess to clean up," Rose said, back in her human form.

"Not to mention people that need to be returned to their families," Garrett added, wrapping an arm around Kate.

"That fucker is still out there," Seth countered, sneering.

"Not for long," Bella argued softly, leaning into me, and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "He'll show himself eventually."

"We've got plenty to do until he does," Rae stated firmly with a nod. "And he'd be a fool to do it anytime soon. He's outnumbered and out-powered. And it seems his little experiments only last so long," she said, pointing to a few of the tied-up guards.

They were struggling, but their enhanced senses were snuffing out quickly. They were winding down and human again.

My eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's good to know." I turned to Bella, smirking a little. "Now, the deserted island."

Her laugh, her blushing cheeks, and her resulting giggly kiss was the best shit all damn day. It couldn't happen yet, but I really did want to escape with her when the time was right. Until then, though, we had sixxers to help.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N… I do love some anarchy. ;) Yes, Aro got away, but have some faith. Edward and I have some shit cooking up in the bunker.**

 **Guys, we're not quite done yet. We've got some loose end still to tie up. Bella's up next, and we'll be working on that as best we can.**

 **Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N #1: I know, I know. I'm so sorry. Between the holidays and birthdays, being sick (am still sick! Grr!), getting Deb's first book out and working on the sequel as well as…well, something else we have upcoming, and a muse who went into hiding, I had a bitch of a time getting this chapter started. Once I did, it came pretty easy. But I'm sorry it took forever! Hopefully it'll answer some questions, and I know it sets up more of the story to come! See me at the bottom. :)**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 22**

 **BELLA**

 _ **Olympic National Forest, Washington**_

The building was a beehive of activity when I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and looked around as I waited for the next sixxer to have a seat across from me. We'd finished the fight a few hours ago, and because we couldn't stay in the high school gym for long, as they'd woken up, we'd sent the sixxers through a window back to the big building in the middle of the forest. Many had been scared enough to want to leave right then, but we'd been able to calm them and promise their safety if they let us help get them home or wherever else they'd rather go. Once everyone had been moved over, we'd introduced ourselves to the group and explained our abilities, telling them they were safe and asking them to be patient while we worked to get them home. Now, as the others in our group cleaned up, Edward, Alice, and I were speaking to everyone individually.

"Oh, this should be helpful," Edward said, his voice low, as another person moved toward us. I raised an eyebrow, but he merely grinned as Alice let out a hum and nodded.

The man who sat down in the seat across from me was in his twenties, dark-skinned, with dark hair and eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater shirt, which showed off some impressive muscles. He was quiet as he gave us a nod in greeting. "What do you need from me?"

"As we told you all," Edward started, "Aro escaped, along with two of his main enforcers – one, Demetri, is a sixxer; Felix is a norm who is just very strong and mean. He also has a teleporter with him, and we don't know yet about his other two enforcers – both sixxers."

"We'd like to get your information – name, sixxer ability, how you came to be under Aro's thumb; that type of thing – give you one of these burner phones in case you need to get in touch with us, and then help you make your way home or wherever else you'd like to go," I explained.

"Sam Uley," the man said quietly. "I was with my fiancée, Emily"—he motioned to a pretty young woman with the same coloring, who was sitting on one of the chairs across the room, looking anxious—"in Seattle a few months ago."

"Wait," I interrupted gently. "Do you want Emily over here too? We can talk to both of you at once."

They couldn't take their eyes off one another, and I knew if it were Edward and me, I wouldn't want to be apart. When he nodded, I motioned to Emily to come over. She smiled nervously and headed our way immediately.

Once she was seated, we greeted her and then told Sam to go on.

"We'd signed up to take part in a paid survey about the possibility of supernatural abilities and talents. We didn't have a lot of extra money, and we needed it for the wedding, so when it said it would pay a hundred dollars for each participant, we decided to make a day of it."

"Let me guess," I deadpanned. "No survey?"

Sam frowned. "No, there was a survey. We showed up at the address they'd sent us to. There were around…what, Em? Fifteen or so of us?" She nodded, so he continued. "Two men came in to pass out the surveys. They spoke with everyone, just to say hello, ask our names and where we were from, but explained the survey itself would be anonymous. Then we all sat around these round tables and filled out a two-page questionnaire."

Emily finally spoke then. "It was…weird."

"In what way?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There were only like ten questions. Do you believe in supernatural abilities, have you ever seen anyone you think had a talent you'd never seen before…" She trailed off. "It didn't seem to be worth the money they'd offered. I guess I know now why," she stated wryly.

"What happened then?" Alice asked gently, even though I was sure she and Edward had already seen it in their minds and Alice's visions.

"They gathered up the surveys and asked us to wait while they went to get the money," Sam said, taking over the story once more. "After a few minutes, a woman brought in envelopes and handed one out to everyone but Emily and me. She explained to us that they had a second part to the survey that they'd like us to fill out, as our answers had been particularly well-received, and if we agreed to stay, we'd get double the amount of pay."

"We agreed," Emily said, looking down at her hands. "The money seemed too good to pass up."

Sam reached for her hand and held it between his as he spoke again. "As soon as the others had left the room, the woman said she'd return in a moment with the survey, and then suddenly I started feeling sleepy. I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't seem to move or speak. My body wasn't cooperating with my mind. I watched Emily slump back in her chair, and then the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the high school gym a couple of hours ago."

Edward nodded. "Knockout gas," he said. "Probably piped in through the vent."

"That's my guess as well," Sam agreed. He shook his head angrily. "I don't know how they knew, but I put Emily in that position…"

"It might have been that one of the men who spoke with you had the ability to sense sixxers, or maybe there was a mind reader who saw it in your thoughts," I said gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have looked," Emily said to Sam, her brow furrowed. "If I'd looked, I might have seen what they were doing."

"Baby, you didn't know. There was no reason to be that suspicious," Sam said.

"Looked?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "I can see through walls – and doors and other solid objects."

"Like x-ray vision?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, sort of. I can't see through your clothes to your body, for example, but I could see through your body to the room behind you or through the table to your feet."

"Sweet," I said with a grin. Then I looked at Sam. "What about you?"

"Memory manipulation," he said, but then he quickly added, "but I try not to use it because I hate messing with people's minds. It makes me feel…well, like I'm playing God."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. Then I looked at Edward. _Your dad and Benjamin are trying to figure out what to do about all the guards, nurses, scientists, and whoever else is left after the fight and Aro left, right?_

He nodded slowly. _Yeah… There's no way to arrest the ones who were involved with anything illegal, and some of the guards didn't know what was going on inside, so Benjamin isn't sure what to do. Huh. I wonder if Sam would do it._

 _Can't hurt to find out… You wanna take this one?_

He nodded again and then turned back to Sam and Emily and explained the issue they were facing. "Ideally, what we'd need is for them to have altered memory, not erased, as we don't want a group of people to suddenly show up and have no idea where they've been for the previous months or years."

When Sam hesitated, I couldn't help but speak up.

"We understand you don't want to use your talent normally. If there were another way, they would take it. But with the position Aro and Volterra put us in, we're out of options. If we don't find a way to privately deal with the handful of men and women in the other room, things could get ugly for all of us. Please, just consider it, okay?"

"Sam, please," Emily said quietly. "We can't have this get out. If this goes public, we could all be in danger. Think of Claire."

Edward pushed a thought into my head then. _Claire is Sam's ten-year-old sister. Enhanced dexterity is what Emily called it. Like being double-jointed on steroids._

Sam looked pained but then nodded. "Okay. I'll do what I can to help, but then I want to take Emily and go home."

Nodding, Edward smiled, and then his eyebrows rose. "You guys are from this area?"

Emily laughed. "Just a few miles from here, actually. The Quileute Indian Reservation in La Push."

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at me. _Isn't that where…_

I nodded, wrinkling my nose. _Yeah, it is._

Emily looked curious, like she wanted to ask, but she didn't say anything.

"My, uh, ex, lives there," I explained. "Jacob Black?"

Sam snorted. "Jake doesn't look kindly at those of us with abilities. We've had a few run-ins."

"Mmm," I agreed. "Doesn't surprise me." Shaking my head, I said, "Anyway, once we're done here, I can open a window directly into La Push."

"Actually," Emily said, "if you can open a window in Forks, that would be good. Then we'll call someone to come pick us up."

"Sure," I agreed easily. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Alice held out two burner phones. "We got one of these for everyone."

Sam and Emily took them but looked confused.

Edward handed them one of Carlisle's business cards. On it, we'd written my phone number and Edward's as well. "You can put these in or just keep them to use later. We just want everyone to have the option of being able to reach us if needed, and we want to be able to get in contact with you later if something comes up with Aro."

They nodded, smiling, and tucked the phones and the card in their pockets.

"Thanks for everything," Emily said and then frowned. "If you guys hadn't gotten us out…"

"No worries, believe me," I said. "Been there, done that. Don't want the T-shirt."

Edward stood and said, "Come with me. I'll take you to see my dad and Benjamin, who can talk to you more about the witnesses."

"Thank you," Sam said solemnly, and then he guided Emily to follow behind Edward.

Once they were across the room, I leaned my head against Alice's shoulder. "Whew. I can't imagine how they felt when they woke up. At least I knew what had happened to me."

She rested her cheek against my head and nodded. "Right? It's scary to hear what lengths Aro and his goons went to in order to get to people."

"Yeah…" I sighed and tried to remember that we were safe and Aro wasn't a problem any longer. He would be found eventually, and until then, I was surrounded by people who would move heaven and earth to protect those they loved.

I _was_ still worried about Jane and Alec. Jane's power terrified me. She'd hurt Edward so badly before. Thank goodness Maggie had been able to help him. Unfortunately, we still didn't know if they'd escaped or been killed during the fight. No one had found their bodies, and Rose had even taken to the air as a hawk to see if she could see anything in the forest, but she hadn't seen any trace of them. Maybe they'd escaped with Aro. Maybe they'd been buried by Benjamin's talent during the fight or burned beyond recognition and then buried later. Hopefully without Aro's support, even if they were still alive, they wouldn't be an issue for us.

Edward sat back down beside me a few minutes later. "They're all set up. Sam, Benjamin, and Rae are going to concoct the story for Sam to use while my dad and Eleazar continue searching through all the papers in the office."

Alice and I nodded, and then we waved to the next person in line to see us.

A young woman about my age slid into the seat across from Alice and smiled tentatively at us. She was pretty, with olive skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. "Hi," she murmured, biting her lip before continuing. "Thanks for the rescue."

Giving her a warm smile, I shrugged. "You heard my story, so you know I couldn't just leave you at their mercy." Pointing to Edward and Alice, I shook my head and added, "And believe me, neither of these two or their family would have thought twice about it either."

"Yes, we're siblings, but no, we're adopted," Edward spoke when the young woman hesitated.

She looked momentarily shocked but then chuckled. "Right. The mind reader." When Edward nodded, she smiled and then got down to business. "Angela Weber. I'm… Well…here." Smiling a little, she turned her head, reached up, and moved her hair back away from her ear so we could see just behind it and down her neck a couple of inches. Between one blink and the next, her smooth skin rippled and then split, revealing a set of gills, like those of a fish. Just as quickly, they disappeared and her skin was unblemished. She turned back to us and said, "I can breathe underwater."

I marveled at how cool that must be but simply mouthed, _"Wow!"_ and then nodded for her to continue.

"I was taken from the parking lot of my apartment building in Santa Monica in May, so a few months ago, I guess? I need to get in touch with my parents and boyfriend." She frowned, her eyes tearing up. "They must either think I'm dead or ran off. Either one of those would kill them."

Alice froze, staring her sightless eyes off into the distance, and the vision played through Edward's mind moments after he read it from hers. Since he had his mind open to me, I got it all.

 _Angela calling her parents and all of them sobbing on the phone as she told them she was okay._

 _Her reunion with a man who looked utterly wrecked but overjoyed to have her in his arms._

 _All of them sitting down together, Angela sandwiched between her mother and the young man, as she began to tell her story._

"What?" Angela asked, sounding worried.

I realized we all must have stopped moving when Alice's vision hit. Relaxing, I smiled and explained about Alice's vision. "So let's finish this and make that come true, yeah?"

She nodded quickly.

Edward held out the burner phone to her, along with Carlisle's business card and an explanation for the phone.

"Thanks."

"Feel free to contact us if you ever need anything, okay?" I said gently.

"I will," Angela agreed, holding the phone in one hand and the card in the other. "Thank you. All of you." Glancing down at the T-shirt and shorts she was wearing, she said, "Please thank them – whoever it was – who got me these, too. I did _not_ want to stay in the hospital gown I was in when I woke up."

I laughed. "Yeah, I totally get that." Looking at Edward, who nodded, I said, "Okay, give me a bit, and I'll try to get a window open for you to Santa Monica."

Angela nodded quickly. "Thanks. Can I um…" She looked at the phone we'd given her. "Can I call my parents?"

Alice answered before Edward or I could. "Of course, sweetie. If you want, there's a room just over that way" – she pointed to her left – "that you can use for privacy. By the time you get back in here, we'll have you ready to go."

Edward had his phone out by the time Angela left her seat, and I was scrolling through pictures of the beach, the famous Santa Monica pier, and what looked like downtown.

"I think my best bet is the pier," I said, tapping a finger. "I can try to open a window below it, just before it gets to the water. That way it's private, so it shouldn't be spotted, but it isn't like she'll come waltzing out of the water."

Edward nodded. "Go for it, pretty girl."

I flipped through a few more pictures of the pier itself, concentrating on the part where I wanted to send Angela, and then waited for her to return from the other room. When I saw her coming just a couple of minutes later, I closed my eyes, pushed my power out, and then smiled when the scent of warm ocean air hit my nose.

When I opened my eyes, a window had opened a few feet from the table, and I could see through to the dark sand under the pier, just what I'd been hoping to see.

Angela squeaked and smiled so wide I thought her face would literally break in two. "Thank you! All of you."

"You're welcome," we echoed, laughing.

"Now go on," I said, indicating the window. "Just step through. I'll close it right after so no one sees. Give it a minute before you climb out from under the pier, just to be sure no one sees anything off."

Before she stepped through, Alice said, "If you ever need us, just call, and Bella can open a window just like this to get you to us or us to you, okay?"

"Thanks." Angela gave us all another smile, looking relieved and excited and grateful all at once, and then stepped through the window into the sand.

As soon as she was through, I gave a little wave and then closed the window with a sigh. "Another one down, only twenty-three more to go. Gonna be a long day."

Edward slid his hand under my hair to massage the back of my neck. "We can take a break if you need one, Bella. Just say the word."

I looked around at the people scattered around the building. Esme, Carmen, and Irina had gone to Florida via a window as soon as the fighting was over and we had a good count on the number of rescued sixxers. They'd brought back folding chairs, a few small folding tables, drinks, food, clothes, and the phones for everyone. So those who were left from Aro's captivity were sprawled around the room, talking, eating, and trying to relax, but I could tell there was still a lot of tension and worry.

Alice, Edward, and I had already spoken to eleven people, but there were still many who needed to get home. A break would have to wait.

"I'm good," I said, relaxing for a moment against the warm pressure of the massage. "Who's next?"

~oOo~

I looked to Alice and sighed. "Fuck, I'm tired." I scrubbed a hand over my face, trying to rub away some of the exhaustion I felt. It had been a damn long day, starting so early that morning with the raid on the building and Alice's recovery, not to mention the rescue of over thirty other sixxers. I'd opened more windows than I could count, and that was just really taxing on my brain, not to mention the stress it put my body under. I was tense every time, trying to get it to work on places I'd never been nor seen before. Thankfully, all I had left to do was send the people back to Seattle and then open windows to Alaska, Florida, and New York, all of which should be easy.

"Not much longer," Edward said in a soothing voice, coming up behind me. "Benjamin and Sam are ready to go. They just need you to open a window to the warehouse in Seattle. Then I'll go with them and the group we're leaving there to make sure Sam's memory manipulation works, and then we'll come back here and go home, okay?"

Nodding, I smiled and stood. "It'll be good to be back in New York." I missed the Cullens' apartment. It was the first place I'd truly felt safe since getting taken by VI.

Edward and Alice both agreed, and then Alice smiled as a rush of air hit us at the same time Jasper skidded to a stop beside her.

"They don't need me," he said, sliding into the seat beside her and kissing her temple. "I'm officially done."

"Well, I'm not," I sighed, taking Edward's hand when he held it out to me. "So we'll be back."

A few minutes later, I stepped through the window into the big room that had held the sixxers in the warehouse in Seattle. It was creepy – dark aside from the light coming in from my window, cool, and completely empty. Once the window popped closed behind me, it went completely dark until Carlisle was able to find the light switch on the wall and flip it up, bathing the room in bright white.

Edward, Benjamin, Eleazar, and a sweet little sixxer named Kebi were standing with the group of guards, nurses, scientists, and other VI personnel. Most of them looked nervous. A few of the bigger men – guards who'd been here in Seattle and then in Washington – were clearly angry, defiant. I assumed they didn't like being zip-tied with their mouths forced shut.

Kebi had been one of the later sixxers we'd spoken with in Washington. In her mid-twenties, she was gorgeous, with olive skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. She also had a wicked power – the ability to manipulate not only her skin and body but also that of others as well. So when the guards had begun giving them trouble and Carlisle and Benjamin had tried to figure out how to gag them to shut them up, she'd stepped up and offered a quicker, easier solution. She had basically glued their lips together. She'd shown us on herself and then Carlisle that it didn't hurt, and once she'd done it to the loud-mouthed guards, we hadn't heard another peep out of them.

As the Volterra people were moved into one of the side rooms, Edward spoke quietly to both Kebi and me, explaining the story they'd come up with.

"When Sam is finished with them, they'll believe they were let go when Volterra Industries closed suddenly. Caius has been charged with the kidnapping of James Volterra. James's parents – Marcus and Didi – were being threatened with James's death if they told anyone. Aro is also being charged with the kidnapping, and they'll both be charged with…something to do with the medical experiments they were doing on James and his neurological disorder. Obviously that's not what they were doing, but that's the best Benjamin, Rae, and my dad could come up with. When the FBI showed up, Aro somehow got wind and ran, and since Caius is under arrest, that put Marcus in charge. He is closing Volterra and has let everyone here go."

Kebi and I nodded, watching in fascination as one by one, the Volterra people were brought out to the big room and let loose from their bindings. Then it was up to Sam to do his thing. He didn't speak. Instead, somehow his mind connected to theirs.

Edward was quiet beside me, his eyes wide. "Fascinating," he murmured softly so as not to disturb Sam.

I couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of me. "How's it work?"

He shook his head. "I can't explain it. I can hear his mind, and I can hear the other person's, but I can't see how what Sam is thinking is actually working. I can just tell it is by what the other person begins to _remember_ and think."

As soon as Sam was finished with one, Eleazar would walk them out of the building before Carlisle brought out the next into the big room. On and on it went until the final guard had been sent home.

Sam shook his head, looking as tired as I felt. "I know that needed done, but I'm glad that's it."

Carlisle patted his shoulder gently. "Let's get you back to Emily and then on your way home, son. Thank you."

Nodding, Sam chose to say nothing, but he looked to me anxiously.

I smiled and popped open a window to the building outside Forks, waving him through.

~oOo~

Once we got Sam and Emily back to Forks, the only ones left in the area were the Cullen family, Rios family, Rae, Benjamin, Kebi, Liam, Maggie, Makenna, the youngest sixxer we'd freed – Bree – and me. While Edward, Alice, and I had been working to get all the sixxers home, all the paperwork had been gathered, and between Benjamin's talent and Paul's, all the bodies had been buried or burned and their ashes buried. We'd hated to do that, hated that the families wouldn't know what happened to their loved ones, but there wasn't anything else we could've done.

And apparently while we'd been in Seattle, those here had gathered everything we'd brought, because the big room was completely empty and void of any sign that anyone had ever been there.

"Garrett's going to have a ball with this building, isn't he?" I said with a snicker, thinking of everything he could do with this amount of metal.

The others grinned and agreed as we stepped outside to greet the rest of our group.

The chairs had all been set up, and people lounged in those and around on the ground. On the outside of the group, nearest the edge of the forest, Maggie, Makenna, and little Bree sat in a semicircle, playing with a few of the forest animals that were still around. I could see a few rabbits, squirrels, and even a couple of small little gopher-looking things. The girls were petting them and talking to them through Makenna – Bree and Maggie speaking to the animals, the animals chattering back, with Makenna translating it all.

When Bree looked up and saw Rae, she jumped up and ran over, throwing her arms around the older woman. "You're back!" Just as quickly, she dropped her arms and stepped back, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, hey," Rae scolded gently. "What did I tell you? Don't be afraid to touch me or any one of us here. None of us will be upset by it."

As Bree nodded, I couldn't help but think back to when we'd first met her that morning. The little girl and I had a lot in common, and my heart simply ached for her.

~oOo~

 _I stood at the front of the room with Edward, Carlisle, Benjamin, and Rae, watching the group of sixxers we'd freed. They were all sitting in the chairs or standing around nervously, watching and listening as Carlisle introduced himself, the rest of us with them, and then the others from our group, who were standing off to the side in the large room. He was explaining that we were going to speak to everyone and help get them wherever they wanted to go, but I stopped listening when Edward stiffened beside me._

Edward? What's wrong?

 _He tilted his head and pushed his thoughts into my head._ See the little redheaded girl in the back? _When I nodded once, he continued._ She was just thinking that she had nowhere to go, since her parents gave her to Mr. Aro.

Oh no…

 _He frowned and was quiet as Carlisle finished speaking._

" _So please, be patient. We'll get to all of you, I promise. If you have any urgent questions, just find any one of us. Otherwise, Alice, Edward, and Bella can help with whatever you need," Carlisle told the group, and then he turned to us with a sad smile. "I see her, Edward. We'll meet you over at the table if you want to go get her so we don't all overwhelm her at first."_

 _Edward nodded, and then he and I headed for the little girl as Carlisle guided Alice over to the table and chairs we'd set up for the purpose of talking with each of the sixxers. Rae and Benjamin followed them over, and Eleazar joined them from the back of the group when Benjamin motioned to him._

" _Hi, sweetie," I said gently as we reached her. "I'm Bella. What's your name?"_

" _Bree," she said shyly._

" _Can you come with us over there to talk to us? We'd really like to help if we can."_

 _She nodded, but when I held out my hand, her eyes widened and she quickly put her hands behind her back._

 _Pulling my hand back, I smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to touch me."_

Is she like Gianna?

 _Edward gave a subtle shake of his head._ I don't think so… More like Rae, maybe?

 _I raised an eyebrow but walked without speaking over to the table with Bree beside me._

 _Before Edward spoke, he went around and had a private word with Benjamin. Then he came back to sit beside me and introduced everyone around the table again, even though Carlisle had done the same earlier with the big group. "Did you hear what I can do?"_

 _She nodded. "You can read minds," she answered hesitantly. "Can you read mine?"_

 _He nodded. "You're worried because of your talent, but I can promise you, no one here is going to judge. Has anyone ever told you what your talent is called?"_

 _When she spoke, it was in a whisper, and her green eyes looked haunted. "Mommy and Daddy called it the Devil's work."_

 _No one spoke for a minute. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. Tears welled in my eyes, and with a quick glance around the table, I saw that I wasn't the only one._

 _Then Rae scooted away from the table, went around to her, and bent her knees so she was looking into Bree's eyes._

" _Your mommy and daddy were wrong, sweetheart. No matter what your talent is, it isn't the work of the Devil. It makes you special. Unique."_

" _Rae," Eleazar said softly, "She's a bit like you. A shield."_

 _Rae's eyebrows rose. "Really?" The word came out long and drawn-out, as if she were surprised. When Eleazar and Edward nodded, she turned back to Bree. "Sweetie, can you hold my hand? I promise, whatever happens is going to be okay."_

 _Bree tentatively reached out, paused to look around at all of us, and then slipped her hand into Rae's._

 _Edward grunted, nodding. "The moment she touched Rae, I couldn't hear Rae's mind at all."_

" _But you can read Bree's?" Carlisle asked._

 _Shrugging, Edward answered, "Sometimes. Other times, it's blank."_

" _Interesting."_

 _Once Bree let go of Rae's hand, Rae explained more about her own talent, comparing it to Bree's. "Our shields are very similar but also very different. I don't have to touch someone to include them in my shield. You do. But my shield can only stop mental powers – like the boy who was able to see where those of us with talents were. When you touch someone, it's like you put a hand over their ears and minds. They can't hear anything outside the little bubble you create around the two of you, and no one outside that little bubble can hear them. Edward couldn't read my mind when you touched my hand. Neither of our talents are a bad thing, sweetie, and I promise, it's something we can work on so you can learn to control it, okay?"_

 _By the time she finished, Bree looked a little more relaxed, a little less frightened, and she nodded._

 _Then Benjamin spoke. "Bree, can you tell us about your parents and Mr. Aro?"_

 _Bree bit her lip and looked at Rae, who nodded._

" _Go ahead, baby. It's okay."_

" _Mommy and Daddy were scared of me. One day after school, Mr. Aro came to our house, and they said I was going to go with him, that he was going to cure me."_

 _Edward cursed in his head, and I squeezed his hand, feeling the same anger and frustration he was obviously feeling._

" _He gave them some papers, and then he made me go with him. I cried and cried and told Mommy and Daddy that I'd be good, that I wouldn't touch anyone ever again. They said I could come home when Mr. Aro had gotten the Devil out of me." She began to cry softly. "When Mr. Aro brought me to that place, I tried to stop them, but a mean lady gave me a shot and I got really tired and fell asleep."_

" _Do you know when that was?" Rae asked gently._

 _Bree shook her head. "I missed my birthday. I was going to have a party, but then Mr. Aro took me instead."_

 _Rae frowned. "When's your birthday?"_

 _When Bree answered, we all gasped._

" _Seven months," I said dumbly. "Unbelievable…"_

~oOo~

As I watched Bree with Rae, I could see a change even just since that first talk. She had attached herself to Rae after that, and Rae seemed more than happy to let it happen. Maybe because they were both shields. Whatever the reason, it seemed that little Bree would be going back to Florida with Rae since there was no way any of us were taking her back to her parents. Benjamin had muttered something about forcing her parents to sign over their rights to the little girl. I knew no matter what happened, Bree would be happy and healthy with Rae – and Kebi, who'd apparently decided to check out Florida. She had been living on the street in Seattle when Demetri had lured her in with promises of a safe place to stay.

Maggie and Makenna arguing with Liam brought me out of my thoughts.

"Please, Daddy!" Maggie begged. "They're so cute!"

His response made me giggle. "No, girls, you can't bring them home with you. This is their home. They wouldn't be happy having to live in a cage. Maybe when we get settled, we can get a pet…"

Maggie and Makenna cheered, but then Makenna frowned and spoke to the remaining animals around them. "It's time to go home. Thank you for coming to play with us."

There was some chittering and chattering, and then the animals scattered, melting into the darkness of the forest.

"Before we go," Benjamin stated, looking at Garrett, "can you wad up what's left of that building? Get it as small as you can."

Garrett grinned. "Challenge accepted."

We all backed up as the building suddenly rose a few inches, and between one blink and the next, it began folding in on itself until it was a ball of metal smaller than a car.

Benjamin nodded with a smirk. "That works. Keep it there…"

When Garrett nodded, Benjamin waved his hand and the earth split, like Moses parting the Red Sea. Dirt rose up on either side of a huge hole, and when Benjamin motioned at Garrett with his head, Garrett dropped the ball of metal. The hole was deep enough that when Benjamin moved the earth back into place, there was no hill, nothing to show that a building's worth of metal was underneath. All the broken glass and remaining mess from the building's interior had been buried with it, leaving a large, bare patch of land that would eventually be covered like the rest of the forest floor.

"Nice teamwork," Garrett said, giving Benjamin a thumbs-up.

"Exactly," Benjamin agreed. " _Now_ we can go home."

When everyone looked at me, I smiled. "Florida first?"

The next few minutes were full of hugs and promises to visit. I noticed Benjamin and Irina hugging off to the side, and then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before passing her a slip of paper – a business card, possibly. I grinned when her cheeks pinked up and she nodded.

I opened the window into Rae's living room, and then Benjamin, Rae, Bree, Liam, Maggie, Makenna, and Kebi stepped through. We all waved, and then I closed the window.

Alaska was up next. When I opened the window into Carmen and Eleazar's house, we all noticed the destruction. It was obvious Volterra had been there and wreaked havoc, much like they'd done to the Cullens' apartment in New York.

Carmen sighed. "I suppose I'd hoped they'd left it alone. I guess we can be thankful it's still standing." She smiled then and looked at me before stepping through. "Thank you, Bella."

"My pleasure," I said, smiling and waving to the family as they all made their way through the window.

That left the Cullens and me.

"Ready to go home?" Carlisle asked the rest of us, wrapping an arm around Esme.

"Yes," Rose said with a sigh, and a yawn escaped Emmett as he nodded his agreement.

I opened a window to the penthouse apartment. Carlisle stepped through first, and when he nodded that it was safe, the rest of us followed.

Letting the window close behind me, I sighed. There were our phones, and it seemed nothing else had been disturbed other than what we'd seen before. Thank goodness.

"It's good to be home," Esme said.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward agreed, smiling down at me.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: So let's see… We don't know yet the fate of Jane & Alec. Hmm. Did they escape or get killed? If they escaped, are they with Aro or by themselves? Also, I gotta say, I kind of love Sam, Emily, Kebi, and Angela's talents, not to mention little Claire's. (And yes, I took some liberties from canon and made Sam & Claire related. LOL) Oh, and I really wanted Benjamin to set the big ball of metal on fire so it melted into a hole in the ground, but that's a LOT of metal and it would have to be so hot, I just couldn't see a way to do it that made any sort of sense. LMAO So burying it worked. :)**

 **Now we've met Bree, the youngest of the sixxers Aro had under his control. She's a sweetheart but so scared. And I'd like to think that Rae would take good care of her, given that she's a sixxer herself (another shield, even) and raised a sixxer son. Oh, and I know, believe me… You want to string Bree's parents up alongside Renee. So do I, and I wrote it! Poor little girl. *sniff***

 **Okay, so… Deb's up next, and believe me, we've still got a lot of story coming your way. I can't promise any sort of regular updates at this point. I don't doubt she'll be able to get her chapter done by next week, but we'll see if my muse sticks around long enough to do my next part. ;) If not, I promise! I promise we're not going to abandon the story. We WILL update and finish, even if it isn't exactly on time. So please, let us know what you thought of this chapter. We'd love to hear your theories on Jane & Alec, where Aro and his few people got away to, and what else might be coming up in the story!**

 **Till next time… Mwah! ~ Jenny**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N #1: Oh my gravy! Look what I did! Two weeks in a row! LOL Thankfully my muse was cooperating! :) A bit of a time jump here, so I'll let you get to it. See me at the bottom! ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 23**

 **BELLA**

 _ **New York City**_

"I can't believe today makes six months since we took down VI," I told Edward as I slid my arm through his and stepped around a group of students on the NYU campus.

"I know," he agreed. "It seems to have flown by, but part of that is just not having to worry about them."

It had been a busy six months…but in a good way. Once home, we'd cleaned up the mess, gotten new cell phones since we couldn't be sure VI hadn't come back and tampered with our old ones, and tried to focus on the future, rather than the past. Because we'd had to run from VI, Edward and Jasper couldn't finish out their classes that semester, which meant they'd had to start the classes over again. Rose and Emmett, who were attending a smaller school, had been able to test out of their classes, so they weren't behind. Neither was Alice, who was taking classes from home. They'd all convinced me to apply over the summer for NYU, and now I was going to school alongside Edward and Jasper most days. I loved the freedom I had now, and school was just the start of it.

"Being able to be out and about without having to look over my shoulder has been great, that's for sure," I told him, even though I knew he'd already heard my thoughts.

Before he could say anything, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the screen. "Alice," he said and then tapped Accept. "What's up?" He listened for a moment and then looked to me. "Wanna meet Alice and Jasper for lunch at Bleecker's? She's craving their Arizona Wrap."

"Sure," I agreed. "Does she want me to open a window?"

He answered without even consulting the phone. "Nope. They're already there."

Laughing, I said, "She knew we'd say yes. Fine. Tell her we'll be there in a few."

~oOo~

"Rae called," Alice said after swallowing a bite of her wrap. "Mom was gone to see a client about some work they want done on their living room, so I spoke to her. She said Kebi decided to do some traveling. With the money Marcus gave her, she can afford to. She said she'd always wanted to visit Europe, so now that she could, she was going to do it. Everyone else is doing well. The girls are thick as thieves. They're all so close in age that they may as well be triplets. Even Bree, who is a couple of years younger at nine. Rae said they're a lot of fun to watch. Liam let Maggie and Makenna adopt a couple of bunnies finally, so the three of them spend hours with them, talking to them through Makenna. They named them Buttons and Ginger – apparently Buttons has three patches of darker fur down the center of his chest and Ginger is reddish-orange."

I sighed at the thought of the three little girls playing with their new pets. "I love that they're able to be regular kids finally," I said, adding in a laughing whisper, "if you take away the ability to talk with them, of course."

Jasper nodded. "The fact that their time with Volterra didn't change them is a miracle. Those three little girls had their worlds torn apart but emerged stronger because of it."

Edward bumped my shoulder gently with his and looked around the table before replying. "I think we all did."

~oOo~

"You're going to open windows for Benjamin and Irina too, right?" Rose asked as we all gathered in the living room of the penthouse.

"I am," I answered, smiling at her. "They both said to call when we were there and ready."

"Okay. It'll be good to see them."

"It will," Esme agreed. "Are we ready?" Once everyone nodded, she looked to me. "You're up, sweetheart."

It didn't require much thought or concentration to open a window to the cabin in Montana. As previously agreed upon, no one moved as Edward put his mind reading to the test. When he smiled, I knew we were clear.

"No one around as far as I can hear," he said and then stepped through, giving the all-clear there as well.

The family followed quickly behind him. Emmett waited till everyone had gone and then motioned for me to go on ahead. Once I'd stepped through, he joined us, and then I let the window close.

The interior of the cabin looked undisturbed from the last time we were there. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone had been there – friend or foe.

As I pulled out my phone to call Benjamin and Irina, the others scattered. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett went outside, while Edward, Esme, and Carlisle stayed with me.

"Hey, Bella," Irina said sweetly when she answered the phone. "I'm ready when you are. I'm in the living room of the main house."

"Great. Opening window now," I told her, and then I waved and giggled when almost the whole family was there to greet us.

Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett called out hellos and good-byes as Irina stepped through the window. When the rest of those on my side had all called out their greetings as well, I allowed the window to close and then accepted Irina's hug.

"It's good to see you guys," she said, greeting the others as well. "That's from Mom, who said to have fun today."

"We're sorry the others couldn't come," Esme said. "But I know your mom and Kate have been looking forward to going down to Anchorage."

Irina smiled. "Yeah, it's the last weekend of the Anchorage Market and Festival. We go every year. Mom and Kate love to buy the local meats and produce, and Dad and Garrett enjoy the performers that come from all over. Tanya and I usually go too, but I wanted to come play with you guys this year, and Tanya's off…" She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I dunno. She met some guy and is off with him for the weekend."

"Well, should we get Benjamin here so we can get this game started?" Carlisle asked, looking my way.

I smiled. "Wanna call him?" I teased Irina, who blushed but pulled out her phone.

After a moment, she smiled. "Hey. Bella's ready if you are." She nodded. "Outside deck. Gotcha."

I opened a window to the pool deck of Rae's place in Florida, where Benjamin was spending part of his vacation.

Benjamin stepped through immediately, sliding his phone into his pocket. He said a quick hello to everyone and then moved to stand beside Irina, smiling down at her. "Hi, Rina."

"Hi," she echoed, her eyes lighting up as she smiled.

The two of them had visited each other several times over the past six months, and they kept in contact daily via e-mail and phone – and even video chat, she'd told us during one conversation we'd had. Since the VI mess, she'd grown close to Rose, Alice, and me. Kate had as well, although Tanya kept her distance, thankfully.

Edward and I led the way out of the cabin, and once everyone had greeted the two newcomers, he and Jasper stepped up to the front of the group.

"Who's sitting out?" Jasper asked. When Esme, Alice, and Irina raised their hands, he grinned and turned to the rest of us. "Then game on."

~oOo~

 _Who knew a baseball game could be so cutthroat,_ I thought to Edward, laughing when he nodded my way.

No one was holding back. Jasper could run to get the hard-hit balls, as long as I didn't get to it first with a window or Rose didn't get it first with her claws and beak. As a bald eagle, she was crazy good at diving and swooping in to grab the high fly balls. Even Edward was using his talent against me. As soon as I'd hit the ball, I'd open a window to get to what we'd designated as first base. Edward would try to beat me and move the base before I could get there. We'd played several games of cat-and-mouse, me trying to touch the base and him moving it, to see if they could tag me out with the ball before I could get to the bag. I'd even tried to help Rose out when she hit it once over Emmett's head into the "outfield." I opened windows for her to get to first base and then second, but Edward saw it in my head and called for Jasper, who was able to beat Rose to second base with the ball and tag her out. Even Benjamin was getting in on the fun. Whoever was running the bases would suddenly find themselves tripping on a rise in the earth that hadn't been there moments before.

Emmett had been controlling his strength the entire game, but he was finally looking a bit disgruntled at Jasper's and Edward's teasing.

"C'mon, Em," Jasper yelled from the outfield. "Surely you can hit farther than you have been."

Edward grinned. "Did you lose all your strength, bro?" He shook his head from his place as pitcher. "Such a shame…"

Stamping his foot a few times, Emmett lined up, ready to hit as soon as Edward threw the ball, and when it connected, every one of us slammed our hands to our ears. The sound of the ball on the metal bat rang loudly through the field, and if the ball could have screamed, it would have as it flew into the air.

I snorted into a laugh when I looked at Emmett, who was staring down at the bat in his hand, cringing. From my position as catcher, I could see just what had captured his attention. He'd hit the ball with such force that it had left a gaping, jagged hole in the metal bat and split it partway down the side.

My attention was drawn toward the sky when Rose's eagle call sounded and then she came swooping in, something hanging from her beak. Everyone gathered around as she landed near home plate and shifted into her human form, the remains of the baseball in her hand.

"Em," she said with a laugh. "You killed it…"

He sheepishly raised the bat and said, "I guess that means I win?"

Everyone laughed and agreed.

Once we'd said our good-byes, I opened a window for Irina and Benjamin to Alaska, where Benjamin would be spending a few days before flying back to work in Jacksonville, and then the rest of us went back home to New York, tired, sweaty, but relaxed after a great day just having fun.

Once back in the penthouse, Edward followed me to my room.

"Ugh. I don't know about you, but I need a shower."

Without looking back, I began stripping off my T-shirt and thought to Edward, _Join me?_ Then I tossed the shirt to the side and reached for the waistband of the jeans I was wearing. He was off the bed and to my back before I could tug them down.

Edward started the shower and then went out to grab towels while I did what I needed to do first. By the time he knocked on the door, I was already under the warm spray.

 _Come in, Edward. It feels so good,_ I teased him.

Almost before I could finish thinking the thought to him, he was in, undressed, and stepping into the shower with a purr as he looked me up and down appreciatively.

"Mmm, looks good too," he murmured before stepping under the water beside me.

I laughed as I pushed my now wet hair back out of my face. "The water or me?"

"You…in the water or out of it," he said firmly with a grin. "Now turn, pretty girl, and let me wash your hair."

I was just short enough that I didn't need to stoop for him to reach. Leaning my head back, I relaxed as he poured some of my strawberry-scented shampoo into his hands and worked it a bit before rubbing it into my hair. He was gentle as he massaged the bubbling soap into my scalp, taking care not to pull too hard when he ran the soap through the rest of my hair. After turning me, he guided me back until I was under the spray, and I quickly rinsed before handing him my conditioner. Once he'd massaged it into my hair, I wanted to let it sit while I took my turn.

 _Turn around,_ I thought to him before grabbing his shampoo. He complied, dropping his chin to his chest so I could reach him easier. The refreshing and energizing scent of mint filled the enclosed shower as I began massaging it into his scalp, and he sighed.

"Feels so good," he barely muttered aloud.

"Magic fingers, baby," I teased, scratching at his scalp gently.

He laughed quietly. _Don't I know it,_ he pushed at me suggestively.

Once I'd worked the shampoo thoroughly, I let him rinse and then rinsed the conditioner from my own hair before grabbing the loofah and body wash. He took them from me and began lathering up the soft material of the loofah before setting the body wash back on the shelf. As he started on my shoulders, he said in a low voice, "I love your skin. It's so soft."

I shivered and felt my nipples harden into stiff peaks from his super-sexy tone.

He moved down to continue washing my torso, paying special attention to my breasts.

I couldn't help but laugh as the loofah tickled my nipples, but that laugh cut off quick when he skimmed my mound to reach my legs. "Edward," I moaned softly.

He quickly and efficiently finished off my legs, feet, and then back up to land between my legs, but after a few swipes with the loofah that had me squirming, he dropped it and gently guided me back under the spray until I was clear of soapy bubbles. I started to reach for the soap but instead found myself with my back against the cool tiles. When Edward guided one leg over his shoulder, I squeaked and pressed my hands to the wall to balance myself, but a long lick of my pussy had me reaching out and clutching at his shoulder and hair, moaning as he hummed against my skin.

 _Taste so good,_ he pushed to me in his thoughts. _Fuck, Bella… Sweet like honey, a little tart like the most delicious green apples, and the taste that is simply you. I'm gonna eat you up, baby._

"Yes," I growled, squeezing my eyes closed and gripping his hair tighter as he lapped at me and then thrust his tongue as deep inside me as he could get.

When he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked as he slid two fingers deep inside me, I cried out and came, hard. I was nearly vibrating out of my skin as he withdrew his fingers and eased his mouth away from my clit.

After a moment, he gave one last kiss to the top of my mound and then slipped my leg off his shoulder and stood, wrapping me in his arms and keeping me from sliding to the shower floor.

When I kissed him, Edward tasted of me. It wasn't something I was particularly turned on by – other than the fact that it made my clit pulse at the reminder of exactly why he tasted that way – but suddenly I wanted nothing more than to taste _him_ on my lips instead of myself.

Holding out my hand, I waited until Edward took it and then used it for leverage as I carefully dropped to my knees.

He made a noise of protest and said, "You'll hurt your knees…"

I wrapped my fingers around him and looked up under lowered lashes, unable to resist teasing him. "Planning on taking a long time?"

His cock jerked in my hand when I leaned in and gave an experimental lick to the tip, and he grunted out, "Hell no."

"Then just enjoy and let me worry about my knees…"

I took a minute to admire him. Edward was larger than average – certainly larger than anyone I'd ever been with – but he wasn't porn-sized, thank fucking hell. Leaning in, I ran my tongue flat against him from base to tip, eyes on his face the whole time. With one hand braced on the wall beside him and the other in a tight fist at his side, he was watching with rapt attention, the heat in his gaze nearly a sizzling entity. Under my tongue, the head of his cock was soft and spongy, but that was the only thing. His dick was like a warm steel rod, and when I reached up to roll his balls in my other palm, they were already drawn up tight in the sac.

Unable to wait, I slid my mouth down over him, using my other hand to stroke what I couldn't fit in my mouth. "Mmm," I hummed around him as I began bobbing up and down on his cock – slow, then fast, then slow again until he was thrusting gently into my mouth. He moved his hand from his side to my head, not forcing me down on him but guiding my movements. I went with it, loving the feel of him making sure he got what he wanted.

When his balls drew up even tighter, I tightened my fist, began to stroke harder, and flicked my tongue against the head, light and fast like a hummingbird. When I reached out with a finger and pressed it behind his balls, his thrusts faltered and he came with a long, loud groan.

He slumped over against the wall with an almost winded chuckle, slipping out of my mouth. I discretely spit out his cum into the stream of the shower before standing and stretching up to kiss his cheek as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Jesus, pretty girl," he groaned. "Where'd you learn that trick there at the end?"

Laughing, I said, "Cosmo."

"I'm gonna buy you a damn subscription tomorrow."

I just grinned and moved to shut off the water.

~oOo~

"You ready?" Edward asked gently.

I nodded but waited one last moment to take a deep, calming breath. It was the first time I was going to visit my dad's grave since I'd taken Edward to see it. It wasn't that I was nervous about that, but the last few times I went, I'd been hiding from VI. So it was a little bit of a different feeling now.

Once I was ready, I opened a window to my hidden spot at the cemetery in Forks. Edward listened and then nodded, and we stepped through before I closed the window behind us. Carefully, we picked our way through the trees and then made our way to the spot my father was buried.

Swiping my hand across the simple headstone, I brushed away the dirt and leaves that had accumulated before sitting. I waited until Edward had settled beside me before speaking.

"Hi, Dad," I said simply.

I was quiet for several minutes, letting memories of my childhood float through my mind. I knew Edward was getting it all, as the arm he had around my waist tightened and he placed a kiss to my temple when I finally allowed myself to think of my dad's funeral.

"He'd have hated it," I said with kind of a sniffle-laugh. "Being the center of attention, the tears – he hated when my mom or I cried; he never knew what to do, other than to pass us a tissue. And oh, the music. I wanted to play some Beatles, his favorite band of all time, or even AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell,' which he loved. But she insisted on regular, boring funeral music."

Edward chuckled. "I would have liked your dad." He'd said something similar the last time we'd visited, but I knew he truly meant it.

Nodding, I couldn't but smile. "He'd have loved you. Your whole family, really." When he opened his mouth to interrupt, I added, " _Our_ whole family."

His mouth quirked into an adorable half smirk, half grin.

With the peace of the cemetery around us, I quietly filled my dad in on everything that had happened with VI, catching him up on my life. I knew he was up in heaven, looking down at me and able to see everything, but it felt…right to sit and tell it all to him anyway.

After a few minutes, Edward glanced at his watch. "We'd better go, Bella. It's almost time to meet Sam and Emily."

I nodded, taking a deep breath and then standing. "Love you, Dad," I murmured, kissing my fingers and then reaching out to trace my dad's name.

The cemetery was only a few minutes' walk from the diner where we'd agreed to meet the couple from La Push. We were quiet, our hands swinging gently between us, as we made our way there. It gave me time to get into a different headspace, from the past to the present. Emily and Sam were two of the sixxers we'd freed from VI. We'd been in contact via e-mail regularly since the rescue, so I knew in the six months since we last saw them, they'd gotten married, and they were still living on the reservation in La Push, wanting to be near his sister, Claire, a little sixxer herself.

When we walked in, Emily waved from the corner, where she and Sam had claimed a booth. Between them, I could see a raven-haired little girl who looked a lot like a younger, feminine version of Sam. They'd brought Claire.

"Hi," Emily said as we approached. "I hope this was okay…" Her gaze cut to Claire, who was watching us quietly.

I grinned, nodding. "It's fine. Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Bella. Edward. Good to see you both."

"You, too," Edward said, allowing me to scoot into the booth first. Once he'd sat beside me, he looked at Claire. "And you must be Claire."

She nodded shyly, but I could see her eyes light up. "Is it true you can read minds?" she asked in barely a whisper.

He laughed softly. "It's true – and okay, I'll get the cheeseburger, if you think that's what's best here."

The little girl giggled.

"I hear you had a birthday recently," I said with a grin and then reached into my pocket when she nodded. "Emily said you have a charm bracelet your mom and dad gave you." I oohed and aahed appropriately when she held out her wrist to show us the silver bracelet. "Edward and I wanted to bring you something to add to it."

I slid the small, wrapped gift across the table to her. We watched as she tore at the polka-dotted paper with enthusiasm, grinning when she squealed.

"Look, Em! It's the Statue of Liberty and an apple!" She held it up for Emily and then turned to show Sam.

"Pretty," he told her. "What do you tell Bella and Edward?"

"Thank you!" She grinned and picked them up, holding them out to Emily. "Put them on, please!"

The waitress stopped by the table as Emily was adding the charms to the bracelet. We all placed our orders – cheeseburgers all the way around, much to Claire's delight – and then admired the bracelet once she was gone.

As Claire drew on the paper placemat in front of her using a pen Emily pulled out of her purse, Sam asked quietly, "Have you heard anything about Aro lately?"

The diner was nearly empty, and I knew Edward was listening to the minds around us, so I wasn't worried about talking about sixxer-related things. "Nothing lately. Marcus keeps us updated. He and Benjamin have heard rumblings a few times, but nothing concrete's come out of it yet."

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"What about others who were rescued?" Emily asked, glancing down to make sure Claire was still occupied.

I smiled then. "Angela, the girl who can breathe underwater? She's engaged to her boyfriend, Ben. They're getting married in a few months. They're still in Santa Monica, living together near her parents."

"That's great," Emily said, smiling over at Sam. "They must have realized like we did that life is too short to wait."

Nodding, I continued. "Peter and Charlotte, a couple who was with the group that escaped when we set some free in Seattle, went back home to Texas. We've only heard from them once, shortly after they moved, but they seemed happy to be home."

"As were we all," Sam said with a smile and a wink at his sister when she looked up at him.

I told them about a few others we'd heard from and then said, "Do you remember Seth, Paul, and Randall?"

Emily thought a minute. "Seth is the time manipulator, right? And Paul…controls fire? They're both teenagers. And Randall is the older gentleman who controls plants?"

"Right," I agreed. "They were part of the same group as Peter and Charlotte. Because of Randall's talent, Benjamin helped him get a job in Jacksonville at a plant nursery. He's thriving there. And because both Seth and Paul ran away from home because of their families' lack of support, they're living with Randall in Florida and both are back in school and doing well so far. It took a bit of fudging on the paperwork, but they're making it work."

"That's great," Emily said, and Sam nodded his agreement.

The waitress stepped up with our food, and all talk of sixxers, VI, and Aro was put on the back burner as we ate. Instead, Claire talked about school and her friends, and we told her all about New York City, which she begged Sam and Emily to take her to soon.

Just as we all finished eating, a shadow fell across the table just as Edward stiffened beside me.

"Well, look who we have here," a familiar voice said.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Jacob Black…"

"Hi, Bella. I didn't know you knew Sam and Emily. Who's your new friend?"

Edward stuck his hand out for Jacob to shake. "Edward Cullen."

Jake ignored his hand and smirked. "You a freak too?"

I tried to see Edward's thoughts and what he was getting from Jake, but he was closed off tight.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said, a slight challenge in his voice.

"Mmhmm," Jacob said slowly, glancing around the table. "I'm guessing so or you wouldn't be hanging out with…all of them. What? Can you open windows like Bella here? Walk through walls or stand on your head?"

"He can read your mind," Claire growled. "So be nice or else."

Sam hushed Claire, glaring at Jacob when he opened his mouth. "Say one word to her, and I'll—"

Edward interrupted quickly. "Everyone calm down," he said, nodding once to Sam before looking back at Jacob. "Look, we don't want trouble. Just let me pay our bill and we'll get out of your way."

Jacob looked like he was going to continue to challenge us, but instead, he turned away and hissed under his breath, "Fucking freaks. Just not natural."

"Sam, take everyone outside," Edward instructed. "I'll be out in a minute."

He squeezed my hand and then ushered me out of the booth, waiting until Sam had guided us to the door before he slid out of the booth and went to pay.

I watched as he smiled at the waitress, who took the bill and the cash he held out at the register. The waitress looked down and then tried to hand him back some of the money, so I knew he'd tipped her well, but he shook his head and gently pushed her hand back to her before turning and moving toward the door, never once glancing Jacob's way.

Once Edward had joined us outside, Sam asked, "Are you headed back to New York now?"

We both nodded, and I added, "We'll find someplace hidden to jump from."

Emily smiled. "We promised Claire some time at the park. There are trees around it that would give you the privacy you need, and it's just a couple of blocks from here."

I remembered the park she was talking about. It had been built just a couple of years before my mom and I moved away, so I'd been a bit too old to enjoy it, but it would work well as a place from which to open a window. "Sounds good."

Claire walked a bit ahead of us, and Sam and Emily kept a close eye on her even as we all talked. The little girl was a bit like a gymnast circus performer. Her enhanced dexterity meant she could move her body in ways that weren't quite natural. She cartwheeled and danced her way along the side of the road like she hadn't a care in the world. When she turned to say something to us, her body twisted like her spine was made of rubber, not bones. It was like her lower half was still walking forward while her entire upper body was facing behind her.

 _So weirdly awesome,_ I thought to Edward, who grinned.

"Claire, public," Sam admonished, and Claire gave a sheepish grin and turned back to face forward. Once she was no longer paying attention to the adults, Sam shook his head and sighed, saying quietly, "It's hard to let her be a kid and feel like she isn't being punished by not being able to do what comes naturally to her, yet keep her safe from prying eyes."

We nodded in sympathy, and I said, "You should bring her down to Florida sometime. Let her hang out with Maggie, Makenna, and Bree. She can be free to let her 'freak flag fly,' so to speak."

Emily smiled sadly. "That would be good, but it's a bit expensive to fly the three of us, so maybe if we save up some money, we could do it in a few months."

Putting my hand on her arm, I shook my head. "Just let me know when, and I can open windows for you. Anytime, okay?"

Her smile grew and tears filled her eyes. "That would be great. Thank you."

Sam nodded, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders and squeezing her close for a moment. "Yes, thank you. We'll certainly let you know."

"Edward, Bella, watch," Claire called.

We'd arrived at the park, and since no one was around, Claire had taken off her shoes and was up on top of the monkey bars. We were close enough that I could see her feet and toes were somehow curled around the bars, keeping her balanced as she raced to one end and then back. She then proceeded to slide like a snake through the bars – under one, then over the next, only to repeat that through the entire thing. Again, it was like her spine didn't even exist.

We clapped and laughed until Sam called for her to be careful.

She simply laughed and went back to twisting and turning her body into impossible positions to play.

After a few minutes, I said, "We'd better go. We're going to the movies tonight with Edward's family. But remember, call or e-mail anytime you want to visit Florida or us in New York. You're always welcome anytime."

Sam called for Claire, and we spent several minutes saying good-bye, accepting hugs from the little girl and from Emily, before I opened a window back into my bedroom in the penthouse.

Once it had closed behind us and Edward started for the bedroom door to let the family know we were back, I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

When he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I said, "I know I've been putting it off, that I wasn't ready, but I am now. If you want to set it up with Benjamin for us to visit my mom, I'm ready."

Talking again to my dad, seeing Claire be so joyous and free with her talent… All of it had prompted me to make the decision to be in charge of my life, not to fear it. And if facing my mother again was what it took, then that's what I would do.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: It was so much fun writing Claire. I could just picture her playing, her body doing all sorts of incredibly weird, interesting looking stuff. Hehe**

 **So we got a little check-in about some of the other sixxers, and it seems like everyone is doing well. And now we've met Jacob… He's a peach, right? I know you probably want to hear what he was thinking. Maybe we'll see what Edward thought of him next chapter? ;)**

 **And finally, Bella is ready to visit her mom… What do you think should happen with/to Renee? We'd love to hear your thoughts & wishes!**

 **Leave us a note and let us know what you thought of this chapter. We'll see you next Sunday, I'm sure! Mwah! ~ Jenny**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N #1: This chapter has been a long time coming. ;) And I mean that in every sense… I do apologize for the delay, but my schedule is ridiculous. And this chapter contains all sorts of things I've wanted to write for this story. So I'll let you get to it… It's all Edward, so enjoy… Deb ;)**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 24**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **New York City**_

A touch of guilt came over me as I completely hid my thoughts from Bella while we were in Forks. If I hadn't been surrounded by four other sixxers and an entire diner full of innocent people, I might have _really_ taught that asshole a lesson in just what a "freak" could do. As it was, he'd caused my patience to snap. He'd reminded me so much of the kids at the mental hospital, Jasper's mother, Aro, the small-minded, small-town people where Rose and Emmett had come from – he was hateful but scared. That was usually the case when someone doesn't quite understand something or someone: they feared it.

There had been too many people around in that diner, and I couldn't let Bella know exactly what her ex thought of her, of what we all were. My mind reading was a blessing and a curse, one I'd learned to deal with since I was little kid, but not everyone could handle the mental assault of opinions and nastiness that humans thought every damn day.

Jacob Black was a backwoods, misogynistic piece of shit. And he was riddled with jealousy. He thought his ex was hotter than ever, and his mind shot back to high school, where he'd "hit that" as much as she'd let him. Sadly, I knew my Bella; I knew if she went that far with him, then she felt something for him to some degree. And it was that point that made me hide his thoughts _and_ mine from her. While he still considered her the "best piece of ass" he'd ever had, he still hated what she was, what she could do, despite the fact that she hadn't asked for it.

The fucker had zero shame in showing me. Once Claire had let it out that I could read minds, he began remembering all the history between himself and Bella. He tested me, trying to push me the entire time we were in that diner. It was then that I knew I was dealing with an immature child. He was still the same idiot from when they'd dated.

Despite how I knew just how much Bella loved me, how low a human being he was, and how childish I was about to act, I couldn't stop myself. As I told everyone to go outside while I paid for our lunch, I sent that asshole everything. I sent him the thoughts of the people around him; it seemed he wasn't well liked at all. I sent him what Bella had looked like when I'd found her on the streets, what Renee looked like through my girl's mind, and finally, I sent him what real, true loyalty, love, and dedication looked like on the face of the most beautiful girl either of us had ever seen. And just for shits and giggles, I pushed his glass of water into his lap, tipping the waitress extra before leaving the diner. But I kept that all to myself.

Once we'd spent a few more minutes with Sam, Emily, and little Claire and jumped home,I felt a tug on my sleeve as the window closed behind us, sealing off Forks. When I turned to face Bella, her expression was contrite and worried. I teasingly raised an eyebrow at her, and she cracked that beautiful smile for just a moment before she spoke.

"I know I've been putting it off, that I wasn't ready, but I am now. If you want to set it up with Benjamin for us to visit my mom, I'm ready."

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting from her. I actually thought she'd ask why she couldn't hear me, which caused a bit more guilt to come over me.

Reaching up, I cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Then let's talk about it, pretty girl."

She nodded and followed me into my room, and I closed the door with my mind, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"W-Wait, Edward…" she sputtered a little, fidgeting in front of me. "I…I can't hear you. Did I… Was there…"

"C'mere," I called her, pulling her between my legs. "You did _nothing_ wrong, Bella. I was…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I was protecting you from Jake's thoughts, which meant I needed to protect you from mine."

A small, slow grin spread over her face. "Oh damn, really? You think I care what he thinks of me, Edward Cullen?"

"It was insulting."

"I'm sure. So was I the last time we talked," she said through a laugh. "And I dropped him into the middle of a half-frozen puddle."

Grinning, I reached out to bring her in for a kiss. "Well, that sort of matches the glass of ice water I dumped in his lap, and that was after I showed him a bunch of shit."

She gasped, but I took advantage of it and kissed her. I kissed her soundly, deeply, thoroughly. I kissed her until we forgot we were supposed to be talking, until she was suddenly astride my lap, then we were on my bed, and finally I was looming over her. Smirking down at her, I dropped a light kiss to her lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. He was a jackass."

"He is that," she sighed sweetly, reaching up to rake her fingers through my hair. "I still think he and Tanya would be besties."

Snorting, I buried it into the crook of her neck. "I bet," I mumbled around kisses to her soft skin. "But enough about him. Let's discuss what we came in here for, Bella."

I felt her nod, and I rolled onto my side, as did she. Pulling her flush to my front, I pressed a kiss to her forehead, finally opening my mind to hers.

 _How do you want to do this, pretty girl?_ I thought to her, brushing her hair from her face.

She shrugged a shoulder, focusing on the collar of my shirt more than my face. My sweet, brave Bella was nervous about seeing her mother. She wasn't sure she really wanted to see her, but she knew that Benjamin wanted to speak with her about how Bella ended up turned over to VI. Legally, there wasn't much he could do without exposing sixxers to the public, but he wanted to know just how low Aro had stooped to acquire sixxers for his experiments. I was pretty sure he was considering creating a sixxer government, of sorts. It would be a type of justice system in place, in case something or someone like Aro ever decided to try something shady again.

If it were me, I'd set the elder sixxers we knew as some sort of committee – my dad, Eleazar, Rae, and even that awesomely talented Randall. All of them had been around long enough to have seen some shit.

Bella smiled up at me. "Interesting."

"I think so, but first things first, baby… Your mom. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, Bella. That's a fact, so tell me what you want us to do," I vowed to her firmly.

Her nose wrinkled a little, and she looked a little pained. "I guess we should talk to Benjamin."

"Okay," I said, sitting up in the bed and pulling out my phone.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Palm Island, Florida**_

Leaving the chilly weather of Manhattan and stepping into warm, humid, sunny Florida was almost a shock to the system, but we were greeted by friends we hadn't seen in some time.

"Edward! Bella!" Maggie and Makenna squealed, racing across the pool deck to hug us, while shy Bree hung back a little.

I couldn't help but grin at them as their thoughts rushed at me. Makenna had befriended just about every animal on the island, and she couldn't wait to show us. From raccoons and possums, to squirrels and turtles, she loved them all. And the baby brown and white rabbit in her arms was her personal favorite.

Maggie, on the other hand, eyed us both after a round of hugs just to make sure we were perfectly healthy. When she was satisfied, she gave me a small smile and a shrug. She couldn't help it. I ruffled her hair and shot her a wink.

We greeted Rae and Liam, but Benjamin stepped forward, shaking my hand before hugging Bella.

"Sorry you had to come down here first, but I'd just taken a few days off to check on Mom," he told us.

"Well, the travel is cheap," I said with a laugh, giving my Bella's side a tickle.

I was trying my best to keep her spirits up, keep her brave, but I knew this would be a shitty trip, no matter what. There had been a time in my life when I'd wanted my birth parents' approval so fucking badly. They were all I'd had, until Carlisle found Alice and me. The things they'd said to me, taught me, despite how selfish and unethical it had been, were all I'd had in this life until they'd pushed me too far.

Once Carlisle and Esme had taken us in, even after the adoption, they'd told me I was free to see my parents, but I'd never wanted it. Not a fucking bit of it. They'd used me, and when I wasn't willing to help them anymore, they were done with me, so I washed my hands of them. It was a decision I never regretted, especially when Alice saw it never would've worked out civilly. Once they got themselves arrested again, I knew I'd made the right decision, and I moved on with a family who meant more to me than anything.

Bella, however, had it different than I did. Her mother was an addict, manipulated and abused by the guy she was with. My girl had lost her father at a young age, and her mother was all she had left in the world. To be betrayed by that woman – to me – was the worst, most shittiest thing I'd ever heard. I knew there was a part of Bella that had moved on from her mother. She could probably go the rest of her life just fine without Renee, but Bella would _always_ wonder about her. And there was a part of Bella that blamed Phil more than she blamed her mother. She blamed the man for introducing drugs, for slowly pushing Bella out of her mother's life, and for taking control of the situation.

My hope, beyond anything, was that Bella got closure with her mother. I wasn't expecting a happy reunion. And it was that thought that made me keep Bella close, with kisses and whispered jokes.

Benjamin stood in front of Bella, his eyes warm, but he was dressed the part of FBI agent today – badge looped through his belt, sidearm in a shoulder holster, button-down shirt with a tie. And beneath that shirt was a Kevlar vest. His intention was to scare the ever-loving shit out of the couple.

"Bella, I've had an agent from the Seattle office drive by your mother's place every now and then. No contact, and they weren't seen. I wanted to make sure she'd be there," he explained to her gently.

What he didn't say out loud was he was making sure the woman was still alive and hadn't overdosed.

Wrinkling my nose at that, I turned to Bella. "We're on your pace today, pretty girl. We'll go when you say so."

Bella's big brown eyes looked from me to Benjamin and back to me again. "What if I don't want to talk to her?"

"Then you don't have to," Benjamin conceded firmly. "Edward and I will go in and ask them questions, and you can stay here, outside, whatever you want." He reached for another Kevlar vest and handed it to me. "You will wear this, just in case."

I took it, strapped it on, and we both looked to Bella.

Bella took a deep breath, focusing her eyes on the wall of the closest bungalow, and the dreary, overcast of Seattle open up in front of us. We were facing the house from the backyard. Bella used the wood fence to sneak in without being seen. Before we stepped through, Maggie grunted, lurching forward out of her control.

"Maggie?" her father asked, looking to me.

There was an enormous beacon of need pulling Maggie through that window. Something or someone was sick, and it was tugging on the little girl hard.

"Bella, I want to go. I _need_ to go," she said, shaking her head to clear it.

We looked to her father, who simply stepped forward to go with us. His mind showed me that he accepted his daughter's talent and he trusted us completely.

We stepped through Bella's window into a messy backyard of her mother's home.

The neighborhood was eerily quiet in the middle of the afternoon, but after making sure Bella wanted to stay outside, I gave her a quick kiss.

 _I'll let you listen through me. Okay, pretty girl?_ I thought to her, and she nodded nervously.

Liam stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be with her, Edward."

"Thanks, Liam," I told him, looking to Benjamin and giving him a nod that I was ready to go.

The two of us walked quietly along the side of the house and up to the front door. Benjamin gave me one more look when he raised a fist to knock.

When I gave him a nod to go ahead, he pounded on the door loudly. It was the kind of knock that only a law enforcement officer could do.

I grinned, asking, "Do they teach you that in Virginia? Like is there a class cops take for how to knock on doors to scare the ever-loving piss out of people?"

"Shut up, Edward," he replied with a laugh and an eye roll. "Renee and Phil Dwyer! FBI! Open up," he stated loudly at the door.

Even Bella jumped a little through my mind, but we all heard shuffling and steps being made through the small dingy house. There was a turn of a deadbolt and the sliding of a chain, and then the door opened. The woman on the other side of the door looked – as Jasper would've put it – rode hard and hung up wet.

I could see my sweet Bella in the woman's face. Dark hair, dark eyes, and they were about the same height. But Renee was too thin and completely wasted.

"Phil's not here," she mumbled, rubbing her face. "What do you want?"

"Mrs. Dwyer, I need to ask you a few questions. May we come in?" Benjamin asked firmly, like he wasn't giving her much choice.

"About what?" she asked, shifting nervously on her feet as she held the door.

"Isabella Swan."

I wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but Renee's panic was palpable and thick. Guilt and self-hate were set deep inside her mind and heart. It was a vicious cycle. She'd fucked up her whole life, including her daughter's, and in order to live with it, she needed to get high. In fact, she was pretty twitchy right then as it was.

"I don't know where my daughter is," she said softly, and that was somewhat the truth, because apparently, when Bella had escaped VI, Demetri and Felix had shown up looking for her.

 _She's being honest…out of fear_ , I told Benjamin silently.

He pointed inside the house. "Let's talk, Mrs. Dwyer."

She looked around the street but finally stepped back from the door and let us in.

The house was wrecked. I'd seen through Bella's mind how many times she'd come to visit her mother, just to end up cleaning the place. She'd cook, she'd clean, and she'd stock the fridge, but by the next visit, it was back to the disaster that surrounded me, only now, it was a thousand times worse because no one gave a shit.

Renee looked worriedly around the room, and she was trying to remember where her stash was, but when Benjamin took a seat in the living room, she nervously sat down on the edge of the chair. I, however, remained standing…and away from her, because it was all I could do not to shake her for all she'd done – addiction or no addiction. Standing just outside in the backyard,there was a beautiful woman who'd had her whole life ahead of her, and the woman in front of me had snatched it all away.

 _Edward,_ Bella thought to me gently. _We wouldn't have met, you know…without all of that stuff._

I knew she was right, but it didn't make her mother any less of a hot mess.

"My name's Benjamin, and my friend here is Edward. We just wanted to talk to you about Isabella…and Volturi Industries."

"Actually, I want to know where your husband is first, Renee," I interrupted shamelessly.

Renee's eyes widened at the two of us. "Um, he's gone. He's been gone for weeks. I don't know where he is, and his phone is one of those pay-as-you-go ones… It's off."

Through her mind, I saw that she assumed he'd either gotten arrested, overdosed somewhere, or ran off with someone else. And she wasn't quite sure she cared if he came back – and that moved her up a notch or two on the likeable scale. However, she had a fucking long way to go, in my opinion.

She fidgeted a little, something very similar to Bella. "M-My daughter… She… I don't know where she is."

"You know where you sent her, though, right?" I asked harshly, ignoring Benjamin's grin when I was essentially stealing his interview, but I had a personal agenda.

"Bella was… She could…"

"Try again, Renee. You sold your daughter for drugs," I accused, pointing around the house, but my temper was on edge, and when the piled-high garbage in the kitchen toppled to the floor, I took a breath and let it out slowly, nodding to Benjamin ask the questions.

"Bella needed help!" she snapped at me. "The men at Volterra said they could help her, and they said she'd be helping others – a research of sorts."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. " _You_ saying _she_ needed help is fucking rich."

Renee's pout was just about identical to her daughter's, and if I wasn't so damned irritated with her, I'd have laughed. As Benjamin pushed on, asking her how she'd come to find out about VI, I checked on Bella, Liam, and Maggie outside. Poor Liam was trying his best to keep two sixxers in check out there. Maggie was practically shaking with the need to heal, and it was Renee who was calling her. Bella, however, was worried – about me, about her mother, about whether or not to come in – and she fidgeted and shifted from one foot to the other as she listened through me.

Focusing back on Benjamin and Renee, I had to give the woman one thing – she never once, not a single time, mentioned exactly what Bella could do. No matter how Benjamin asked her, she avoided the truth about her daughter's sixth sense. And to me, that was pretty damned big.

"So VI approached you?" Benjamin asked her. "Did they bring a contract with them? Or was it a verbal one?"

"They showed up one day," she answered. "They told me that… They knew…"

My head tilted as I listened to her mind. As I put together what I knew about VI now and what she was saying, I realized that VI had used James's talent to locate Bella. They obviously had mapped a pattern for my girl – school, work, her mother's place. Instead of trapping her in public, they'd used the shot-out parents, the need for money – of which Aro had plenty – and they played into the "we can get your daughter some help" mentality. And the assholes they'd sent to deliver the message were none other than Demetri, Felix, and Jane.

I sighed, shaking my head. They were intimidating to sixxers who could defend themselves, so I couldn't imagine just how scared two high, paranoid addicts in need of a fix would feel in their presence. Jane alone could have pushed their pain up to the point of snapping.

I met Benjamin's gaze, saying, "Jane. Along with Demetri and Felix." When Renee gasped, looking to me, I relented, despite what we'd planned. "Your daughter isn't alone in the world, Mrs. Dwyer. There are many of us out there who have special…talents. But despite what those monsters told you, it doesn't need to be ' _cured_.'"

For the first time in probably years, Renee had hope. I saw it in the eyes that matched my beautiful Bella's. I saw it when the woman sat up taller. And truly saw it in her mind. She wanted badly to rectify the mistakes she'd made with her daughter and with her own life.

"What can _you_ do?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Smirking, I tapped my temple. "I can see your mind."

"Is it as messed up as it feels some days?"

Wincing at that and Maggie's sharp need to help from outside, I shrugged. "No more than others. If it makes you feel better, I've seen worse." She snorted, which caused me to smile a little. I took a seat on the sofa. "Benjamin, they approached her and Phil. Not the other way around. And knowing Jane, she pushed the pain."

Benjamin nodded in understanding, but it was my Bella whose shock was palpable. She'd come to terms with her mother's addictions and even had decided to live with it for the rest of her life had Renee been the one to sell out her talent to VI, but from what I could see in the life-worn woman's mind, VI had come to them and it was Phil who had immediately given up Bella's strange ability for the money. In all reality, the Dwyers would have had no choice whatsoever; VI would've taken Bella no matter what. Knowing that made her next question to me heartbreaking.

Finally, Renee found her voice. "You know where Bella is, don't you?" she asked me specifically.

I glanced to Benjamin, who shrugged, and then I listened to my pretty girl's mind. She wasn't quite ready yet to step through the door again. There was a part of me that wanted to soothe Renee, but the other part of me remembered exactly what Bella had looked like when I'd first set eyes on her. The girl was starving, scared, callous to living on the streets. She could barely look someone in the eye.

Finally, I decided to go with the truth. "VI is no more." When her eyes widened with hope and curiosity, I continued. "They weren't looking for a cure, Renee. They were looking to harvest what makes us tick, wanted to reproduce it, sell it…make it a weapon. They duped you. They duped a lot of people into allowing family or friends to be put into a coma and hooked up to machines."

Renee gasped, covering her mouth. "I didn't know!"

"No one did, Mrs. Dwyer," Benjamin stated.

"And Bella?"

I was still a little pissed at the woman, because I couldn't fathom Esme ratting me out to someone, no matter who the fuck it was. My birth mother? Abso-fucking-lutely, but my adopted mother, not an ice cube's chance in hell.

"There's a part of me that wants to tell you exactly what your daughter went through, but I think I'd rather show you." With that, I pushed my own memories of meeting my Bella, and I added Bella's memories into it. I showed Renee her daughter's escape, her year-long run from VI's men, and her struggle on the streets of just about everywhere.

Tears were streaming down her face when I was done, but the front door opened, and Bella's mind met my own.

 _Edward, baby… That's enough._

I frowned, shaking my head a little. It wasn't enough to me. My Bella never deserved any of what she'd gone through.

"Edward," she stated loudly, ignoring her mother, who had stood up at the sight of her daughter in the room after being gone for well over a year and a half. "Please," she begged. Smirking my way, she added silently, _I know you love me. I know you would do anything for me, but she's seen enough._

Locking gazes with Bella for just a moment, I slowly pulled my mind from her mother's. _She needed to know_ , I thought to her.

Bella's mind was a mixture of things. She loved how protective I was over her, but she saw a bit of my own parental issues in there somewhere, which made me smirk, and she hadn't even glanced her mother's way yet. Fear, despite how brave she was, was overriding things at the moment.

I could see her gathering her thoughts, feelings, and courage, trying to make sense of what she'd seen versus what she'd assumed. She, too, had noticed that not once had her mother relented on what Bella was capable of doing, which meant the person who'd let her talent slip the day they'd turned her over was her stepfather.

She finally let my gaze go and faced her mother, who was a mess of tears, cravings, and self-hatred. Renee tried her damnedest to see all the changes a year and a half could make on the beautiful woman standing in front of her. And above all of those changes, she saw Bella's father, Charlie. She saw fearlessness, a fighter of what was right and good, and she saw the love that created Bella in the first place.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Renee whispered, and to an outsider, it would've sounded weak, but it was as sincere as I'd ever heard.

"Where is he?" Bella asked, not exactly ignoring the apology but saving it for later because she'd heard more apologies from that woman than she could count. "You have to know something."

"He ran," Renee answered, looking to Benjamin. "He started to get really scared when cop cars started to patrol the neighborhood."

Benjamin smiled a little but shrugged. "My men didn't pick him up, but I can make some calls, see if SPD scooped him up for something."

I felt Bella's temper before it even registered on her beautiful face. She rounded on her mother.

"He just _left you_?" she asked slowly. "He just left you behind to get arrested? Granted, it was Benjamin watching you, but still… He just ran?" That last question came out with a slightly menacing laugh and a shake of her head.

Renee started to fidget and shake a little. Honestly, she was in a bad way, and she was trying mentally to calculate just how long it had been since her last hit. She was trying to figure out which was better – Phil gone or Bella coming back. Guilt then took over because she couldn't comprehend the reality of it all; she barely felt human anymore, and she couldn't figure out how to even begin to fix her life or even if she _could_ fix it. Renee didn't know how to _be_ without Phil and the drugs to numb it all.

As she was rubbing her arm over and over, contemplating ending it, the door opened again. A flushed Maggie burst through the door, having run around the house with her father on her heels.

Before she allowed her talent to completely engulf her, Maggie rushed to Bella. "I can help her, Bella," she pleaded. " _Please_ …"

The beacon that called Maggie to heal was bright and almost painful in this case. When Bella didn't answer, Renee looked to me.

"Maggie has a special talent, too," I explained. "Where Bella can go anywhere and I can read minds, Miss Maggie here can heal the sick and injured. You could say she _needs_ to help. She's wicked powerful." I said that last thing to Maggie herself, giving her a wink.

Maggie finally directed her question to Renee. "I can help it. Okay?" She held out her hand as an offering.

Renee looked to me and then to her daughter, who finally said, "It's up to you, Mom. She can make you better, clean… _if that's what you want_."

My girl had tacked that last thing on as a test, and I watched the two women, who shared so many of the same features, battle it out in the stubborn department.

Finally, I pushed my mind back to Renee's, thinking, _If you want your daughter back, if you want out of this bullshit, then let Maggie help you. If you invite Phil back in here with his drugs and abuse, then she'll never visit again. I know her. She accepted the loss of you months ago._

 _He loves her_. It was a simple thought, one not meant for me, obviously, but it made me smile.

"Yes, ma'am. Very much. And more than anything."

Renee blushed, very similarly to Bella, but looked to the pretty little girl in front of her; she held out her hand. Maggie took a seat next to me on the sofa, pulling Renee's arm a bit closer. The little girl's talent would never cease to amaze me. It was a blind faith thing at the same time it was a direct hit to the problem. Power surged through the two of them, and Benjamin got up, pulling his phone out and stepping out onto the front step.

Maggie's healing started through Renee's body, pulling all the poison in her system to one place – her arm. The endless and deep track marks began to shift beneath the skin. A liquid the color of apple juice started to seep out of the most recent puncture. Before Maggie could ask for a towel, Liam produced a handkerchief, which Bella took and gently set over the leaking drugs coming out of her mother.

When there was no more poison to remove from her veins, Maggie's talent soothed Renee's mind, healed it, clearing out all the things that made her feel insane, feel the need to get high, or to end her life.

There was a physical change through the woman as well as a lightening of her eyes. Even her thoughts were clear, more precise and sharper.

"Mom?" Bella called, having knelt beside her. "How do you feel?"

Renee laughed a little, shaking her head. "Like a boulder has been lifted off me." She looked around her home, wrinkling her nose at it. She looked to me, Bella, Maggie, and finally down at her own hands. "How did I let things get so bad?"

"Mags, let's take a walk, baby," Liam suggested softly to his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy." She started to get up, and I gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You did good, kiddo," I praised her.

Her smile lit up the dingy room. "Thanks, Edward."

When it was just the three of us, I started to stand up. "I think you two should talk."

"Please stay," Bella said, taking Maggie's spot beside me.

"Okay."

Renee looked between us, and her thoughts were curious. She wanted to know where we met, how we knew about sixth senses, and where we lived now, though she assumed here in Seattle.

"No, we live in New York – Manhattan to be exact," I answered her, holding out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"He's…" Bella started, glancing to me and then back to her mother. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Grinning, I sighed, thinking the same, but I pressed a kiss to her temple.

For the next several minutes, Bella told her mother all that had transpired since she'd been taken away to VI. Renee cried and apologized again – this time Bella accepted it – when she heard about her daughter's running, living on the streets. She became angry when Bella explained how relentless Demetri and Felix were, but she looked to me like a fucking hero when Bella laughingly told her mother just how we'd met – from the bodega and the peanut butter, to Central Park, to the ending of VI. Renee listened to every word, only interrupting to clarify something.

"What do we do now?" Renee finally asked when it was all over as she wiped more tears from her face. "You're all the way across the country…" She trailed off when Bella's eyebrow raised. "Yes, baby, I know you can come and go as you please, but still…"

"Actually, I think you'd be safer if you came with us back to New York," I suggested, looking between the two. "Not knowing where Aro is, and with Phil possibly…"

The front door opened, and Benjamin stepped back inside the house. "I'm not particularly sure Phil Dwyer will be a problem, Edward," he said with a confusing expression. "Right now, he's in King County Jail on charges of possession of heroin and drug paraphernalia, as well as trespassing. He's had first appearance, but they're keeping him – no bond, no bail. Apparently he was caught up in a raid of a drug house on the other side of town. Unless he pleas out, then he won't be released for quite some time. They'll hold him until the state makes their case."

"Well, good," Renee said standing up. "Then I know where to send the divorce papers."

Bella smirked up at her mother, leaning into my arm when I wrapped it around her shoulders, but I still repeated my first suggestion. "Phil may not be an issue, but Aro still is, and I wouldn't put it past him to come looking for information on Bella. I think you need to come to New York with us."

Renee wavered a little, knowing about the penthouse in Manhattan, and Bella sighed in understanding. It was hard to accept help, and apparently these two women shared that trait. But Bella also understood that Renee didn't want to impose on the two of us, and she saw it through my mind.

My girl looked to Benjamin. "Is there room with your mother?"

He nodded, smiling a little. "Oh, I think she'd make room."

Bella turned to Renee. "How about Florida, Mom? There's a place right on the beach, and it's warm and beautiful. And you'll be perfectly safe."

Renee glanced around the place, grimacing a little. "What about my things?"

"We'll get your stuff," I told her, knowing Jasper and Emmett would help without question.

She paused for a moment, and suddenly she was ready to start over somewhere. Earlier she couldn't even fathom how to fix her life, and now she had the chance for a fresh start. She wasn't going to let it slide by her, either.

Smiling her way, I nodded. "Okay, Florida it is." I offered Bella my hand when I stood, adding, "Pretty girl, it's all on you."

Benjamin nodded, thanked Renee for answering his questions, and stuck his head out the door to call for Liam and Maggie. Once everyone was ready, Bella opened the window to the pool deck of Rae's beach motel.

Maggie, Liam, Benjamin, and Renee all stepped through her window, but I stopped Bella, whispering in her ear. "Is it time for that deserted island yet, baby?"

Bella laughed, looking up at me. "We'll figure something out, Edward. I promise."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Okay, so Edward is up next again. He wasn't quite finished with a few things, so I'll be taking the next chapter again. I'm doing my best to keep up, but we'll see if I can be finished with it by next Sunday.**

 **For those reading my story,** _ **Even In Death**_ **, it'll post tomorrow (Monday). I think that's all I've got for now, so until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N… Thank you for your patience with updating… I'll let you get to it. ~Deb**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 25**

 _ **New York City**_

 **EDWARD**

 _Fuck me, he's hot._

 _Calculus homework, Lit homework, Civics homework. Sweet Jesus, I'll never see the light of day this weekend._

 _I need coffee. STAT._

 _He goes away and comes back with a damned girlfriend. Fuckin' shame._

Snorting at that last thought that wafted my way as I walked toward the NYU cafeteria, I glanced over to the girl who was staring my way. Jessica. I hadn't seen her since I'd left class in the spring and didn't come back.

Smirking a little, I shook my head because the "damned girlfriend" was waiting for me in the corner of the large, filled lunchroom, sipping a cup of coffee as she scrolled through her phone.

More thoughts, louder thoughts hit me in the packed space, and I ignored most of them. A few freshmen were eyeing Bella silently and shyly. A group at a table behind her was discussing the latest blockbuster movie they all were planning to see. I could feel eyes on me, on Bella, and on Jasper, who was coming in the other door.

But it was the deep-brown eyes I needed to see. Actually, I needed more than just her eyes. I needed to hear her voice, her mind, her laughter. I wanted things I needed to wait for, because we had homework and dinner and responsibilities when we got back to the penthouse.

It had been a few weeks since we'd pulled Renee from that disgusting house and moved her to Florida with Rae. She was thriving in the sun and sand, loving the three little girls who surrounded her. She and Bella chatted and texted almost daily on two phones that couldn't be traced should Aro start to look for them.

A weight had been lifted from my pretty girl. She had her mother back. She had the mother she'd had before her father died, and it was like a gift from heaven, because I was pretty damn certain that Bella had given up hope of ever having a relationship with her mom again.

I slid into the seat next to hers, giving her temple a kiss for many reasons – most of which was to shut up the drooling freshmen. "How's Renee?" I whispered against her hair, trying my damnedest to control my thoughts of how amazing she smelled.

"She's good," Bella replied, glancing up at me with the sweetest smile. "She's considering substitute teaching again, but she's not sure. She's enjoying Bree, Maggie, and Makenna, since they're homeschooling right now, so she's assumed the role as their tutor."

Smiling, I nodded. "Good."

Jasper plopped loudly down in front of us, tossing his own phone to the table. "Can we skip the afternoon classes?"

I started to laugh, until I saw why he wanted to go home.

Alice.

Something had changed with my sister since VI; she was almost obsessed with finding Aro. She had zero patience when it came to finding him and his final few followers. She'd sit for hours at a time, forcing decisions and the visions that would come with them, and she'd started to skip meals, ignore her online classwork, not to mention the mood swings were downright frightening. But it was her melancholy attitude when Jasper would leave for school – hell, when _any_ of us would leave for _anything_ – that was the most heartbreaking.

Bella, who heard just as much in the house as I did, stopped his phone from dropping to the tile floor of the cafeteria. She gently set it next to his lunch tray, her nose wrinkling a little at the situation.

"She's so stubborn," Bella muttered aloud, shaking her head. "She's been offered a chance to see again, and she continuously says no because she thinks she'll lose her sixth sense."

"So in turn, she's forcing herself to finish this shit with Aro," I added. "She's determined to find him, but she feels she's missing out on…" I waved a hand around me at the college life that was loud and boisterous. "Funny thing? I don't think – from what I can see from her vision – that she'll lose her talent." I whispered that last thing. "Every time she checks, it's uncertain, but I can't see where it just goes away. She had talent before the vision that blinded her, but I'm not so sure that one had anything to do with the other. We all got stronger as we got older, and I – and this is just my opinion – I think the vision she saw of losing her parents in that wreck was overload, but I think it was her talent manifesting into what it was going to be. Carlisle says fear can physically harm a person, and it's quite possible the fear of losing her parents was what caused Alice's eyes to stop working."

Jasper nodded, poking at his slice of pizza, and I sighed at his internal worry. He worried about her because he loved her; he had always loved her. He wanted her happy, something I completely understood and agreed, but his true worry was that if his Alice could see again, would she still love him once she set eyes on him.

"Oh," Bella said, tears welling up in her eyes when she heard that thought through my mind.

"Don't judge me!" Jasper grumped.

"I'm not. I get it," she defended, but she glanced to me and then back to Jasper. "Umm, this is just a girl's opinion, but…if I were in Alice's position, I'd just want to set eyes on the person I loved." She shrugged her shoulders when he glanced up at her. "I'm not sure… I mean, I don't _know_ , but I can't imagine she'd be disappointed. I don't think real love works that way."

I leaned over, kissing the side of her head and telling her I loved her silently as I inhaled deeply the scent of her hair. I never needed her more than I did right then, and I knew she could hear it.

She gave me a warning glare, but her cheeks were pink.She turned back to Jasper. "Stop worrying. Alice will make the right decision when she's ready."

"Jasper," I said, forcing myself to stay in the conversation and not beg Bella to drop us somewhere alone, which made my girl snort. "I've known Alice since we were kids, and I know this much… She can pinpoint a vision about anything down to the time, place, and person, but she's _always_ misjudged visions about herself. She simply won't – or can't – see herself clearly. Even when we were kids, the vision was on _me_ not her. The details were about me, and if she was involved, then she would go with it, but to solely focus on herself… Nope. Not happening."

 _Thanks, guys,_ he thought to both of us, and Bella went back to her phone and coffee.

Jasper picked up his pizza and took a bite, mumbling with his mouth full, "Does that mean we can't skip afternoon class?"

Grinning, I sighed and glanced Bella's way. Thoughts of spare time and getting away and being alone started to grow and build into an idea that I couldn't stop, and she saw it all. And it didn't take much to have her thinking of places she wanted to go.

"Yeah, fuck it. Let's go," I finally relented, standing up from the table.

 **~oOo~**

"Ungh…Edward…"

I grinned into the crook of Bella's neck, loving when I could get that sound out of her. Pressing her into the door of my bedroom, I slipped my hands down her sides, around to her ass, and picked her up. My eyes rolled back at the feel of legs wrapping around my waist and fingers tugging my hair.

However, the sounds on the other side of the door, not to mention the thoughts coming from the full damn penthouse were leaking into the situation, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Edward," Bella said softly, pulling at me and placing her hands on either side of my face. "Let's go."

My brow furrowed, but she jerked her chin toward something behind me, and when I glanced over my shoulder, I chuckled at the window she'd opened against my bookcase.

"Oh, hell yeah," I whispered, not even bothering to put her down. I merely turned us around and walked us through.

The scent of Bella's father's cabin was musty but familiar. The silence, though, was deafening. The first time we'd set foot in that cabin, the whole family had needed a safe place temporarily. The last time had been the baseball game we'd played with new friends and old. But alone? We'd never been inside that cabin alone.

"Nope," she whispered against my lips as I set that sweet ass down onto the kitchen counter. I was just about to kiss the ever-loving shit out of her…and more, but she started to laugh, pushing at me just a little. "Edward, baby…wait. We need to… We should…"

Shaking with the need to just devour her, I nodded, stepping back a little, as far as her legs would let me. "Okay, okay, okay… I'll check. Don't you fucking move that sexy ass from that spot," I ordered, pointing a finger at her and raising my eyebrow at her for emphasis.

Her giggle was adorable and sweet, and I pressed a kiss to her lips before removing myself from her embrace. I stepped out the door of the cabin, inhaling deeply the crisp air of Montana with fall approaching. The usual green grass was a faded brown, and there were no wildflowers this time. I couldn't hear a thing – no minds, no wind, no nothing. The long, winding dirt road was growing over because not a soul used it. Mountains guarded us in the distance, and the only movement anywhere was a couple of vultures circling high above as they seemed to search for their next meal.

We were _blissfully_ fucking alone.

That thought made Bella laugh again from inside the cabin, and I smiled at the beautiful sound. When I closed the door and locked it, I turned around to see she'd moved from her spot.

"Hey, I told you—"

"Shut up, Edward," she interrupted with a laugh, reaching over to light a small fire in the small furnace in the corner of the room to warm up the place.

As I gazed around, I noted she'd rearranged things in order to keep them from falling or breaking should things between us get a bit out of hand, which still happened occasionally but wasn't as bad as the beginning. She also had pulled down some more blankets for one of the beds. Personally, I was pretty damn sure we wouldn't need them.

Bella sighed, glancing my way. "You are something else today."

Grinning, I shrugged a shoulder and sat down on the side of the bed. "Do you ever get tired of hearing my mind?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

"You get tired of hearing mine?" she countered, walking to me and cupping my face.

"No, but you have the option. I don't." I pulled her between my legs, gazing up at her. "Sadly, my mind comes with everyone else's, so… I don't know, pretty girl. I was just curious."

Bella's warm, brown eyes were soft and loving as she raked her fingers slowly and deliciously through my hair. "It does get rather loud in here," she stated, tapping the middle of my forehead with one light touch. When I nodded, she smiled and pressed a kiss right where she'd just tapped. "Remember what I said at the beginning, that somehow we'd just _know_ , that we'd skip all the bullshit of new relationships."

"Yeah, but—"

She cut me off with a kiss to the lips. "No buts, Edward. I love that you can hear my mind. Oh my God, I was so messed up when we first met, that you being able to see what I needed when I didn't was the best thing. And I think you kinda like sharing yourself and the burden of your talent a little. So if you help me, and I'm helping you, then we're pretty damned even. Don't you think?"

"I know, Bella, and I love that, too. But I'm a guy and I think stupid shit sometimes."

Her smile was patient and amused all at the same time. "Right, because the mental debate over my clothes choices for school is Mensa-level shit."

"Ah, but the fact that I know there's some sort of pink, lacy situation going on underneath these jeans and sweater…" Grinning salaciously, I let my tongue drag across my bottom lip. "That can keep a man in check all fucking day."

Her laugh was beautiful and paired with her blush just made her gorgeous and perfect, and some days, I couldn't stop myself from wanting her.

"And that thought, Mr. Cullen, is why love hearing your mind, no matter who else's comes with it," she whispered against my lips, finally just leveling me with a knee-buckling kiss.

 _I love you, Edward._

With that thought from her, I surrendered to the need that had been building all damn day. Slipping my hand deep into her dark hair, I held her where I wanted her, and our tongues tasted and swirled together as Bella stepped closer. My hands roamed everywhere on her – over jeans, along her back, down to her sweet ass, and underneath that sweater. I moaned into our kiss at the feel of the lacy thing I'd seen her choose that morning. I knew it was a deep pink. And in all honesty, I couldn't wait to see her standing in front of me wearing just that lace.

Bella smiled against my lips, pulling back and reaching for the bottom of her sweater. She tugged it off over her head, dropping it over the chair, and my eyes betrayed me as they raked over pink lace and what was filling it, down to where her fingers were unbuttoning her jeans. As she lowered her zipper, I couldn't stop from reaching out to touch the soft skin along her sides, across her stomach, and up her back. She pushed those sinful jeans down, kicking out of them and her boots.

"Fuck," I breathed, shaking my head at even more pink and lace and skin. The underwear were just deadly fuckers, hugging her hips and letting the cheeks of her ass peek out just a bit in the back, and I started to reach for her again, but she stopped me just long enough to pull at my sweatshirt.

That bastard was off before she could voice the words, and I pulled her to my lap because I needed more and closer. When I could barely take the pressure from Bella's needy grinding against me, I rolled us, placing her on the bed beneath me.

Gazing down at her, I drank in every inch of her beauty. I wanted to tease, to make her come before I slipped inside her, because I wasn't sure how long I'd last after my day-long need. Cupping her breast, I slid fingers inside her bra to toy with nipples that were hard and tight. With my hand flat, I slipped down her torso, across the edge of the lace just below her navel. Hooking a finger inside that lace, I teased her between her legs, pressing enough just to elicit a sexy as hell moan and a roll of her hips. Pulling my finger away, I cupped her fully over that lace, rubbing a touch harder.

"I can't wait to make you come, pretty girl," I whispered, bracing a hand by her head so I could kiss her at the same time my hand slipped beneath that lacy underwear to touch her the way I'd imagined all fucking day. "You know why I love to hear _your_ mind?" I asked against her lips, not expecting an answer, so I told her why. "Because I can hear exactly what I'm doing to you, exactly where you need me, and exactly what you want me to do to you."

 _God yes, right there…_

Smiling, I slipped another finger inside her, pressing the heel of my hand where she needed me. And I couldn't keep my gaze from roaming over her beautiful face, down her heaving chest to where my hand was inside her underwear, becoming soaked with every tease, touch, and push.

Burying my face into the crook of her neck, I kissed, tasted, nipped at the skin just below her ear as I brought her closer and closer to the edge. My mind was consumed by her – the sounds, the heat, the wetness, and finally, the spiral of her orgasm that constricted around my fingers.

"Yes, pretty girl, let go," I urged her, because I needed her to lose her shit all over my touch, never mind what I wanted her to do with my cock.

As she writhed beneath me, I soothed her with a flat hand on her stomach. When brown, sated eyes gazed up at me, I smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. I was so hard for her, it was practically painful.

 _Then we need to take care of that, Edward._

"Please," I begged, my eyes rolling back as she reached for my jeans.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up, kicking out of sneakers and jeans, mentally telling Bella to take off everything. She did, a shiver racking her frame as the chill in the air met her slightly sweaty skin.

"C'mon, baby," I said, shifting the blankets and burying us both underneath them.

Bella welcomed me with open arms and legs, and finally, I slid deep inside her, feeling like I'd come home.

 **~oOo~**

The cabin was quiet as I trailed my fingers up and down Bella's arm. She was draped across me with an arm around my waist. There was something completely and totally relaxing with only the two of us in the room. I loved when it was only her mind, her thoughts. At the penthouse, I had to hear every member of my family, the neighbors below us, and even occasionally some a few floors away. At school, it was trying because I could every loud thought of each student in class, the professors, and several people out on the streets and in surrounding buildings.

I'd heard it all my whole life – broken hearts and dreams, cheating, hatred, love, sadness, despair – and there was a time when it was too much, too loud, too disturbing to deal with on a minute-to-minute basis.

Bella shifted a little to gaze up at me. "I can't imagine hearing all that as a little kid."

I smiled, huffing a small laugh as I brushed her hair from her face. "I did. And some of it was right in my very home, never mind the neighborhood around me. I knew when the couple down the street ran out of drugs, when the old man next door debated putting a bullet in his head, and when the little girl across the street was hungry. I also knew when my grandparents decided I was evil, that my sixth senses were from the devil." I rolled my eyes at that but shrugged a shoulder when Bella's mind went to a very angry place.

Pulling her closer and a bit on top of me, I kissed her lips softly. "I heard good things, too, pretty girl," I whispered against her lips. "Teachers who thought the best of kids in my class, despite the neighborhood. The little old lady two streets over who didn't have much but baked cookies once a week for a handful of us kids. The cop who arrested my parents that last bank job; she was really nice. She didn't treat me like a freak or a criminal, no matter how hard I tried to tell her that I caused all the damage that day. She simply smiled and made sure I had something to eat before they toted me off to the mental hospital. And then there's Alice, who knew what I was and who I'd be to her before we'd even spoken a word."

Bella smiled down at me, tracing my eyebrow. "Not to mention all the girls you hear… I heard that one today, Mr. Cullen."

Laughing, I shook my head. "What'd you hear, pretty girl? That she's disappointed I have a girlfriend now? Pfft…" I rolled my eyes. "I paid attention when it suited me. That's not exactly noble, but I'm pretty damned picky." I kissed her lips softly. "But fuck me," I whispered, bringing her forehead to mine, "when I heard _your_ mind, I was so done, Bella. I couldn't think, see straight, or focus. I couldn't do anything but figure out how to find you, and when I did, I knew I needed you. I needed you safe and off the streets, I needed to know you, and I needed to protect you. And I couldn't stop any of it. But most of all, I needed you to know me, hear my thoughts, my mind. I'd never wanted that until you, baby."

Bella shifted until she was lying on top of me completely, and my hands glided up and down her back to her ass over and over. Her thoughts were filled with love, happiness, and a touch of humor that this was as close to the deserted island we joked about as she could get us, at least temporarily. We were probably due back soon, since we didn't exactly tell anyone we were leaving, though I was sure Alice had seen it.

Bella snorted a little but leaned in to kiss my lips. As if the thought of my sister popped our little bubble, our phones started to ring from somewhere in the pile of our discarded clothes.

"Shit," I sighed and groaned at the same time. My head fell back to the pillow, but my hands gripped Bella just a little bit tighter, as if I'd lose her, this quiet place, this perfect moment.

"Edward," she said through a laugh. "My windows work anywhere, anytime."

"I know, but fuck…"

I didn't let her go but reached down to the floor for my jeans, fumbling for my phone that was blowing the fuck up. Swiping my thumb across the screen, I answered, "Yes, Alice?"

"You two need to get back here… _now_!" Before I could ask her why, she said the one name that made chills creep down my spine. "Jane's in the building."

"Jesus… Okay, we'll be there in a minute." I hung up as Bella slipped quickly off me, and I sat up, tossing my phone onto the bed. "I'll kill her if she's there to start trouble."

Bella nodded, but her mind was conjuring up places in the most remote locations that she'd send Jane to if this was going to be a fight.

"Why else would she be there if not to start some shit, Bella?" I countered her silent musing, but Bella shrugged a shoulder, thinking Jane may be in trouble.

"I can't seem to care," I muttered, frowning as I tied my sneakers. I stood up, pulled my sweatshirt back on, and raked my fingers through my hair.

Once Bella was dressed and the cabin closed up, I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. "Ready when you are, pretty girl."

She nodded, gazing just behind me and opening a window. I smiled that it was my bedroom just as we'd left it, but the impending visitor was weighing heavily, especially when it was Emmett who greeted us.

"Alice sees her sneaking into the building, which I don't get, but maybe you can figure that shit out when you see her mind, Edward," he rattled off immediately, though mentally, he was sorry to pull us from our privacy. If anyone understood the need for peace and quiet, it was my biggest brother; he and Rosalie escaped all the time, just to get away.

Bella and I followed him down the hall to the living room, where my whole family sat worriedly around Alice. The vision that she immediately started to show me wasn't what I expected. While Jane was definitely using her sixth sense to work her way through the lobby of our building, she seemed to be doing it carefully, subtly. From the front desk workers, to the security people, to the stairs, she pushed enough pain at them in order to sneak through all the check points.

"Yeah, she's coming," I agreed, looking around at my family.

Rose was sitting passively as the white German Shepherd by Esme, her teeth flashing long and dangerous. Her amber eyes glanced to me as her thoughts begged me to "break the bitch." Memories of Caius being folded into broken bones came to mind, but she wanted blood.

Bella smirked my way but didn't say anything when she saw that through me. However, I tensed when I caught Jane's mind just outside in the stairwell. Just when I expected to see revenge, malice, or anger, I caught nerves, anxiety, and trepidation.

Tilting my head, I held up my hand when both Jasper and Emmett stepped forward. "Wait."

I waited until she was about to step to the door before I yanked it open. My sixth sense kicked in before she could move, and I had her pinned to the wall across the corridor. She could've kicked my ass with pain, but it didn't come, and a window opened up beneath her where the hallway floor used to be. Angry, stormy seas chopped and shifted and crashed underneath where her feet dangled, and Bella came to my right side with Rose on my other as a low, deep growl rumbled through the white dog.

"Please," was all Jane grunted out, and I pushed her harder against the wall, wondering why she wasn't annihilating us all with her power. "Carlisle… I need to see Carlisle. I swear, I'm… I…"

 _Bella, take away the window,_ I thought to her.

She looked to me like I was crazy, but she, too, could see that Jane was purposefully not using her powers against us.

And then Jane thought the one thing that brought us up short.

 _I know where Aro is, and I can give him to you._

Bella's window evaporated, and I set the girl down onto the floor.

"One wrong move, and I'll drop you on those rocks in the ocean just to watch you rip apart," Bella warned her, pointing a finger to the floor. "If anyone in my family so much as flinches with a headache, you're out."

Jane nodded vehemently, looking contrite. "No, please. I need your help."

"Let her in," Carlisle stated softly but firmly, and we all backed away from the door to let the young girl into the penthouse.

Esme offered the girl a seat in the living room, and the rest of us took a place around her. I could hear her mind, as could Bella through me, and while the rest of the family looked at Jane like a disgusting bug, we saw why she was really there.

"She lost her brother, Alec," I stated, and Jane nodded sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. "You lost him during the fight in Washington – to the wolves."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but why are you here?" Carlisle asked her gently.

"I really do need your help. Aro… He's… I know where he is. At first, I went with him because I didn't know where else to go," she explained weakly, fidgeting on the sofa. "Alec and I didn't want to do the things he made us, but it was either do what he asked or be hooked up to the machines like everyone like us."

Bella snorted, shaking her head. Alice shifted nervously because she couldn't quite tell how this meeting would end. There were too many variables, too many of us making all sorts of blind decisions. Rose was still in her dog form, sitting silently next to Esme, preparing to sacrifice herself for our parents, who wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Jasper gripped Alice's hand, calculating exactly how he could get her to someplace safe, though he was counting on Bella and me to see something before it came to fruition.

"Aro's lost it," she said suddenly, looking to Carlisle. "When the fight broke out at the Olympic building, he took what vials of talents were collected, and he and Riley jumped from the lab to someplace safe, and when we tried to follow, Alec was attacked. His sixth sense didn't work on animals. Mine did, but I was barely able to get away. Demetri and Felix, they knew where to meet him, but he just left Alec and me!" She was barely controlling her emotions, but she looked to Carlisle again. "He's using the vials on himself, and he's going to run out. Which means…he's looking for more of us." She shook her head, and her mind landed on someone's secret, someone she was protecting – another sibling.

"Oh," I said, my eyebrows raising up. "How were you able to keep her from him?"

"Alec and I never talked about her. When he came for us, she wasn't there, and we got messages to her to stay hidden. She's older, was away at college, and she's been in hiding since Alec and I were taken. She's extremely talented. Victoria can escape anything, which is why she's stayed under Aro's radar. But he's looking for more now. He's waiting for you guys…all of you."

Emmett started to stand. "Let's give him what he wants, then. Yeah?" He cracked his knuckles but stopped short when Rose growled low his way.

"She said sit your ass down," I told him with a grin, but the humor died quickly in the room.

"What do you want from us?" Bella asked before anyone else could.

"He needs to be stopped. He needs to pay for what he did to Alec, to all of us. And he can't have my sister," she replied, and it was honest. "He's scared of his brother, Marcus, finding him. He's terrified of Edward's power, but without Riley, he's nothing. He can't control the talents he's injecting, and they don't last long enough for him to learn. Riley can take him anywhere." She pointed to Bella. "He's like you, only he has to be touching someone to teleport them." She sighed deeply. "This was the first chance I could get away, but I'm not going back. I'll tell you where he'll be in a few days, but I'm going to find my sister in California."

Everyone looked to me, and I nodded. "She's telling the truth. She's walking away from him. And he's…hiding in Washington. Just outside Seattle."

Jane nodded, starting to stand up. "He's going to attempt to take the last of the vials in storage at the Seattle facility, even though it's shut down. He'll use Demetri, Felix, and Riley to do it."

"Where's your sister?" Bella asked, standing up when she did. "I'll open a window."

"Sacramento."

I immediately took out my phone, searching for a safe place for Bella to open a window. I found a small park and a dense patch of trees, and Bella nodded, looking toward the back wall of the living room.

For a split second, Jane considered hugging Bella for getting her closer to the last bit of family she had left on earth. Instead, she looked to me, a sneer on her face. "Break him."

Grinning, I nodded once. "I'll try," I vowed to her, and once she'd stepped through Bella's window, it closed behind her. I faced my family, specifically Alice, whose visions were rapidly changing, shifting, and molding into something firm and solid.

"Well, that's helpful. It was Jane who was messing up my visions on Aro," Alice complained. "She was trying to get away, and Aro hadn't made any tangible plan until recently. We need to let Marcus know…and Benjamin."

Carlisle nodded and stood up, taking out his phone. "I'll make some calls. It's time we end this. No more hiding, running, or looking over our shoulder. If Aro won't stop, then we'll make him."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N… Well, we now know where Aro is… tick, tock… ;)**

 **I really do thank you for your patience with this fic. Hang in there, we've got more to come. We're doing our best to get it out to you.**

 **For those of you following my story** _ **Even In Death**_ **, that will update tomorrow. So I'll see you for that.**

 **Also… For those interested,** _ **Sun Still Shining**_ **, the second half of** _ **Rain Must Fall**_ **, is releasing Feb 21 in ebook and paperback. You can pre-order the Kindle format now on Amazon under Deb Rotuno. If you're interested in signed copies of the paperbacks, there is a sign-up sheet on FB and Twitter. It's slightly more expensive than it will be on Amazon, due to shipping, so if you don't want a signed copy, it'll be there on Feb 21, too.**

 **Okay… I think that's it… Until tomorrow… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N #1: We are so sorry for taking so long between updates. Real life and fleeting muses just keep getting in our way. Rest assured, we haven't forgotten and continue to work very hard to get out these chapters. Thank you to ALL of you for being so f'ing patient. We're blessed to have some of the best readers and fans around, and we know it. Just a quick recap since it's been a bit: After the fight in Forks, where Aro and some of his minions escaped and some were killed, our beloved Cullens and co. were enjoying the respite…until one day, Jane showed up at the apartment out of the blue. She said Alec had been killed, and she was done with Aro. She was going to find her other sister. She told them all about Aro's plan to go back to Seattle and steal the rest of the vials of sixxer goo. That's where we left it, with Bella opening a window for Jane to Sacramento. I'll let you get to the new chapter. But see Deb at the bottom. Mwah! ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Bella**

 _ **New York City**_

As soon as the window closed behind Jane, we went into planning mode. Carlisle first called Alaska, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Carlisle," Carmen said sweetly when she answered the phone. "How are things in your side of the country?"

"Just fine, Carmen. And you?" No matter how urgent the situation, Carlisle was unfailingly polite and friendly.

"Good. Things here are good as well." Then, showing just how perceptive she was, she continued, "I have a feeling you're calling to speak to El, not just to catch up on how things are here. Did you get a lead on Aro?"

Carlisle chuckled but then sobered. "Yes, we just had an…interesting visitor who gave us some even more interesting news."

"Okay," she said smoothly without asking any questions. "I'll go give the phone to—oh! Here he is now." Her voice muffled, she said, "Carlisle for you. He has news."

Eleazar's voice sounded calm when he said, "You have news? Of Aro?"

Carlisle explained the visit we'd had from Jane, that Alice's visions concerning Aro were more clear now, and that we would need to go to Seattle within the next few hours.

"Who do you need?" Eleazar asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "It's up to you, son."

I listened as Edward ran through a mental checklist of people and talents that would be useful.

"Garrett and Kate, I think," Edward said. "I don't believe we'll need Tanya for this one."

 _Thank goodness,_ I said in my head, grinning at Edward's smirk my way.

"All right. I'll let them know. You'll call when you're ready for them?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, nodding once even though Eleazar couldn't see him. "Bella will open a window and have them join us before we head to Seattle as a group."

"Will talk to you again then," Eleazar said before disconnecting.

Once Carlisle had clicked off his side of the call, he looked around at those of us in the room before settling his gaze on me. "Bella, would you mind opening a window to Florida? I'd like to speak with Rae and gather the others we'll take with us there before going to Seattle."

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. Gives me a chance to say hi to my mom, too." _And to check up on her…_

 _Alice would've seen something,_ Edward pushed to me silently, but he simply smiled when I nodded once to show I'd heard. I knew she would, but some things I just wanted to see with my own eyes.

Rae had designated one of the rooms of the old motel our "Bella" room, which meant I could always open a window in there without fear of letting any non-sixxer in on the secret. Because of that, I had no worry about opening the window and letting the rest of the family go through before I stepped in behind them and then allowed the window to close.

Even though we could hear shrieks and laughter coming from the pool outside the door, Edward took a moment but then smiled and said, "All clear. The girls and Seth are outside with Liam and Renee. Rae is inside with Randall."

As soon as he opened the motel room door, Maggie and Makenna both squealed, "Edward!" and rushed over to greet us all with wet hugs, huge smiles, and nonstop chatter. Bree followed with a shy smile but looked just as happy to see us.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as she hugged me as tight as her little arms could.

"Wait'll you see the turtle!" Makenna said excitedly to Edward before moving to hug the rest of us. "She just laid eggs yesterday. She was worried we'd hurt them, but I promised we wouldn't."

After getting a gentle but quick hug from Bree, a complicated handshake from Seth, and a smile from Liam, I was pulled into my mom's arms and hugged fiercely before she held me at arm's length and looked me over from head to toe.

Laughing, I said, "Mom, you just saw me a couple of weeks ago."

She shrugged and laughed a little. "I have a lot of missed time to make up for, so I soak it in whenever I get the chance now."

A warm feeling rushed through me, and I blinked back tears, reaching out to hug her again. "Missed you too," I said quietly before releasing her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she accepted a hug from Esme.

"Let's go inside and call Benjamin. We need to get him here. Then I'll explain," Carlisle promised, nodding his head to Rae and Randall, who were standing just outside the door to the main part of the motel.

After everyone greeted them, we followed them back inside to Rae's living room.

It didn't take long to get Benjamin to Florida. Being Saturday, he wasn't at work, so it was a simple matter of opening a window from his house to Rae's, and he was stepping through minutes later.

At Edward's suggestion, Carlisle called Alaska and requested that Kate and Garrett join us then as well, so I opened a window for them. We all waved to Carmen and Eleazar once Kate and Garrett had stepped through, and then I let the window close as we greeted the two newcomers.

Finally, Carlisle stood up at the front of the room and waited till the noise had quieted and everyone had settled down before once more going through the story of Jane's visit and her news of Aro's plans to go to Seattle.

"Let's make a plan, then," Benjamin said, nodding once. "We need to make sure and take him down before he gets away with any of those vials."

As Liam ushered Maggie, Makenna, and Bree back out to the pool, my mom took my hand and pulled me aside. "Do you need to be here, or can we talk?" she asked, looking worried.

 _Go,_ Edward pushed my way with a small smile. _I'll catch you up._

"We can talk," I told her, letting her lead me out of the main building to the room Rae had given her.

Once I'd settled on her bed with her in the chair beside it, she took my hand and stared down at it for a moment. I stayed quiet, knowing she had something to say.

"I'm worried," she finally said, raising her gaze from our hands to look me in the eyes. "Aro is dangerous, and I hate the thought of you going up against him."

I wanted to laugh – as if I didn't _know_ how dangerous the bastard was? – but instead, I twisted my hand so I could hold hers tightly. "I know he is, Mom. But you've only seen a little of what those people in there can do. I promise, between the nine of us, Aro and any of his remaining minions don't stand a chance. And you know Edward will have his head if he dares to even look my way."

My mother chuckled, nodding, before she sobered once more. "I know," she said with a sigh. "I know you'll be as safe as you can possibly be, but it's a mother's prerogative to worry."

I smiled and then changed the subject, saying slyly, "I noticed that someone couldn't keep his eyes off you…"

The pink that colored her cheeks made me grin. "I…I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"Mmhmm," I said in a teasing tone. Then I got serious for a moment. "If you like him and he likes you, you should go for it. Just make sure you're ready, and take it slow. I'd hate to see you – or the girls – get hurt if it doesn't work out."

"I'm not rushing into anything," she said firmly. "I want to make sure I'm good with who I am first. We're just…getting to know one another right now."

"Good." I leaned over and hugged her. "I want you to be happy, Mom."

"Thank you, baby," she said before releasing me and standing. "Now, I'll let you get back to the group so you can learn what they planned."

I left my mom outside with Liam and the girls and then walked back into the living room, only to find Edward gone. Then I realized Alice and Jasper were missing as well. Moving over to Rose, I touched her shoulder and asked, "Have you seen Edward?"

She gave me a frown. "She and Edward got into it again about letting Maggie heal her. They're back in Rae's office."

"Thanks," I said, subdued as I thought of my friend – my soul sister – hurting like Alice was.

When I got to the office, I pushed open the door and found Alice and Jasper on the couch, his arm around her shoulder, and Edward leaning on the edge of the desk, hand in his hair, as if he'd reached up to run his fingers through it and just…froze.

"Hey," I said softly. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Not a party at all," Edward said with a frown. "Nothing to celebrate, since Alice is too…stubborn to listen."

"I've listened," she growled. "I just don't agree."

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to stop another argument before it really got going. "Edward, Jasper… You guys go. Let me have a minute with Ali, okay?"

Edward looked at me, asking in my head what I had planned, but I shook my head. _Just…give us a few minutes._

He nodded once and then stood. "Okay," he sighed. "C'mon, man. Let's go see if they got in touch with Marcus."

Jasper ran the back of a finger down Alice's cheek softly and then stood. He squeezed my shoulder gently on his way by.

Edward kissed my temple and then followed him out, closing the door behind him.

Moving over to the couch, I asked, "Can I sit with you?" When Alice shrugged and nodded, I laughed softly. "Mixed messages. Little confusing, but okay." She didn't say anything, so once I settled in beside her, I spoke again. "I have a feeling confused is really what you're feeling, isn't it?"

She finally sighed, nodding again. "Little bit, yeah," she said wryly. "I know Edward's worried about me."

"Sweetie, we're all worried about you," I said honestly. "You haven't been yourself lately. You were pushing _so hard_ to find Aro, now to figure out how to stop him, that you aren't taking care of yourself. You've lost weight, when you didn't exactly have any extra in the first place. You've bitten your nails down to the quick. And it's killing Jasper, not knowing how to help you."

"I know," she moaned, clenching her hands into fists. She was silent for a moment. Then she admitted quietly, "I'm scared."

"For the upcoming fight with Aro?" Then it dawned on me, something from the conversation I'd had with Jasper and Edward at school. "Oh… Of letting Maggie heal you."

She nodded. "I _need_ my talent. I need to be able to contribute like you, Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Emmett. If I lose my ability…"

"Then you'll still be a loved, valued member of this family," I stated firmly. "Is Esme any less loved or needed because she isn't a sixxer?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Alice's vehement "no" came with a fast shake of her head.

"No, of course she isn't. And neither would you be if you didn't have visions anymore. Talent or no talent, you're a part of this family. Wouldn't it be worth it to be able to _see_ again, with your eyes, not just your visions, things like the sun, the ocean… Jasper?"

When she didn't say anything, I said the one thing that I thought might sway her. Apologizing in my head for possibly spilling his secret, I said, "Did you know that Jasper's biggest worry is that if you can see again, if you can see _him_ , you won't love him anymore?"

Alice gaped at me. "Really? How can he worry about that? Vision or no vision, I know what he looks like. I know his heart, his mind, his soul. Why would he think that would chan— Oh…" She sighed.

"You'll still love him no matter what," I said knowingly. "So maybe…just maybe that goes the other way around, too, yeah? For all of us."

She smiled, reaching up to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "But after Aro. I want to be done with him first."

Laughing, I agreed. "After Aro."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"You're not going," I stated firmly, shaking my head. "We'll bring you over when it's done."

"Son—"

"No, Dad." I shook my head, hearing his argument in his mind before he even voiced it. "If one of us gets hurt, we'll come to you – Bella will send them straight here." I pointed to the pool deck of Rae's place. "This will be hard enough with who's going without worrying about sixxers who can't defend themselves…no offense."

He grinned, shaking his head slowly. "Who's the parent?"

Rolling my eyes, I waved him away. "You know, they say the roles reverse as you grow older."

"Shut up, Edward."

I laughed his way, but he gripped my shoulder.

"Please, be careful," he pleaded softly to me, his mind filling with worry. "More than half my family is stepping into this mess. I need you all to come home to me and your mother."

I nodded that I heard him, and my head spun his way as he mentally counted Bella one of his own.

His smile was warm as he gripped my shoulder again. "Of course I consider her ours. She's done amazing things for you, for herself, for this family. She's come a long way since we found her."

"Yeah," I smiled crookedly his way, but he simply laughed at my lovesick expression.

He pushed me gently toward the girl we were discussing. "Go. And come back to me – _all of you_ – in one piece."

Stepping up to the small group we'd assembled for this last fight, I nodded to Bella to open the window to the abandoned warehouse across from the Seattle VI building. Jasper gave one last glance to my sister over his shoulder before leading Emmett, Rose, Seth, Benjamin, Kate, and Garrett into the dingy warehouse. Bella and I followed suit, and the window closed right behind us. My pretty girl opened another window along the back wall, and the man we needed most walked into the building wearing a solemn expression.

"Marcus," I said, reaching a hand out to shake his.

"Good to see all of you," he stated with a nod of his head to each of us. When he reached Bella, he held up his hand. "If you'll wait just one moment, someone else will be joining us, Bella."

Bella's eyes glanced to her window, and a smile spread over our faces as a tall, handsome teen stepped into the building with us.

"Holy shit," Jasper breathed, his voice laced with an incredulous laugh. "James."

James was a bit nervous, a little shy, but he was walking, alert, and aware. And his talent was just as strong as ever.

"Lookin' good, dude," Emmett complimented, grinning James's way.

"Th-Thank you," he stuttered.

"James will be staying right here, Edward," Marcus stated firmly, glancing his son's way but then back to me. "He'll communicate through you if he sees any sixxer activity while we're in there."

I laughed, shaking my head. "And I just told my dad he couldn't come."

Marcus chuckled. "Bring him in. He can work with James. Twice the power, but they stay out of sight as they monitor the area."

I turned to Bella with a smile. "Go ahead, pretty girl."

Bella giggled, opening a window back to Florida and calling for my dad. He rushed through as if one of us was in trouble.

"Marcus would like you to work with James," I told him as Bella's window slipped closed again.

My dad's eyes widened at the sight of the young man who was once confined to a wheelchair. He nodded once to Marcus and then grinned like a smug child my way, mentally telling me that he _knew_ he'd be needed.

Shaking my head, I turned to Seth and Jasper. "You two know what to do, and we'll follow your lead on this one. So far, we're clear?" I asked, looking to my dad and James.

"Th-The closest s-s-sixxer is approximately three miles away," James stuttered, nodding toward the larger buildings in the distance of Seattle.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing," Bella added, wrinkling her nose. "That teleporter, Riley, could come from anywhere at any time. Just like us."

"Well, if he does, we'll see him," Carlisle assured her.

"Even if he pops inside the building with you," James added.

Garrett, who had been watching the building out the smudged window, pulled the binoculars away from his face. "We've got guards outside the building."

"And probably a few inside as well," Benjamin assumed aloud. "VI has been seized by the local authorities, with Aro having gone missing. Caius made a deal with us when I arrested him in the Olympic forest that day, leaving out the sixxer side of things. Technically, Aro is wanted as a 'person of interest' in some fraudulent activity that has nothing to do with people like us."

Marcus shook his head. "Shady, backdoor deals, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Benjamin agreed. "Deals for bioweapons not on the books and some with countries that he shouldn't be messing with, to be honest. I'm surprised he's still alive, actually. Hell, Caius is under guard."

I snorted, shaking my head at just how low Aro and his brother had stooped, because I could see through Marcus and Benjamin that those backdoor deals were for money that served to keep sixxers under lock and key. Those deals _funded_ Aro's sixxer research. It was those deals that allowed him to hunt, capture, and manipulate sixxers into comas in order to bleed them of their talents – sixxers like James and Marcus, like little Maggie and Bree, sixxers like _my Bella_.

"Can we just get this done?" I asked exasperatedly. "You do what you want with Aro, but the vials need to be destroyed. No more sixxer power at his motherfucking fingertips."

My temper surged out of me a little, rattling the windows around us, until Bella's hand slipped into mine. _Easy, baby_ , she thought to me but then addressed Benjamin and Seth. "You ready?"

I nodded, as did everyone else. Once Garrett handed over the binoculars to my dad, we got ready to step into the building that was now void of activity. Bella, who was once terrified of the building we were about to raid, opened a window without trepidation, and she'd opened it up inside the one area where she'd been held captive – the quarantined area.

It was a motherfucking cell, and no one could tell me differently. Bella smirked up at me as we walked through her window, and she laced her fingers with mine. It was the same room we'd come into when we'd rescued Maggie, and even the door that Garrett had disintegrated was still absent, only the hinges left behind.

I looked to Rose, whose human form melted away. In its place was the white German Shepherd. She was going to use the dog's sense of smell and hearing to navigate the building she'd been in more than all of us combined.

"We'll follow you, Rose," I whispered.

The bare minimum of lights were on down in the basement and quarantine area. There were no medical machines running or phones ringing or even air-condition units on. It was eerily quiet and still. The scent of a hospital still clung to the air, but it was stale, unmoving. Farther down the corridor, a fluorescent bulb flickered; its buzzing was the only sound so far, except for the click of Rose's paws. At the end of the hallway and through the windows in the doors, the huge room revealed row upon row of empty hospital beds. All of them were flat, stripped bare of sheets, and lowered down as far as they could go. The door to the pharmacy was open, the shelves inside empty, but it was the lab at the back of the large empty room for which we were aiming.

However, the room was being guarded, just like Benjamin had assumed. A desk and some chairs had been situated at the doors leading out of the basement to the stairs and elevators. Two uniformed officers were kicked back with a laptop open in front of them. The sound of whatever they were watching was tinny and faint, due to how large the room was and how far they were away from us. Pulling back from the door, I looked to Seth.

"This is on you, buddy," I told him, pointing toward the guards.

Seth nodded, stepping up to the window. A strange sense came over the room, and as the movie on the laptop played on, the guards froze in the middle of their movement – one with a coffee mug up to his lips and the other scratching his nose.

"Nice…" Emmett chuckled lightly. He hadn't seen Seth's talent in full swing.

Grinning, I nodded to Jasper. "Go."

My brother was a blur. His speed seemed instantaneous – into the lab and back – setting down Styrofoam coolers filled with vials. Once he had four of them stacked in the hallway, Emmett picked them all up at once, and Bella opened the window for the warehouse across the street. He set them down at my dad's feet, turning our way.

Just as we were about to follow, Rose's growl rumbled low in the hallway, James's eyes darted toward the windows, and I caught the mind I hated most.

Aro.

"He's here," I said, and James nodded. "Where? Where'd he come in?"

Dad and James studied the area, and their minds, their talents were very similar. Dad could sense sixxers nearby, but James could pinpoint exactly where they'd appeared. In fact, James could see two, then one, then three, then two, and then four. Riley was bringing everyone over from wherever they'd been hiding – Aro, Demetri, and Felix.

From the window, we couldn't see anything. But James pointed toward the front doors of the reception area. They'd popped in behind the guards, but it was then that I caught all the minds across the way, including Demetri's.

"Shit," I hissed, shaking my head and spinning toward everyone else. "Demetri knows we're here."

"Fuck. Tracker," Jasper muttered, glancing Bella's way.

"Yeah," I agreed. "He caught her mind first, then mine."

Bella's brow furrowed, and then she started to worry that she'd caused trouble.

"No, pretty girl. It would've happened anyway. Best part is that he doesn't know who's with us," I explained to her, gesturing toward the window she still had open to the basement corridor. "And…there's nothing left to for them to steal."

"We've essentially led them to a trap," Marcus mused, rubbing his chin and looking to his son. "James, are there only four?"

"Yes. Two sixxers, one normal person, and something…altered." He frowned at that, glancing back to the front of the building where the reception area was now empty. "Sixxer…but not."

Poor James looked confused, but his father soothed him with, "Your uncle is messing with powers he can't possibly understand or control, especially if he's mixing them. He's never understood it, and he never will. He's arrogant and foolish and envious, a treacherous combination; it makes him dangerous and unpredictable."

"Predictable…" I muttered to myself, wondering what Alice had seen of this. I turned to Bella. "Open a window to Florida, please. I need to see my sister."

Bella did as I asked, and Rae was standing there with my sister holding on to her arm. Visions immediately hit me, and they ranged from Aro's escape, to his death. There were too many variables for her to narrow it down. She did frown my way with one vision concerning just me, where my ability to control my talents exploded out of me and into the large open space of the VI building.

"Alice?" I asked her, tilting my head at more visions but focusing on her face.

"I dunno, Edward," she replied, shaking her head. "I…I can't see why…" She trailed off and then froze. "Oh. You have to go! Now! And make sure you corner him, get him alone, Edward! _And keep Marcus hidden_."

"Yeah, but…"

"Go!"

Bella closed the window and reopened one for the quarantine area again. We all rushed through again, not bothering to keep as quiet as before. I turned to Kate, giving a nod. She set her hand on the closest light switch, sending one single zap of electricity into it. The whole building surged with her power, the hallways falling into darkness. She'd just stopped the building's heart like a doctor with a defibrillator.

There was a shifting to my side, and I realized Rose had changed from her dog form to the enormous white Bengal tiger – the same one she'd used in the Olympic building. It was the form she used when she wanted to scare the ever-loving shit out of someone.

The building was completely dark as we made our way back up the hallway to the double doors with the windows looking out over the sea of empty hospital beds. Peeking in through those windows, I could see that Seth's power had been released, and the men were back to watching the laptop again, though through their thoughts, they were a little confused as to where the movie was; they felt they'd missed something along the way. They had; they just didn't know it.

However, the minds of the four men we were waiting for were drawing closer, coming down the stairs from the main floor. They were wary but determined and ready for anything after the power had gone out while they were in the stairwell.

"Seth, we have to protect those guards," Emmett stated, jerking his chin toward the two men, now starting to get up to investigate the noises from the door behind them and the power outage.

"We'll need to move fast," Garrett stated, holding out a hand and pulling metal from somewhere behind us. His usual orbiting balls joined him, floating just above his flattened palm. They stretched and squared off into something the size and shape of a Hershey bar, and as soon as Seth stopped time for the two guards inside, those flat bars of metal launched across the room so hard and fast that they sealed the door to the big room shut with three loud _thunk-thunk-thunks_.

Emmett then took action, sprinting across the room to lift the two guards – one over each shoulder. He was going to stash them in the pharmacy to keep them safe and out of the way. Marcus stepped through the door to stay hidden with the guards.

Jasper climbed the walls, securing himself a spot in the corner of the ceiling. Rose stalked the edge of the far wall, lowering herself down behind a hospital bed when the pounding on the door began. Bella's fingers slipped into mine as Garrett called more metal to him. He pulled it out of the walls, balling it up, melting it until it was back to the orbs that circled around him, only this time he had about eight the size of cherry tomatoes. Over and around him, they orbited while Kate opened both hands to build up two softball-sized electrical masses. They cast an eerie blue glow to the very dark room.

A harsh pounding started at the doors that Garrett had sealed shut, and when the pounding stopped, Benjamin shifted a little closer.

"I smell fire," he stated softly, glancing around at everyone. "Get back, get low."

We did as he said, but he remained standing, bracing himself. The sealed door started to shake, the paint began to peel and bubble, and finally it exploded out of the doorjamb in an arc of smoldering metal. Reaching out, I slowed it down and dropped it softly to the floor away from everyone. Bella opened a window and deposited it into the sea. Benjamin, however, countered the fire that had destroyed the door, essentially stealing it from its owner, Aro.

The four minds that entered the room were filled with various and opposite lines of thinking. Aro wanted what he came for, Felix simply wanted a fight, Demetri wanted out, and the teleporter was assessing, planning, plotting. He had places in mind, and plan Bs to execute should all this go badly, but what was interesting was seeing Marcus's view of things. There was no loyalty between the four men, except for Felix to Aro and Demetri, and really, that was due to his simple-minded and mean nature.

Using the water pipes in the wall, Benjamin extinguished the fire, stepping closer to Aro and his small crew.

Riley vanished for a split second and then appeared back at Aro's side, saying, "It's empty."

Aro was livid as his gaze raked over the large room and who was in it, though I wasn't sure he saw everyone. Jasper was still hidden in shadow on the ceiling, and Rose was crouched low and silent, her sharp eyes on everyone.

Aro turned to Riley. "You know what to do."

Bella's face appeared in both minds, but before I could react, and before Bella actually realized what she was seeing through me, Riley was gone, at Bella's side, and both disappeared into nothing.

"Mother _fucker_!" I snarled, hearing Bella's mind popping in and out. She was fighting with her own teleporting skills against Riley.

Jasper moved when I did, landing hard on Felix, and Rose tackled Demetri before anyone could move.

My power shot out from me, pushing, shoving, and squeezing Aro until he slammed hard into the concrete wall so hard the blocks cracked.

"Where would he take her?" I snarled in his face. "Where?!"

Aro simply laughed, and it was maniacal and creepy, but his mind was panicking.

"You _should_ panic, asshole."

Rose's low growl rumbled through that large basement room, and the sound of Felix and Jasper fighting was background noise. Aro's mind was the loudest thing in the room because Bella's windows stopped opening and closing.

My power constricted around Aro, and I started to squeeze my hands into fists in order to break him, choke him. A sharp, painful shock ran through me, sending me several feet across the room, sliding roughly across the floor and colliding with one of the beds. My head throbbed, thinking that Kate had accidently shocked me, but from the minds around me, I saw that it was Aro.

"You can have Isabella back when I get those vials," Aro stated, walking slowly across the floor. "Until then, I'm keeping her. And I can keep her _anywhere_. Riley's power can take her to the ocean and drown her…or he can drop her into a volcano. But until I get my vials, he's going to keep her."

Rose's snarl rocked the whole room, her claws dug deep into Demetri's flesh at the shoulder and his chest. Emmett had joined Jasper and Felix, and it was a true battle of strength. Emmett – as laidback as he was normally – was fierce and determined.

A door opened in the room, and Marcus's voice was calm and controlled. "Aro, stop. It's over. There are no more experiments. There are no more vials. They're being destroyed as we speak. Did you really think we'd keep them? Did you really think we'd allow you to have them?"

Aro was trying to determine which power to use, which gave the rest of us the advantage. He'd filled himself with the last vials he had, and he wasn't born a sixxer, so he had no natural reflex. The rest of us did.

"They're mine! I collected them, I alone figured out how to harvest them, and I'm going to use them!" Aro snapped at his brother. He was reaching for his pocket to call Riley; he was going to give the order to kill Bella by any means necessary.

It was the last decision he made.

My temper unraveled, snapping and sparking into something I had no control over. My mind opened to everyone in the room, pulling and absorbing all the powers, but it also revealed my pure hatred, my thirst for vengeance. If Bella had been there, the floor would've opened up, but as it was, Garrett and Kate were the easiest to rob of their powers. Interestingly enough, they meshed into something frightening. I held out my hand, calling the metal orbs circling around Garrett, and at the same time, those same balls sparked into life. Instead of Kate's blue lightning, it was red and angry.

They flew from me, aimed at Aro like bullets. Felix pushed off Emmett and placed himself as a shield in front of Aro, taking all but one of the missiles. Not only did they penetrate his flesh, but they broke bone and shocked him all at the same time. The stray ball of steel struck Aro just below his collarbone but above his heart. The shock wasn't as sharp as what Felix took – the large man had fallen to the floor in a heap.

Aro leaned against the wall, panting in pain and shock, but I was too far gone. I pulled from Jasper and Benjamin next, using speed and wind, creating a tornado of medical supplies in that basement. My head throbbed with the power I was exerting, a nosebleed trickled down my face, but I ignored it all. Finally, I pulled from Emmett's power, releasing my fist to Aro's face, but not even the satisfying sound of breaking bone could stop me.

"Bring her back!" I said over and over, repeatedly hitting the man in his face. His hand gripped my wrist, fire singeing my skin, blistering me.

I brought my fist up one more time, and suddenly, I dropped through into nothing, only to land again across the room. When my fist came down, all the power surged through me, creating a tidal wave of concrete, hospital beds, and glass. It rolled away from me, tearing up everything in its wake, and just as it was about to come short of Aro, he popped from his spot against the wall and then was tossed haphazardly into the full impact of the destruction I'd started. Riley was just barely able to get out of the way.

However, it was the mind I needed the most that caused the last of Aro. Bella's ability rocketed into my mind, and the floor beneath Aro opened up, taking him and the pile of debris with him. He plummeted to the rocky surf below, along with all the concrete and hospital equipment.

When I rounded on Demetri, Bella's beautiful face appeared in front of me. Her hands grasped my face almost roughly.

"Edward, baby… Look at me!" she ordered, switching to thoughts. _Edward, stop. It's over. I love you. I'm okay. I'm right here. It's over. He's gone._

My vision was blurry with the throbbing of my head, but I locked gazes with the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. She gently swiped at my face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt as tears coursed down her face.

"I'm okay, baby. I promise." She vowed this over and over in a whisper until I released the tension in my body.

I sank to my knees, my shoulders sagging.

A strong, warm hand landed on my shoulder, but I didn't have to look up. I heard Marcus's mind.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking my head. "I didn't… I wasn't…"

"My brother sealed his fate when he came here. He made his own decision when he took Bella. Son, that's not your fault. There was nothing of my brother there." He squeezed my shoulder. "Bella, get Carlisle. That nosebleed isn't stopping."

I heard Bella's window open, and my father was there in an instant. "Edward, son, let me see."

I heard the name Maggie, and another window opened again. This time, I glanced up to see Emmett reaching for me.

"C'mon, brother. Let's get you out of this fucking place."

I felt myself being lifted, an arm holding me firmly. The scent of dust and concrete and medicinal smells disappeared, and the scent and sounds of the ocean and swimming pools and sunshine assaulted me.

There was talk of clean up and secrets, of getting the vials to Florida, but I couldn't focus until Maggie's sweet face knelt in front of me.

"I can fix it, Edward."

Nodding was the only answer I had, and I sighed in relief when her hands met either side of my face. The throbbing ebbed away almost instantly, and my eyes could finally focus. Her soft healing moved to my arm, and it was fascinating to watch charred, blistered skin heal without a scar or pain.

"Thanks, kiddo," I whispered with a deep breath of relief.

When I glanced up, I needed one person, and she was there as soon as I thought it. "I thought I'd lost you," I breathed into her skin.

"No. Riley, he… Well, we had to make it look good, but he was trying to find a way to get away from Aro." She pulled back to grasp my face gently. "Look at me. Edward, I'm sorry I scared you. The second he took me, he told me to fight but that we needed to wait. We opened a window to watch for you. I'm so sorry. I promise I'm okay."

Her rambling made me smile, but it fell quickly. "Aro's dead," I stated nervously.

"You had no choice, Edward," Benjamin told me. "You did what you had to do. I'm not sure he would've stopped. We'll have to manipulate the scene, but it's over." He paused, gazing around at all of us. "Well, Aro isn't a threat anymore. I think it's time to talk about some sort of…sixxer protection or government for others out there using us or their powers against the weaker."

There were hums of agreement and whispers of unsure or doubtful thoughts, but it was Marcus who spoke up. "Benjamin, if you would please." He pointed to the vials that had been removed from their coolers and then the fire pit on Rae's deck.

With a point of a finger, the fire ignited, and the vials were tossed in. What had been stolen from us, from sixxers everywhere, was now gone.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Okay guys, so there will be at least an epi left to do on this fic, if not one more regular chapter and an epi. Jenny and I have to map out what's left to say, which is important stuff, but we aren't sure how much it'll take to get it out there. So we're almost to the end. Let's put it that way. ;) We'll put it up as soon as it's written.**

 **For those reading** _ **Even In Death**_ **, I'll be getting back to it soon. My schedule is ALMOST back to something normal. Right now, I'm typing with a wrist brace on because somehow I sprained my thumb/wrist on my right hand. And I'm right-handed. -_- Sighhh...if it's not one thing... Anyway, I'll be back on** _ **EID**_ **soon.**

 **I think that's about it... We are still in the usual places. Until next time... Mooches, Deb ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N #1: I know. You are anxious to get to the chapter. It's a short one for this fic, but at least it's finally here! See me at the bottom… ~ Jen**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Bella**

 _ **New York City**_

It had been a few weeks since the big fight with Aro in Seattle. Things had quickly settled back into routine, like we'd had before Jane turned up on the Cullens' doorstep, only this time, there was a lightness to it, a carefree feeling that seemed to have wrapped itself around each of us like a warm hug. With Aro gone and Caius in prison, Marcus was working on getting VI back up and running – the good parts of it, anyway. The legal parts. They were still doing genetic research, still working on some things for the military, but all of it, he'd assured us, was on the up and up. The things they started the company for in the first place, before Aro turned it into his personal playground for research into sixxers.

Benjamin hadn't been kidding when he said it was time to think about a government-type group for sixxers. Between him, Carlisle, and Eleazar, they'd accomplished it in just a couple of weeks. The three of them, plus Rae, Marcus, and Randall – who'd evidently been a marine when he was younger – were now the unofficial sixxer government. The rest of us had agreed to help when we were needed, but the six of them were "in charge," although none of us truly knew yet exactly what that would entail…except Benjamin had already texted to let us know we might have our first assignment, which was why Edward and I were sitting on the living room sofa with Carlisle, the rest of the family gathered behind us, as we waited for Benjamin's call.

"You really don't know what he wants?" Jasper asked.

Edward groaned and reached back to smack at his brother, who jumped back to avoid the hit. "No, man. And that hasn't changed since you asked the last time."

"Boys," Esme chided, although indulgence was clear in her voice. "He's just curious, Edward. We all are."

"Yeah, well, he can be patient," Edward mumbled under his breath, making me grin.

I poked him with my elbow and pushed a thought at him. _Aren't you just a little bit excited to hear what he wants?_

When he side-eyed me, I could see the glint of amusement in his eyes, and he nodded once. _Of course. But that's the third time he's asked since Benjamin called. Impatient bastard._

I grinned again and shook my head. Before I could say more, the phone rang.

Carlisle snagged it from the coffee table, glanced at the screen, and hit a button. "Hello, Benjamin. You're here with everyone."

"Hello, everyone," Benjamin said after a short laugh. "Irina's on with us."

We all echoed our helloes to Irina, who laughed and said hi in return.

"I think I'll let Irina explain," Benjamin said once it was quiet again. "She's the one who originally brought this to my attention."

"As you know," Irina said confidently, "I started looking for sixxers before, when we were still hiding from Aro. I've continued… Well, I'll get into that in a minute. Before that, take a look at the e-mail I sent you, Carlisle. I want your opinions on something."

With a rush of air, Jasper grabbed Carlisle's laptop from the kitchen table and deposited it in front of him.

Carlisle opened it, put in a password to unlock it, and pulled up his e-mail, finding the one from Rios, Irina, with a subject of "Video." He clicked on the included link, which took him to a shared file in the cloud. It was a large video and took a couple of minutes to download, but then he double-clicked it, and it was like we held our collective breaths waiting to see what appeared.

The first thing that caught my eye was a giant warehouse in the background, huge flames shooting out of it, silhouetted against the graying sky of early evening. I could see firemen in their turnout gear, some carrying hoses, some running from one side of the screen to the other. Police were keeping a small crowd back, including a good number of news crews, such as ABC7 Chicago, with Kara Wolpert reporting, according to the ticker under her name.

"Yes, John, I'm here in University Village, where a fire in this large, abandoned warehouse has been blazing for over an hour. Firefighters are having a hard time getting it under control. So far there are no reports of injuries, but they're working to keep it from sp—"

She was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder in the background, and then rain came pouring down behind her. Within minutes, after a combination of the torrential downpour and water from the firemen's hoses, the fire was out, leaving a black, soggy mess of a crumbling building.

"What just happened, Kara?" a silver-haired man at the news desk asked the on-scene reporter. He sounded shocked, which matched the reporter's expression perfectly.

"That was a…freak storm, John," she answered. "I… It looks like it rained just in the right spot, just the right amount, to put the fire out."

"Kara, I'm getting reports that the rain was concentrated on the building with the fire. Is that correct?"

"Y-Yes, that is correct," Kara said. "As you can see," she continued as the camera panned the crowd and the area behind them, "no one here is wet. The ground is dry. The only ones affected were the firefighters closest to the building."

The scene changed back to the news room, showing both anchors. "Well, that was lucky," John said, smiling at his co-anchor.

The pretty young woman with almost too-white teeth smiled and said, "God works in mysterious ways, John." After a pause, she continued, "Now on to sports, with Ted Smathers."

I blinked, trying to understand what I'd seen. But then the video continued with a different story, and I focused back on the screen.

This time, it was of a newscast in Des Moines, Iowa. The meteorologist was pointing at the screen behind him, which showed what looked like dried and dying corn fields. "As you know, Terry and Michelle, corn is a huge source of revenue for farmers in Iowa. Lack of rain has the farmers worried about whether or not their fields will be able to bounce back when we finally do get some much-needed moisture."

"When will that be, Lucas?" the female anchor, Michelle, asked.

Lucas shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure, unfortunately. We don't see any sign of rain for the next two weeks. If that doesn't change, our local farmers will be hurting."

"We'll certainly keep our fingers crossed for some good news," Terry chimed in. "Now for a story to make everyone smile. A young boy was walking past a storm grate and heard a sound. What he found inside was a shock."

The video cut out and jumped right back in to the same studio with the same news anchors.

"It's been just three days since we spoke about the dry weather and how it will affect our farmers, but since that broadcast, a miracle has happened. More on that with Meteorologist Lucas Jent. Lucas?"

The same weatherman we'd seen before was out in the field this time – literally. He was standing on the edge of a corn field, dressed in a dark-green poncho. Beside him was an older, heavier man in denim overalls, a plaid shirt, and covered in his own clear poncho.

"I'm here with corn farmer Elmer Caughey," Lucas began. "Just three days ago, Mr. Caughey was sure this year's crop of corn was as good as dust, but not twelve hours after our broadcast on Thursday, a miracle happened. Out of nowhere, it started to rain. This was a random and completely unexpected weather pattern, Terry and Michelle. It didn't even show up on our radar until it began – and now it's been a slow, steady rain going on for three days, giving farmers like Mr. Caughey here much-needed relief. How does it feel, seeing this rain, Mr. Caughey?"

"I tol' my wife, Cindy, that I figured God done sent a angel down from heaven with a bucket a water. It's a mir'cle, if ya ask me. Saved my crops and my family's life, fer sure."

The camera cut to Michelle back in the station. "Lucas, all that water… It's not causing flooding?"

When it was focused back on Lucas, he answered, "No, it's quite a controlled rain, Michelle. Steady but slow, giving the dry crops and dry ground time to soak it all in. Farmers in the area are raising their glasses in thanks for, like Mr. Caughey said, this apparent miracle of Mother Nature."

The video cut off, only to start again immediately with a third news station, this time ABC 7 in Los Angeles, according to the logo. The handsome, dark-haired reporter, Wyatt Vasbinder, was standing outside Hillsdale Medical Clinic, a solemn, concerned expression on his face – eyebrows drawn tight, lips thinned, cheeks taut.

"Firefighters have been working for days to contain the wildfire spreading through Southern California. But it's taken an odd turn and is now heading here, toward Hillsdale Medical Center just behind me. On the other side of the hospital? Hillsdale Nursing Home. Just beyond that? One of the largest housing subdivisions in the area. A source within the fire department has said they're working to contain it before it gets here."

He held a hand up to his ear, obviously listening to something over his earpiece. "There," he said, turning and pointing in the direction of the hospital, where multiple ambulances could be seen pulling up in both the front and around the side near the Emergency Room. The camera panned a small crowd roaming outside the hospital, gazes trained to the fire in the distance. Then it returned to Wyatt, who continued. "Those in charge at Hillsdale have begun emergency evacuation protocols in case the fire can't be stopped. I'm told the nursing home has begun the same. Authorities have also begun visiting residents in the area and asking them to leave their homes until it's safe to return."

It didn't surprise me when the video jumped and the reporter was back, wide-eyed and excited compared to the previous video. "Just two hours later, the fire that was headed directly toward Hillsdale Medical Center has been contained. A freak wind and rainstorm descended only minutes after my previous update. The wind pushed the fire back toward the barrier the firefighters had made while rain drenched the area around the hospital, nursing home, and subdivision, which kept them safe until the flames were put out. The wind and rain affected only this area, which Fire Chief Nathaniel Lawson called odd, but he said he was grateful for the miracle nonetheless."

The video faded to black, and everyone started talking at once. I could hear them, but my attention was focused on the screen.

"Bella?" Edward called gently. "What did you see?"

"I don't…" I shook my head. "I don't know. Start it again. Go back to the first one and stop where they show the crowd."

Edward did as I requested, slowing it to half-speed when the camera moved away from the reporter.

"Stop," I said quickly. "There!" I reached out and touched the screen over the shadowy form of what looked like a young man with dark hair, wearing jeans, a dark hoodie with the hood up and his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know him, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

I shook my head. "No… I've never seen him before the video." I chewed my lip for a moment and then said, "Skip ahead to the first of the wildfire videos."

When Edward had it cued to the right spot, I nodded for him to play and then I reached out and hit the space bar to stop it when I saw him again.

"There! See?" I turned to Edward and then Carlisle, my eyebrows raised. "I think that's the same guy. He's wearing different clothes, but the height's the same, the hair color's the same, the way he's hunched over, as if he's trying to be invisible…"

"Very good, Bella," Benjamin praised from the phone, and I nearly jumped. I'd forgotten he and Irina were on the phone.

"That's what I noticed, too, Bella," Irina said. "And if you continue playing it, he turns and the camera gets a good shot of his face. I sent it to Benjamin to run through the FBI's facial-recognition software…"

There was a long pause, and I waited, tense, to see if he'd found anything.

"And I got a hit," Benjamin finally said. "Kobe Chittam applied for a passport four years ago when he was going overseas with a high school music group. He's twenty now and lives in…Chicago."

Several of us gasped, and I could hear whispers behind me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward. "Makes sense," I murmured, "since that's where the first one was from."

"But that's not all," Benjamin said once we'd all quieted. Ignoring everyone's immediate questions, he explained, "Marcus and I have been going through all the files from VI, and that includes all the names of the sixxers Aro and Caius took and kept in Seattle and then in Washington. Kobe Chittam was also one of the sixxers you guys freed in Seattle."

 **~oOo~**

Edward and I followed Benjamin up the stairs to Kobe's third-floor apartment in Chicago. The complex was old and in need of a lot of repairs, but I didn't see any obvious signs of illegal activities – no drug deals or prostitutes in the stairwell or out front. So it could've been worse. The second floor smelled like someone had been cooking Indian food all day, and both it and the first floor housed a crying baby. The third floor was quiet, and listening through Edward's mind, I didn't hear anything out of the norm. An older couple watching _Wheel of Fortune_. A young woman getting ready for her shift at the diner down the block. And Kobe, who seemed to be playing a video game killing zombies.

Benjamin got a nod from Edward and then knocked lightly at the door. The sound from inside shut off abruptly, and I could hear footsteps as Kobe made his way to the door. His mind curious but not worried.

He opened the door just enough for the chain to catch. "Can I help you?"

Giving him a friendly smile, Benjamin said, "Kobe Chittam? My name's Benjamin Amici. This is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. We're…" He looked over at us and shrugged. "We have some things in common with you and would like to chat."

I saw Kobe's fear flash across his face – his eyes widened, his breath quickened – at the same time his thoughts hit.

 _Shit! Can't let them get me! I'm not going back to that place!_

"No, Kobe," I soothed quickly. "We aren't with Aro. He's gone, I promise. We're the good guys. We were the ones who took him down."

He still looked frightened, but he hadn't shut the door yet, so I continued quietly, not wanting the others on the floor to hear.

"He took me too – Aro, I mean. I escaped and was on my own till Edward and his family found me. Then we met Benjamin, and he helped us rescue everyone else. You were one of the ones who escaped the first time."

"He's really gone?"

I nodded. "I promise. He's dead, and his brother is in prison."

"You aren't going to make me go with you?"

Before I could shake my head, Edward jumped in. "Not like you mean, Kobe. But we do need to talk—" he looked around "privately, if you don't mind."

Kobe thought about it for a long minute but then nodded. The door shut, we heard the sound of the chain being taken off, and then it opened again. "Come on in, then."

After we all sat down in the living room, Benjamin explained more about the three of us – including our talents and how alike his and Benjamin's were – and how we'd found him.

"I…I didn't realize," Kobe said thinly, looking chagrined. "I just want to do _something_ to help. I have this…this weird ability, and I want to use it to do good. I didn't think about how it looked to others."

"We get it," I promised. "And you did do a lot of good. You saved a lot of lives. But you've got to find a better way to go about it. We're not saying you need to stop, just be a little more circumspect about it."

"What we'd like to do," Edward said, taking over from me, "is bring you to Florida and introduce you to Randall and Seth. Randall is a great older gentleman who can control plants and 'green stuff,' as he likes to tell it. Seth is fifteen and can stop time." He smirked at Kobe's big eyes. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but he learned a long time ago just how far he can push it before it throws off reality."

"So you want me to move to Florida? What about my job here? What would I do for money?" He looked skeptical.

Edward nodded. "I'm sure we could help you find something down there, and while you're there, you won't have to pay for rent or anything. We'd help you out with that. And once you've figured out with Randall how to help without drawing attention your way, then you could move back here if you want, or we could help you move to wherever you'd like to live. It would up to you completely."

Through Edward, I heard Kobe wondering what would happen if he said no, but he quickly doused that thought since he didn't actually _want_ to attract attention, so listening to us seemed to be a good idea.

"Okay," he agreed aloud. "I'd…like to give my boss a couple weeks' notice, though. Would that be okay?"

Benjamin nodded. "Of course. I'm sure it would be appreciated. If you know you'd like to come back here and want to work that job again, you can tell him you'll be back, and then I can speak with him officially later if I need to and explain you were helping the FBI, if that would get your job back for you."

Kobe snorted and shook his head. "Nah. I like it there at the movie theater, but they won't exactly have a problem finding someone else to run the projectors. I can find something else later. Thanks, though."

After giving him one of Benjamin's cards with our names and numbers also scrawled on the back, the three of us said our good-byes.

"Thanks," Kobe said, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He looked down at the ground and stubbed at the carpet with the toe of his sneaker for a minute before looking back up at us. "For getting me out of there, I mean. It was…well, you know," he finished, glancing my way and frowning. "And thanks for being cool about this. You could have totally taken me and locked me up for possibly exposing us all."

"You didn't know," Edward said with a shrug. "Now you do. I'm sure you'll be more careful, yeah?"

Kobe smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Give us a call when you're ready to head to Florida, and I'll open a window for you, okay?" I said, and then impulsively I leaned in and gave him a quick hug. He seemed so lost and alone, and I hated to see it. I wanted him to know we were in his corner and he wasn't alone anymore.

"I will. I promise," he vowed.

I stepped back and opened a window to Benjamin's office. He gave us a quick nod before he stepped in and then disappeared when the window closed.

Shaking his head, Kobe smiled. "Crazy awesome…"

I laughed and then waved as I opened a window to the apartment in New York and stepped through after Edward, letting the window close behind me.

 **~oOo~**

We were hit with a wave of noise when we opened my bedroom door, and I could see Edward visibly flinch as the silent noise slammed into his mind at the same time.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen – from the spicy, rich scents wafting through the apartment, it seemed like Esme's enchiladas were on the menu for dinner – and Carlisle was being his normal self while cooking, which meant he was banging around pots and pans and singing "Les Poissons." He loved being in the kitchen with Esme and singing or humming Disney songs about cooking – his current favorites were from _Ratatouille_ , but apparently it was _Little Mermaid_ today.

Jasper and Emmett were in the living room playing some shoot-'em-up video game on the big screen. Sometimes they wore headphones; today they weren't, since I could hear the guns firing, commands shouted, and words exchanged about covering this or hitting that.

Ordinarily, Rose and Alice's conversation while doing their weekly manicures would be a quiet thing, between just the two of them, but between Carlisle belting out French and the boys doing their thing, they felt the need to speak louder than normal just to be heard. Their latest TV obsession was _Gilmore Girls_ , and this necessitated an argument about who Rory belonged with: Dean, Jess, or Logan. From what I could hear, Rose was all about bad-boy-with-a-good-heart Jess, while Alice preferred the more "mature" Logan.

I giggled when Edward pulled me back into the bedroom and quickly shut the door. Wrapping his arms around me, he dropped his forehead to mine with a sigh.

I ran my hands up and down his back, lightly scratching his skin through the T-shirt. I knew after all the time at school, the fights with Aro and his minions, not to mention just being out and about in New York in general, he needed a break from all the noise – both literal and mental. We'd been teasing back and forth for a while about heading to a deserted island, but up till now, there wasn't a great time to take a vacation. There was always something stopping us – fights with bad guys, finishing school, family… But now…

"Edward," I said softly, not wanting to break the peace of the moment. "Maybe it's time to look into that deserted island, hmm?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me gently.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"I'm in," he sighed. "All in, Bella."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: Words can't express how sorry I am for the long delay between this chapter and the previous one. I could make excuses, but they really don't matter. What does matter is that Deb & I GUARANTEE to you that we will finish this story. There isn't much left, I promise. Right now, it's all about wrapping up some existing story lines and giving you the ending we've been envisioning since the beginning. Deb is up next. She's going to finish the chapter of **_**EID**_ **she's in the middle of writing, and then she'll tackle** _ **Six**_ **. Some big stuff coming up, so she wants to get it right. So please, review and let me know what you thought of this one and send some bunnies and encouragement Deb's way so she can take advantage of her time off and write her little heart out! ;) ~ Jen**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N… I apologize profusely for the hiatus that this story was on. These last chapters are all on me, but with work and real life, this muse just wouldn't speak to me, so I finished** _ **Even in Death**_ **first.**

 **This is the last regular chapter of** _ **Six**_ **. Only the epilogue remains. Thank you guys so much for your patience. See me at the bottom… Deb.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 28**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Salem, Massachusetts**_

A black cat streaked ahead of us, and Bella chuckled. "Fitting, Rose."

Grinning, I shook my head. "You look like the cat from _Hocus Pocus_."

Rosalie's amused mind met my own, but she hopped up on the low, brick wall running down the sidewalk. _Are you sure this is where we need to be, Edward?_ she thought to me, her sharp, yellow eyes on me.

"Yeah, Benjamin said it was this cemetery," I sighed, grimacing at that fact. He had been monitoring the activity in this area for some time now.

I gave our surroundings a slow gaze, trying to find a safe spot for Bella to open a window for my dad, Eleazar, and Benjamin to join us. It was nearly nightfall, and the cemetery's wall had dark corners, especially near the far back.

"Yeah, that'll work," Bella murmured, giving me a small smile for the help.

We all went inside what looked like the oldest cemetery I'd ever seen. Headstones were thin, upright, not to mention a little crooked, and with dates going back as far as the 1600s. Hell, some were so old that the engravings were worn almost smooth with weather and time.

The eldest of the sixxers had started to truly find their footing as some sort of government. We couldn't be discovered by the rest of the world, so when strange headlines or news stories or even those grocery store gossip rags started to leak out something out of the ordinary, one of us would go and check on it. Normally Eleazar left us out of it, simply due to our class schedules at NYU, but this one had everyone a little on edge. They'd asked for my mind-reading ability, along with Bella's windows, just in case something went weird.

Rose stayed on the wall, opting to run the perimeter of the cemetery to make sure we were alone. I kept Bella's hand in mine as we aimed for the far back corner.

"You're clear, pretty girl," I told her, listening with my mind and giving another glance around, but Rose's mind called us clear as well.

The flickering light of twilight in Florida lit up the corner of the cemetery, and Eleazar, my dad, and Benjamin all stepped through, thanking Bella once they were all cleared of her window. The light dropped away like someone switching off a wall switch.

"I appreciate the help on this one, Edward," Benjamin said, shaking my hand. "The rumors are all over the place, so I'd rather have you along to hear them."

"This is the cemetery with the most activity, son," Dad said to me. "There are dozens of them throughout this city, but witnesses state this one more than any other."

There was a part of me that didn't think this was a sixxer situation. It sounded like something out of a bad horror movie, but considering I could essentially be Stephen King's _Carrie_ , who the fuck was I to judge what was considered scary.

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes up to me. "Stop that," she said through a laugh but switched back to thoughts. _If that were the case, you're standing in the middle of several movies._ Jumper _,_ she thought, pointing to herself. _There's_ Firestarter _too._ She pointed to Benjamin, smirking my way. _And I am pretty sure Rose is something out of_ Harry Potter _, only without a wand._

Grinning, I brought her hand up to kiss her fingers.

We'd been together for well over a year now. More than one time had I asked her if she ever got tired of hearing my mind – and all the shit that came with it. It wasn't just my own idiot thoughts, which most of the time revolved around getting her alone and naked somewhere, but my mind brought everyone else's with it. In order to hear me, she had to hear everyone around us, and despite the fact that I was used to it, it could be truly annoying and invasive and downright disgusting, depending on where we were.

However, Bella's answer was always the same. No. No, she didn't mind hearing my thoughts. She loved that I could sort through her messy head, so it was only fair that she could sort through mine. She felt needed, really. She knew that for me, sharing myself with her completely and openly this way was a bit of relief from the weight of everyone's minds. She also loved the fact that I'd never let anyone into my mind prior to her.

Kissing her temple, I inhaled the scent of her hair and let my gaze wander the cemetery. Rose was still pacing the brick wall, and I'd lose her in shadows, but every little bit, she'd reappear under a streetlamp.

If the rumors were true, then we were looking for what was called a necromancer. That thought alone was a touch creepy, but it was a bit intriguing too. By definition, the necromancer had the ability to speak to, see, and sometimes resurrect the dead. Reports in this area were that someone was doing that in the local graveyards.

Night fell around us. Dad and Eleazar wandered quietly around the outside of the cemetery, while Bella and I found a bench in the corner to sit with Benjamin. Rose would occasionally drop to the ground, dart up a street, and come right back. Everyone stayed quiet, opting to think to me rather than break the silence of the quiet cemetery.

About an hour after we'd arrived, someone else's mind came into focus. Bella looked to me when she heard it, thinking they sounded young.

Rose stopped her trek around the wall, sitting down and curling her tail around her. _Edward, it's just a kid._

A short, shadowy figure appeared at the cemetery gate, pigtails showing me it was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight – maybe nine at the most. However, it was the mind of the child that had my mouth falling open.

I'd _thought_ we were sitting alone. I'd _thought_ that we were the only activity inside that walled graveyard. But no. As soon as the young girl stepped inside the hallowed grounds, her smile curled up on her face.

Through her mind, several people greeted her. They showed a grayish-blue and transparent in her thoughts, but they were her friends. They were also hundreds of years long gone from this earth.

"Whoa," I barely breathed aloud, nudging Benjamin. "She… She's… Dude, there are at least ten ghosts talking to that kid. And they're all from… _way back_."

Bella's eyes widened as she saw through my mind, glancing from me, to Benjamin, back to the little girl laughing at the beings surrounding her.

Eleazar and my dad stepped to the gate, essentially blocking her in as Benjamin stood to walk toward the girl. As soon as we neared her, one of the ghosts – a woman – leaned closer to her to whisper.

"You have visitors, young one." The voice was silent to those around me, but the little girl heard her just fine.

The little girl gasped, her eyes darting around her, and when she caught sight of Bella, Benjamin, and me, she spun toward the exit, only to run into Eleazar and Dad.

"Wait, sweetheart," Dad said, holding his hands up. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

The little girl's mind was frantic. She'd been warned over and over by who looked to be a parental figure not to sneak out of the house at night. She'd been in trouble for it; she was supposed to be in trouble for it at the moment, but she'd sneaked out of the house anyway. They'd tried to scare her into obedience by telling her that she could be kidnapped, hurt, even killed, but she hadn't listened.

"We aren't here to do any of those things to you," I told her, stepping closer. "We just wanted to talk to you about what you can do…in here." I pointed to each and every shimmering entity watching over her. "We all have special abilities."

"You can see them too?" she asked, forgetting her fear and giving me her full attention. No one believed her.

"I can…through you." I tapped my temple, kneeling in front of her. "My name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Sarah Osborne."

At the sound of her name, the woman ghost who'd warned her about us, stepped forward.

"I know that name," Bella whispered, her eyes wide. "Sarah Osborne and Sarah Good were the first witches to be convicted during the Salem Witch Trials in 1692. Sarah Good was hung. Sarah Osborne died in prison." Bella pointed to the female ghost.

"I was named after my great-great-great..." The little girl shrugged. "I don't know. She was my aunt."

"I knew it was sixxers in the Witch Trials. I just knew it!" Bella whispered, almost to herself.

"Sixxers?" little Sarah asked.

"What you're doing," I started, pointing again to the ghosts, "that's an extra ability not everyone is born with. It's a sixth sense. We all have one. I'd be willing to bet that your great-great…etcetera aunt was one, too."

The bluish woman nodded, a smile curling her lips.

I ignored the thoughts of everyone with me, focusing on the little girl. "Sarah, you have to keep your ability secret. You can't set ghosts free, because people will start to ask questions. Eventually, it'll catch the wrong people's attention. Understand?"

"They're my friends," she whispered, glancing from me to them. Her face was heartbroken at the prospect of not being able to talk with them.

"They might be," Eleazar agreed, smiling at her. "But some you've set free aren't. They aren't supposed to stay around. I bet you can send them on, Sarah. That's a powerful and honorable gift you have there, but with that power comes big responsibility. The ability to communicate with the dead is very special, but…" His eyes drifted to me, silently asking how many there were, and I held up ten fingers. "But ten all at one time is causing a bit of a stir. They may be your friends, but they still haunt the area, move things, show themselves to people. So many in one place is too much."

"They'll hurt you," the ghost Sarah warned.

"No," I replied instantly, shaking my head. "Times have changed enough that she wouldn't instantly be killed. They'd simply lock her away, test her, and consider her insane. It's a different sort of prison. We came to make sure that didn't happen." I sighed but smiled at the little girl. "Keeping the secret is like acting. You just have to pretend you're like everyone else. One day, you may be able to use that ability to help people, but for now, sneaking out of your house to set this many free is too dangerous."

"That's what my mom said," Sarah said forlornly. "They tell me stories, better than any book!"

Grinning, I tilted my head at her. "I'm sure they are some really good stories, but you have to protect yourself, us…even them." I jerked a thumb to the murmuring ghosts beside us. "They may not want to be stuck here. Some may want to move on. Hmm?"

Her nose wrinkled, but she nodded and then looked to the group of swirling entities. "I'm sorry."

Some of them smiled her way. Some nodded, but they all faded into oblivion when her hand shot up. All but one – the original Sarah Osborne. I could see she'd been a beautiful woman, and despite her imprisonment, they'd dressed her in one of those ornate dresses that laced up the back and had like a hundred damn layers to it. She'd had money, it seemed.

She pressed a nonexistent kiss to the middle of the little girl's forehead. "My sweet niece, it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Do what they say now, and keep yourself safe."

"Okay," Sarah said with a nod, and she held up her hand. "Bye, Aunt Sarah."

Once the cemetery was ghost-free, little Sarah looked a little lost, until her mind realized that she had several ghosts to put back.

Chuckling, I said, "Just don't sneak out to do it, okay? And make sure no one is looking when you do."

She smirked mischievously. "Yeah, okay."

She started to leave, but my dad stepped forward and called her name. When she turned, he held out a hand toward her.

"Take this card with you. If you ever run into trouble with your talent – if someone who shouldn't sees you or something goes wrong with your ghosts – and you need some help, you can call one of those numbers and reach either myself or a friend of ours. Like your talent, it must be kept a secret, all right, Sarah?"

The little girl grinned and then used her fingers to zip her lips closed before taking the card from him and sliding it into her pocket. Then she turned and walked off without another word or look back. Her mind was racing, though – thoughts of there being others like her, people who could help and understand, as well as the hope that she could crawl back through her window without getting caught, not to mention the small sadness that she wouldn't get to see her ghostly friends anymore.

Rose, still in her black cat form, hopped down from the cemetery wall, letting me know she'd be right back. She was going to follow Sarah home to make sure she stayed safe.

I stood up, wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder, and kissed her temple. "That might be the craziest talent I've ever seen. Some of those ghosts were almost five hundred years old."

My dad and Eleazar chuckled, along with Benjamin, who was thinking that most of the unusual occurrences we would most likely be checking from this point on would be children who couldn't control themselves. Bella, however, took a different, more academic train of thought, finally voicing it aloud.

"You know, I read there were something like a hundred and fifty men, women, and children put to death and imprisoned during the Salem Witch Trials. If they… I mean, if they were all sixxers, imagine what the bloodlines could've been. If given the chance to pass on their sixth senses, maybe we wouldn't have to stay secret. You know?" she said, looking to me and grimacing, because it sounded pompous or power hungry, but really it was just her observation.

I smiled her way, kissing her lips. "Times have changed, pretty girl. But not that much. We'd still be 'evil.'"

She remembered my own birth parents and grandparents thinking that about me, and she narrowed her eyes in hatred. Nothing about me was evil. Nothing about any of us was evil. Hell, Aro had been evil, and he was just a normal, talentless human.

"Easy, baby," I whispered.

Once Rose had returned, we walked toward the back of the cemetery so Bella could open the windows back to Florida and New York. Eleazar spoke up just before we left.

"You know, I've seen a lot of talents over the years, especially since the whole VI thing, but that talent right there could solve a million cold-case murders. She could find, speak to, and implicate the killers of people every-damn-where."

"That's the future, right there," Dad piped up. "Look around you, El. Look at Rae's home alone. We've got healers and time-manipulators, shape-shifters and teleporters. We have the ability to see the future, speak to animals and now the dead. It's imperative that we stay a secret. Aro won't be the only one who will try to exploit what we are. There will always be someone out there who will know what we are, whether by knowing one of us or by accident."

What he didn't say aloud was that my senses alone made me the most powerful of any sixxer he'd ever seen. He was proud, but he worried. He gripped my shoulder when he knew Bella and I could hear him.

 _Never let your guard down, my son. Protect each other at all times. You two will eventually inherit this job, not to mention pass this on to your children._

Bella kissed his cheek, and I nodded his way before we stepped through the window to the balmy Florida evening.

 **~oOo~**

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning flickered across the bay. It was sunset at Rae's motel, but it was also the Fourth of July. Hotdogs and burgers were on the grill being manned by Dad, and Jasper had put a playlist on that tried to appeal to all the ages around us. Emmett and Liam were in the pool with Maggie, Makenna, and Bree.

Makenna's latest adopted animal paced nervously from one end of the pool to the other, until she finally took pity on the big dog and swam to him to calm him down. He was a mixed breed containing boxer and pit and maybe some lab. But holy hell, he watched over those girls. They'd named him Hercules.

Apparently he'd wandered up the beach covered in skin problems, fleas, and open wounds. Some asshole had treated him like shit, and between Maggie's healing and Makenna's ability to talk to him, he was right as damn rain within a day. And Hercules was a very grateful boy.

Rae didn't want to like him, but she did, and she dared me to call her out on it as she shot me a withering glare.

Grinning, I shook my head, sipping the beer in my hand as I kicked back on the lounger. We were staying with Rae for a week or two during the summer. Jasper and I had one more year of NYU, and Bella had two. I wasn't sure what I'd do after I graduated, but I knew one thing for sure. I was going to marry the girl sitting on the edge of the pool and talking to my sisters and Renee. Christ, she was just gorgeous in a bikini in sky blue and her hair up in a sweet, messy knot.

I kept that thought to myself, though, closing my mind briefly to Bella in order to consider the whens and hows, but one person saw that decision. Alice gasped, her mouth hanging open as she tried to force a vision on it. I messed with her just a little, making stupid decisions on Vegas, the courthouse, and even the way Tanya would find out. Alice laughed, flipping me the bird.

The sight of her milky white eyes made me frown a little. My sister, for all her bravery and her talent, still wouldn't let Maggie heal her. The mere suggestion, despite how safe we were now, sent my sister into a panic of epic proportions. There was a part of me that wanted to hold her down and force it, but I didn't. Everyone had tried to get her to do it, but the end result was always a fight and yelling. Jasper, my poor brother, wanted it and didn't at the same time. Both were insecure about it all.

Alice pretended to ignore my flickers of decision making. She shook her head, telling me to stop it through her thoughts.

Sadly, the selfish part of me really wanted my sister to _see_ me get married. I knew Bella would say yes. We'd already talked, and we knew without a doubt that we were it. But there was a small, selfish part that really wanted my sister to see it. Really, truly see it.

It was more than that, though. Alice was missing out on so much, and even though she thought she would lose her talent or diminish it in some way, I honestly didn't think it would happen.

"Edward, I said _stop it_!" Alice shouted from across the pool deck.

My nostrils flared as I glared down at the water. Everyone came to a standstill, glancing between Alice and me. They were used to us blurting weird shit out at random moments, but they could tell something was pissing her off. Jasper shot a look my way, and I waved him away.

Getting up from my chair, I walked to my sister. "You know, Alice, I think we need to take a walk," I told her, offering her my hand. When she pouted, I added, "I'm fairly certain you can see that I won't back down, so humor me, please."

Bella's curiosity was written all over her beautiful face as her eyes flickered between us. When she realized she couldn't hear _my_ mind, she let it go. Rose was amused but carried on her conversation with Renee.

Alice took my hand begrudgingly. I led her across the pool deck and out onto the beach. The sun was almost below the horizon, the air humid and filled with the scent of salt and tropical flowers. There were a few low chairs still out from when we'd been out swimming, and I guided my sister to one of them, taking the one next to her.

Her belligerence continued. "You won't change my mind, Edward."

Smirking, I shook my head. "Maybe I've got you out here to ask for proposal advice."

"Try again, smart-ass," she huffed but grinned anyway. "You read each other's damn minds. I'm pretty sure I don't need a vision on how that goes down."

"Well, good to know," I replied softly, looking off to the left to see someone setting off fireworks at the other end of the bay. Sighing, I gazed over at Alice. "You know, I can see your fears, and I can promise you…most of them are unfounded."

Her nose wrinkled as she shrugged a shoulder.

"Do me a favor, Alice." I sat forward, turning her way a little. "This is just an experiment. Make the decision to let Maggie heal you. Then… Then check _my_ future." When she started to argue, I interrupted her. "I don't want to hear about all the other things…Jasper and visions and whatever else you have built up in your mind. I just want you to check on _me_. Okay?"

Her brow furrowed, but she nodded. Simply making the decision was difficult for her, but when she did, she reached for my face, fingers trailing across my brow, nose, jaw. It was her way of seeing my expressions, something she'd done since we were kids. The memory made me smile, and she felt it but said nothing.

Her visions were spotty and blurry at first, because so many things could change. However, the unwavering and solid picture was the happiness on Bella's and my faces. The venue, the colors, and the little details weren't steady, but the love on my pretty girl's face was bright and beautiful and solely on me. Again, I smiled, but while Alice focused on me, I sought her vision for her. And when I found what I wanted, I smirked.

"There. Right there, Alice," I whispered, taking her hand from my face and keeping it in my own. "Do you see what I see?" I cupped her face when I saw blue eyes, instead of milky white, and a blinding smile aimed at my brother.

Alice froze, tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded. "Edward…"

"No, Alice, please… Just listen to me for minute," I begged her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You remember the day we met at Brookside?" I asked, and she nodded, her own memories making her smile. "You remember the day we met Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward, of course I do."

"No, you're remembering it differently than me. Did you know that your visions never center around yourself?"

"Yes, they—"

"No, Alice, they don't. Look again," I instructed gently. "All your visions from then, and even more so now, are about everyone around you. Not yourself." I scooted closer to her. "You saw what those kids were going to do to you that day, yet you still didn't call me. I had to hear you in order to intervene." I took her fingers and tapped my temple with them. "You don't see _you_. You never have."

"Edward, I can't."

"You can." I waited patiently, letting her mind sort it out herself. "Alice, you saw me as your brother, not yourself as my sister. You saw Jasper coming to live with us but not yourself falling for him." I got up, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and then knelt in front of her. "Alice, you saw your parents' accident but not your own loss," I expressed gently, and I reached up to wipe away her tears. "You were about the same age as the rest of us when our sixth senses kicked into overdrive, but unlike the rest of us, you feel like it's punishment or some shit for your parents and your eyesight. One thing doesn't have shit to do with the other.

"And if you think Jasper isn't scared shitless, then the two of you know nothing about one another," I tacked on gruffly, rolling my eyes at the idea of the two of them not together. "Did Esme ever tell you her hypothesis on sixxers and relationships?"

Alice shook her head.

"She and Carmen have this idea that sixxer relationships are different than everyone else. They think we fall in love with the one person meant for us. The one person perfect for our talent. It's the one person who can handle all you have to throw at them." I snorted, adding, "Carmen told me about it when we were talking about why Tanya and I didn't work out."

"Because she's a cheater?"

"Well, there's that," I said through a laugh. "Tanya and I didn't work because our talents clashed, because of who we are…as sixxers. Bella and I are perfectly matched, because where Tanya resented my ability to read her mind, Bella depends on me to sort some things out. And Bella…she can handle hearing all that comes with me."

Alice smiled softly.

I kissed her forehead and stood up. "I don't think you'll lose your talent, Alice. I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, and I am absolutely sure that you're underestimating Jasper and your own strength. And yeah, there's a small selfish part of me that would love for my sister to _see_ me propose, walk down the aisle, and get married." Leaning in closer to her, I whispered, "And from what I can tell in your own damn visions? You have pretty blue eyes, little sister."

Her cheeks bloomed pink, but she sighed deeply, wringing her hands in her lap. "Edward, I'm scared. What if… What if everything changes?"

"Does it?" I asked her. "You tell me, almighty seer. And so what? I mean, in reality, everything _will_ change. That's a given."

"Jasper…" She barely spoke his name aloud.

"Pfft," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Let me tell you something… If this changes shit between you two, then it wasn't meant to be, but that man is terrified of you not liking what you see. And it doesn't matter how many times I've told him you already 'see' him."

Alice was quiet. Her mind and visions were a cacophony of colors and sounds and scenes I couldn't keep up with, but they made some sort of sense to her. Her white eyes darted back and forth, but she held out her hand for me when she finally pushed through the fear.

"Yeah?" I asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She took a deep breath, nodding a little.

"Okay."

I guided her back to the pool deck and then sat her down in the lounger I'd been in. Grabbing my beer from where I'd left it, I took a long draw – I had a feeling I'd need it. Jasper was immediately behind her, whispering if she was okay and if he needed to kick my ass, which made me laugh. However, I walked to the edge of the pool, kneeling beside Bella.

I kissed her temple, but my eyes were on the little girl with long wet curls. "Maggie, she's ready."

Maggie gasped, her mouth open as she shot a look to Alice. The pull to heal my sister had never gone away from the minute that they'd met, but Maggie completely respected Alice's decision.

With those words said, the whole pool deck became reverently, if not eerily, quiet as Maggie scrambled out of the pool. Mom and Dad were already at Alice's side, making sure I hadn't pushed or cajoled her, but she shook her head.

"Before I change my mind, please, Edward!"

Grinning, I stood up, as did Bella.

 _Oh my God, Edward, what did you say to her?!_ Bella thought to me.

"Just the truth, pretty girl," I whispered against her lips.

I grabbed a chair, setting it down in front of Alice for Maggie. I dragged another over for Bella and me to share. Everyone was quiet verbally, but their minds were loud, worried, and shocked. Most of the people sitting on that pool deck had seen my sister lose her mind at the mere mention of this situation, so to see it come to fruition was a surprise.

Maggie sat forward on the chair with her knees touching Alice's. She shot me a quick, questioning glance, but I nodded for her to go ahead.

"Alice," she said so very softly, and my sister turned toward her voice. "I'm… I have to touch your face. Okay?"

When Alice held out her own hands, Maggie placed hers on top, palms up. Alice lifted them to her face. Both girls' hands were shaky.

With palms flat on either side of Alice's face, Maggie's eyes welled up a little. "Alice, I can make it better. I can fix it," she vowed.

Watching Maggie's talent through the little girl herself was beyond fascinating. The beacon that drew her to the pain or injury was a bright light. It didn't always tell her what was wrong, just simply where to go. In my sister's case, it was her face, her eyes, her mind.

"Close your eyes," Maggie said so softly, and when Alice's eyes slipped closed, Maggie's thumbs brushed lightly across them.

I'd been on the receiving end of Maggie's power. I'd watched her heal minor scratches and burns, and I'd witnessed the absolute massiveness of her power when she healed Marcus's son, James, not to mention the cleansing of Renee from her addictions. This was somewhere in between. With simple injuries, Maggie was finished in a flash. When the problem lied within the mind, the brain, she took a bit longer.

Alice's mind registered warmth from Maggie's touch, but she twitched a little when she felt an electrical tingling travel from the top of her head, down her face, and continue down her spine.

Maggie smiled softly, brushing her thumbs across Alice's eyelids one more time before pulling her hands away. "That should do it."

Alice nodded, leaving her eyes closed for a beat or two more. With a deep breath, she bravely opened her eyes.

I'd been so right about the color, which made me smile and hold my Bella closer. Alice's eyes were so blue, bright Autumn sky blue in the middle, but there was a ring of deep sea blue around the outside. There was a collective gasp from all of us.

At first, Alice could only focus on her hands, her lap, and then Jasper's hand that covered hers. The familiarity of his touch was like coming home, so she tentatively followed that hand, up the arm, and finally setting eyes on Jasper for the first time.

My brother was a wreck inside, but he merely smiled her way. "Hey, darlin'," he drawled.

"Oh my God," Alice breathed, falling into his arms.

I wasn't sure there was a dry eye on the deck. Bella leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around her, pressing kisses to the top of her head. What was fantastic to see was visions started to pummel my sister. And now, they were vivid and pure and true.

"Well, would you look at that," I muttered teasingly. "You already know everything we're about to do…"

Alice gasped, spinning toward my voice. "Edward!" she sobbed, letting go of Jasper and falling into me when Bella moved.

As I hugged my sister, I thought about our history together. The two of us had been together since we were kids. We'd always dreamed of one day Alice getting her sight back, but she never believed it would happen. We'd been through a mental hospitaltogether, running from Aro's men, and being adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I'd always protected her, always watched over her, and she'd known just how badly I needed to be accepted for all that I'd seen and done and dealt with daily. She'd been my best friend from the moment we'd met at Brookside Psychiatric Hospital, and thanks to her, I had found Bella – the one Alice had seen to almost perfect clarity, stating "the girl would become important." I owed my sister this.

I hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. "You ready to meet everyone?" When she nodded in the crook of my neck, I pulled her back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Pretty blue, Alice. Huh… Who knew?" I smirked at her sniffly laugh. "Ready?" I asked again, and she nodded, trying to match what she'd thought I'd look like to the real thing. She'd been damn close.

Turning her toward Carlisle and Esme, I started with our parents. My dad was medically yet mentally assessing her, but he simply shook his head and pulled her into his arms. Esme, however, was a complete mess as she wrapped her "baby girl" up in her arms and sobbed. Emmett, who had always quietly watched over Alice more than he let on, couldn't help but pick her up and hug her tightly. Rose, with tears streaking down her face, whispered in her ear things that no one but me could hear. It was promises to shift into anything she ever wanted to see – because Alice had always felt left out when it came to Rose's sixth sense.

However, it was Bella who Alice sought out next. In her mind, she'd been damn close to "seeing" Bella correctly. But for the years of me protecting my sister, Alice wanted to set her eyes on the one person who finally made _me_ happy.

Bella shifted nervously, and I set my hands on her shoulders when Alice walked to us. Mentally, Alice was in awe of Bella's beautiful face. Some things wouldn't change, and Alice thought to me rather than speak aloud. She was trying her damnedest to reconcile what she'd seen at the very beginning with Bella to what she saw now in front of her. Flashes of the hungry, homeless, angry Bella stealing from the bodega in New York she'd seen in visions versus the stunningly healthy, happy girl between us – Alice simply shook her head back and forth.

Bella, though, wasn't going to hold back. She just couldn't. And instantly, the two hugged tightly.

"I guess I don't have to paint your toenails anymore, huh?" Bella teased, grinning through tears and sniffles.

Alice shook her head, laughing. Suddenly, her mind was an endless list of things she just needed to _see_. Places, things, people, colors, events, and even shit on TV – Alice couldn't stop herself. At that moment, she truly realized exactly what she'd missed out on.

After thanking Maggie profusely, Alice got to meet everyone else – Rae, Liam, Makenna, Bree, Renee, and even Hercules. When she focused back on Jasper, I could see nothing had changed between them. It made me pull Bella to me, wrapping my arms around her.

Hercules barked a low "boof," and Makenna giggled at him, rubbing his ears.

"It's just fireworks, Hercules," she soothed him, and he looked to her face and then the sky off over the bay.

"Alice, would you like to watch the fireworks?" Jasper offered, bowing low just to see her smile.

She nodded, and we all made our way out to the beach. I sat down on the sand, opening my arms for Bella, who situated herself between my legs, her back to my chest.

The rumbles and pops of the fireworks were faint, but it was interesting to see everyone else watch Alice watch those damn fireworks.

 _The little shit we take for granted._ Bella's mind was calm and sweet, but she turned to me. _Why can't I hear you? Is there… I'm…_

Pressing soft kisses to her lips, I opened my mind back to her. _Sorry, pretty girl._ _I_ __ _wasn't sure how it would go with her._ That wasn't exactly true, but instead of saying that, I simply let her hear my thoughts, because the beautiful girl in my arms, the same one kissing me stupid, had once told me that she never minded my talent to hear her thoughts. She was happy that she could hear mine and had said over and over that maybe we'd just _know_. It was how I'd heard she thought I was handsome, how she'd heard I thought she was gorgeous. We'd learned we'd fallen in love that way, as well as when we were ready to take the next step. All of it had been easy because we'd already heard it, seen it in each other's minds.

Sitting in the warm Florida beach sand on the Fourth of July as my sister took in fireworks for the first time since she was five years old, I let Bella know that I wanted to marry her. I wanted it all with the girl I'd searched high and low all over Manhattan, because the very second I'd set eyes on her, I needed her.

Bella's eyes never left my face as a small, amazingly sweet smile curled up on her lips when she saw it all through my thoughts.

"So…now I just… _know_."

Nodding, I kissed her again, because her answer was an unwavering yes. My lips barely left hers, even when Alice's mind cheered.

My lips were still on hers when my thoughts rambled about the unsure things like careers and living arrangements and the future, but the one thing that I was completely sure about was her.

Bella's hands cupped my face, and she pulled me back just a little to look me in the eyes. "I'm sure about you, too. The rest we'll just…" She trailed off as I truly couldn't keep my mouth from hers, and then I pressed my forehead to hers, smiling at just how easy it was, how I was pretty fucking sure that Esme and Carmen were on to something about sixxer relationships, and that made Bella giggle sweetly against my lips.

"Yeah, pretty girl… The rest we'll just _know_."

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N… Like I said, there's still the epi to go. There is just something a little special I'd been wanting since about chapter 10 of this story, so that would be why the last chapters fell to me.**

 **Again, I thank you for your patience. I rarely let it go this long, and I never drop a fic, but time and muses were working against me. And I haven't started the epi yet, but it is plotted out. So as soon as it goes up, this will mark complete. I'll save my thank-yous for then.**

 **Until then… Mooches, Deb :)**


	29. Chapter 29 - Epilogue

**A/N #1: So this is the very last chapter. I apologize again for the wait, but the story is now marked complete after writing it for over a year. Please see us at the bottom for notes from both of us… Deb :)**

 **~oOo~**

 **Chapter 29 – Epilogue**

 **EDWARD**

 _ **Unknown Island off Florida Keys**_

Bella's window slipped closed, leaving the cheers and noise of the reception behind us. I shook my head, taking a long, slow gaze around me. Her soft laugh met my ears, and I turned to face her.

" _You_ wanted a deserted island," she pointed out with a teasing lilt to her tone. She glanced around. "Although, _technically_ …this isn't deserted. It's a private rental."

Grinning, I shook my head again. "I did. Did Dad help you with this?"

She laughed, walking to me to cup my face. "Let's just say I had all sorts of help."

Her mind had been an amazing place to be all damn day. Our wedding day. She was nerves and love, hope and awe. All day she'd been reminiscing about her life, her past, how she'd gotten to this point. More than one time her father had crossed her mind, giving her the hope that he was seeing her marry, seeing her so very happy. From the loss of him, to her mother's downward spiral, to living on the streets – zooming forward to this moment, I'd viewed Bella's life through her eyes as she dressed, walked down the aisle, and recited her vows to me. I'd watched my pretty girl fall in love with me all over again.

My Bella felt beautiful and loved and whole today, though she'd felt that way for some time. She was grateful, if not a bit overwhelmed, that she never need worry about where her next meal or roof over head would be. That particular habit died hard with Bella. A year of running and struggling was difficult to let go. However, Bella had fit in with my family almost instantly. She'd been there for us when she barely trusted us.

As I stood in the sand facing her on the "deserted island" we'd both wanted and teased about since the beginning, I kissed my _wife_.

She hummed against my lips at that thought, pulling back and smiling up at me. "I like the sound of that."

"Mm, me too," I said, resuming my kisses.

We'd been so busy this last year. I'd finished at NYU, while she had one more year. We knew for a fact that our lives would always be wrapped up in the protection of sixxers. I'd graduated a sociology major with a minor in business. I still didn't know what the fuck I was going to do with it, but for the time being, I was working with social services at my dad's hospital in New York. He and I located, helped, and guided any sixxers we came across in the Manhattan area. There had been a few, but really, I pushed a lot of papers and helped people along the way get the care they needed.

We'd been so busy that the "deserted island," despite Bella's ability to go any-damn-where at any time, had just never happened, and then it became our joke for the honeymoon. To get away, we usually slipped to Charlie's cabin in Montana; it worked for the spur-of-the-moment escape. Leave it to her and my dad to find the perfect place, which I'd left up to them, because she needed to be able to open the window and he was paying for it.

"Umm," Bella hummed against my lips. "Really it was Esme."

Chuckling, I nodded, shrugged, and then shook my head. "Don't care. We're here. I can only hear _you_ , pretty girl, and you're now Mrs. Cullen. I'm not sure there's a happier man alive right this second."

Bella laughed beautifully and took my hand, tugging me to the small cabana behind us. She was still in her wedding dress, and I was still in my tux, though my tie had been undone long ago. Once through the open French doors, I stopped, my mouth open. It was perfect and simple, with a large bed and candles and more food, not to mention another bottle of champagne and our suitcases. We were here for a week, not that we couldn't go wherever we pleased, thanks to Bella.

Bella grinned, glancing down at the floor and back to me. "Where else do you want to go, Edward?"

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "Nowhere without you."

Once again, Bella's mind centered around how lucky she was, and I smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. My brow furrowed as I shook my head slowly.

"C'mere, pretty girl," I whispered, pulling her to stand between my legs.

Her wedding dress made her look like an angel, and my fingers trailed over satin and lace and shiny beads. There was a comb-like thing in her hair with blue stones of some sort in them, a few curls spilling around her face. It was those my hands itched to remove, but instead, I toyed with those soft curls.

"Tell me why you think you're so lucky," I said softly, meeting her warm gaze.

"You want me to tell you or show you?"

Grinning, I shrugged. "Either, or…both?"

Bella chuckled, cupping my face and leaning in to kiss me, and her mind showed me our beginning. There was disbelief and fear when I'd first found her, and then there was inadequacy and embarrassment at how I lived, how my family lived, but throughout all of that, she saw that I'd never judged her on any of it. And before I could argue that I'd lived pretty much the same way with my birth parents, she kissed me to shut me up.

"I know, Edward. You've told me, _shown me_." She smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to the middle of my forehead. "I'm lucky because you saw something in me when I didn't."

"What did I tell you about that, Bella?"

"That shit circles around. I know. I get it."

Chuckling, I pulled her closer. "I knew what you were going through when I first saw you. I could see it all over this beautiful face. I saw it in your mind when I caught up with you in Central Park. It was unfair. It's unfair for anyone to be in that situation, but as much as I hated it, I had to be grateful for simply the opportunity to find you." I smiled up at her. "I was yours the second you fell asleep on my shoulder the first night you stayed at the penthouse."

Bella grinned. "You've told me that, too."

"You had a fuck-ton of fear – and understandably so, since you were in a house with strangers – but you felt comfortable enough with me to let your guard down."

"Because you came for me when you didn't even know me," she whispered incredulously. "All of you, but you…" She trailed off shaking her head. "You never lied to me, Edward. You always kept your word. But mainly, you knew what I needed when I didn't even know myself."

"A perk to mind reading," I teased her, laughing and wrapping her up in my arms when she went to push away from me with a giggle. "Oh, no, pretty girl. Not so fast." I held her close, pressing my forehead to hers. "We're both lucky, I think. And as scary as things got, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I love you," she said simply. "And I want out of this dress."

Chuckling, I nodded, turning her around in front of me. The skin of her back called to me, so I couldn't help but press kisses to her spine as I reached for the buttons or zipper or whatever the hell it was keeping me from the rest of her. That thought made her laugh and glance at me over her shoulder.

When the dress loosened, I turned her back around, swallowing thickly as my powers shifted into the room. A candle thumped to the top of one of the nightstands, and it made me jump, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey," Bella called softly, cupping my face again. "It's just us. And I didn't want them lit anyway."

Nodding, I kissed her but skimmed my fingertips along her collarbones, pushing the dress off her shoulders. We'd been together for just about two years now, and occasionally my powers – our powers _together_ – still shot out of control. Sometimes I loved her too much. Sometimes she was heartbreaking to look at. But this was more, or it felt that way to me.

Bella Swan was now Bella Cullen, and everything about her was mine… _as long as we both shall live._

Bella smiled warmly but didn't stop me when I let the dress fall away. She was left in just a pair of white lace underwear that hugged her hips and lace-topped stocking things that made me lick my lips. Her body was amazing to me, especially when I remembered too-thin arms, ribs, and hip bones when I first met her. Now she was just… _delicious._

Bella grinned at my crazed thought process but reached over to unbutton my tux shirt, pulling me to stand in front of her. The shirt, the undone bowtie, and my pants joined her dress on the floor at the foot of the bed, along with shoes and socks. However, those lacy stocking things needed to stay on those legs for a moment.

The sound of waves crashing to shore, the scent of ocean air, and the evening breeze coming in from outside all washed over us as I guided her up onto the bed. I wanted to slow down as I touched her, kissed her, tasted her everywhere.

I wanted to take my time, but when Bella's own power shot out of control and a window to who knew where opened up over the headboard as I slid into her, I knew the poor room we were in may not survive us.

Kissing her deeply, I braced myself over her. "Where do you want to go, pretty girl?" I asked softly, and it was the same question she'd asked of me.

She wrapped arms and legs around me. "Nowhere without you."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Montana**_

The cabin smelled like sugar and cinnamon, making me smile, but it didn't make me smile as big as the squeals of girl laughter from outside. I wasn't sure my face could take it, actually.

Chuckling, I checked the oven and pulled out the cinnamon rolls. Setting them on the top to cool, I gave the cabin a long, slow gaze. My life was so very different than I'd ever imagined it would turn out.

My world was pink things, dresses, long brunette hair, and hard work, but the latter didn't bother me one bit. I'd seen the whole world, it seemed, thanks to Bella. Her ability to step from one place to another was a huge help in locating sixxers. Add in my mind reading, and we were the best suited to take over for Eleazar and my dad. They had started the sixxer government, and now Marcus funded it, changing VI from medical and genetic research to the hub of our secret government. It was simple. It was easy. We located incidents that caused a public stir and went in to stop it, even educated them, if needed. Sometimes there were sixxers who resisted, but it wasn't the norm.

In the past four years Bella and I had been married, we'd come across one or two people who'd tried to expose us, exploit us, but nothing like Aro.

In that four years, though, everything had changed. Smiling, I glanced out the window of Bella's father's old cabin. We used it now more than ever. Its remote location gave me the silence I wanted, and it also gave us a place to play with sixth senses both old and new.

Another squeal of laughter pulled me from the cabin like a magnet. I couldn't resist.

"Daddy!"

I scooped up my daughter, who was the most amazing blend of Bella and me. Long brunette hair with reddish highlights, a silly crooked smile, and the most beautiful brown eyes. I'd thought Bella's were gorgeous when I first met her, but seeing them in my little girl made them so much _more_.

Bella walked to us, smiling. I wasn't sure my heart could hold the love I had for these two stunning girls, but it did. Pressing kisses to my wife's lips, I grinned when I felt a small hand on my face.

"Daddy, me next!"

Ellie Joy Cullen was three years old, going on twenty. She was all things smart like Bella. She was a go-with-the-flow type of kid, who was easy to tease and teach. Ellie loved all things girly, pink, and princess, and most of it was exacerbated by my mother and sisters. Nails, hair bows, dresses, dolls – my world revolved around these things. And I had no complaint.

"Ellie-girl, show me," I told her, smirking at her scrunched-up eyebrows and concentrated expression that looked like mine.

Bella snorted, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Like a clone, I swear."

I grinned over at her as Ellie grasped at my face and smooched me loudly. But it was the mind I loved to hear. It was bright, colorful, detailed.

"Don't hate," I teased my wife.

"Right," she said through a laugh, silently telling me that she was going inside for a moment.

I walked Ellie over to the large rock in the middle of the open field. It was the same rock I'd sat on when we'd first gone into hiding from Aro. Rose had flown overhead to watch over us, and I'd listened for minds. Now, there were only two minds I needed to listen to, and they were the most important things in the world.

"Okay, you got me where you want me, Ellie. What now?" I asked her, reading her mind, but I loved her voice just as much.

"For me!" she commanded, pointing to the field full of wildflowers.

Holding out my hand, I plucked a purple flower for my little girl, the same type of flower I'd picked for her mother so long ago. I spun it like a helicopter blade, swirling it around the small hand trying to catch it.

"Hold your hand out, Ellie-girl."

When her chubby hand was flat, I danced the flower in her palm, finally laying it down. The resulting smile was just Bella made over, and I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I gazed down at Ellie, in awe that she was a part of something I helped create, smiling when she twirled that flower with her thumb and forefinger. She then handed it to me so I could tuck it into her hair.

I saw Ellie decide to use her power before she actually did it, so I instructed her softly. "Easy, baby. And concentrate."

She nodded, holding her hand out. The force of her power shot out in a circle around us, making all the flowers bend. Ellie had inherited my telekinesis. Thankfully, she'd been lucky not to have my mind reading. As helpful as it was for me, I never wanted my beautiful little girl to hear the ugly things in the human mind.

Every flower in a ten-foot radius around us was suddenly picked. Ellie smiled up at me when I chuckled.

"Show me, Ellie."

She used those flowers and their leaves and petals to "paint" a picture. This game had been going on for some time, and she'd only gotten better at it.

"Let's see…" I drawled out, kissing the side of her head. "There's Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Nana, Papa… Ah, Uncle Emmett. Is that me, baby?"

"Yep!"

A breeze blew across the field, taking her flowers with it and dropping them over us, which made her giggle adorably. Purple and green rained down over us, and I knocked them out of my hair, which made her laugh even harder.

"Do it, Daddy," she commanded, wriggling on my lap so that she was facing me and bringing my forehead to hers. Again, there was so much Bella there that I melted completely to her commands. "Stories."

When Ellie was first born and she'd wake up in the middle of the night crying, I'd "tell" her stories, opening my mind to my daughter's to show her people, places, things, and events. It became such a calming thing for her that I did it all the time. And Ellie had favorites at this point. She really adored the story of how Alice and I became brother and sister. She loved how pretty her mommy was, and she liked seeing everyone's abilities through my mind.

Today, Ellie was all over the place. She wanted to see the day she was born – another favorite.

Smiling at her, I cupped her face and pressed kisses to the tip of her nose. "You ready?"

Ellie nodded, her expression filled with anticipation.

"Okay, close your eyes," I told her softly, thinking back to one of the most frightening and beautiful days of my life.

 _ **New York City**_

" _Breathe, pretty girl," I coached, pressing kisses to Bella's sweaty forehead._

 _A small sob escaped my wife, and I soothed her again, though I was dying inside for her. We were in the penthouse in Manhattan. Bella didn't want a hospital for several reasons, but the main ones were our talents. The contractions were causing both of us to lose a bit of control. Windows would open up on the walls, in the floor, and above the bed. And combining that with my worry and connection to her, I'd already broken the table lamps, a couple of vases, and there was crack in the mirror over the dresser of the spare room._

 _A hospital could not happen. Some poor nurse would end up in the Grand Canyon._

 _Bella huffed a frustrated laugh and sob at the same time. "Not helping, Edward…"_

" _Sorry," I replied instantly. "You want me out of your head?"_

" _No! Just… Make it stop!"_

 _Grimacing, I looked to my dad, who was trying his damnedest not to fall into the next window Bella shot up._

" _Bella, look at me," I told her, and her weary eyes drifted to mine. "Baby, you have to focus. You'll drop Dad into nowhere. We kinda need him for this."_

 _I was trying not to be funny, but it sounded crazy._

" _Okay, okay…" She trailed off when she needed to breathe. "She's just… Is she fighting me?"_

 _Grinning, I shifted over her down to the "she" in question. We'd known we were having a girl for the longest time, even before the sonogram confirmed it, because our little one had bright, happy, colorful thoughts from just about the beginning. The whole pregnancy had been amazing through my mind reading._

 _Placing my hand on Bella's big stomach, I listened to the baby and then sent my own thoughts to her._ Easy, little one. Don't be scared, because we'll see you soon, but you have to calm down.

 _The heartrate settled minutely on the monitors Dad had Bella hooked up to. We'd been planning the birth here at the penthouse for ages, and that was just one of the things he'd procured._

" _It's just about time to push, Bella," Dad instructed gently, looking up from the end of the bed._

 _I pressed kisses to Bella's stomach, gazing up at my already exhausted girl. "I love you, Bella. You can do this." When she nodded, her head fell back to the pillows and her eyes closed when the contraction gave her a break. "Names, pretty girl. Is the list the same?"_

 _She licked her dry lips, cracking a small smile as she nodded again. "Yeah, we just have to pick one."_

 _Chuckling, I nodded against her stomach. "My vote is still Ellie. It means shining light or beautiful girl. And she's going to be gorgeous, Bella, because she's half you."_

" _Don't be all sweet right now, Edward Cullen; I know I look like hell."_

 _Laughing, I shot a quick glance to my dad, who snorted softly from the monitors. I moved back up to her face, giving her my thoughts instead._

Isabella Cullen, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, and you can read my mind, so do you think I'm lying? _I asked her, wiping away the tears that pooled in her eyes. My poor Bella was a rollercoaster of emotions. When she shook her head, I kissed her lips softly._ So if I'm right, then our beautiful daughter will be just as gorgeous. I think her name should match.

" _Okay," she whispered, nodding wearily, but switched to thoughts simply due to her tired state._ Then I pick the middle name.

" _Deal, pretty girl," I said with a laugh, but it cut short when Bella's monitors started to all beep and alarms went off._

 _Dad walked to the end of the bed to check on her progress, and he pulled the stool closer. "Sweetheart, it's time to push. Ready?"_

 _She shook her head but did as he instructed anyway._

 _I honestly wasn't sure which was worse: Bella's screams of pain or the shift of our talents into the room when she squeezed my hand like a vise. Books tumbled off bookshelves, frames cracked and shattered, and windows opened so quickly it looked like a video on fast-forward. I saw a few places I recognized – the island we spent our honeymoon, the Montana cabin, the beach in Florida, and even our apartment not far from the penthouse. Places I didn't recognize were slightly frightening – choppy waters over sea rocks, hurricane-type rains, and I swore I saw the desert._

 _Bella pushed for almost thirty full minutes until Ellie finally came out into the world. All windows stopped flickering, and my telekinesis settled down. The screaming cry of a newborn pierced the air, but with her cries came cheers from the other end of the penthouse, where everyone was waiting, pacing, worrying._

 _One single thought met mine above all others, including Bella's. Alice._ Oh, my God! She's here. I can actually _see_ my niece.

 _That thought, along with all I was feeling, caused tears to fill my eyes, because my sister had embraced her healed sight like a thirsty man in the desert needed water. I was pretty sure Bella had taken her just about everywhere on earth in order to show her the world._

 _Dad set our squirming, wailing daughter in a blanket, cleaning her face briefly before bringing her to Bella and me._

" _She's perfect, son," he said, emotion filling his voice, but Bella and I only had eyes for her._

 _He set her with Bella, who was almost too weak to hold her. My wife's mind was blank for a heartbeat or two, but then she was full of pure, unadulterated joy._

" _Joy," we said at the same time._

" _Ellie Joy Cullen," Bella said through tears, but it was with a reverence that I'd never heard from her before that moment._

" _Son, I need you to take the baby," Dad told me softly. "I need to help Bella a little."_

 _Nodding, I kissed Bella's lips almost harshly, whispering. "You're my hero, pretty girl. I love you. You did awesome!"_

 _Bella laughed and sobbed at the same time but shifted Ellie into my arms. She was still quite unhappy to be out in the world of noise and bright lights._

 _As soon as I wrapped my arms around my little girl, I was a changed man. I felt protectiveness like I'd never felt before, and it was completely different than the level I felt for Bella. I felt love and fear and pride. So much damn pride!_

 _Ellie cried in my arms, red-faced and scared. She had hair the color of Bella's, and it was already thick and out of control. I could see her fear in her mind. It was a different type of thinking. She thought in colors and now faces. A blurry picture of her mother, with the matching of the voice, came to the front. And as I whispered to her, my face became the focus._

 _Finally, I opened my mind to hers, keeping Bella's at the same time._ Welcome home, Ellie. You're safe, I promise you. There will never be a little girl more loved than you.

 _Ellie's cries softened, her squirming settled down, and she blinked up at me with curious eyes. Glancing over at Bella, who was watching us with an emotional expression, I shook my head. I truly never knew how lucky I was until then._

 _ **Montana**_

"Pretty baby," Ellie said with a grin.

"You were a beautiful baby," Bella said, walking to us and giving us both kisses.

Smiling at Ellie, I nodded vehemently, just to hear her giggle.

"I want to see about Aunt Alice next," she stated out of the blue.

"You are all over the place today, Ellie-girl," I teased her. "Which story of Aunt Alice do you want to see?"

Ellie and her Aunt Alice had a different relationship than Ellie had with everyone else. She loved Alice's talent of being able to predict the future. She tested her aunt more times than we could count, especially when Alice was watching her for us if we needed a babysitter. Alice and Rose _together_ were the epitome of the doting aunts.

Rosalie would turn into anything just to see the wonder on Ellie's face – cats, dogs, owls, bears, mice. All of it was something Ellie could touch. Alice, however, could see when Ellie would decide to test powers she couldn't control just yet. Those had started to develop early just like mine. When Ellie learned that she could open kitchen cabinets or the refrigerator or even her bedroom door, Alice would see it and stop her. It became a game to them.

However, Ellie loved stories about Alice and me when we were kids. She didn't quite understand Brookside Psychiatric Hospital, but seeing the two of us as children was a big deal for Ellie. She knew we were brought into Carlisle and Esme's home together, but she also didn't quite understand that we weren't related. To Ellie, everyone was family – blood-related or not; she never knew any different. She had aunts and uncles who loved her. That's all she cared about.

Bella chuckled at my thoughts but nodded as we waited for Ellie to answer the question.

"Aunt Alice, Daddy. Show me when she could see again."

I smiled at that and showed briefly Maggie's healing of my sister. My daughter had been on the receiving end of now fifteen-year-old Maggie's talent more than one time, with scraped knees and elbows, not to mention a cold or two. But what Ellie really wanted was Alice relearning, absorbing, and accepting everything around her she'd only known by touch since she was not much older than Ellie.

 _ **New York City**_

 _Pulling Bella closer, we snuggled on the loveseat in the penthouse while the TV flickered. Mom and Dad were out for some doctor benefit thing, but the rest of us stayed home. That was rare in and of itself, but we were really giving Alice a crash course in movies and TV shows. It was things she'd heard but never had seen. So really, we were watching her watch it._

 _Honestly, she had a long road ahead, relearning some basic things like reading, writing, hand/eye coordination, but she was completely open to the hard work. This was a night of easiness, though._

 _Jasper and Emmett wanted her to see action stuff. Rose and Bella the romances. I didn't care. It was funny to witness Alice's glimpses of actors and actresses, who she'd only ever listened to, so whatever image she'd had in her mind was completely shattered. Maggie had only healed her sight a few weeks prior, so everything was new for her, and we were loving the fact that we could show it to her._

" _Wait, wait… So that's Channing Tatum?" Alice asked, glancing around at all of us, landing on Jasper's tentative face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know her opinion of the guy women deemed "hot."_

 _Bella caught the giggles so bad, she buried it into my shoulder, because she could see Alice's mind as well. But it was the squint my sister gave the screen that made me chuckle out loud._

" _Ali, they're gonna be different," Emmett explained gently, but he was laughing a little too._

" _Oh hell, everything will be different," Rose countered with an eyeroll. "Places you've only read about or heard about… Alice, the reality will be vastly different."_

Damn, I want to see so much, _Alice thought to herself, and it was a little overwhelming for her because she couldn't absorb stuff quickly enough._

 _I sat up, keeping my arm around Bella. "Alice, look around you. We can show you anything. Name it."_

 _My sister's cheeks reddened a little, but she nodded. However, it was Bella who spoke up._

" _Where do you want to go, Alice?" she asked, pointing to the far wall of the living room. "Name it. I'll try. If I don't know it, we'll Google it."_

 _Jasper grinned, looking back to Alice. "You have a list, darlin'," he drawled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Tell them."_

 _Alice's bright-blue eyes drifted around the room. Funnily enough, she started with the big iconic places._

" _Statue of Liberty," Alice blurted out._

 _Bella grinned happily, and whoosh, the window opened bringing with it the scent of water, but standing tall and noble and green was Lady Liberty herself at sunset in New York's harbor._

" _Oh, she's beautiful," Alice whispered, walking to Bella's window. "Brooklyn Bridge," she called out, and again, Bella opened another window in front of her._

 _Smiling at my girl, I realized these were places she knew exactly where the safest place to open a window would be. Alice was in awe and started to rattle off places one right after the other. Windows popped up in front of her with the most picturesque scenery I'd ever seen. Grand Canyon, Seattle Space Needle, even Cinderella's Castle at Disney World – all of it was absorbed with wide blue eyes that were brimming with tears._

 _There was silence for a moment, and I didn't even hear it in her mind before she spoke._

" _Brookside Psychiatric Hospital."_

 _I gasped, gaping at Alice, but she seemed to need this, so I pulled out my phone. "Bella, here, baby. You'll need to focus for a moment. Chicago."_

 _Bella took a deep breath, concentrating on the phone where I'd pulled up pictures of the mental facility where Alice and I had met as children. It was late afternoon there, so there were a few kids outside in the fenced-in yard. Grimacing, I noted that it gave me the same hostile feelings as when I'd been there._

 _Alice stared hard at the building and its surroundings, trying to put it together with how she remembered it. She remembered the echoing hallways, the smell of cleaner and nurses and kids. She stepped through Bella's window without saying a word, and we all followed her, and Bella closed the window quickly behind us in order to remain unseen._

 _My own memories of the hospital were blurry. It had been so long, all I could remember were glimpses of Alice and me, a few of the guys in the boys' dorm, and meeting Carlisle. I got into my share of scuffles – some were in protection of Alice, and some were just me being prickly._

 _My sister's face was dark, angry, as she glared at the building. She'd been sent there so very young, and at the same time, she was suffering the loss of her parents and her sight. The only light at the end of that tunnel was…me._

 _Alice turned to face me, knowing I could hear all her thoughts. "No one… No, that's not right. No sixxer should be considered crazy," she stated just to me, shaking her head. "They shouldn't be stashed in places like this just because they're different."_

 _Smiling her way, I nodded. "Some sixxers are crazy. You've met Tanya."_

 _Alice snorted, rolling her eyes at the mention of my ex, because Tanya had taken off on her own when she'd found out Bella and I were engaged. Carmen had been heartbroken, but something about her needing to get away, to find herself, had made sense to her sisters, Irina and Kate. Eleazar understood it, too, so he'd told her to go and that he'd support her._

 _Nodding, Alice turned back toward Brookside. "I just think we need to find a way to keep sixxers, especially children, out of places like this. I wasn't crazy just because I was born different."_

 _Emmett had remained fairly quiet, despite where we were, but he nodded. "Well, I have to agree. But something that big would require Carlisle. Maybe even James. Their talents are perfect for it."_

" _We can talk to Dad, Alice," I vowed to her. "Have you seen enough? Because I hate this place."_

 _I turned to tell Bella to take us back home, and her face was a bit dark, too. Her beautiful brown eyes flickered from the building, to me, and then Alice. She landed back on me, her mind trying to see an eleven-year-old Edward in the hospital in front of her. She'd seen how fiercely protective I was of Alice back then, and now…all of my family. I'd shown her._

" _Pretty girl," I said softly, smiling her way. "Let's go home."_

 _ **Montana**_

I met Bella's gaze over Ellie's head as I pressed kisses to my daughter's temple. Our little one was starting to doze off.

 _I love you, pretty girl,_ I thought to my wife after pulling my thoughts from Ellie.

Bella smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips. "So many changes since then," she commented on the memory. Her lips left mine and pressed to our daughter's forehead. "I'm glad she'll never have to deal with people who don't understand her."

"Mm," I hummed, shifting Ellie so that she could lay her head on my shoulder when I stood up. "That's very true."

When we'd found out we were having Ellie, we'd both assumed she'd be talented, and we'd both vowed to never let her go through what we had experienced. She'd never feel alone or scared because she was different. She'd never have to worry that we'd reject her. Ellie was surrounded by talents, yes, but she was also surrounded by people who made sure to let her know that she wasn't a demon or crazy because she could do things some people couldn't. And we knew as she got older, secrecy would become paramount, but mostly, we wanted Ellie to understand she was loved…no matter what.

Things would continue to change as we grew older, but keeping sixxers secret would stay the same. I'd continue to work at the hospital with my dad, but we'd always help sixxers when needed. Since Alice's closure at Brookside, we'd asked James to keep an eye out for kids in institutions due to their sixth senses. Even Tanya had found her place in the world, traveling Europe in search of people like us. We all worked at it now – my whole family, not to mention those we'd found along the way.

As I led my girls back into the cabin, I tried to remember back to the first day I'd set eyes on Bella in the bodega, a girl scared and hungry and angry. I tried to remember running, fighting, hiding, and while I remembered those things just fine, my life was infinitely better now. And my hope was that my daughter, and future sixxers out there somewhere, would never have to go through what we had in order to simply _live_.

Once I'd tucked my daughter into bed, surrounded by her dolls and stuffed animals, I turned to pull Bella into my arms, because I knew she'd been following my train of thought.

 _Shit circles around, Edward,_ she thought to me. _You've told me that repeatedly. Hopefully, the next generation – and generations to come – will never know what it is to fight against someone like Aro. Hopefully they'll bring with them a better outlook, more open minds._

I wasn't sure that was true. There would always be people who considered anything strange or against the grain to be wrong or evil. However, I hoped it was true, for Ellie's sake. Hell, I hoped it was true for all of us.

Cupping my wife's face, I smirked down at her and wondered not for the first or last time if my thoughts drove her crazy, but she just chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss me. I knew we eventually had to get back to life in New York, but for that moment, I wanted to soak up time and peace with my family.

However, when the plate of cinnamon rolls floating in the air caught my eye, I laughed against Bella's lips. Mentally, I caught them, freezing them as they hovered just out of Ellie's reach.

"Oh, no!" I growled teasingly at my little girl. "You have to share! I thought you were sleeping, you little faker!"

"Please, Daddy!" she begged, giggling when I tickled her. "Mommy, tell him!"

Bella walked to us, plucking the plate out of the air, and sat down with the two of us. As I sat in that cabin in the middle of nowhere with the two people I loved most in the world covered in sticky icing, I realized that all the struggles up to this point were well worth it. There would always be struggles, always be those people who would take advantage of our talents, but as long as we had each other, we could handle anything life threw our way.

Together.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N #2: That's it for this one. I want to thank everyone that came on this journey with us. I do apologize for the long haul it took to bring us to this point. I'd explain about muses and jobs, RL issues and whatever, but you get it. At least most of you do.**

 **I need to thank the following people… Maplestyle, Smusic, Driving Edward, and inkedupmom for pre-reading this and finding all the little shit we missed. That group of people has traveled on lots of journeys at this point. I even led them blindly into** _ **Even in Death**_ **. LOL Also thanks to Pien Willemse for joining our little group of pre-readers! I need to thank JenRar for cooking up this little plot bunny, even though it didn't always cooperate. And I need to thank everyone that read, reviewed, and rec'd this story…not to mention a few that waited so patiently for it to finish so they could start it.**

 **Future… I am currently working on the pdf with pictures for** _ **EID**_ **, and I'll probably fiddle with this one too. I also have something I'll be starting pretty soon, and I'm hoping everyone will be as excited as my pre-readers were when they heard. So…not going anywhere… Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**

 **This was Deb's chapter, but I wanted to throw in my own short note. First, to all the ladies Deb mentioned who helped by pre-reading. You guys caught a lot of typos and little problems that even my trained eye missed. And hearing your love for each chapter was definitely worth the hard work to get them out! The same goes for all you readers. Without you, this wouldn't be worth doing, so thank you.**

 **Finally, to Deb herself. It's always a blast to write with you, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if something gets my muse going. Love you! Mwah!**

 **As for me, I'm focusing on editing and reading. We'll see if my muse ever decides to grace me with her presence again. If she does, I'm sure I can be convinced to write something new! ~ Jen**


End file.
